Fifty's Angels
by NaunieKay
Summary: Who would've known that a brown-haired angel and her four year old son would change his world? Not Christian. An unexpected meeting between Christian and Anastasia at a college charity dance competition right before Anastasia's graduation sends her life on a whole new path. Currently On Hiatus HEA/No Cheating/OOC/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter1:**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own FSOG content.**

 **There are slight age differences and changes in physical characteristics from the book. Slight OOC, HEA, No Cheating**

* * *

 _ **Prologue: June 10th 2010 10:27 pm**_

 _ **Ana's POV – Age 15**_

 _"Are you sure about this Annie? It's going to be tough. No one would blame you if you were to give him up." I nod understanding what he's saying before looking up at him. He's the calm deep voice that is my rock, my only protector that I've had my whole life. He's technically not my blood but that's never mattered. He's my dad and that'll never change. I look down to my little prince who is sleeping contently in my arms. Does he sense the love I feel for him? Does he know I would do anything for him? I now understand my fathers need to protect and he's unconditional love._

 _I speak softly not wanting to wake my little angel. "I'm sure dad. I just can't do it. He's mine. I know it's going to be hard but I plan to do everything I can to give him what he needs." My dad lovingly pushes my hair back off of my forehead and nods before excusing himself out of the room for a moment. I hug my sweet boy to my chest finally able to relax after hours of exhaustion._

 _"I love you Matthew Steele." I whisper to him before kissing him softly between his brows and close my eyes and snuggle back against the pillows._

* * *

 **Present Day: May 9, 2015**

 **Ana's POV**

"Anastasia Rose Steele! Will you please stop pacing and relax? You are starting to make me dizzy." Kate's irritated voice rings through the hallway. I pause momentarily then continue my pacing. I call my dad again only to receive his voicemail immediately. I can't help the groan of frustration that escapes my mouth.

"Ana! Seriously stop it." Kate grinds out again! I try not to snap her, I really do but I'm not in the mood and you'd think she'd be a little more understanding.

 _"_ I can't Kate! They were supposed to be here an hour ago!" I snap at her. I know that she isn't able to understand the type of fear that starts to course through your veins in situations like this but she could at least try. Being late for something in reality isn't that big of deal, it happens to people all the time running five, ten, even fifteen minutes late. It happens, but it never happens with my dad he's always on time, most often than not he's early.

Where are they? I can practically hear the ticking hand on a clock as the seconds pass by. They should have been here by now. Rational thinking tells me that anyone traveling with a child could be late for a million different reasons but rational thinking left the building long ago, now I've moved on to the what ifs?

 _What if something happened to them?_

Shivers run up and down my spine at all the different scenarios that could've happened. _Come on dad…Answer!_ I scream inside my head as I call again and only to have my hopes crushed once again when I hear the voicemail greeting. I look at Kate who is leaning against the wall tapping her foot impatiently. She sighs before she speaks and I can feel my irritation starting to grow.

"They are just running late it's going to be fine, no big deal." She shrugs her shoulders. "Besides we need to go meet up with the rest of the team before we have to get ready, clearly it's a good thing that we aren't first up." She looks at me pointedly and I hold back any replies. If I can't say anything nice don't say anything at all. _Right?_ "Look, let's just go meet up with everyone and _IF_ they still haven't arrived before we have to perform, then we will send out search and rescue okay? Relax mama-bear everything will be fine." Kate smiles at me trying to comfort me but when her smile doesn't reach her eyes I know it's her fake smile that she uses on people to get what she wants.

Despite everything telling me not to give in I reach down and pick up my black dance bag from the floor where I tossed it in frustration and sigh nodding at her to lead the way, which she gladly does. I follow Kate down the hallway keeping my head down willing the phone in my hand to start ringing.

The Seattle KeyArena gym floor is covered with different teams from various colleges. Each team was given a designated area where everyone's families were allowed to sit giving them the closest seats to the main floor with the best view leaving the rest of the seating available for other spectators. I look back up when I hear Kate give a small huff and then she continues to walk farther ahead of me. I sidestep a few people walking as slow as I can, not really caring about fixing her attitude right now. I haven't missed any calls in the last two minutes it took me to walk here.

 _Where are they?_

I place my phone into my pocket hoping that if I'm not constantly staring at it, that it'll ring. Just like watching water boil isn't going to make it boil any faster. When I glance back up I'm too slow at stepping out of the way and I crash into someone that feels as hard as a wall. The force sends me backwards but before I can hit the floor I'm pulled back up into a tight embrace. Hands steady myself upright and I end up finding myself looking deep into stunning gray eyes that are staring right back at me with an interesting look. Panic? Confusion? I'm not exactly sure. His eyes flicker quickly to my face and down to my hands that are gripping his shirt tightly against his chest. _Whoops_. I release my grip. He let's go quickly when I release my hold and takes a step back giving me a full view of himself. I suck in a breath looking at him. _Holy shit, he's beautiful_. He's tall, really tall when compared to my 5'3'' stature. He towers easily a foot over me, wide shoulders and even though he's fully clothed you can tell he's not one that skips the gym. Muscles cling to his shirt not leaving much to imagination.

He has dark copper brown hair that looks soft making me want to run my fingers through it and those stormy gray-clouded eyes that are…that are still glaring at me with a perplexed expression. I must look like a complete idiot standing here, blatantly checking him out.

I mumble out a quick apology and before I can embarrass myself anymore I make a quick escape side stepping him and jog away. For someone who dances I find myself being extremely clumsy during regular activities such as walking.

* * *

 **Christian POV**

There is a very good reason why I only choose to donate in place of my attendance when it comes to these ridiculous events. They are crowded. People are everywhere as I walk into the gymnasium with Taylor right behind me. The noise is already starting to grate on my nerves and I've only been here a few minutes. I have other important matters that I should be dealing with and this is the last place I need to be, but alas what princess Mia wants, she gets. While I do feel slightly remorseful for never attending any of her performances before I'm now reminded why I never did in the first place.

According to my mother and Mia this particular event is somewhat of a competition/benefit showcase. Multiple college dance teams will compete and perform several dances and the team that wins shall select the charity of their choosing which will receive all the proceeds from the event as well as donations made by various benefactors. Because my little sister looked up at me with her big brown eyes and pleaded with me to take a night off from work is the reason I am now standing here in this chaotic mess around me.

"Taylor which section my family is seated in?" I ask turning to look back at him. I need directions to get the fuck away from this spot. He starts to reply and point out to where my family is seated when I'm pushed forward as someone runs straight into me. Turning my head quickly I instinctively grab the person before they fall to the ground. As I try steady myself as well as what looks like one of the dancers dressed in a warm up outfit. I feel two solid hands land right on top of my chest and grip my shirt tightly. I'm frozen stiff as I wait for the pain that always follows any interaction with my chest. Seconds later I realize that I feel nothing, well nothing I was expecting anyway. I feel a pleasurable sensation run throughout my entire body that makes me tighten my hold on the girl in my arms. Confused as to what is happening I look up from small hands to the face of what could only be described as an angel, _beautiful._ I briefly look once more from her face back to the delicate hands that have a tightened hold on me start to loosen. Why is there no pain?

It's only when she wiggles slightly in my arms while trying to regain her balance that I notice I have her locked tight in my arms with her feet barely touching the floor. I quickly release her I take a step back to look at this beauty before me. She's tiny but beautiful. She has long dark brown hair that reaches down past her waist and the most exquisite hazel eyes I've ever seen. She's slim at the waist with breasts on the larger size that complement her small stature and a curve to her hips in a way that leaves me in a trance. By the time I pull myself out of my thoughts I realize I'm too late to say anything to her. She mumbles out a quick apology and practically flees from me like I was some disease. _What in the fuck just happened?_ Glancing back over to Taylor who is staring stoically as if nothing just happened and I didn't just completely lose my mind. He repeats what he said and points out which direction to take. Shaking my head I try to clear out any thoughts of the brown haired angel I just saw and march on through the dancers and their families on the floor and head over to my own ready to tell Mia I have some work emergency and I have to leave.

* * *

 **Ana POV**

"Ana you will not believe how sexy he was. Tall, blonde, muscles to die for. I'm telling you he was gorgeous..."I'm only half listening to Kate ramble on about some guy that will probably end up just being another notch to her bedpost by the nights end. Men… that's all that Kate's ever focused on; as much as I love her I will never understand how she goes through so many and acts like its nothing; with her beautiful blonde hair and tall model-like body I don't blame any man for wanting to be with her, she is gorgeous but I can't even think about men in any sexual sense without my skin starting to crawl. Platonic friendships are all I've ever wanted with any of my male friends much to their despite. It's not that I don't want someone eventually in my life, I do really, I just don't see anyone that would want someone as _damaged_ as myself. No one wants to touch someone that's been tainted by evil. Plus being a single mom at 20 with a soon to be 5 year old isn't exactly prize winning material. I slowly make my way back to reality while Kate, who seems to not even notice that I completely spaced out on her is still talking. "So have you seen Mia anywhere? We are going to have to get ready soon and She said that her parents along with her brothers are coming today." She has a strange look in her eye when she mentions Mia's brothers that I don't feel like deciphering.

Miss Mia Grey, she and I may the same age but unlike myself she is still a junior. Due to many long nights of online courses and summer school I was able to graduate a year early, thank god. The sooner I finished school the better it was for me and my little man and now with only a few weeks left until graduation I can't wait. I'm thankful every day that someone in another life was thoughtful enough to bless me with Raymond Steele to be my father. Without him these last 5 years would have been impossible.

As if she just knew we were wondering on her whereabouts, "ANA! KATE!" I hear her distinct voice and turn to look over my shoulder. I see Mia talking with her parents and a large blonde man next to them waving us over to her. I've met Mia's parents a few times at other competitions and events. They were always nice to me but since I usually was the first one to leave anything as quickly as possible in order to get home to my little man I never really had the chance to sit and visit with them for very long. Mia has been on my case with excitement about bringing Matthew so she could finally meet him. This is the first time he will be attending anything of mine. I've always kept him out of the light so to speak not because I was embarrassed to be a young mom but I just didn't feel the need to put myself into situations to be judged and deal with the negativity not that I ever told him that I always just told him he was too little but now that he is _big boy_ as he tells me since he is turning 5 in June he wants to come watch his mama with his Gramps. And just like that thinking of the two men in my life my mood plummets again, they have still not arrived. I'm about to pull my phone out to call my dad again my arm is tugged in the direction of the Greys. "Ana it's him! The blonde next to Mia, the one I was just telling you about that I saw earlier. I wonder if that's her brother." Kate whispers to me while dragging me across the floor.

"Finally! I was looking everywhere for you two, Coach says we only have like 20 minutes before we have to go back and get ready." She says animatedly waving her hands around before remembering her parents next to her "Oh sorry, Mom Dad you remember Anastasia and Katherine right? Kate, Ana my mother Grace and father Carrick, and this big oaf next to them would be my eldest and least favorite brother Elliot." She teases him.

"LEAST favorite!" He shouts. "Oh I'm so going to remember that the next time you decide to ask for something." He says while placing his hand on his chest giving an offended look at his sister. "Nice to meet you Ana, and you Katherine." Lifting Kate's hand up giving it a kiss. He is nice to look at I can definitely see why Kate is fawning over him. He's tall, muscular, has longish blonde hair but not too long that it looks bad and a little scruff along his face, pretty blue eyes. Yeah, I can see the appeal. Taking a glance at her only to see her straighten her stance and bat her eyes like a woman on a mission. _Oh boy here we go._

I turn towards Mia's parents "Dr. Grey, Mr. Grey pleasure to see you again and Elliot nice to meet you," I say and smile shyly at them. Elliot gives me a wink and places his flirty gaze back on Kate.

"Anastasia, please call me Grace, I know I've told you before." She admonishes me gently with a pleasant smile on her face. There is something about Grace that just makes you feel like you could tell her anything, she just has that sense about her that you instantly feel while in her presence.

"Only if you call me Ana then." I tell her slightly giggling as I speak.

After exchanging pleasantries with Kate Mr. Grey faces me, "Ana, call me Carrick as well."

"Speaking of brothers! Mother, where is Christian? He promised that he would be here," she spits out getting more worked up as she talks in typical Mia fashion.

"He is here darling, calm down. He just stepped out to take a call, if you'd stay still in one place for more than a few minutes you would've seen him arrive." Grace explains.

"Well he better not sneak out of here or I'll-" she gets cut off from a deep smooth voice from behind me. "Or you'll what?"

I glance behind my shoulder and I'm stunned. _It's him._ The beautiful man from earlier is looking towards Mia with a playful glare on his face. His eyes begin shifting around to everyone and when they land on me I see them widen slightly, he stares only for a moment before returning to look at his sister.

"Nothing!" She screeches with a smile as she launches herself into his arms. _Strong warm arms_ … stop it Ana!

I watch as he returns the hug with a slightly stiff smile and releases her. "Christian, this is Anastasia Steele and Katherine Kavanagh, whom of which you probably would have met by now if you ever bothered coming to any of my performances." She chides him. "Ana, Kate if you haven't figured out by now this is Christian" She looks at him with a beaming smile on her face.

"Miss Kavanagh, would I be one to assume your father is Eamon Kavanagh? He asks as he addresses her.

"Yes, one and the same." She replies briskly towards him, and then turns her attention away. _Whoa!_ What did he do to you Kate? Jeez.

"Miss Steele, pleasure to meet you…again. I would hope that everything is alright from your stumble earlier?" He says with the most boyish grin on his face with hand outreached. Is he teasing me?

"Um yes, everything is fine. And please Mr. Grey call me Ana." I clear my throat and shake his hand only to feel that same spark from early igniting my body, making me quickly pull away. _What is it with him? Does he drag his feet? What's with the electricity?_

When the announcer says that we'll be starting shortly everybody around us begins taking their seats on the first row on the floor leaving Mia, Kate and I along with our other teammates scattered around the same section with their families, I notice the two seats next to the seat Christian has just occupied that are reserved for me are empty. _I need to leave_ _is the first thought that pops up but then I'm brought_ out of my panicking thoughts by Grace.

"Ana dear, is your family coming today?" She glances around briefly to see if she can see anyone with me nearby.

"ANA! Oh my god is he coming? You told me he would be coming, oh I can't wait to meet him, and from all the pictures I've seen he is simply adorbs. Eekk!" Mia excitingly rambles intercepting her mother's question before I can respond. I look over to Kate who isn't paying attention to anything other than Elliot and looking to Christian I see his eyes darken and eyebrows furrow slightly as he takes in Mia's questions. Confused by his reaction I answer Mia and Grace the best I can without letting the panic I feel show, "Yes they are coming, actually they should have been here by now, Mia how much longer until we need to get ready again?" She mentions around 10 minutes.

I glance around quickly looking and praying they just walked in and are coming towards me, when I don't see them I pull out my phone excusing myself and take a few steps away I call my dad again only to be immediately greeted with his voicemail once more.

Making my decision to leave I look back to Grace who face has turned into one of concern as she watches me. "Kate" trying to get her attention away from her seduction session with Elliot, "KATE!" I say again slightly raising my voice.

"What?" She arches her eyebrow at me with a look that simply states that I'm cock blocking her and to stop.

"Kate I need your keys please, they still haven't shown up, tell Coach I'm sorry but I have to go!" I adjust my bag up while Kate looks at me like I've grown two heads and Mia sputtering questions out at a rapid speed "What? Who? What's going on! What do you mean you're leaving?"

"My dad," I explain to all of them sighing, "He was supposed to be here an while ago and as you can see is not here yet. I've called him a million times only to reach his voicemail. I have to go something could of happened to them and I'm NOT waiting any longer." I turn back to Kate "I need to go, Kate please your keys I promise I'll call you later and bring your car back."

Giving me a huff she reaches into her bag to retrieve her keys silently mumbling how I'll ruin everything if I leave. _What the hell? Seriously where did my concerned best friend run off too? Kate! My son and father could be lying a ditch and you are giving me an attitude. What the hell?_ I knew I should of drove myself here instead of catching a ride.

"I'll take you, don't worry." Christian blurts out of nowhere. "Taylor!" he barks the name loudly at a man in a seat in the row above his, who immediately stands up. "Go bring the SUV around to the front entrance we are taking Miss Stee— Christian is unable to finish his sentence because the most beautiful voice breaks through and a body crashes right into the side of my legs making me drop my bag.

"MAMA!"

I kneel down instantly gathering up the little human into my arms in the tightest hold possible without hurting him and I bury my face into his neck breathing in his sweet scent while a few tears escape. Tension immediately lifts from my body I raise my face to look at those sweet eyes that are identical to my own then look back over to everyone else staring at me all with different expressions but my eyes are stuck on the grey pair staring into my own.

* * *

 **I'm back! For those of you that I was unable to message and explain why I left the fanfic world it was for my emotional health during my pregnancy with my son last year and I wanted to focus all my attention on him until I felt I was ready to bring this story back. (He turns 1 on Sept. 13** **th** **) I'm glad to be back! I hope you all that have read this story before enjoy rereading it! I will make some minor changes along the way (nothing to dramatic from the first version) and if you are new! Welcome! I enjoy all feedback but I do not appreciate trolls. I'll hopefully have my Pinterest page to this story back up and running shortly! Feel free to add me on Facebook for current news on this upcoming story! NaunieKay Fanfic**

 **Please review/follow/favorite/PM as your heart desires! I love to interact with and respond to you all!**

 **XOXO**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Hey baby! What took you so long? I missed you!" I say to my sweet baby boy kissing every part of his cute little face and he lets me for a moment before he wiggles and pushes me away wiping his face.

"I not a baby no more, mama!" He huffs at me. I hold back a laugh while hearing Mia and Grace snicker at his attitude.

"I know, I know but you'll always be my baby even when you're taller than I am." Which I suspect won't take too long since his head already rests against my stomach when he stands.

I glance up to see my dad standing watching us. I give him a questioning look asking to explain. He notices and answers, "I'm sorry Annie, there was a huge accident on the way here we were at a dead stop for over a half hour. When I went to call to let you know we were going to be late the phone was dead. I'm sorry sweet pea, you know how I am with all that technology mumbo jumbo, and I must have forgot to charge it last night." He states while looking down at me.

Sighing I speak softly to him, "its okay daddy. I'm just glad you guys made it." Standing up I look over at everyone staring at us. With Christian's gaze burning into my skin I clear my throat once more, "Everyone this is my dad Raymond Steele. Dad this is Mia and her parents Grace and Carrick Grey and her brothers Elliot and Christian. You already know Kate, and Everyone this little fireball here is—only to be interrupted by my own kin "Matthew Steele!" raising his voice excitedly with a smile on his face. He's got his backpack still on that I assume is filled with his favorite cars and plane toys.

While my dad shakes hands with Grace and Carrick its Mia who is the first to react towards Matty which makes sense seeing that she was probably the only one besides Kate who knew of his existence.

She kneels down quickly in front of Matty, "Hi Matthew! Oh, you are so cute! I'm Mia" with the bubbliest voice I've heard from her yet.

Startled by her sudden appearance in front of him, he leans quickly back into my body and holds on to my warm up pants with his hands. A big laugh bellows out of Elliot as he says "Don't worry little dude, the worst she can do is talk your ears off" His remark earns him a smack to the back of his head by Grace.

"Matty, are you going to say hi to Mia? She has been waiting to meet you." He is looking up at me for confirmation that the overly excited girl in front of him is safe and back to Mia; his previously loud voice softens "Hi. Mama calls me Matty so can if you want."

Leaning down next to Mia, Grace speaks to Matty with a soft smile "I'm Grace" he immediately takes a step towards her shyly repeating her name "Grace" she smiles at him and after a moment stands back announces that they better get seated walks back to her seat next to Carrick who nods with a small smile towards Matty and I. Before any more introductions can be made we hear our coach yelling that it's time to grab our stuff and head to our designated locker room.

Grabbing my bag from the ground I point to the seats that are reserved for them "Dad this is where you guys are seated, you'll be able to see me easily during every dance, I'll see you when it's time for the announcements." Walking Matty to his seat which so happens to be the one next to Christian who has went complete radio silence from the moment Matthew ran into me. _As expected...no guy that beautiful wants anything to do with someone like me. He was way out of your league anyway._

While Christian stares at me with a look I'm ignoring I speak to my son. "Okay baby boy, Mama's going to go dance! I'll be gone a little while but you'll be able to watch me from your seat, okay? Be good for Gramps and be the polite young man I taught you to be. I love you little man, I've got to go." I unzip his backpack that he took off and I hand him a few toys to keep him entertained; looking next to him at Christian I give a small smile and a nod whispering bye to him. I walk towards Mia who was waiting for me unlike Kate who has disappeared quickly into the crowd; we head towards the direction where the locker rooms are located when I hear a loud "LOVE YOU BACK MAMA!" I turn around quickly to see my sweet boy now standing on his chair waving at me I blow him a kiss and glance at Christian who is _still_ staring at me with a strange expression. Hooking my elbows with Mia we walk to the locker room.

* * *

 **CPOV**

"Just do it Ros!" I bark out.

"Christian." She sighs, "We have been working on this deal for months and now you are telling me you want to just toss it. Have you lost your fucking mind?" She questions me with exasperation.

"Just fucking do it Ros! I'm tired of these games they keep playing. Tell them to either sign or it's over." _Morons!_ By the end of the day they'll crawl back with their tails between their legs to sign. This is what I do, there is a reason I employ over forty thousand people. I refuse to be led around on some leash by some idiotic fuckers who think they can pull one over on me. She reluctantly agrees after realizing that I'm not changing my mind and I hang up and start running my hands through my hair I begin my walk back to my seat. The crowd of people is starting to diminish as everyone starts taking their seats and I glance down at my watch to check the time, _finally I'll start soon then after this I can get the fuck out of here._ I begin looking at the rest of the competitors, I see around 4 different schools around the stadium floor. What color is Mia again? Maybe she knows which team my brown-haired angel from earlier belongs to. _MY? You don't even know this girl Grey._ I see my parents and siblings talking with two other girls in the same attire as Mia _great_ … the last thing I need right now is a bunch of Mia's friends flirting with me. The one with blonde hair looks like a cat in heat rubbing up against Elliot. My brother is Seattle's playboy and isn't afraid to show it. I remember when my mother finally snapped and scolded him on his playboy behavior was one of the best things I've ever witnessed, telling him that the next girl he brings home to our family dinner better be his future wife because she was sick of him bringing a different girl to dinner every week. It takes a lot for the sweet Grace Trevelyan Grey to snap, so that in itself was a joy to witness. Though she hasn't come right out and said it, she thinks if I ever bring anyone home to meet her it will be of the male species _._

Recently I've started to lose the thrill of the one thing I constantly craved and with that I made the decision to take a break. Nothing used to please me more than going home on a Friday night to a well-trained submissive who was willing to cater to my every demand but something started to change and it wasn't filling the void like it used to. The only one that knows about my lifestyle besides Elena is Elliot. After one heavily alcohol induced night I started spilling all my dirty secrets to him and then promptly passed out. I know that I never told him who introduced me to the lifestyle at fifteen but I'm pretty sure he has a damn good idea and is simply not bothered to speak about it. That next morning, I woke up thinking that my brother had left in disgust after knowing the real Christian and his sadistic ways and therefore had officially disowned me but I walked into the great room that morning finding my brother sitting there waiting for me. Looking at me with so much emotion he stood up walked towards me and said, _"I love you Christian. You're my little brother and nothing will change that. Don't shut out on me now that I know. Besides who else is going to show me how to tie up a woman to my bed" trying to lighten the mood, "I've got a lot of work to do on a new project starting Monday, I'll call later." He lovingly slaps my arm with a smile and walks away_.

Ever since then I've pulled myself away from the lifestyle and one of those benefits of doing so was becoming closer to Elliot. However, that has not stopped Elena trying to convince me that my decision was a mistake every time we speak.

I step behind Mia and a girl with familiar long dark brown hair and I listen as Mia complains about my attendance. After a moment of letting her speak I cut her off, "Or you'll what?" raising my brow at her once she flips around to face me with her _I'm innocent face_.

"Nothing!" She shouts and launches into my arms. Mia has been the only one who could ever touch me like this; it was the only touch I could tolerate. When I first looking into her brown eyes while she babbled happily at me after Grace brought her home I knew that she wouldn't be able to harm me. Releasing Mia from my hold I quickly scan around seeing Elliot and the blond along with my parents and when my eyes land on the last person in this group they widen, _My Angel._ My luck surely couldn't be this good. Noticing the recognition on her face along with the sweetest blush I've ever seen. "Christian, this is Anastasia Steele and Katherine Kavanagh, whom of which you probably would have met by now if you ever bothered coming to any performances" stating with a tone in her voice. "Ana Kate if you haven't figured out this is Christian." _Anastasia,_ a beautiful name for a beautiful girl.

Quickly I give the blonde my attention first. "Miss Kavanagh, would I be one to assume your father is Eamon Kavanagh?" This must be his daughter. He has been badgering me to let her have an interview for her school paper. No thank you, I don't need people prying into my life. Handing out the Diplomas at this year's graduation and being a benefactor for the farming division does not suddenly give them an all access pass to the life of Christian Grey.

"Yes, one and the same." Not bothering to shake the hand I've offered her before turning her attention back to Elliot. Smirking to myself, well I guess someone received the news from her daddy that she can't have everything she wants. I turn towards Anastasia _let's see how far the Grey charm can go_.

"Miss Steele, pleasure to meet you…again. I would hope that everything is alright from your stumble earlier?" I say teasing her lightly.

She clears her throat and that lovely blush comes right back to her cheeks and I finally get to hear her voice clearly this time. "Um yes, everything is fine. And please Mr. Grey call me Ana." My pants instantly tighten; her voice is soft and sweet but also has a sultry raspy sound to it. I could listen to her voice all day. When she shakes my hand that current from earlier is back which doesn't help the tent starting to form in my pants. I shift on my feet slightly when she pulls away.

My parents and brother start to take their seats, following their lead I take my seat noticing that Taylor is in his seat behind me per instruction. I face the floor area and take this moment to fully appreciate the sight in front of me. Standing next to Mia is the beautiful Anastasia. I'm listening to the conversation between the two and my mother when Ana's gaze flicks to the seats beside me and back to my mother and her smile starts to falter.

"ANA oh my god is he coming! You told me he would be coming, oh I can't wait to meet him, and from all the pictures I've seen he is simply adorbs. Eekk!" My sister says practically clapping her hands together and bouncing around on her feet. _What the fuck!_ Who is she talking about? Does she have a boyfriend? The thought of someone else being near her and kissing her make me clench my fist to keep my temper in check. What the hell is wrong with me today? I have no claim to her. I should have known someone as beautiful as my angel would already be snatched up.

"Yes, they are coming. Actually, they should have been here by now. Mia how much longer until we need to get ready again?" _They?_ Mia mentions to Ana that they only have about ten minutes until they leave. Ana's smile falls briefly while she politely excuses herself; she takes her phone from her pocket and steps out of reach.

I tune back into Mia's conversation with my mother listening with regret now that it only succeeded in making me angrier, "He is so cute mom, and Ana has shown me so many pictures I can't wait to meet him, Kate! You've met him, right? Is he just a little sweetheart?" Mia says talking to Miss Kavanagh.

She briefly lifts her head to Mia answering quickly; "Yes I've met him." She flips her hair over her shoulder and goes back to her whispered conversation to Elliot.

Before Mia can say anything, Ana has returned with a panicked look on her face. "Kate" waiting for her friend to reply "KATE!" she finally snaps once she realizes she was ignored.

"What?" replying tersely towards her. _Don't speak to her that way_! After glaring at Miss Kavanagh, I look to see that Ana wears the same glare on her face. _That's right baby. Don't let her speak to you like that_.

"Kate, I need your keys please, they still haven't shown up, tell Coach I'm sorry but I have to go!" she says quickly while grabbing her bag of the ground. _Leaving!_ What the hell? Why is she leaving? I'm barely hearing Mia's sputtering questions, I keep my eyes trained on Ana watching her as I try to decipher what's going on, she's trying not to cry as I see her eyes water up. Not being able to stay silent any longer I stand up and place my hand on her arm. I try to calm her down from whatever is making her upset. _Come on baby, tell me what upset you, I'll handle it._

She speaks, "My dad, he was supposed to be here a while ago and as you can see is not here yet. I've called him a million times only to reach his voicemail. I have to go something could've happened to them and I'm NOT waiting any longer." She turns back to Miss Kavanagh, "I need to go, Kate please your keys I promise I'll call you later and bring your car back."

 _Dad?_ _Not boyfriend? Wait she said them again, he must be with her father_. _Great not only does some fucker get to be with my angel, he also has the approval of her father apparently._

I decide to do what I do best and take control of the situation before she can grab Miss Kavanagh's keys.

"I'll take you, don't worry we'll find them." I say as calmly as I can. I turn back slightly and bark out "Taylor!" Taylor immediately stands up noticing the importance of the situation. "Go get the SUV we are taking Miss Ste— before I can finish my sentence a loud happy voice of a child stops me.

"MAMA!"

I turn back just in time to see a child of around the age of five with a head full of dark brown hair run directly into Ana's legs almost tackling her to the floor. Ana's reacts quickly gathering him into her arms while sinking to the floor. _Wait…What?_ Did I miss something here? _Child…there is a small child… hugging Anastasia… Mama… what the fuck! She has a kid?_ It's a mistake. It has to be. There is no way that's her kid, is there?

"Hey my sweet baby boy! What took you so long, I missed you!" Ana says happily while answering my unspoken question about her being his mother. I'm standing here looking down at her as she kisses his entire face before he starts getting restless and pushes her face a way with his small hands and looks at Ana with a look of love and frustration. I barely notice the large figure standing beside them as I'm unable to take my eyes from them.

"I not a baby no more, mama!" The child huffs at her. I smirk at them. My mother and sister are unable to contain their giggles. What a stubborn little thing, "I know, I know but you'll always be my baby even when you're taller than I am." Ana smiles at the boy then looks at her father for a moment before he begins to speak.

With a deep voice, "I'm sorry Annie; there was a huge accident on the way here. We were at a dead stop for over a half hour. When I went to call to let you know we were going to be late the phone was dead. I'm sorry sweet pea, you know how I am with all that technology mumbo jumbo, and I must have forgot to charge it last night." He states while looking down at her with an apologetic look on his face. I take him in; I notice her father stands tall, about the same height as me. His hair cut short in a military style similar to the way Taylor has his.

"It's okay daddy. I'm just glad you guys made it." Ana speaks in a soft voice, looking at me for only a moment then she begins to stand up and looks around nervously at everyone that has been watching her for the last few minutes silently. "Everyone this is my dad Raymond Steele. Dad this is Mia and her parents Grace and Carrick Grey and her brothers Elliot and Christian. You already know Kate, and Everyone this little fire ball here is—"interrupted by the little boy in front of her "Matthew Steele!" he says excitedly with a cute smile on his face. Matthew is wearing a simply navy t-shirt and some jeans. I see he also has a backpack on. I notice that his eyes and hair match Ana's perfectly. Any hope of him actually being her little brother is flown right out the window after I take in their similarities. Mia, being typical Mia who is always acting as if she is on a permanent sugar high thrusts herself forward on the ground right directly in front of Anastasia and Matthew, "HI Matthew! Oh you are so cute! I'm Mia." Yep and there's the sugar high voice. Unsurprisingly she startles him and with wide-eyed look he immediately retreats into his mother's legs holding tightly to her pants.

While I'm able to hold in my chuckle, Elliot is not. He lets his out free with no worry for consequence and he only digs his grave a little bit deeper when he speaks, "Don't worry little dude, the worst she can do is talk your ears off" His comment earns him a smack from our Mother. Well, at least he is being honest. Ever since she started talking we haven't heard her stop. I take a few steps back to sit back down in my seat while Elliot takes the seat next to mine leaving the spaces next to him for our parents.

Realizing that she scared him Mia starts to stand up but stops when Ana starts speaking down to Matthew with a look of unconditional love on her face. How old is she? Graduation was mentioned so she's around twenty-one or twenty-two, right? Where is his father? "Matty, are you going to say hi to Mia? She has been waiting to meet you."

He looks up at her and back to Mia with a shy smile, "Hi… Mama calls me Matty so can if you want." My mother leans down next to Mia introducing herself to Matthew with the loving smile that she gave me, unknowing that she was the one that would save me from the hell I was living in with the crack whore. Matthew falls under her spell completely. _I understand kid; nobody stands a chance against that smile_. Taking a small step to my mother he smiles repeating her name before he steps back towards his own mother. Before anything else can happen a loud cheery voice breaks through, yelling at the girls all around us. The girls grab their stuff and start to leave; before Ana leaves she walks her son and father to the seats on my right. Watching her interact with her son is fascinating. She is so young and so caring. _Just because the crack whore didn't love you don't mean every young mother is the same_.

Ana talks to Matthew in a motherly tone, "Okay baby boy, Mama's going to go dance! I'll be a while but you'll be able to watch me from your seat, okay? Be good for Gramps and be the polite young man I taught you to be. I love you little man, I've got to go." She unzips his backpack and pulls out a few toys. A few cars and what appear to be a tiny helicopter. She looks over at me and starts to sink her top teeth into her bottom lip. _Fuck, as if she couldn't turn me on anymore._ Giving me a small smile accompanied by a tiny nod of her head she whispers bye and starts to walk off.

Once she has reached my sister who was waiting her. Matthew looks up from his toys noticing his mother is no longer next to him. Scrambling on top of the chair Ray reaches to steady him. Yelling loud enough for everyone to hear, "LOVE YOU BACK MAMA!" He yells back waving at her once she turns around. Ana puckers her sweet lips and blows her son a kiss. _If only you were that lucky to receive one of those Grey_. She turns back around hooks arms with Mia and walks off.

After settling back down in his chair once Ana is out of site he goes right back to playing with his toys. I sit here watching him reach down to grab his backpack and exchange some cars. After making his decision I see he has a little black pickup truck, what looks like two little blue and green sports cars, and white helicopter. I'll admit he is a cute little guy. I'm still unable to wrap my head around it; never in a million years would I have guessed that she would have been a mom. Trying to clear my thoughts I look around the stadium floor, a table with four judges has been placed between the next section and us. Thank god Mia was smart enough to get us on the first row; I would not have tolerated being completely surrounded by strangers from all sides. And now I'll also have the perfect view to watch Ana dance. Startled by a tiny hand on my forearm I whip my head to the right. Staring at me with those same beautiful eyes as his mother is Matthew. "Hi, what's your name?"

"Christian." I reply with little emotion.

"Cool, I'm Matthew. You like cars?" He asks while holding up the toys in his hands showing me the tiny collection.

"I do!" Elliot butts in from beside me, "those are some sweet cars little dude." With a big grin he leans against me to talk to Matthew. Elliot's excitement gets Matthews approval and he hands out his black truck to Elliot.

"Wanna play?" he says patiently waiting for Elliot's reply.

"Heck yeah! Thanks buddy." Elliot grabs the car from him and begins using his leg as a racetrack. Matthew turns back towards me and repeats the question.

"Yes I like cars" I say, "I also like boats and helicopters too." I continue hoping that he'll take the bait and keep talking to me. The need to know everything about him and Ana is overwhelming. The more information on them I can get the better.

"Me too! I love helalopters and boats!" He says waving the small white helicopter at me "and mama says that after we move here to Setattle that we can take my motcontroled boat out on the big water!" He continues to explain excitedly while struggling with some words. _They're moving here!_ I wonder where they plan on moving. Maybe I can offer my help to find a place. _Or maybe you could leave her and her son alone. You don't do this kind of stuff Grey; they deserved someone that isn't fifty shades of fucked up._ Battling with my inner thoughts knowing it's the truth, and plus I'm sure that the father wouldn't be too pleased with me around Ana. And he damn sure wouldn't be happy knowing all the dirty things I would love to do to her. "You come to watch mama dance too?" he asks me.

"Yes I'll be watching your mother dance; however I came to see my little sister dance. Remember Mia?" He nods his head yes. "That's my little sister, so I came for her."

His expression changes from curious to pity the moment I mention that Mia is my sister. "I'm glad I don't have a tister, girls are gross and don't like mud, they no fun. I'm sorry you have a tister." Unable to contain it, a deep laugh bellows from my chest. I'm not the only one as a hear Elliot laugh as well smacking his hand on his knee.

While Elliot tries to control his laughter and I reply to Matthew while still chuckling, "They're not bad all the time. I'm sure when you're older you'll change your mind about girls." I say smiling at him. "Plus your Mom is a girl, so are you saying that she's gross and no fun too?"

Shaking his head in exasperation, "Nooooo…mama plays in the mud with me and she plays cars. Cuz that's what mama's do." Giving a look that says _DUH everyone knows that._

"Hey little dude, how old are you anyway?" Elliot asks nicely.

Holding up four fingers while speaking, "four but imma be five! My birfday is coming soon!" He starts tapping Rays arm as he continues talking "Gramps! How much longer til my birfday gain?"

"You have a few more weeks buddy, it's still May and your birthday is in June, so not much longer." Ray says. He turns back to me and Elliot he repeats what Ray told him as if we didn't hear Ray give the answer.

Before anyone says anything else, the static of a microphone blares across the room followed by a voice welcoming everyone and explaining the reason for tonight's event. All tickets sold and additional donations will be sent to the Charity of the winning school's choosing. Elliot leans over to whisper in my ear as the announcer continues on. "Bro, the kid's going to be five! That's nuts. Ana is the same age as Mia she had him so young." _She's Mia's age?_ Calculating the math in my head quickly: _fifteen_ , holy fuck. She had to be around fifteen when she had him.

"Are you sure? Didn't Mia mention that she was graduating though?" I reply keeping my voice as low as I can so that Ray and Matthew can't hear me.

"Maybe if you weren't too busy checking her out at every moment you would have heard Mia talk to mom about how she did summer school to graduate a year early. Fuck bro even with Kate's tits practically in my face I still heard their conversation." They did? Apparently I'm usually pretty perceptive with what's going on around me. I go back to ignoring Elliot and glance down at Matthew who is looking out at the announcer as they announce the first time performing.

* * *

 **Ana's POV**

It's around an hour or so later after we finish our last performance that we head out into the hallway where the other teams are gathered. After ten minutes we are brought out onto the gymnasium floor. The judges table is empty and my eyes immediately zoom in on Matthew, who is laughing along with Christian and Elliot who are turned towards him. Both Christian and Matthew turn their heads to look at me with big smiles on their faces. I wave to them as I stand next to Mia and Kate with the rest of the girls surrounding us. I love dancing, it comes easily to me so I'm not one to be nervous or falter during performances but feeling Christian's eyes on me throughout the day almost made me trip countless times. What is it about him that makes me feel this way? Maybe it's the way he stares at me. No one ever bothers taking a second glance at me, and I don't blame them. There isn't anything particularly spectacular about me or my looks so…But the way he looks at me makes me feel like I'm the only person in the room.

Everyone quiets down when the Announcer for the evening starts thanking everyone for coming and having them give a round of applause to all the performers for the evening.

"… And the winners from tonight's events will select a charity of their choice that will receive all proceeds that have been made tonight. So ladies and gentleman, the winner selected by our judges is..." opening the note in his hand. Announcing our name is as the winners! "Come on up here ladies and tell us the charity you selected" I'm smiling and scream laughing with the rest of the girls as we move towards the center of the room with our coach. Coach grabs the microphone thanking everyone for inviting us to come and perform and telling everyone our decision that we all voted for earlier in the week. I wasn't familiar with many organizations and when Mia told me which one she planned on mentioning for a suggestion and what it related to, I immediately agreed with her. Being a mom, I couldn't stand the thought of any child being abused without feeling sick to my stomach. I will never, ever understand how anyone would hurt a child, especially their own. I listen as coach gives explains what Coping Together represents and where everyone can go for more information.

According to Mia her parents are extremely involved with this foundation and hold Annual Coping Together Gala at their home every year. Mia comes from money. That much I know. Her mother is a pediatrician at Seattle Grace Hospital and Carrick has his own law firm. It's hard sometimes to remember how different we are because Mia never acted like most people do with me, with pity because I was a single mom at a young age and instead she just treated me like any normal person.

Things with Kate however have always been a little harder. I'll never forget the first time I met Kate. It was my first day on campus and I was completely lost walking around, not paying attention to the path in front of me and crashed right into her causing both of us drop everything that we were carrying to the ground.

 **Flashback**

"Seriously! Watch where you're going!" A girl's voice screeches. Grabbing my stuff off the ground I start her apologizing.

"I'm so sorry! It's my first day and I'm lost so I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. I'm really so sorry!" I ramble while helping her grab the last of the stuff off of the ground. The girl before me has blonde hair with a strawberry tint to it. However, it's her outfit that catches my attention, she is dressed like she is about to walk off the runway. Looking down at my clothes I start to feel self-conscious about my t-shirt and jeans combo.

"Ugh it's fine, do you need some help? I'm Kate." The frustrated look she had on starts to fade away.

"Yeah that would be great; I'm trying to find the Multimedia classroom building." I tell her.

"Oh it's actually the building behind you on the right. Don't worry it gets overlooked all the time. I'm actually headed there now. "She points behind me at the building right across from the Library, and now I feel completely stupid."What room number are you looking for?" I tell her the room and we start walking to the building.

Matthew was having a fit this morning about me leaving back to school. And in between trying to calm down an upset toddler while getting your bag ready makes you forget things... Like the copy of your campus map for example. Terrible twos have hit full force lately and it's stressing me out. I'm walking in step with her as she tells me everything herself. She's a sophomore a year older than me, majoring in journalism, and works on the school newspaper. She defiantly likes to talk I've gathered. Once she's finished, she asks me about myself.

"Well… I'm Anastasia, but please call me Ana. I'm a freshman if you couldn't tell" I say to her laughing at myself. I go on and tell her what I'm majoring in and how I've already taken some classes online over the summer. We walk through the door and she tells me which way to go then she turns right heads in the opposite way. I thank her and start to walk in the direction she pointed I hear her call me back.

"Hey Ana!" not waiting for me to respond she continues "Let's get coffee after class, what time do you get out?" I tell her what time my class ends, "Great! I'll meet you back here after and we'll head out!" and I walk away towards my first official class.

 **Present**

That was how our friendship started. She never could quite get the concept on why I couldn't go out and party on weekends like any regular college student and just leave Matthew with a babysitter all the time. I hate leaving him with a sitter. So every free moment that I wasn't working or at school I was with him. And no amount of temptation to have a fun weekend to let my hair down was going to change that. I was a mom first and college student second. Before Matthew, college was something I was excited for. I always knew I wanted to go and major in I truly enjoyed school. Once I became a mom college was no longer a 'want to go' but a need. I needed to get a good education so that I could provide him with a decent life. So I worked my ass off in high school studying nightly into the early morning after Matthew would settle down just so I could keep my grades up so I could get a scholarship. I became an expert on learning how to function on little to no sleep while going to school or work while trying to be the best mom I can and I do it all for him. My dad helped a lot and never once complained about watching Matty while I was in high school, if anything he pushed me harder to finish. Owning a carpenter business has helped too. It's not a huge business but it was enough for my dad to keep us going. Even though my dad provided a lot for us, that never stopped me from getting a part time summer job to start saving up for Matty.

* * *

Coach hands over the microphone back to the announcer. He thanks everyone once more and wishes one a goodnight. Finally it's over! Looking at my dad and Matty, I hold up a finger motioning I'll be right back. All the girls quickly jog to the room that has all our bags in it. Once I'm in the room I change as fast as I can back into our warm ups, glad to get the skin tight costume off. I tell Kate and Mia who are changing at a slower pace that I'll see them out there and hurry out the door.

Matty's standing in front facing a semi-circle of waiting adults. When I'm behind him I crotch down and trap him in my arms against my body and pretend to chomp down on his neck causing him to squeal with infectious laughter. Turning around he gives me a hug and a sloppy kiss on my cheek. He lifts his hand to play with the small gems I have stuck on my face around my eyes and temple while he talks, "MAMA! I saw you danced, it was so cool!"

"Thanks baby, I could see you too. Were you a good boy while I was gone like I asked?" I ask him.

"Yup yup! I was good. And… and I shared with my cars with Lelliot and Chwistan too! And guess what mama, Cwistian like boats and helalopters just like me! He told me he has real ones that he drives all by himsself! Isn't that so cool mama?" Matty gets louder and louder as he talks. Did they spoon feed my kid sugar while wasn't around. He is so amped up. Everyone around us chuckles at his excitement.

"Really? Wow, that IS cool. And its Christian, sweetheart." Saying Christian's name slower for Matty can catch on to the right pronunciation.

"That's what I said mama, Cwistian!" he huffs.

I roll my eyes at him. He speaks well for his age only struggling with a few words, but anytime you try to help correct him, his little attitude comes out. Standing straight, I tell everyone that Mia and Kate should be arriving soon that they are still gathering their stuff.

"Ana darling, you did wonderful out there." Everyone else murmurs agreements. Grace must notice that I'm uncomfortable with all the praise and changes the subject. "Are you three heading back home this evening?" Grace begins.

"No, we are staying at a hotel tonight and then we'll head back tomorrow." I tell her.

"You should join us for dinner then. We would love to have you." She asks.

"Umm I don't know…" I begin, "I mean, I think we are just going to stop and get something quick before we head to the hotel to check into our rooms before this little guy gets to tired. I don't want to intrude on your plans, Thank you for the offer." I politely decline her offer. I'm sure she is just asking to be nice and not offend me.

"Nonsense, we would love to have you join us, Kate as well. Besides this was a spur the moment decision. Christian offered to take us all out to celebrate." She tells me smiling, with hope shining from her eyes. I look at Christian who has a small smile on his face and nods at me encouraging me to say yes. I glance down at Matty who is standing by my side and is holding my hand.

"Um"-

Kate and Mia walk up before I can say anything. Both have taken their hair back down. I hadn't bothered doing so, wanting to get out of there quickly. Everyone offers their praises on their dancing as they did with me, and Grace also explains to Mia that she just invited us along with Kate to dinner looking at Kate when she mentions her name.

"Awesome! That sounds great, you're coming right Ana?" She looks at me then looks at Christian, "Where are we going?" He tells her the name of a restaurant I'm unfamiliar with; looking satisfied with his choice she looks back at me expectantly.

I look to my dad then Matty, "Hey buddy, you hungry? Do you want to go eat dinner with the Grey's or do you want to head to the hotel and just get something there?" I ask.

"I don't wanna go to hotel yet, I wanna stay and play with Cwistian and Lelliot more." Matt tells me pouting. Ugh I don't know... I look up at Christian and Elliot. Elliot is wearing the same pout on his face as my son. Great, I'm being ganged up on. Not knowing what to say I look at my dad hoping he'll save me the trouble.

"Go ahead Annie, you can drop me off at the hotel on the way and I'll get us all checked in. I'm just going to order something there." My dad says after a moment.

"You and Matthew can ride there with me if it's easier and then I'll take you to the hotel after, that way you don't have to go out of your way." Christian adds on looking at me with those beautiful eyes. Every time his deep smooth voice sends a shock to my core. With the pressure of everyone weighing down on me, I relent.

"Alright we'll go; I'll need to grab his booster out of the car though." I sigh not noticing the suspicious looks Christian's family is giving him.

"YAY!" Matty and Elliot cheer together giving each other a high five. It looks like Matty has a new best friend.

Now that the decision has been made we all start to head out of the building. Dad starts walking ahead with Carrick and Grace and we all trail behind. I have Matty holding my hand on one side and Kate next to me on the other. Mia, Elliot and Christian along with a large man in a black suit are behind us. "Are you sure you don't want to leave Matty with your dad? I've ate at this place before and it's not exactly a place to bring a kid." Kate asks me. She must have been louder than she thought because it a cold voice from behind answers her.

"Miss Kavanagh, I own the place and I can assure you that Anastasia bringing her son there is perfectly acceptable." Christian states with an icy glare.

"Oh I didn't mean it like that Ana." She quickly recovers trying to back pedal but the damage has already been done. Now I'm starting to question if I should bring him or not. Maybe she's right we probably shouldn't go then. Right when I decide that we'll both just go back to the hotel with my dad Christian speaks again.

"Trust me Anastasia; you have nothing to worry about." He says, reassuring me. I hope he's right. "Where are you guys parked?" He asks once everyone starts to go their separate ways in agreement that we'll all meet at the restaurant.

"Let me find out." I walk a few feet away to ask my dad where he parked, after telling me the area where the cars are. Matthew staying to walk with my dad I walk up Christian relaying the location.

"Alright I'll walk with you. Taylor will meet us there with the SUV." He states.

Christian call's over the man in the suit I saw earlier. Giving him orders to bring the SUV to where my dad parked once he's finished with his hand he beckons me to continue walking. As we follow my dad, who now has Matty in his arms, to his truck I work up to courage to talk to the beautiful tall god walking beside me. "Thanks for offering us a ride; you didn't need to do that I'm perfectly capable to driving myself you know." I tell him.

"I'm aware that you are capable of driving Miss Steele, this however makes more sense. Plus, I wanted to have a chance to talk to you without my rambunctious siblings interrupting. So really, I'm doing this for my benefit as well." He says and gives me a panty dropping smile.

"Why do you that?" I ask frustrated.

"What are you referring to?" He looks questioning

"My name, I've already told you I prefer Ana and yet you still call me Anastasia or Miss Steele." I explain to him. He eyes burn into my own.

"It's a beautiful name Anastasia, fit for a beautiful girl like you. I don't know why you would insist being called anything else." He states simply.

"It's a mouthful and it makes me feel like I'm in trouble when anyone says it, "I snap at him without meaning to. Thinking back to the words he spoke: Beautiful girl like you; he thinks I'm beautiful? I start to feel my cheeks heat up.

Raising a brow at my tone, "Well I happen to like your name Anastasia, so you'll just have to get used to it." He gives me a look that tells me nothing will change his mind on that fact.

I don't say anything turning my head back forward. I now notice just how close we are walking together. His arm is brushing along mine sending small shocks every time it makes contact with my own and we walk in comfortable silence the rest of the my dads truck. I'm never this comfortable around a stranger, especially one in the male species, but for some reason I feel safe with him being so close which makes no sense at all because I know nothing about him.

Once we've reached the truck I open the back door and start to unhook Matthew's booster seat. Matty says his goodbyes to his gramps with promises of seeing him later. He sounds not even the least bit sorry that he's leaving him. Hopefully after getting some food into him his excitement will settle him down, though now he has his new best friends around I don't see that happening. He's never had so much male attention other than from what he receives from dad.

It isn't long before a black SUV pulls up next to us. The man, named Taylor, is driving it. He quickly exits the vehicle and opens the rear door. Matty asks Christian if he can take a toy with him to dinner. He receives a yes from Christian.

Taylor comes and tries to take the booster seat out of my arms. "Its fine, I can do it" I say trying to stop him.

"Ma'am, please I insist." He gently takes the seat from me and like a pro has the seat in the back ready to go in seconds.

"Taylor this is Anastasia and Matthew Steele." Christian tells him. Looking at me he continues, "Taylor is my head of security and CPO." Christian explains. He needs security?

"Nice to meet you Mr. Taylor," I say slightly confused.

"Just Taylor Ma'am." He replies.

Matthew, who a moment ago was loud and cheerful, is now quiet. He stands between me and Christian staring up at Taylor. Taylor is just barely taller than Christian. I can tell right away that he's ex-military with his stance and haircut, he gives me same vibes that my dad does and with that I feel at peace with him around. I give a small nudge to Matty nodding my head towards Taylor.

"Matthew," he nods at Matty with small smile breaking free.

"Taylor, has my private room been made available and ready?" Christian asks sternly.  
"Yes sir, everything is in order." With a nod of Christian's head Taylor climbs back into the vehicle.

Christian turns looking at me and Matthew as he speaks, "Alright are you two ready to go? I don't know about you but I'm starving."

"Yes! Let's go!" Matty tells him and starts to climb into the SUV through the open door. Once he's strapped in. Christian shuts the door and with his hand on my lower back leads me around to the other side. And before I can grab the belt, Christian is in next to starting fasten my own belt. Once the he shuts the door Taylor drives off.

With the air suddenly feeling thicker I clear my throat before speaking, "This is a nice car."

"Thank you." He says with a smile "You really did dance wonderfully tonight, by the way."

"Thanks, I love it. I'm so glad that it's officially over." I tell him leaning my head back onto the seat with a sigh. At his questioningly look I continue, "It frees up my time to be with Matty, though this was my last year anyway so I guess that doesn't really matter." I continue speaking as I look over at my son who is playing with the tiny car he brought with him keeping him entertained during the drive. "Sorry again for running into you earlier." I apologize again.

"Don't be, I'm not sorry." He says. "In fact it was one of the highlights of my day" He lowers his voice with a shy smile on his face. He is so handsome, and he smells delicious. With him pressed up against me I have to stop myself from inhaling deeply. Not knowing what to say to that I cast my eyes down and nervously bite my lip, only to have him gently grab my face with his large hand and tug it free. In a whisper "Don't bite your lip Anastasia." I look up to see his eyes have darkened a considerable amount. We both snap out of our little trance when Matthew speaks, "Mama, do they have Mac N cheese where we going cuz that's what I want."

"I'm not sure baby, but if they don't I bet they have something else you like." I tell him, he nods accepting my answer.

"You mentioned that it's your last year, do you have plans after graduation yet?" Christian asks.

"I've already applied for intern positions at a few publishing house around here hopefully I'll hear back from them soon and I was able to find a place in Pike Place Market. So after graduation we'll be moving here." I tell him.

"That's not too far away from me." He tells me with a smile, "I'm sure you'll hear back soon. Some of them are quite good publishing houses. I can help you look into the ones that are the best suited to work at, that is if you want help anyway."

"Um Thanks, I appreciate it. I'll let you know if I decide to take up your offer." I smile back at him, "but I still have final exams to get through so I'm trying to not over think about it just yet."

Matty who does not want to be left out of the conversation any more begins chatting about his whole day. Starting from when he woke up then telling us about the drive here and how they were stopped for "a million years" his words not mine before they showed up. It isn't until we are stopped that I realize how quickly the ride went. Christian helps me out of the car telling me to stay put while he walks around and collects Matthew from his seat. Keeping him in his arms he places his hand the small of my back and guides us through the door.

* * *

 **AN:Sorry for the wait! I welcomed a niece into this world this last weekend with the week before that…lots of false labors.**

 **Ps…if you love kate you might not like this story. Just saying. I'm not against her by all means but for the purposes of my story she's not a likeable person. Patience is key… you will find out all the answers to your questions soon!**

 **Please review/follow/fav/pm as you please.**

 **I'm still working on getting the pinterest page back up** **should have it back up next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Ana POV**

Christian leads us into the building and to the elevator. While waiting for the doors to open I can feel that Christian still hasn't removed his hand from my back and is now rubbing his thumb back and forth. The door opens letting out another couple. To my surprise the man starts speaking to Christian once he looks at us.

"Christian, this is a surprise. How are you?" He says as he is looking from Christian to Matty in his arms then to me at his side.

"Well John seeing as I own the place it's not all that much of a surprise now is it?" Christian answers with a sarcastic smile. "John, this is Anastasia Steele and her son Matthew. Anastasia, this is Dr. John Flynn and his wife Rhian."

"Pleasure to meet you both" Dr. Flynn says with a smile. I give them both a smile in return. I can tell that he is British by his accent as he continues to speak, "Well we better be off. See you this week Christian?"

"Yes I'll have Andrea contact you with a time." He nods at him. I exchange a goodnight with them both and they walk towards the door.

That was interesting. I'm curious as to why he will be seeing Christian this week but I know it's none of my business. Once we finally make it inside the elevator Matty is adamant about pressing the button and wiggles his way out of Christian's arms and down his body. Christian helps by pointing to the number he needs to press and then up we go. It's amazing how the smallest of things bring excitement to a child.

The elevator ride is quick much to my relief because the tension between Christian and I was so overwhelming that unfortunately that relief is cut short when I look around ahead of us. Fuck. This place is nice… like really fancy. Kate was right. This isn't any place for a child, hell this isn't even I place I should be in. I look down at my attire. I'm still wearing my dance warm ups, my hair still in a bun and my sparkly makeup still on. I look like an idiot. I stop walking completely causing Christian to look at me questionably.

"Is something wrong?" He asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Um no, no nothing is wrong. I just wished I would've changed out of these clothes now." I look down at my clothes once more avoiding eye contact with him. Is it too late to ask him to take us back to the hotel?

He lifts my chin up with the hand that was on my back so that I'm looking him in the eye "Why? You look perfectly fine." He states simply. Not waiting for me to reply his hand goes right back to my back gently pressing me forward as we continue walking. Is he crazy? What I'm wearing is definitely not fine for somewhere as nice as this.

A host immediately greets us. "Good Evening Mr. Grey, your guests have already arrived and our waiting for you."

"Thank you." Christian replies tersely and the young man leads us away.

I keep my eyes lowered ignoring the stares that we are receiving and just let Christian lead us to where ever we are going. I feel like a child trying to convince myself that if I can't see anyone then they most certainly can't see me. This is a near impossible task because I'm walking next to a man who seems to naturally command attention with his presence. We go through a set of double doors and I see that we are in a private elegant dining area. I'm relieved as I see no one else besides the rest of our group that has already been seated at the large table with three remaining chairs for us.

"Christian darling, your brother was just about to call you." She smiles at us but her eyes widen in surprise as she looks straight at Christian's chest. I glance to see what she is staring at expecting to see something wrong but all I see is that Matty has one right arm around Christian's neck while his left hand is playing with the buttons on his shirt. Either Christian doesn't notice the strange look his mother is giving him or he just chooses to ignore it.

"We ran into Flynn and his wife and talked with them for a moment." He tells Grace while setting Matty down on the ground. He instantly goes and climbs up onto the open chair next to Elliot. Christian gives Grace a brief kiss on the cheek in greeting before he pulls out my chair for me to sit down. He then proceeds to take the seat in between Grace and myself. I look around seeing that Kate is sat on the other side of Elliot looking at him with a slight glare as he exchanges an excited hushed conversation with Matty who has long forgotten me now that he is back in the presence of his new best friend. Christian hands me a menu while making polite conversation with his dad about some business deal he currently working on.

I'm extremely uncomfortable sitting here in a place like this and looking at this menu isn't helping. There are no prices listed on any of the selections but I can only imagine that the price is way out of my normal price range. I think I'll just order a soup or salad that has to be the least expensive item right? While everyone is deciding what they want I'm invaded by Christian's delicious scent when he leans over to whisper in my ear. "Trust me?" He indicates to the menu in my hand. I look at his curiously before deciding to play his game and nod handing over my menu.

"Mama, I can't read any of this!" I look at Matty who has a menu open directly in front of his face successfully hiding him from view. He sets it down with a small huff and looks at me, "They haves Mac N cheese right?" I ignore the barely concealed snort that comes from Kate and look to Christian for an answer since he told me to trust his food ordering capabilities.

"Whatever you want Matthew, they'll make." He states with a small smile and Matty is pleased with his answer. If this kid could eat one thing for the rest of his life it would be mac and cheese.

"What do you want with it sweetie?" I ask knowing that I'm going to receive his attitude hoping that this doesn't turn into a tantrum.

"Mama nooooooooooo, I don't want any." And there it is.

"Yes, you know the rule. You have to have a vegetable with it. Now are you going to choose something or shall I?" I say with the no nonsense mom tone that is gifted to you once you've had a child.

I receive a glare and a grumbled out "brockly…. And I wants milk too mama. "Demanding little thing. At least he didn't start throwing a fit, I look around the table and see Grace sharing a knowing look with me then looks at Matty, at least someone here understands. A few moments later a waiter comes into the room. Everyone gives him their meal orders and drink choices to him and Christian orders for the three of us.

"We'll both have the Baked Dijon Salmon with sides of steam vegetables and rice. Along with that we'll have an order of macaroni and cheese with a side of broccoli. A bottle of Sancerre" He looks at me and asks what I what I would like to drink.

"Just water please, and a glass of milk for my son." I tell the waiter. He looks back towards Christian who tells him that's all and after giving a brief "yes sir" he exits swiftly.

"No wine?" Christian asks me in a lowered voice.

"I'm not 21 yet, plus I have Matty." I whisper to him hoping he'll understand my reasoning. He nods accepting my answer. I'm sure this place wouldn't ID me seeing as Christian owns it. While I'd love a glass of wine because lets be honest I know I'm not the only person underage who has drank. I just don't want to give Christian's family any reason to judge me in any negative way.

"Are you girls ready for graduation? Have you figured out your plans for after?" Grace asks Kate and me beginning table conversation.

"Yes, I'm moving here to Seattle the day after graduation and then I'll be going to Barbados with my family for two weeks. When I come back, I already have an internship set up with The Seattle Times, and once that is finished I'll be working at Kavanagh media." Kate tells her happily and Grace smiles at her saying congratulations and then looks to me for my answer.

"We'll be moving here also. I've applied at a few places. I'm still waiting to hear back." I tell her honestly. Clearly I don't have my shit together as much as Kate, then again she's not a single mom so life's a little easier for you when you're not and of course she's got her families money behind her for her every wish and whim.

"Oh I'm sure you'll be hearing back soon." She says to me so encouragingly that its making me want to get up and hug her. She has this presence that makes you feel happy to be around. "Christian do you already have your speech ready for their graduation as well?" she diverts the conversation in a flowing way.

"Yes mother its ready." He says with an obvious tone. I must've looked surprise as he elaborates further. "I'll be handing out your diplomas. I'm a large benefactor for the farming division and they asked me to present them this year." Well that is certainly an interesting piece of information to tuck away. Looks like I'll be seeing him sooner after this dinner tonight then I planned.

The waiter walks back into the room and places everyone's drinks on the table. He pours Christian a small amount of wine and after getting his approval he begins to pour the few glasses of wine and begins serving them to Christian and the others. He sets a smaller glass filled with milk in front a Matthew, sparkling waiter in front of me and leaves the room once more.

Kate picks up from where Christian left off, "Remember Ana, how I told you I was trying to get an interview with Mr. Billionaire Extraordinaire who was giving them out but was shut down at every turn" she pauses to glare at Christian while I reach over and take a drink of water as she continues "Well meet Mr. Billionaire" she doesn't even try containing the venom as she spits it out towards Christian. BILLIONAIRE! And as if I couldn't embarrass myself anymore tonight I choke on my water. Grabbing the cloth napkin, I try to suppress my coughs. I vaguely notice Christian patting his hand on my back.

"Mama?" Matty looks at me with a worried expression.

"I'm alright." I sat with a small cough and give my baby a reassuring smile.

I look around the table and my entire face feels like it is on fire. Elliot and Mia look like their holding in their laughter, Kate's smirking and Carrick looks impassive. Grace and Christian are both looking at me with concern. Oh kill me now... looking back at Matty, "Water just went down the wrong way." I can't even look at Christian, and luckily I don't have to worry because the food arrives and Matty is excited, "Finally!" He exclaims earning giggles from everyone including an equally excited agreement from Elliot.

I help Matthew handing him his spoon, and scooting his chair closer to the table before starting in on my own food. Once he begins eating I turn to my plate and it looks delicious. After everyone starts eating we all fall into pleasant dinner conversation. Elliot, who is the owner of Grey Construction, tells us how he is bidding on a new city project. Mia tells everyone about all the shopping trips and her upcoming traveling plans now that school is almost over. Grace asks more about me, Matty and my dad. I tell them how he is owns a small carpentry business in Montesano where he is currently living and how Matty is starting kindergarten this fall, which he is super excited about. It isn't until she asks about Carla that my happy mood dissipates.

What to say about Carla, who I call by her name because she doesn't even deserve to be called mom, she is now on her fourth husband. His name is Bob and they live in Savannah, Georgia and to be honest that's all I really know. Ever since IT happened I no longer care about having a mother especially one that allows something horrible happen to their child and does nothing to stop it. She'll call maybe once a year and that's all I hear from her. And to be honest I'm happy about it. I don't need her. I have my daddy and Matthew that keeps me more than happy. "We..." I pause "We don't speak that often. Last I heard she was in Savannah with her fourth husband." And that's all I say. With an understanding nod she shifts the conversation towards Kate asking her how her mother is doing.

I can feel Christian's eyes drilling into the side of my face. Giving in, I look at him to see him looking at with a questionable expression. I give him a smile and turn back to listen to Kate talk, ignoring his questioning eyes that want to ask more questions. There are only three people who know my reason for not wanting anything to do with my so called mother: My dad, my best friend Haven, who is currently living in Alaska ,that I've known since I was little and Carla who sees nothing wrong with the whole situation in the first place. No one else knows and I plan to keep it that way.

* * *

After dinner the ride to the hotel is a lot quieter. Matty is practically asleep in his booster. I have so many questions about the man sitting next to me. Christian is looking out the window resting his chin on his closed fist. His other hand is placed right up the side of my leg lying perfectly still and after minutes of staring at him he must feel my eyes on him. His eyes flicker to mine a small smile starts to form on his perfect lips. I thank him for the night speaking in a low voice, "Thank you for everything. We had a wonderful time."

"You're welcome Anastasia. The night turned out to be more pleasurable than I expected, and for that I'm grateful." He gives me a full blown American boy smile.

"So I guess I'll be seeing you at graduation then?" I still feel like an idiot for not knowing anything about him being there. Shows how much I pay attention.

He nods, "Yes I'll be there. I wasn't looking forward to it but now that's starting to change." He says with that beautiful smile still on his face.

I look forward watching Taylor as he drive us to the hotel, it's so weird having him drive us around. But I guess it makes sense that a billionaire would have a driver. I still can't believe it; he looks so young it doesn't make much sense. I know Mia mentioned that her brothers where older than her by a few years but she never mentioned that one was a billionaire. I don't even know what he does for a living, hell before today I didn't even that he was Mia's brother! Unable to contain my question I blurt out "How old are you?" I feel the heat rise to my face.

Looking amused "Twenty seven, I'll be twenty eight in next month and your twenty right?" he questions me.

"Matty's birthday is next month as well he turns five June 10th, and yes I turn 21 in September." I reply and he smiles.

"Ah yes, he mentioned that his birthday was coming up. He's a good kid. Elliot finally had someone on the same level with him to relate to." He chuckles making fun of his brother.

"Yeah I'm sure now that he has your brother as a best friend I'll be hearing about it non-stop for the weeks to come." I smile looking at my now sleeping son. Reaching over I push aside his wild hair, that needs to be cut, from his forehead. The car starts to slow and pull up in front of the hotel. Christian helps me out of the car and once again halts me from my attempt to retrieve my son telling me to stay put.

He comes back around the car with my son's face tucked into his neck unsurprisingly snoring softly; he had an exciting day on top of having no nap he is completely out of it.

"We'll walk you to your room. What's the room number?" I start to protest that it's not needed when he speaks again, "You can't carry Matthew and the seat at the same time." I notice that Taylor is holding the booster seat from behind Christian.

"Fine, thank you." I relent. "You'd be surprised though; you get these crazy super multitasking powers when you become a mom, so I'd have figured it out." I tell him smartly with a teasing grin and he returns it.

We walk into the hotel and make our way to the elevator. Once Taylor steps into the elevator I reach over and press the second floor button. It only takes a few seconds to get to our floor and another minute or so to find our room. Taylor sets the booster on the ground by the door and walks a few yards away giving us privacy.

"I know I already thanked you for dinner but thanks again." I tell him in a low voice while reaching over to take Matthew from him. He gently hands him over smiling at me and begins to run his hand through his hair looking nervous. Why?

"Anastasia, you don't need to thank me, it was only dinner…So I was wondering if I could get your number or I could give you mine," He pauses for moment. "If you don't want it though that's alright as well..." He starts sputtering out. I have to hold in my laughter. I would never in a million years expect someone this beautiful act nervous on asking for a person phone number. Surely he does this all the time right? I'm just another random girl. I smile at him nodding, I tell him my number knowing that he is only being polite and won't call me anyway; he puts his phone away after putting entering my number and reaches into his back pocket pulling out a business card from his wallet handing it to me "that's all my contact information." He leans over and kisses my cheek lingering for a second and brushes his hand gently on Matty's sleeping head saying "Goodnight Miss Steele" and with one last smile he begins walking back down the hall to the elevator. I stand there for a second just watching his perfectly shaped ass walk away stunned at the fact that he just kissed me, well sort of.

Shaking my head I knock on the door which swings opens shortly after. Dad steps to the side ushering me into the room and reaches down to grab Matty's seat from the floor. Once I'm in the room I lay Matty down and tuck him into the bed that has all my stuff next to it and my dad crawls back into the other bed going back to watch TV. Grabbing my bag I decide to take a shower in the morning. After changing into an old t-shirts that lands mid-thigh on me and some shorts I crawl into bed next to Matty pulling him towards me, not in the mood to talk I tell dad a quiet goodnight and close my eyes cuddling Matty tighter to my chest. It doesn't take long until I'm asleep dreaming of a man with copper hair and steel gray eyes.

* * *

 **Friday May 15th**

When I leave Claytons Friday night I'm exhausted. Today was my last day and while I'm sad about leaving, I'm more excited to be moving to Seattle. I only have one more final to take and that's on Monday, dad arrives on Wednesday, graduation Thursday and then finally moving day! The only plans I have for this weekend and every free moment in between is packing up the house. Luckily we don't have much so it's not a lot to pack but when trying to entertain a four year old while simultaneously packing up everything will take forever. I'm plan on packing his room up last that way he can have most of his stuff until the end.

Just as I'm pulling up to our house my phone vibrate and instantly a smile spreads across my face. Grabbing my stuff I pull out my phone and I'm not disappointed.

Let me know when you arrive at home safely. I hope you had a great last day of work. – Christian

I just barely pulled up to the house. Work was good, exhausting.–Ana

Walking into the house I see that Matty is in his pajamas barely awake watching TV on the couch with Mary, who is sitting next to him working on her latest crochet project. Mary is our elderly next door neighbor/landlord. She owns the duplex that we live in and lives on the other side. Her kids used to live in and out of this part of the house for years but now that they are all married no one has been living here for a while. I think that she is just lonely with her husband gone and her children moved away so she decided to rent this place out looking for some company; and for that I'm so grateful. I'm pretty sure she rents this place to use way cheaper than she should. And she babysits Matty when I'm at work or school. She probably never imagined an 18 year old single mom moving in next to her but she has been amazing. She never lets me pay her for watching Matty but I always find some way of paying her back, whether it be baking her treats, grocery shop for her or just doing stuff around the house I know she has trouble with. I don't think these three years would have gone anywhere near as smooth if it wasn't for her. One of the hardest parts about moving away will be leaving her knowing she will be her by herself. Hopefully once I get settled and get a job that Matty and I can come visit her.

Walking over to the couch I kiss Matty's forehead I tell him to go get in bed and I'll be there to tuck him in soon. Then turn to Mary, "Thanks for watching him I appreciate it so much. How was he?" I ask her as she starts to put away her things.

"Sweet pea, he was an angel as usual and what did I tell you about thanking me. I do this because I want to." Her honey brown eyes scold me.

"I know I know but I still really appreciate everything you have done for us." Tears start to well up as I think about us leaving her.

"You stop it. You know I love the both of you as my own. Now go on and get him tucked in and I'll see you in the morning, you hear?" kissing my cheek she makes her way out the door and walks over to the other side of the duplex.

I roll my neck working out the knots as I walk down our tiny hallway to Matty's room finding him passed out. Must of worn himself out today running around if he couldn't stay awake long enough for a bedtime story. I tuck him in with another kiss on his head making sure his nightlight is on and shut his door. Before getting ready for bed I quickly pick up some of his toys that are lying around and wash the few dishes in the sink.

It isn't until after I'm done with my quick shower and I'm in the middle of brushing my teeth that I hear my phone ring. Christian! I hurry and rinse off my toothbrush tossing it to the side and rush into my room.

"Hello." I say breathless.

"Miss Steele" he says knowing that it only drives me crazy when he calls me that.

"Mr. Grey" I growl out, only to receive his beautiful laugh in return. We have been talking since Sunday practically nonstop. I honestly didn't think I'd ever hear from him but sure enough I received a text Sunday night asking if we made it home safely. And every day since then we've kept in contact. Mainly through text during the day whenever he isn't in a meeting and I'm not a work or school but every night without fail he has called me. Once he stops chuckling I continue, "Well since I already told you about my day, how was yours?"

"It was a normal day, long and uneventful but it's getting much better now," he tells me and I blush.

"Well I'm glad to hear that it's better. You doing anything fun this weekend? Sailing on your boat?" I ask him.

"Not this weekend, maybe another time. I'll probably work tomorrow and then have family dinner on Sunday with everyone now that Mia is back at the house." Mia finished her last final on Wednesday and since she isn't graduating she already went back home.

"Your weekend sounds better than mine will be. How about I go to dinner with your family and you come over to pack up my house?" I tease him.

"You know that doesn't sound like a bad idea. And then you can deal with my irritating brother who by the way decided to drag his muddy ass all the way through Grey House leaving a trail behind him as he went today. "He sighs out.

"Don't pretend that you can hardly stand him. You already told me he is your best friend so I know you're lying." I give him zero sympathy on his situation.

"Not when he makes a mess of everything he isn't!" he growls. "But anyway what I really want to know is what you are doing on Wednesday night?" His tone changes from irritated to nervous.

"Well my dad is coming on Wednesday so that he won't have to drive early to be here for graduation, but other than that I don't have plans besides maybe packing up the last of everything so it's ready on Friday." I tell him.

"Would you accompany me to dinner that night?" He asks in a quiet voice.

He wants to go to dinner? Like as a date. I know that I was going to be seeing him Thursday anyway since he will be at graduation but the thought of seeing him in any other sense gives me butterflies especially if it's just the two of us. I know I shouldn't be nervous to see him again seeing that I've been talking to him all week but we've always kept it light; talking about each other's favorites, hobbies, his job, his siblings, and Matty. One night he asked about Matty's 'sperm donor' but quickly changed the subject when he could tell I wasn't ready to tell him anything about him. The only thing I said to him was that he doesn't have one and that was it.

Realizing I've pause too long I quickly answer, "Yeah I would love to. I have to make sure dad is okay with watching Matty first though." I know that my dad will have no problem with it but I want to make sure. I've never been on a date with a guy before so I'm not sure how my dad will handle it.

I hear him exhale before he speaks again and I can tell that he is smiling, "That's completely fine. I'm arriving Wednesday afternoon and I'll be staying at the Heathman. I have a meeting in Portland that afternoon. I'll come pick you up around seven?"

"I'll call my dad tomorrow then I'll let you know. That sound alright? And I can just meet you there, that way you don't have to drive all the way here." I tell him trying to stifle my yawn.

"Absolutely not, I will come pick you up. I won't hear any arguments about it Anastasia." This man. I roll my eyes. He softens his tone as he continues "You sound tired, get some sleep and I'll talk to you in the morning." I love the sound of his voice. I could listen to it all day.

"I'm not tired. It's you that should be tired if the text I received at 4:00 am says anything about it." I playfully scold him. It didn't wake me up but I still want to tease him about it.

"I'm perfectly capable of running on little sleep. Besides from what you've told me, you sleep like the dead so I highly doubt it disturbed you." He caught me. "Now go to sleep Anastasia, I'll speak to you later."

"Hmph, fine. Only because I have Saturday morning cartoons to be ready for and not because you told me to." I grumble out at him yawning once more.

Chuckling he says, "I'll make note of it."

"Goodnight Christian." I say sleepily

"Sweet dreams Angel." And with that he hangs up.

* * *

 **Monday May 18th**

Finally! These long three years have come to an end! I finish with quite a bit time still left over so I start putting my pencils away. I grab my papers and drop them on the professor's desk and with a nod from him I quietly make my way out the door. Now that one stressful task is complete I'm on to the next. I haven't spoken to Kate since last Saturday and if I'm being honest it hasn't bothered me a bit. I don't know what the hell her problem was but I'm not in any mood to deal with it; but when she texted me last night asking to go out for coffee once I finished my final I caved and agreed to meet with her.

I check my phone to see if there are any messages from Christian before I head over to meet Kate. I have two, one from right before I started my final and one that came in not that long ago.

Good luck Angel, you'll do great. – Christian

I hope your final went as planned; I'll be in meetings for the rest of the day and will be working late. Don't wait up. I'll call you tomorrow. –Christian

Everything went good! So happy I'm finally finished. Have fun in your boring meetings ;) I'm on my way to meet up with Kate. Talk to you later. –Ana

Once I arrive at the coffee shop on campus I make my way through the door and notice she is already there and waiting. I quickly order my tea and then head over to her taking the seat across from her. "Hey..." not sure what I should say.

"How did your final go?" she asks happily. Well that's a good sign.

"It was good, I think I did well, well at least I hope I did anyway," I say with a small smile trying to keep it casual. I really don't know what to say to her.

"I bet you did great." She pauses "So I guess the real reason why I asked you here was to apologize. I'm sorry for acting the way I did last week. I was just having a bad day." she looks at me with hopeful eyes. "So friends?" she smiles.

I dip the tea bad into the water for a few seconds before pulling it out placing it to the side. Really? A bad day? I have bad days all the time but you don't see me being completely rude to people especially not towards someone else's child. I just sit there for a moment looking at her thinking of what to say. "Kate I'm not going to lie to you and say that what you did didn't hurt my feelings because you did. And not only that you were rude to Matthew who didn't deserve any of it and I won't tolerate that" I say looking her in the eye, "but with everything said, I still want to stay friends but I think it's going to take some time before I can fully forgive you."

"I understand" she nods.

"Okay." I give her a small peace offering smile. "How did your finals go? Did you brother end up showing up at your parents on last Sunday?" And with that she goes off on a Kate-like-ramble. She tells me that her finals were great and that her brother, Ethan, wasn't able to come but should be able to make it to graduation. She also mentions that she and Elliot 'spent the night together' Saturday after dinner and she really thinks they hit it off but he hasn't been replying to any of her messages. Oh boy… here we go. I hope she doesn't have her hopes up. From what Christian has told me Elliot is a very love them and leave them type of guy.

"I'm sure he is just busy with work Kate. Christian tells me he is starting a new project or something." I tell her hoping it will calm her obsessive nature enough so that when she meets the next man she sees, she'll forget about Elliot.

"Yeah your probably right… wait what! Christian? As in Christian Grey, his brother?" She looks at me incredulously. "Since when are you talking to him?"

"Since he gave me his number…" I tell her slowly. "Is that a problem?" I don't really know where she is going with this.

"Yes! Well… I mean No its not. Look all I'm saying is that you should be careful. He probably just wants in your pants." She tells me like she is telling me it's raining outside. And bitch Katherine is back.

"And how would you know that Kate? You don't even know him." I state rather protectively.

She sighs. "Look Ana I love you, and I'm saying this in the nicest way possible. Guys like him well… they don't really go for girls like you. And that's not a bad thing! I'm just saying that he probably just thinks you're an easy target. You know… since you already have a kid." She tells me with a smile trying to soften her words and before I even know what I'm doing I'm standing up and I slap her. Hard.

"What the fuck Kate! So what you're saying is that because I already have a kid that I'm some easy slut! You don't know anything about it!" I hiss at her trying to keep my voice as low as I can but all I see is red. "You were supposed to be one of my best friends and you are over here telling me you think I'm just some easy lay! You know what Kate. You can go fuck yourself. Our so called friendship" pointing between us" is over." She stares at me wide eyed with her hand on her face where I hit her saying nothing. And with one last look I hurry out the door holding in the tears that are threatening to fall.

Once I've pulled into the driveway, I give myself a few minutes to compose myself before going inside. I wipe my eyes one last time before I get out of the car. After much playtime and a late lunch, I leave Matty to himself in his room while I continue to pack as much of my room as I can while trying to leave only the necessities out for the next few days. This day was supposed to be a great day. Is that why he is still talking to me? So, he can get laid? It doesn't make sense. If that's all he wanted he would have no problem finding some other girl to fulfill that need. Hell, with his looks I'm sure there are even guys lining up to get a piece of him. Ugh I don't even know anymore. Taking my hair down I massage my scalp trying to sooth myself and as if she can feel my frustrations from over 2000 miles away my phone rings a familiar ringtone I quickly pick up.

"What's wrong?" She says before I can even say hello. How does she do that?

"How the hell do you always do that? Are you stalking me? Do I have cameras hidden somewhere around the house that you need to tell me about?" I say jokingly with her.

"Yes, they are everywhere." She laughs before getting back to business "Now…. Are you going to tell me or do I have to call Papa Ray to tattle on you? Hmmm?" bitch. She always plays the dad card.

Relenting, I tell her about the conversation with Kate…"and I slapped her… oh god I hit someone! Haven what the hell I was thinking! I'm a mother I can't just go around hitting people." I start freaking out.

"THAT BITCH! She is lucky that it was you slapping her. I swear to god if I ever get the chance to meet her…" she starts. But I cut her off.

"Stop it! You're not going to do anything. "I say trying to calm her. Didn't this whole conversation start with her supposed to be calming me? "Is she right though? Do you think that's the only reason he is still talking to me in hopes that he'll get laid?" I ask in a small voice.

"No! That is not what I think especially from what you've told me about your phone calls with him. I think he's for real plus I highly doubt anyone would go through so much work to just simply get laid. So, no. I don't think he's in it to just get laid. Now stop with all that insecure bullshit. I thought we were past all this?" She scolds me gently.

"UGH! We are. It's just… I just... Oh I don't know! I'm all confused now and don't know what to think anymore." Why! Why did this happen. Everything was going great, I was so excited for our date on Wednesday and now Kate has ruined everything making me doubt if I should even go or not now. "Maybe I should just cancel. Let him move onto someone that is prettier and doesn't have a 4-year-old attached to her."

"NO! You are going on that date and that is that! Don't let that snobby bitch get into your head! Go on the date and then if after that you don't feel like you could see yourself in a relationship with him then you can boot his ass to the door. Agreed?" Jeez drill sergeant!

"Yes Ma'am!" I respond accordingly.

"Damn straight yes Ma'am," She states and we both dissolve into a fit of laughter.

Once we recover I start to speak again, "I love you Haven. Do you know if you'll be able to get time off work to come visit this summer?" I ask hopefully.

"I don't think I'll be able to this summer." She says in a strange tone. "I'll have to see but with this new job I'm not getting my hopes up."

"You know Matthew isn't going to be happy not being able to see his Auntie Haven," I tell her sadly.

She has been coming back to Washington every summer since she left. We grew up across the street from each other. My parents bought the house across her grandparents when I was four and she has been my best friend ever since. Her mom and dad who are divorced lived in Alaska with her older brother. We both have that in common… shit moms. They sent her off to her grandparents when her mom couldn't 'handle' a toddler and a preteen at the same time. Whatever, maybe if her mom would ever put down the bottle, she'd be able to function better. So, she lived with her grandparents who are the best grandparents ever and she would visit her parents every summer. Ironically it was the same summer that her mom 'wanted her back' that my mom decided that she was going to divorce my dad when she moved back to Alaska while I ended up being shipped to Texas spending the worst three months of my life.

She was able to still get the summers with her grandparents and continued coming back even while she was in college. Despite the distance we've never lost our friendship, staying strong as ever. I miss her every day.

"Oh, my little monkey! Tell him I'll be sure to send his birthday present in the mail this year! And that I'll talk to him later okay! I've got to go but I'll talk to you tomorrow yeah? Love you. Bye!" She says rushed.

"Love you back." I tell her hanging up and I go back to packing up my room.

* * *

 **Xoxo.**

 **Next up... Date night... Graduation and more :)**

 **Pinterest isn't back up yet, but I'm working on it. I'm juggling mom/wife life over here. Sorry it took so long**

 **Please follow favorite and review or PM!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Christian POV** **-** **Wednesday Night**

I'm standing here at the bar with a glass of Sancerre waiting for Anastasia to arrive. Unfortunately this day hasn't gone anywhere near as planned. I sat through endless meetings, bought a business, and fired three people. The meetings took longer than expected which resulted in my being unable to pick up Anastasia. I look down repeatedly at my watch hoping she will be on time. Hell I'll be lucky if she actually shows up. I'm nervous, a feeling I'm unaccustomed too but lately it's all I feel when it comes to my angel. She takes the strong controlled dominate and turns him into something completely different. _This is what you wanted Grey, to take a step away from the lifestyle. Well now here you have it._

I glance behind me feeling eyes on my back and there she is towards the entrance of the bar and I'm stunned. She looks beautiful; her hair done in a long messy side braid that hangs off the side her shoulder falling down past her breast to her waist. I take her in, noticing that she is wearing high fuck me heels giving her a few inches in height and a tight lace plum colored dress that have sleeves to her elbows. The dress hugs her curves beautifully.

I take a few steps forward to meet her. "We meet again, Miss Steele." I tell her and give her a lingering kiss on her cheek then lean closer to her ear lowering my voice to a whisper "You look ravishing." I pull away and watch her cheeks turn a delicious shade of pink.

"What would you like to drink?" I ask her as I grab her hand and lead her to a booth nearby.

"Water please," she gives me a smile that I've been waiting to see for over a week.

"You know Anastasia; you can have a glass of wine. I can keep a secret." I give her a wink, if she only knew the amount of secrets I've kept.

She rolls her eyes making my palm twitch with irritation. "Okay, one glass and then water. I have to drive." She explains. I raise my hand to signal the waiter who approaches quickly.

"Another glass of the Sancerre," I tell him as I slide into the booth across from her. After sitting I take her in once more I notice that she is wearing very little makeup, not that she needs it anyway. I reach across the table and grab her hand, rubbing circles on the back of it with my thumb when I feel it tremble slightly. "Are you nervous?" I ask her.

"Yes." She says in a quiet whisper as the blush rises to her face again.

Wanting her to relax, I tell her that I'm also nervous. This causes her to look at me with a wide-eyed expression. But I can see that she visibly relaxes. That's right the big bad dominant is nervous too.

"How did your meeting go?" She asks me.

Sighing I lean back as far as I can without letting her hand go. "Long. I was hoping that I would be in and out quick but alas I had to deal with more incompetent employees than I had planned. They weren't all that happy with my taking over ownership." Fuckers can't see when something is good about to happen to their jobs and instead fights the changes.

The waiter comes back with her wine and I watch her take a slow sip and have to hold in my groan when she licks her lips after. This woman will kill me, I'm sure of it. How is it possible that she has my whole world spinning in such a short amount of time?

I haven't been granted the pleasure of tasting those succulent lips yet and all I can think about is getting her naked and spread as fast as possible. I shift slightly in my seat at the thoughts of her laid in my bed make my pants uncomfortably tight. Yes my bed, somewhere that no woman has ever been and yet it's the only place I'm able to see her in. Maybe in time she would want to dabble into the playroom. If she doesn't find out how fucked up you are and run for the hills my conscious spits at me.

"Hungry?" I ask her receiving a nod in return. "We can eat down here or in my suite? Which do you prefer?"

"Here is fine." She smiles and I'm slightly disappointed in her decision to remain in public but I stand up offering her my hand, "Bring your wine; I have a private dining room booked for us." I tell her giving a seductive smile. I'm relieved when she takes my hand. I gently pull her out of the booth, giving her hand a gentle squeeze as we head out of the bar.

A host approaches us with his eyes lingering on Anastasia far too long to be professional. I release her hand and wrap my arm around her waist bringing her closer narrowing my eyes at him. Mine.

"Mr. Grey, this way sir." He says turning away to leads us to the room I've booked.

He gestures us into the room telling us that our waiter will be here in moment keeping his eyes on Anastasia as he speaks not even glancing my way. I clear my throat forcing him to look at me and give him a look that sends him retreating from the room quickly. That's right fucker, scurry away.

Pulling out Anastasia's chair gives me another second to take in her scent. "I hope you don't mind but I've already ordered." I tell her letting my nose graze her ear as I pull away, pleased when I hear her small gasp.

"No, that's fine. It seems you have taken a liking to ordering my food Mr. Grey," She teases but she doesn't really understand how much that statement is true. I need to know that she is eating real food and not a measly salad for her to pick at.

"I think you're right Miss Steele." She narrows her eyes slightly at me. Get used to it baby.

Once the food arrives we eat and talk casually about everything and anything, mainly Matthew. If someone would have told me a year ago that I would be on a date and said date would be a beautiful angel who is also a single mom of all things; I would have told them that they needed to be committed.

I soak in every piece of information that I can while she talks. I'm hoping that if everything goes well tonight, this weekend I'll be taking her and Matthew out on The Grace. I'm fully aware that if I want the mom, the child is a package deal and surprisingly that doesn't bother me. There is something about the two of them that makes it so I can't stay away. They both have touched my chest and there has been no pain. I'm sure Flynn almost had a heart attack when I told him about Anastasia, Matthew, and my wants of a vanilla relationship but ever the professional he is, he didn't let it show. After talking to Flynn, I know I need to tell her about my lifestyle and my playroom but I just can't, not yet. I want to enjoy her a little longer before she runs.

* * *

I have never laughed so much in my life then I have tonight with Anastasia. Dinner and dessert are long forgotten and we both have slowly moved closer to each other throughout the evening and now my chair is now right up against hers. We both slowly recover from our most recent laughing fit and she bites her lip tucking a piece of hair that has escaped her braid behind her ear. The air between us gets thicker and I can't help myself from tugging her bottom lip free leaning in slowly in order to give her enough time to pull away. Her eyes begin to flutter shut and she leans in as I press my lips to hers. I kiss her gently at first pulling back slightly before biting into her bottom lip giving it a nip then giving her another firm but gentle kiss. I start to pull away causing her to wind her fingers into my hair and she presses her mouth against mine more aggressively. I lift her from her chair and into my lap, keeping one arm securely around her holding to me. I let her take control of the kiss, she slips her tongue through my lips and it begins to slide along my own. She tastes better than I imagined and it makes me wonder how good she tastes elsewhere. As we pull away breathing hard, I keep her forehead against mine.

"I probably should go; we both have a big day tomorrow." She speaks huskily. Don't go baby. I look down at my watch it's already eleven and she still has to drive home. Fuck has it really been four hours? I don't want her to go but I know she needs to. I run both hands down the length of her back and lean down running my nose along the curve of her neck.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" I ask sighing into her neck. I feel like a pussy not wanting her to leave. Man up Grey.

"Yes, after all you will be giving me my diploma." She giggles trying to stand up but I have her in a tight embrace preventing her from doing so. "I'll meet you after the ceremony, if you want anyway?"

"Of course." I say immediately.

I ease her off my lap and she stands smoothing her dress down. I take her hand pulling her to me once more placing my left hand on her outer thigh caressing her smooth skin. She runs her fingers through my hair before giggling again. I love that sound.

"And what is so funny Miss Steele?" I give her a playful glare tightening my grip on her thigh.

"You are, now come on! I have to go. I probably should have been back home already anyway." she tugs on my hand trying to pull me from my seat. Standing up I let go of her hand wrapping my arm around her waist and begin to lead her away.

Once we reach the Valet area she hands him her ticket. While we wait I pull her into my arms covering her from the chill in the air. She slides her arms inside of my blazer and locks them around my waist keeping them inside my jacket and rests her cheek directly on my chest and still I'm greeted with no pain. I rest my chin on the top of her head tightening my arms around her not wanting to let her go.

"I had a great time tonight." She tells me.

"So did I." I grin. One of the best nights I've ever had. "Would you and Matthew like to come on The Grace with me Sunday?"

Moving her head she looks up at me. "Are you sure? You know once you take him on your boat you're going to have a hard time dragging him away?" She smiles at me.

"I'm willing to take the risk." Please say yes.

"Okay." She nods agreeing.

"Okay?"

"Yes, we would love to come with you on Sunday." She gives me a beaming smile. I give her a full blown megawatt smile in return that fades the moment I see a car pull up to the curb. What the fuck is that?

"Is this your car?" I try to keep the panic out of my voice. This thing is a death trap!

"It sure is. Christian this is Wanda." She introduces me to her Old VW bug that needs to be in a junk yard with a big smile. This is a joke right? She shouldn't be driving herself and Matthew around in this. This is unacceptable.

"Are you sure this thing is safe?" I ask her narrowing my eyes.

"Of course it's safe! I've been driving it for years!" she gives me an offended look. Not wanting to anger her further I simply nod and walk her around to the driver door. Before she gets in I pull her to me planting a firm kiss on her lips and help her in the car.

"Let me know when you get home please." I'm tempted to follow her home just to make sure that she makes it. I'm not convinced this thing she calls a car will make it down the street.

"I will." She nods and I shut her door and watch her drive away. Yes that car will not do at all.

11:45 pm

I'm home and in bed. I'll see you tomorrow, Goodnight Christian. Xo – Ana

Goodnight angel, sweet dreams. – Christian

* * *

 **Ana POV-** **Graduation Day**

I'm awoken from my dreams about Christian by something bouncing up and down on my bed. I wonder what or should I say who that is. I think sarcastically.

"MAMA WAKE UP!" Matty excitedly shouts. I tuck my head underneath my pillow ignoring him not letting my smile show. "Mamaaa! Gramps says time to get ready! GET UP!" He whines as he grabs the pillow off my face.

I grab him and pull him down and attempt to cuddle him. "Shhhhh… stop moving its sleepy time still."

"No it's not mama! The sun is up now. Sleepy time is when it's dark." He grumbles at me trying to break free of my arms. Little smartass.

"Okay I'm up. Did gramps already make you breakfast?" I ask him as he jumps off the bed.

"Yup." And he's out the door. Well alright then.

Knowing that my dad is watching Matty I take a fast shower and dress in some shorts and a tank top before heading out into the kitchen. My dad is at the table a cup of tea in front of him and Matty is next to him eating a bowl of cereal. I'm not surprised in the least that his 'making breakfast' is something that takes little effort. My dad isn't one for cooking; he can grill and use a microwave but that's about it.

"Are you nervous for today kiddo?" Dad asks me as I sit down.

"No." yes! Only because I'm seeing him again, I can still feel his lips on my own.

"My baby's getting her degree. I'm so proud of you Annie. You've beat all the odds and I've never been more proud to call you my daughter." He tells me. I feel my eyes start to tear up. Damn it daddy.

"I couldn't have done it without you." I whisper.

He clears his throat controlling his emotions, "Well go on, go get ready. We will need to leave here soon." I nod and go get ready.

I put on a small amount of makeup and leave my hair down in the curls that were made from last night's braid only putting a small amount of hairspray and mouse; in order to smooth down the frizz. I put on the dress I have laid out. It's a white halter dress that has large red roses all over. I grab the thin red jacket I bought with it and slip it on.

I debated on whether or not to even wear the jacket; because the dress is low on my back since it shows my tattoo. I have a large tattoo on my back that I got when I was seventeen. In order to make me feel better, not that he'll admit it out loud but himself as well, about the scars that I have all over. My dad called up one of his old military buddies and had him do it for me. It's a pair of wings, you can still see most of the scars if you look closely but I feel a lot better knowing that when someone looks at my back they notice the tattoo first instead of the scars.

The gym is crowded when we arrive. Dad and Matty have already left to their seats leaving me to find my own. I haven't seen Christian anywhere yet but I know that he is here somewhere. I'm hoping that he and Kate don't talk, who knows what she will say to him. I haven't told him in detail of what happened Monday only telling him that we fought and I wasn't interested in fixing our so called friendship anytime soon.

Once I'm seated look behind me and spot my dad and Matty. Dad notices me looking at them and points at me talking to Matty who turns his head and waves vigorously at me. I blow them a kiss and turn back around looking toward the stage. The rows of seats begin to fill quickly as it gets closer to eleven. I'm seated in between two girls that I don't know but it's obvious that they know each other as they keep leaning closer to me to talk to each other. I hope they don't do this the entire time.

It's exactly eleven when the chancellor comes out from behind the stage; following him are the the vice chancellors and the senior professors. Everyone stands and applauds the teaching staff that all look like they would rather be anywhere else. Last onto the stage are Kate and Christian. He looks delicious; he is wearing all gray attire: suit, tie, and shirt. His hair has that rolled out of bed look making me want to run my fingers through it like I did last night during our steamy make out session. I can't take my eyes off him.

"Look at him!" The girl to my right says.

"He's hot." Her friend replies leaving me irritated by her comment. Well he is hot. Not the point.

"He must be Christian Grey."

"Is he single?"

I bristle. "I don't think so," I murmur.

"Oh" both of them look at me surprised and questioning.

"Yeah I think he's gay." I tell him.

"Damn, what a shame." The one to my right says groaning. Oh my god! I can't believe I just told them that he is gay. I know I don't have a claim to him but listening to them talk about him like that made me want to pull their hair out.

The chancellor stands and starts the ceremony with his speech. I'm not even paying attention to anything he says as I watch Christian who is scanning the crowd subtly. Just when I think he won't be able to find me our eyes lock and a smile starts to form on his face before he composes himself and looks back to the chancellor.

The room erupts in applause as Kate takes the stage as valedictorian. She starts off with a joke earning laughter from everyone around me but I can't bring myself to laugh. Her theme is "What Next After College?" and she does well. She gives a great speech and if it was from anyone other than her I would have enjoyed it.

The chancellor stands again and introduces Christian. He touches briefly on Christian's achievements as a CEO "...and also a major benefactor to our university; please welcome Mr. Christian Grey." He shakes Christian's hand before Christian takes the podium. He looks so confident and I can immediately see how he is so successful at young age; he demands attention and looks incredibly sexy doing so. The room is completely silent waiting for him to begin and before his speech beings there is a loud child's voice that echoes throughout the room. Oh no.

"CWISTIAN!" Okay so maybe I should have told Matty beforehand that Christian was going to be here. I watch as Christian's face breaks into a smile and his eyes meet mine once more. I hang my head in embarrassment.

I listen to Christian's voice as he begins to speak. "I'm profoundly grateful and touched by the compliments awarded to me by the authorities of WSU today. It offers me a rare opportunity to talk about the impressive work of the environmental science department here at the university. Our aim is to develop viable and ecologically sustainable methods of farming for third world countries; our ultimate goal is to help eradicate hunger and poverty across the globe. Over a billion people, mainly in sub-Saharan Africa, South Asia, and Latin America, live in abject poverty. Agricultural dysfunction is rife within these parts of the world and the result is ecological and social destruction. I have known what it's like to be profoundly hungry. This is a very personal journey for me…" my head snaps up at that. What? He was hungry? This must have been before he was adopted because I know that Grace would never starve him. He told me he was adopted at four but not anything else on the subject; I feel my throat tightens up as I think about a hungry gray-eyed toddler. Oh no. I can't even focus on the rest of his speech as I'm lost in my thoughts. Abruptly, everyone bursts into applause and stands and I follow. I watch him give a brief smile and then he resumes his seat. And now we begin the long process of collecting our degrees. There are over four hundred to be given out and being an 'S' it'll take a while before I'm called up.

It takes about an hour before I hear my name. I slowly make my way up to the stage and my nerves hit full force. I can dance in front of a huge crowd, easy no problem; but this feels so much different. I look up to Christian as he gazes down on me.

"Congratulations, Miss Steele," he says in that honey smooth voice of his. I take his outstretched hand squeezing it feeling that familiar electric current buzz through my body.

"Sorry about Matthew." I whisper.

"Don't be." he smiles warmly at me. "I'll talk to you after." I nod noticing that we are holding up the line.

It takes what seems like another hour before it's over and the Chancellor leads the faculty members off the stage. I stand and wait for our row to disperse for a few minutes before I'm able to go look for my dad and Matty. I'm walking around looking for them amongst the crowd when I see Christian who is talking with the chancellor and two of the teaching staff. He looks up and sees me standing a few feet away. "Excuse me gentlemen," I hear him murmur and he makes his way to me and before I can react he plants a kiss on my lips.

"Shall we go find your father and son?" He smiles at me placing his hand on my lower back leading us away.

"Your speech was great." Well the parts I listened to anyway.

"Thank you."

The hall is only half full making it easier to find them now. Matty is the first to see us and takes off in our direction and much to my surprise flings himself right into Christian's arms. Christian swings him up in the air and holds him smiling.

"CWISTIAN!" Matty yells.

"Hey buddy!" Christian replies just as excited.

"What am I chop liver? No loves for me?" I say with a pout looking at the two of them. Matty leans towards me giving me a big kiss.

"Go now mama?" He asks impatiently. I guess the graduation was a bit too long for him to handle.

"In a minute baby." I tell him and look at my dad who is standing in front of us watching the scene unfold.

"Congratulations Annie." He pulls me into his arms giving me a hug.

"Thanks daddy. Are you about ready to go?" I ask him.

"Yeah I'm ready and I know my little partner is too. Oh wait…" he pulls a camera out of his pocket. "For the album" He explains. I roll my eyes at him letting him snap a picture of me by myself and I take off my cap and gown before he can take another.

Not wanting to be left out Matty climbs down from Christian wanting a picture as well. We take a couple more pictures when Matty asks to have one with Christian too. Christian looks at me for approval and with a nod from me he stands next to me lifting Matty back in his arms. Once Matty is stable he takes one arm and wraps it around my waist pulling my close. Just after dad takes a picture of us a man with a camera approaches us asking for a picture of Christian. Christian nods and I reach to take Matty out of his arms when he shakes his head keeping hold of him and tightens his grip on my waist. I glance up nervously at him and he looks at me with a smile then indicates with his head to turn towards the camera.

"Thank you, Mr. Grey." The photographer scurries off.

"Well are you ready to go get some lunch little man?" I ask Matthew.

"YES!" he says. "Cwistian coming too?" He looks at me hopeful and I look to Christian for an answer.

"I'm sorry buddy, I wish I could but I can't today I have to get back." He says looking disappointed. And he's not the only one.

"Oh otay." Matty says sadly.

"But I asked your mama if you two wanted to come on my boat this weekend and she said yes. So I'll be able to see you then." Christian tells him happily.

"Really! We gets to go on your boat!" Matt says and his happy mood returns leaving me smiling at the two of them.

"You bet!" Christian says as he sets him down.

"I'll call you tonight?" he asks me.

"Sounds good," I nod.

"Mr. Steele, It was a pleasure to see you again; would you like to join us this weekend?" Christian asks my dad shaking his hand.

"Son, call me Ray none of this Mr. Steele nonsense and thanks but maybe another time. After I help Annie move in tomorrow I'll be headed back home." Daddy tells him.

Christian looks at me then gives brief glance back at my dad before leans down giving me a small peck before saying his goodbyes to Matty again and then walks away.

"Alright come on! I'm hungry lets go get lunch." I tell them both while I ruffle Matty hair as he looks at Christians retreating form before turning to me grabbing my hand as we walk in the opposite direction.

* * *

 **Sunday 3:42 AM** **Seattle**

I'm awoken by the sound of crying…. Wait crying? Matty! Jumping out of bed, I bolt out of my room and head into Matty's. He is sitting up in his bed crying and I immediately see why; both he and the bed are now covered in vomit. Fuck. He wasn't feeling well all day yesterday and both he and I were hoping that he would start feeling better as the day went on and unfortunately luck was not on our side. My last hope was that sleep would do the trick along with some medicine.

"Ma.. Mamaa…." He cries as I hurry and strip off his pajamas leaving them on his bed. I try to comfort him as I carry him to my room laying him down on mine while I rush to the bathroom to grab the thermometer and a cool rag. I wipe his face and run the cool rag along his chest and the back of his neck trying to when I return, my poor baby.

"Open up baby, I need to take your temperature okay?" I ask him soothingly.

"Don't feel good mama." *hiccup* still crying.

"I know baby I'll try to make it better but I need you to be still for a minute alright?" I ask him quickly putting thermometer along his forehead... After a few seconds it's done and…fuck fuck fuck! 103.3 It went up, like by a lot. Earlier it was only mild fever and now this. Not really wanting to go the ER but knowing I need to take him I tuck him in bed once more I go to his room grabbing him some clean pajamas and toss his soiled bed and clothes in the wash. I deal with them later.

I change into some sweatpants and a hoodie then I throw my hair into a messy bun on the top of my head not really caring how it looks and get him dressed and ready to go. "Okay baby, we've got to go to the doctor. They'll be able to give us some stuff to help make you feel better." I tell him as I slip his arms through his Spiderman shirt. This is going to be a long morning; at least the crying has stopped for the most part.

 **8:15 AM Seattle Grace Hospital ER**

Four hours! We have been here four hours and I've had enough. I've watched every person that came after we arrived to see a doctor before us and I'm officially pissed. Can they not see that I have a sick child that has thrown up on me not once but twice since we've been here! Twice, one-two, count them. That's it! I set Matty, who is finally back asleep, onto the chair next to me and walk up to the desk to where Miss Stick up My Ass is sitting. "Excuse me!" I snap at her. No more Miss Nice Mom, she has left the building.

"Can I help you?" she asks in an annoyed voice, Bitch.

"Yes, yes you can! You see here, my son…" I point to Matthew lying in the chair, "…and I have been here since 4 AM. And I have watched everyone but us get called to see a doctor." I say starting to raise my voice, "Apparently I forgot my magic wand today that helps me whisk my way through those magical blue doors. So tell me, who do I have to FU—get busy with around here to see a doctor?" I ask seething. And all this bitch does is arch a brow at me! Are you fucking kidding me!

"Ana?" I turn and sigh in relief that changes to panic. Please god, I hope she didn't just hear me say that.

"Grace." She is standing there with an amused expression on her face… yup she heard me.

"Pamela, give these files to Dr. Lenard when you see him, I'll take care her" she nods towards me handing her a stack of files. Finally! "Come on sweetheart; let's get a look at what's going on." I nod and walk back over to Matty picking him up and tucking him into my neck causing him to jolt awake.

"Wake up baby; it's time to get you feeling better." I tell him while rubbing his back. I follow Grace and she walks us through the doors and down the hall until we reach an empty room.

"Go ahead and lay him down. And tell me what's happened?" I tell her about how he was sick all day with a mild fever then this morning he was vomiting and burning up. She nods and starts examining Matty who is now awake laying on his side staring at her.

"Alright buddy let's get a listen of that strong heart and lungs of yours huh?" she asks him sweetly. She checks his heart and lungs all while talking to him keeping him calm and even letting him listen to his heart using a stethoscope earning a small giggle from him. She takes his temperature and swabs his mouth.

"It's most likely just a stomach bug, it has been going around. I'll run some tests real quick to make sure it's nothing else. But rest at home and fluids should do the trick though." She tells me. I figured as much.

"Mama no" Matty tells me.

"No what baby?"

"I don't wanna stay home." He starts to cry. What? "Cwistian… boat… mama." Oh shit! I forgot.

"Shhh… baby it's going to be okay. Christian will understand and we can go another time okay. You won't even be able to have fun or go swimming because you don't feel good." I tell him running my fingers through his hair.

"We were supposed to go out on Christian's boat with him today." I explain to Grace who looks surprised but recovers quickly smiling.

"Oh well how nice." She looks at Matty, "Little darling I can guarantee that Christian will take you another day. No need to fret."

"See little man, we can go a different day." Work with me here kid.

"O… otay." He sniffles. Success!

"Alright, I'm going to go run these tests, fill your prescriptions for an anti nausea medicine and I'll be back here soon." She kisses his forehead, smiles at me and walks out the door.

"Come here little man, I think I need some cuddles." I scoop him up in my arms and sit down on the chair in the corner leaning my hair on top of his and close my eyes.

* * *

 **Christian POV**

I'm sitting in my office trying to do some work in hopes that the time will move quickly. I hardly slept at all last night knowing that I was only hours away from seeing my angels again. I'll be picking her and Matthew up in a few hours around eleven and I figure we can have lunch before we sail off. I've never been so excited to go sailing before and the time is dragging.

My phone rings and I answer before looking at the caller ID.

"Grey" I answer.

"Christian Grey! I told you to stop answering your phone that way when I call to speak to you!" I roll my eyes.

"My apologies mother; I didn't look to see who was calling. Speaking of which, I already told you that I won't be able to make it to dinner this evening." Every Sunday without fail even if I've already told her I won't be attending she calls just to remind me once more about it. Only this time instead of blowing it off for work or my submissive at the time, I will be doing something better.

"Yes I'm well aware that you won't be attending. That's not why I'm calling. I'm afraid your day with Ana and Matthew will be canceled for the day." Wait, what did she just say?

"How did you even know about that mother?" Elliot… I'll kill him. I told him to keep his trap shut.

"Well a sick little boy and his tired mother that are here with me spilled the beans on your little adventure plans." I can hear the smile in her voice.

"What do you mean sick? I thought you weren't working today? Why are they there at the hospital? You're at the hospital right? Are they okay?" I ask rapid fire and before I can ask anymore she stops me.

"Christian, Enough!" she snaps, "They are fine. Matthew has a stomach bug, nothing too serious just something that needs to run its course. They'll need to be staying at home today for rest, I just thought I'd let you know." I look at my watch. I can get there in 5-10 minutes tops.

"I'm on my way." And with that I hang up and I'm out the door in seconds not even bother to call for Taylor.

I get there quickly, I walk in and storm right past the receptions desk ignoring her calls for me to stop and make my way down the corridor. Luckily I spot my mother walking down the hall ahead of me. I jog up to her startling her. "Which room are they in?"

"Oh goodness! Christian! Don't do that." She smacks my arm lightly. The room mother…. I'm waiting! She must see my impatience written on my face because she just shakes her head with a smile. "Follow me, I just filled their prescriptions. I'm taking them there now." she tells me and I dutifully follow.

She leads me to a door, not even bothering to knock I let myself in seeing that both of my little brown haired angels are curled up together in a chair in the corner. Anastasia opens her eyes looks at me and closes them then they snap open again and she looks at me wide eyed then around the room.

"Christian?" She asks softly. "What are you doing here, how did you even know I was here?" I kneel down next to her speaking quietly trying not to disturb Matty.

"My mom called." Her eyes flicker to Grace who is now in the room. Yes she likes to meddle. "Are you two alright? Why didn't you call me?"

"I was going to call you once we got home." She leans into my hand that's on her face. "Sorry for canceling our plans. I promise it wasn't intentional." She looks exhausted. She's wearing sweatpants and a T- Shirt and she's wearing glasses; her hair sloppily done and yet she has never looked more beautiful to me.

"Don't worry about that, we can go another time." I go to lift Matty out of her lap and into my arms. "Come on let's get you two home and in bed."

"Cwistian… we go on boat?" I look down at Matty who is looking at me sleepily.

"Not today buddy, we'll go later. Go back to sleep," I whisper to him as Ana puts the blanket over him tucking him into my arms.

"Here's some anti-nausea medication." She hands the packages to Ana, "It's just a stomach bug so it should clear up in the next few days; nothing heavy to eat and plenty of liquids, no milk until his stomach is settled. Call me if you have any questions. Christian has my number. Anything else I can help with?" she asks looking at the three of us.

"No mother, I'll give you a call later." Ana nods in agreement grabs a sweatshirt from the arm of the chair and I lead her out of the room giving my mother a kiss on the cheek as I go.

* * *

 **Ana POV**

What is he doing here? I can't believe Grace called him. "You didn't need to come here; I was going to call you once we got home." I tell him again.

"Oh hush, if I didn't want to be here I wouldn't be." He tells me as we make our way out of the hospital passing the receptions desk where Miss Bitch is still at. He puts his arm around me and I lean against him.

Once we are outside I grab his hand to lead him to my car when he pulls me back to his side and keeps walking straight. "Hey! My car is this way." I point to our left.

"We'll come back for it later, I'll take you home." He states as we walk up to an illegally parked SUV.

"No, I'll take mine besides it has his seat." I argue with him.

"Don't worry about it." Don't worry about it? Insufferable man

"Christian, No."

"Anastasia, Yes." He glares releasing me to open the back seat of his vehicle and puts Matty inside. "Get in the car Anastasia. He points to the passenger seat." Ignoring him I go to his side to grab Matty only to see that there is a booster seat in the back seat that Matty is sitting in and Christian buckles him in.

"When did you get that?" I ask confused. "Why did you get it?" He gently pushes me back a few steps shutting the door and opens the passenger door.

"Anastasia." He nods to get in completely ignoring my question.

"Fine, don't answer." I huff at him and get inside. He quickly shuts the door and hops in the driver's side starting up the car. He gives me a look and pulls away from the curb.

I spit out the address at him and look out the window. If he is going to ignore me, I'll ignore him. He chuckles at me only frustrating me more. I don't need him to take me home. Hell I didn't even call him to come here in the first place.

A few minutes into the drive home he places his hand on my thigh melting away my anger. Damn him. Sighing I place my hand on top of his lacing our fingers. "Thank you for the ride." I grumble out turning my head to look at him.

"You're welcome Angel." He says with a small smile on his face. Not wanting to say anything else I wiggle in the seat to get comfortable and just enjoy the ride.

 **Christian POV**

I pull up to the Apartment complex and put the car in park. I look to see that Matthew is asleep and Anastasia isn't far off either. Once the car is off I go around opening her door I help her out then I get Matthew out of his seat and this time she doesn't fight me on it. Good. I let her lead me inside and to her apartment. When we get inside she maneuvers around the few boxes that are still scattered around the apartment and leads me to what I assume is her bedroom and tells me to lay him down on the bed as she pulls the covers back. Gently trying not to wake him I place him down in the center of the bed before turning back to her. She tries to thank me again and before she can rush me out the door I cut her off. "Ah ah ah… you too. Get on in." I gesture to the bed.

"What Christian, I can't. I have stuff to do." She argues. Does she always have to defy me?

"Get in the bed; you look exhausted you both need the rest. Now are you going to get in or will I have to put you in there myself?" I tell her smiling sardonically earning a mumbled 'caveman' as she takes off her shoes and glasses and crawls into bed cuddling Matty to her. Good girl.

She is asleep within minutes of me tucking them both in. I watch them for a while before deciding to walk to the other side of the bed. I empty my pockets while kicking off my shoes and send a message to Taylor tell him that I won't be using The Grace and to have Mrs. Jones prepare some soup for later on this afternoon; then I crawl in, reaching my arm around their tiny frames I pull them both closer to me sandwiching Matty in between us and for the first time in a long time I fall into a deep peaceful sleep.

* * *

It's just past noon when I wake up; I look down at the finding that the weight on my chest is Matt. He has somehow maneuvered himself to lay on top of me with his head in the curve of my neck and Ana is nestled into my side with her arm across the both of us. How did I not wake up when this happened? And more importantly how am I going to move without waking them up?

Trying to figure out the easiest way to do this, I take my arm that was placed around Ana and gently remove her arm from our bodies and slide away keeping my grip on Matt; once I'm close enough to the side of the bed I sit up slowly swinging my legs sideways so my feet are on the floor. Standing up I'm able to lay him back down on the bed earning only a few quiet grumbles as he cuddles right back up to his mother. I grab my phone and quietly make my way out of the room letting them sleep a while longer. Their apartment isn't bad, it's an old building but the insides look like they've been remodeled in the last few years. Ana's room is the last door in the hall, the farthest away from the living area. I start to open the doors as I go finding Matt's room: which looks to be the only room in the house that is completely unpacked, there is another bedroom that has unpacked boxes inside, a small bathroom, and a double closest door with one side already open that holds the washer and drying machines. When I make it to the living area I take out my phone and press two.

"Taylor, I need you to bring me the soup that Mrs. Jones prepared." I walk into the kitchen opening the fridge as I speak, "Also bring some sports drinks, 7up or something similar, and make sure there is plenty to last for the next few days."

"Yes sir, will that be all?"

"Yes." I hang up. I take look around the room noticing a few dishes in the sink and few toys on the floor next to the sofa: Time to get to work Grey.

I wash the dishes laying them in the drying rack next to the sink and go pick up the toys taking them to Matt's room. Then I pick up the toys scattered around his room placing them in the wood box that he has in the corner with other toys already inside. His bed is stripped down so I go in search for clean linens. I open the door to Ana's room to check in on them. After seeing that they are both snoring softly I hold in my chuckle as I close the door and continue my search which in unsuccessful. They must still be packed away. Remembering the washer and dryer I look inside the dryer and find in empty, opening up the washer I find his bedding and from the smell of it I can tell it hasn't been washed yet. I can do this, right? I close the lid looking at the dials and knobs on the machine. What the fuck? Where are the instructions? You idiot Grey, you can run a multi-billion dollar company with your eyes closed but you can't even figure out a god damn washing machine. Pulling out my phone I contemplate on who to call, Grace? No, she has done enough meddling for the day and I'll never hear the end of this. Mia, I snort. Yeah right like she has ever done laundry before either. Gail! Of course, that is what I pay her for after all.

"Good Afternoon Sir." She answers promptly.

"Gail, I need a favor." I tell her sheepishly.

"What is it that you need sir?" I tell her about the washing machine and she asks me to describe everything to her and she walks me through it painfully step by step. After the laundry detergent is added and the machine is started I thank her, something I don't do enough I realize and hang up. After all that is done I walk back down the hall I take a seat on the sofa and scroll through my unread emails, responding to a few as I wait for Taylor.

After Taylor arrives he sets the large box on their tiny four person table in the corner of the kitchen. In the box are several large containers filled with soup, sliced pieces of still warm French bread and the drinks I requested. I dismiss Taylor and start to get the food ready, I take out three bowls that aren't in the best shape but I ignore it and fill them up putting a spoon in each one. Not finding anything to carry them into the bedroom I set them on the table and make my way to wake them up. When I enter the room I walk to Ana's side first; sitting down I start to trail my fingers down the side of her face.

"Anastasia baby, wake up." I say trying to coax her awake. "Come on baby I have some food ready." She shifts wrinkling her nose as he eyes start to blink open. "There you are sleeping beauty." I give her a warm smile.

"You're still here?" she asks with sleep still laced in her voice. "What time is it?"

"Of course I'm here and it's just after one. Now get up baby. The food is ready on the table." She nods and rolls over to wake up Matt.

She feels his forehead for a few seconds before gently shaking him. "Matthew." She kisses his head, "time to get up."

"No." He mumbles and snuggles himself further into the bed.

"Fine then, I guess I'll just have to tell Christian to go home since you don't want to get up and eat the food he made." She tells him with a smile on her face.

"Cwistian?" One eye cracks opens, he took the bait.

"Yeah buddy, get up and eat a little then you can go back to sleep." I tell him.

Matt kicks his legs pulling the blankets down his body pooling at his feet at lifts his arms up wanting to be picked up, which I do then try to smooth down his hair that is sticking out everywhere.

"You're spoiling him carrying him all the time you know." Ana says shaking her head and she stretches her back raising her arms high, showing her stomach as her shirt lifts.

"It's not my fault you're smaller than a mouse making it difficult to carry him everywhere." I tease her in response. So what if I like to hold him, big deal.

We walk down the hall when Ana stops opening the closest doors to the washing machine and looks at me confused, "You washed his bedding?" She looks back to the running washer.

"Yes." I say slowly she raises her brow and I can tell she is trying not to laugh. "What do I look like someone that doesn't know how to run a washer? Give me some credit here." I act offended, she doesn't need to know how true that statement was. What she doesn't know won't hurt her.

"Uh yeah that's exactly what I'm thinking, Mr. I have a housekeeper." She giggles.

"I still can do laundry if I need to." I try to sound convincing and I push her towards the kitchen.

"It smells good in here." She walks to table taking a seat one of the chairs, "Let me guess, you can cook too?"

"No actually that was made by my 'housekeeper' as you say. I can however use the microwave pretty well if I do say so myself." I puff out my chest earning more laughter from her, such a lovely sound.

"Does he need some type of high chair?" that's what kids use right?

"No, he hasn't needed one for a while now. He's fine sitting by himself." She tells me

I take my seat after pushing Matt's chair in closer and grab a piece of bread for the middle. I moan after taking my first bite, I love Gail's chicken noodle soup, not as much as her mac and cheese but this is definitely a close second.

"Eat what you can okay." She tells Matt putting a piece of bread next to his bowl.

I watch as she takes her first bite, she closes her eyes and a moan escapes the sound shoots straight to my dick, fuck. "So good!" she says.

"Gail makes the best soup. I had her make plenty that way you'd have some leftovers. I already put them in the fridge." I tell her.

Matt doesn't seem to have troubles eating his food. I watch as he rips up his bread into tiny pieces putting them inside the bowl letting them soak up the broth before eating them with his spoon. Hopefully he keeps it all down.

After we're finished Ana starts to clean up before I can protest. "You two go ahead and sit down on the couch, I'll be in there in a minute and we can put on a movie. Sound good little man?" She asks him then her eyes dart to mine.

"Mmm'hmm." And with that he walks to the living room. Before I follow him I lean against the counter and watch her rinse out the bowls.

"Would you like a drink?" she asks me as she wipes her hands on a towel.

"Sure, whatever you have is fine." I smirk. She is going to be pissed when she opens the fridge, my stubborn girl never wanting any help.

"Well I don't have-What the hell?" Her head whips in my direction. "Care to explain the large quantities of Gatorade and Sprite I have in my fridge…Hmm?"

"Now…Now angel, don't be upset. Matt needs lots of liquids remember? I'm only trying to help. Now you'll have enough for the both of you for a few days." I pull her into my arms pouting.

"I'll pay for it." No!

"No you won't." I feel my hand start to twitch.

"Yes I will! I'm perfectly capable of taking care of my son. I haven't had the chance to go grocery shopping yet that's the only reason the fridge is bare." She tries to pull away but I don't let her.

"Baby, I know you're perfectly capable of taking care of yourself and Matt but for now just let me take care of you both. We don't need you getting sick as well, so relax! Next time I'll let you buy the sprite." Not going to happen, ever. "Grab a few drinks. I believe us men we're promised a movie." I lean down and kiss her firmly on the mouth and with a small swat on her ass I walk away smiling.

Matt is already cuddled up in the middle of the sofa waiting patiently. I sit down by his head and ruffle his hair. "How are you feeling buddy?" I ask.

"Good. We go on boat now?" Nope, I'm not going to fall for that one.

"Not today buddy, I know you're feeling a little better now that you just ate but you need to be 100% before we can go on the boat. I promise I'll take you on it, just not today." I see his eyes start to water. Oh fuck tears. "Hey, come here" I open my arms and he crawls on my lap. "I never ever break a promise. Let's get you better and we'll go a different day." I shift around getting comfortable leaving him cuddled in my lap. I have on leg hanging half off the sofa with my other foot planted on the floor and I'm nestled into the corner. I grab the throw blanket of the back and pull it over us. Ana comes into view pausing for a moment staring at us before she walks over setting the drinks on the side table next to me. I have to keep my thoughts in check knowing I have a child on my lap as I shamefully check out her ass when she bends over looking through a box of DVDs.

"Matty, what do you want to watch?" She asks still bent over.

"Hercules"

She pulls out a movie and places it in the DVD player then she sits down on the opposite end of the couch. I don't think so. She skips the previews using the remote and the movie starts.

I clear my throat getting her attention I motion her to come closer. She rolls her eyes making me want to do things I know I can't and she cuddles into my side letting me throw my arm around her. I sigh quietly. This is my new favorite place. Holding these two in my arms does something to me; I never want it to end. I don't know what I'm doing or how to go about any of this but I have no plans on stopping. "So what are we watching?" I ask as I watch the animated movie play out on the screen.

"You've never watched Hercules?" she asks incredulously.

"I didn't watch much TV growing up." I tell her.

"No freaking way! Oh well you'll like it. It's one of my many boy approved Disney movies I have. Little boys aren't much for princesses so you'll miss out on most of those." She smiles.

"So you're saying I'm invited for more movie nights then?" I smirk at her when she blushes.

"I—I mean maybe." She stammers. "We'll have to see how this one plays out first."

"Mama Cwistian Shhhhh." We both receive a little glare at our talking.

"Yeah Christian shhhh" She leans up whispering close to my ear. That smart mouth, the things I'd like to do to it.

I'm surprised that I'm enjoying the movie. Matt tries to sing along to the songs and anytime Ana and I try to talk we get shushed, so reluctantly we stay silent for the rest of the movie. He stays awake the whole time and when the movie ends he demands for another. Ana gets up and puts in another movie before telling us she'll be right back. After a few minutes she comes back explaining that she needed to put his bedding in the dryer and cuddles right back into my side fixing the blanket over all of us telling me we're watching 'Robin Hood'.

Matt falls asleep halfway into the movie, making it possible for us to talk in quiet voices without getting scolded for interrupting the movie; "I forgot to tell you, I have interviews on Tuesday. They called me on Friday when we were moving everything." She tells me beaming.

"That's great! Where are they at?" I ask curiously.

"Oh just at some publishing houses here in Seattle." She replies vaguely.

"Which ones?" I probe further.

"I'm not going to tell you." She says innocently.

"Why not?" I ask offended. She just shakes her head. "You think I'd interfere with your career?" I catch on to her reluctance. I would though but only if she asked.

"I just want to do this on my own," she explains. "I know you're some big hot shot and that's great… for you. But I don't need your help with getting a job. I just don't want anyone to hire me because you called them trying to help."

I don't say anything. She didn't know who I was when she met me and from our many phone calls I know that the enormous wealth that comes with me makes her uncomfortable but she is going to have to get used to it. I'm well known, respected by some and hated by many but that comes with the territory. I can make or break a person's career with one phone call and that's just how it is.

"I won't ever interfere with your career unless you asked me to Anastasia." I tell her unable to keep the chill from my voice.

"I'm sorry I – I didn't mean to upset you." I sigh.

"You didn't upset me." I tell her placing a kiss to her temple, well she did sort of but I'll get over it.

"I'm going to go make up his bed then we can let him sleep in there." She untangles herself and walks out of sight. What is she doing to me?

* * *

 **Anastasia POV**

After we put down Matty for bed for the night, I shut the door grabbing Christian's hand leading him back down the hall. I can't believe he stayed this whole time. I keep thinking that I'll wake up any moment and this is all just a wonderful dream. I don't know what we are, we constantly talk but we've only been on one official date yet everything feels like so much more. I need to figure this out and soon. I don't want Matty getting attached if Christian isn't planning to stay around, although I might be too late. He adores Christian, ever since he met him it's a constant 'when will we see Christian again'?

"Do you know what you're going to do with Matt when you have your interviews?" Christian asks as he lies down on the couch pulling me on top of him. I notice that he rarely calls him Matty. It's either his full name or Matt.

"The interviews shouldn't take too long, so I'm just going to look and see if there is a daycare nearby that can take him for a short bit. I need to look into more of a full time summer day care but I haven't had the chance to make it to the library to look any up." Hopefully I can find one that doesn't drain the bank before I get a job. I have some savings to last us until I get a job but that'll only last a month or so max. As much as I hate it I'm actually glad my dad is helping pay a portion of my rent until I get completely settled. I would have been fine with a smaller place but dad insisted on getting one with a little more room now that Matty is getting bigger. On top of finding a summer day care I need to look into schools for the fall. Dad thinks I should hold him back that way he is one of the eldest in his class, but I don't know. Matty is so smart, would I be a bad mom holding off a year of education? I decide not to stress about that yet especially since work will probably prevent me from keeping him home anyway.

"What if I watched him while you went to your interviews? That way you won't need to worry?" Christian asks breaking my thoughts.

"No it's fine; I don't want you to take any unnecessary work off. We'll be fine." I'm not letting him leave work to watch my son while I'm in interviews. Worse comes to worse I can call Mia to see if she'll watch him.

"I won't be taking work off, if I only have a couple meetings scheduled on Tuesday anyway. You can bring him to Grey House and then pick him up when you're done." I'm about to protest but he continues speaking. "Anastasia, I'm serious I can watch him and it wouldn't affect my work day and I own my company so even if I decided to take a day off it doesn't matter what anyone says. I make the rules. I'll be fun. I'll even invite Elliot to come to Grey House for lunch." I bite my lip thinking if I should let him. _You talk to him every day and he is here helping take care of your sick son, I think you can trust him._

"It wouldn't be a problem?" I need reassurance. "He might seem like an angel every time you've been around but I promise he can throw a mighty tantrum that will make you want to pull your hair out. Are you prepared if that happens?" I don't want to scare him but he needs to know that kids aren't always rainbows and sunshine.

"Trust me, I can handle it" He says a bit too arrogantly. We'll see about that Mr. Hotshot.

I sit up slightly looking him in the eyes as I speak giving him the mom tone; "alright, you win. I'll bring him to you before my first interview and then I'll pick him up after the second. I should be finished around 2:00 with the last one." I tell him sternly earning his boyish grin in return, this man is too sexy for his own good.

"When you come get him I'll give you a tour as well." You can feel the pride he has radiating off of him.

I lean in far enough that are lips brush when we move, "Thanks for taking care of us today, I'm glad you stayed." I whisper against his lips before kissing him lightly. He grabs the back of my head preventing me from moving back.

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else." He whispers before leading us into a more passionate kiss. He latches on to my lip sucking it before he seeks entrance into my mouth with his tongue. I've had a few small kisses and one mediocre make out session before but I've never been kissed the way Christian kisses me.

My whole body feels like it is on fire when Christian's hands glide over my ass and under my shirt holding my hips with a tight grip. He sits up quickly taking me by surprise and moves so that I'm straddling him and he's sitting up right with his back against the cushion. Instead of returning his lips to my own he places feather-like kisses along my jaw and down to my neck, using his grip on my hips he pushes me down so I'm sitting right on top of—oh. I try my hardest hold in my moan, but it slips out.

"Ah," I groan loudly when I feel a nip at my neck and my hands tug harder at his hair earning a low growl from him in return. His growl makes the ache between my thighs worse.

"Quiet Angel." he says huskily into my ear. "Don't want to wake up our little man" his left hand shifts to my ass giving it a gentle squeeze. His outspoken our didn't go unnoticed but right now he feels to good and I don't want to stop him so I let it go making a mental note to process it later.

I know I can't let this go on any further at least not until I tell him everything. Breaking my thoughts again his right hand moves further up my back underneath my shirt I hold perfectly still hoping that he won't notice the raised areas all over. I don't think he notices them.

His journey brings his lips back up to my own but before he kisses me again he freezes and his hand stiffens. And he noticed…fuck. How do I explain the scars without telling him everything? I suppose I could lie but is that something I really want to do. I feel his hand slowly run over the scars.

"Christian?" I whisper cautiously opening my eyes to look at him.

"Who. Hurt. You?" he spits out. His jaw is locked and tense. Playful, loving Christian is nowhere to be found. I've never seen this look on his face and I never want to again. His eyes that were once darkened with lust are now blazing with anger.

"What are you talking about?" Act confused maybe it'll throw him off the trail.

"Don't lie to me Anastasia." His eyes narrow. How does he know that I'm lying, bloodhound maybe? He can probably smell my lie.

"It was a long time ago, I'm over it." I tell him with a shrug. I truly am over it. I've been to a therapist I've worked through it and moved on. I still don't like to talk about it but I always knew one day I would have to tell more people. Do I like it? No. In fact I was hoping to avoid it completely but I knew if we were going to go further into this 'relationship' or whatever it is that we're doing I was going to have to tell him.

His glare doesn't ease up at my words. I sigh heavily, "Christian I don't want to ruin the good mood."

"Too late, now tell me."

"Just promise not to interrupt and wait until I'm finished talking." I plead with him. If I'm going to tell him I need to get it all out and quickly, no interruptions. I pry myself away from his lap and move into the opposite corner of the couch giving room for some breathing space.

I tell him everything that happened before the scars and what caused them.

 **Flashback:**

My birthday was yesterday. I was able to go to school come home and luckily I was alone. I hate it here, I never wanted to be here in the first place. I want to go back to Washington and be with my dad. I talked to him for a long time yesterday since I was alone most of the day, he was the only one to tell me happy birthday not even mom said anything to me when her and Stephen got home late last night. According to my mom, he's no longer my dad now that she is remarried so I'm not allowed to call him .I'm home alone again today, its Saturday so I have no school and luckily they shouldn't be home until later again so that'll give me time to call daddy today as well. I call him every chance I can. He gave me a small phone and a debit card when my mom made us move here and told me to make sure it was always hidden so that she couldn't take it away. So I hollowed out one of the books that I have multiple copies of and have them hidden in there. They don't touch my books; they don't care about them so it's the perfect place.

I talk to my dad for thirty minutes or so when I hear the front to slam, oh no. "Daddy I have to go I'll call you when I can. I love you." I say quietly.

"I love you too pumpkin." I hang up quickly and hide my phone under my pillow just in time for my door to fly open.

"Come out here now." He says then stomps away. He didn't seem drunk so that has to be a good sign right?

I follow him wrapping my arms around myself as I walk. When I reach the living room I see him standing next to a boy that must be a few years older than me.

"Was there something you needed?" I ask in a small voice.

"This is my nephew, he'll be staying with us for a little while and you are to help him with whatever he needs. Do you understand?" I nod. Maybe with his nephew here, he and mom will be a little nicer. This really could be good. Mom has been different ever since before her divorce with my dad. She never says anything when Stephen is rude to me or yells at me for things that I didn't do. I tried to tell her about the things he says to me when she isn't here but she never believes me.

His nephew is beautiful and I have to hold my head down to hide my blush. He looks nothing like Stephen if it wasn't for the same eyes I would find it hard to believe their related. He steps towards me offering his hand for me to shake. "My names Jacob, and your Ana?" he asks.

I shake his hand a chill runs up my spine making my skin crawl like it does whenever Stephen gets to close. I don't like it so I quickly pull my hand away. "Yeah that's me."

"Cool, well I'm going out. I've got stuff to do I'll see you around later alright?" He tells me and walks out of the room. Taking his lead I start to leave to go back to my room when a hand catches my elbow pulling my back.

"Listen here you little bitch, you are not make any trouble while he is here or you'll regret it." He pushes me away after that and I hurry back to my room wishing desperately I was allowed to lock my door.

* * *

Jacob has been here a week now and my hopes of everything being better are destroyed. He acts exactly like him. I found out that his mom and Stephen are siblings and that he is 19 turning 20. It's late one night and mom and Stephen are out getting drunk like they always do leaving us alone in the house. Usually if I'm in my room he won't come and bother me so that's where I plan to stay for the evening.

I'm reading Jane Austen's Emma when my door slowly opens revealing Jacob who steps in the room without permission. "I brought you a drink, and some food" he holds up a cup and a plate "I was just making myself something and I noticed you hadn't left your room in a while." He takes a seat on my bed handing me the cup and plate

"Umm thanks." I take a sip of the drink, it tastes weird but I don't want to be rude or for him to tell Stephen I was ungrateful so I keep drinking it.

"You're welcome, so what are you doing anyway?" I take another gulp and point to my book that's sitting next to me.

"Oh nice, I've never been much of a reader but maybe I just don't read the right things." Why is he being so nice to me? I don't know what to say to him. He doesn't notice I'm not saying much and just continues to talk about random things. I just want him to leave, he makes me uncomfortable. After a while I start to feel dizzy and the room around me starts to slow.

"Jacob, I don't feel good." I slur my words as the room starts to spin.

I hear him tell me that everything will be alright before my world goes black.

When I wake its light outside and I feel like death. My head is pounding making me want to throw up and I have a pain in between my legs. I throw off my blanket trying to get out of bed and that's when I notice I don't have any clothes on. Why don't I have any clothes on? I look down and see red on my thighs, did I start my period? I start to panic. The last thing I remember was reading in my bed last night, no wait. Jacob came in to talk to me, didn't he? I don't know. Everything is a blur. I get out of bed and start walking to my closet to put on some clothes when I feel a sharp pain down 'there'. I ignore it the best I can putting on some clothes and leave the room. I need to find my mom.

I find her at the table smoking and drinking coffee. "Mom, I need to tell you something."

"What do you need Anastasia? Can't you see that I'm busy right now?" this is busy? You're sitting there doing nothing.

"Mom please it's important." I'm freaking out.

"Well what is it?" and I tell her about the blood and the pain and how I woke up naked when I was clothed last night before bed and how Jacob came to see me last night and I can't remember what happened after.

"I'm not seeing anything wrong here Anastasia." What! How can she not?

"Mom I think he did something!" I exclaim. Like take my virginity for example I scream inside my head.

"He would do no such thing! He is a sweet boy and our guest. Do you have proof?" She asks. Uh hello! Shouldn't my word be enough proof for her? I can't believe this.

"Mom! I'm telling you the truth I think he did something." My voice shakes. All I can think about is the word Rape. Oh my god I was raped. The panic rises in my chest.

"Anastasia is that all you came down here to say? I need to get ready to leave." She stands up grabbing her coffee and leaves the room.

"Mom" a tear slips out. Why won't she believe me?

 **Two weeks later:**

I've avoided everyone as best as I can, even my dad can sense something is wrong when I talk to him on the phone. I don't tell him what happened. If my own mom doesn't believe me why would my dad? I know that they're all home because it's really late or early whichever way you see it. So I quietly make my way to the kitchen for some water hoping they don't hear me and I won't have to face any of them.

I get a drink undetected and on my way to my room I hear my name and laughter coming from the living room. I keep out of sight but move closer so I can hear their conversation.

"It didn't take long until she passed out. I have to say I wish she would have been awake for it now." I hear Jacob say.

"Good, at least you got it done. Maybe now that she isn't so 'innocent' anymore she'll be more compliant." Stephen says and I hear my mother's laugh bringing tears to my eyes. They planned this. All of them so that he—he could rape me. I'm going to be sick. I have to get out of here. Daddy, I'll call dad. He'll come get me.

I'm unaware I unconsciously moved out into the open until I hear a gasp, looking down I realize I dropped my cup that was filled with water. I look up and see them all standing looking at me.

"You—you" I stammer out before I get a thought, ill threaten to tell on them unless they let me live with my dad, yeah that's it! They'll have no choice but to let me leave. "I'll tell the police what you did." I say as strongly as I can.

"No you won't. They won't believe you even if you did." My mother tells me sitting back down on the sofa.

"I will, I'll tell them!" I raise my voice. "The only way I won't say anything is if I get to move back home."

Jacob and Stephen both move towards me making me back away. "You aren't going anywhere little girl."

"Yes I am." My voice wavers slightly.

Stephen grabs me latching onto my arms spinning my so that my back is now facing my mother. "You're not going to tell anyone you little bitch. No one will believe you because it'll be our word against yours. And you're not leaving anyway either. You'll be staying here with us and that's final." Stephen growls shaking me slightly

"You're a monster!" I yell. "All of you!" I watch as his eyes grow darker as he leans close enough that I can smell the alcohol from his breath and I'm scared.

"You haven't seen anything yet." And with that he shoves me back hard causing me to lose my balance and I land right on top of the glass coffee table causing it to shatter. All I feel is pain while I listen to their laughter.

"We'll deal with her later, come on I need another drink." I hear my mom say, and its then that I decided that I no longer have a mother.

I don't know how long I lay here before I finally try to get up. I whimper rolling over feeling the glass cut into my palms as I push myself off the ground. I make my way painfully to my room feeling the glass imbedded into the skin of my back move with every step. I grab my duffle bag from underneath my bed and fill it with as much stuff as I can; some clothes and my favorite books I won't be able to take them all. I open up my hollowed out book grab my phone and debit card. I've never been so happy to have my room on the bottom floor than I am tonight. I slide open my window and toss my bag onto the ground. I crawl through it biting my lip hard enough to draw blood to keep me from crying out in pain. The only thing I can think of is that I have to get out of here.

When I'm a few blocks away I call my dad and the damn breaks. "Dad—Daddy!" I sob when he answers. I tell him everything well I try to but I can't stop crying making it hard to speak. "I want to come home! Please come get me!"

"Annie listens to me. I'm on my way okay, it's going to take me a few hours to get there. I need you to go to the police station." No! The fear hits me again.

"No! Daddy! I don't want anyone to know! I just want to come home." I cry more.

"Okay…Okay calm down. Breathe Annie; you're going to give yourself a panic attack." I try to stop crying only causing me to hiccup. "Is there anywhere you can go that's safe until I get there?" I tell him about the library, by the time I walk there the sun should be coming up and it'll be opening.

"Okay you go there then. I'll be on the first flight out of here. I'll call you when I land. I love you Annie." He says and I think he is crying too. "I'll never let anything happen to you again."

 **Present:**

"My dad arrived that afternoon, took me to a hospital where they took out the glass then he brought me home. And I never saw husband number three or Jacob again." I tell him looking at my hands. "My mom gave up her rights when my dad threatened her but she still calls about once a year pretending like that whole ordeal never happened and then blames me for being a bad daughter for not calling her more often. I don't care; the only thing she is to me now is someone that gave birth to me, that's it. So there you have it, all my dirty secrets laid out on the table for you. My one and only experience with sex I don't remember because I was drugged and Matty was the result. I'll never regret keeping him; I love him with everything I have. It was never his fault; he had no control on how he was conceived." I take a chance and look at Christian for the first time since I started talking. The vein in his neck looks like it's about to burst and if I thought he was angry before nothing compares to the look he is wearing now. "I promise I won't blame you if you want to leave now. I'm practically a virgin as you now know so I don't have much experience for you and I have a lot of baggage." I give him an out. I see his eyes soften slightly and the reaches over and pulls me into his arms hugging me tightly kissing the top of my head.

"I'm not going anywhere." Is all he says before tilting my chin up and kisses me firmly. And for some reason I believe him when he says that.

* * *

 **I'm so sorry I've been gone so long! Life really spun away from me there for a hot minute. I have the pinterest page back up, Its slowing getting everything back on it, but feel free to check it out as you go along with the story. Just search Nauniekay Fanfic and it'll pop up. Also friend me on FB: Nauniekay Fanfic**

 **Please Review/PM/Follow/Fav**

 **I love reading your feedback! And to those that have inquired if I'm the same author that previously posted this story: YES! Lol and thanks for having my back in case it wasn't.**

 **xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Christian POV**

"Taylor, I want you to find everything you can on Stephen Morton and a nephew of his, Jacob. I'm not sure on the last name this is top priority." My blood begins to boil. No one hurts my angel and gets away with it.

"Yes sir." Taylor replies.

"Also I want two CPO's vetted and ready to work." I need to make sure that if I'm not there to protect them that someone else is.

"I already have some in mind sir." He speaks and I nod before he leaves the room. Once he shuts my office door I exhale loudly running my hand through my hair. I didn't sleep all night, after learning about Ana's past I was up all night worrying about her and about the prospect of me telling her about my own.

My phone rings looking at the caller ID I sigh with annoyance Elena. I've been dodging her calls for a while now, especially today. I know why she is calling so much today and I'm in no mood to deal with it. This morning the photo that was taken at the WSU Graduation of Matt, Ana and I was released and now the wolves are out for blood wanting to know who they are. After ignoring her call once more it's only a few minutes later when she calls again using a different method.

"Sir, Elena Lincoln is on the line. Would you like for me to tell her that you're busy?" Andrea's voice comes from the intercom. Apparently the five calls I ignored weren't enough for her to take a hint.

"Andrea until further notice anytime she calls or arrives unannounced I'm either not here, or in a very important meeting."

"Yes Mr. Grey. Anything else?" Andrea asks.

"Yes quite a few things. Tomorrow I need my scheduled cleared from eleven until three cancel and reschedule any meetings. Next, if an Anastasia or Ray Steele call or show up they are to be seen immediately. I don't care if I'm meeting the president, interrupt me. Add a Matthew Steele to that list as well. Also they are to have immediate access into the building. On June 10th anything scheduled needs to be removed. I won't be in that day and I want no interruptions. Anything important will be forwarded to Ros." I tell her while looking at the picture of the three of us that's posted all over the internet. "One more thing, that photo released this morning. I want it framed and on my desk."

"The picture of you with the woman and child?" she questions.

"Yes." Don't question it.

"I'll have it to you within the hour sir." She tells me.

It's an hour later when Andrea buzzes again.

"Mr. Grey." What now?

"What is it Andrea?" I bark out.

"Tomorrow you have meeting with Ros and she is insisting rather forcefully that she will not be rescheduled until later time."

"Leave the meeting as scheduled." I guess Matt will just have to join me then. I go back to sifting through my emails deleting all the ones from Elena not bothering to read them. It's only three and I'm ready to go home but I know I need to work late. My phone beeps again but this time I'm happy about the person contacting me.

How's your day going? - Ana

It could be better. How is Matt? – Christian

Almost like new, he is running around as if he was never sick. – Ana

I miss you both – Christian

We miss you too. Matty is so excited to see you tomorrow. – Ana

We'll have a good time. Still not going to tell me where your interviews are? – Christian

Nope. ;) – Ana

Whatever you say Angel, I have a meeting in a few minutes, I'll call later? – Christian

I'll be waiting. Go rule your empire. – Ana

Laters baby. – Christian

* * *

 **Anastasia POV- Tuesday**

"Is it time to go yet?" I've been asked this question a million times this morning. He was up at six thirty waking me up because he was ready and excited for the day.

"Almost! We'll leave in about 15 minutes," I tell him as I gather all my stuff along with his backpack full of stuff for him to take today. He'll only be with Christian for a few hours but I made sure he had enough to last him an entire day along with some extra clothes just in case. I have one interview at eleven and the other at one thirty I'm giving myself just enough time to drop Matty off make sure he is settled before I leave for my first one. I'm dressed in a plain white button up blouse and a black pencil skirt paired with black heels. I'm planning on buying more work appropriate clothing after my first paycheck so for now this will have to do. I need to buy Matty some more clothes as well, he is already growing out of the pants I just bought a while ago they're barely long enough for him to wear today so I opted out and put him in some shorts since today is a nice day. I wish I had something nicer for him to wear today knowing that he'll be at Christian's Office but I don't. He's wearing khaki shorts with a navy blue t-shirt. I hear my phone vibrate as it sits on the table while I'm putting on Matt's shoes. When I'm finished I check and notice I have two unread messages, one from Christian and the other from Haven.

Haven's a Vet Technician, she eventually wants to become a Veterinarian but she for now she is happy being a Vet Tech so I'm not all that surprised to see that her message is a picture of her and a tabby cat.

Nala and I wanted to wish you good luck on your interviews and tell lover boy that he better take care of my little monkey today! – Haven

Thank you! I'll let you know how they both go when I'm finished. As long as those two don't burn down a building while I'm gone I think they'll be fine. We're leaving in a few I'll call you tonight Love ya! – Ana

Love you back! –Haven

Let me know when you leave this morning. – Christian

We're leaving in about 10 minutes – Ana

See you soon xo – Christian

"Alright bud you ready to go?" I already know his answer.

"YES!" he screams. Oh god Christian is going to be in for a treat. I gather up everything in my arms and before I make my way to the door the bell rings. Who could that be? Opening the door I'm surprised to see Taylor. What the hell? "Taylor? What are you doing here?" I ask him unable to keep the surprise from my voice.

"Ma'am Mr. Grey sent me to pick you and young Master Steele up and to take you to Grey House." He tells me.

"I'm sorry there must be some confusion. I'm driving there and dropping him off, I have interviews to get to after."

"I'm instructed to take you to and from your interviews as well Ma'am." He tells me and I think I see his lip twitch upwards as if he's holding back a smile.

"It's Ana" I growl out. I don't have time for this. "I don't need a ride, so thanks but no thanks."

"Miss Steele I must insist." He implores me to take his offer.

I rub my forehead, Damn it Christian. "How did you know I was leaving at this time anyway I literally just told him I was leaving?"

He clears his throat looking uncomfortable but doesn't say anything.

"Seriously?" I exclaim. "Fine lets go, I don't have the time to sit and argue about this. But you should know that I will be having words with Mr. Grey about this." I tell him. "Matty lets go baby." I grab his hand and begin to walk.

There isn't too much traffic on the way so we get there pretty quickly. We arrive at a huge twenty-story office building. It's made of glass and steel and has GREY HOUSE written above the glass entrance doors. Taylor opens my door while I'm still unbuckling Matty out of his seat. When we're all out Taylor leads us into the lobby made of glass, steel, and white sandstone.

We pass the reception desk not checking in earning us a strange look from the blonde girl behind it but she doesn't say anything. He leads us to the elevator on the right and after he instructs us that we are going to the 20th floor and that Christian will be waiting for us there.

It takes us seconds to reach the top where the doors open to yet another glass, steel and white sandstone lobby. Instead of Christian like we we're expecting there is another blonde woman behind a desk who rises to greet us. "Excuse me miss, May I help you? Do you have an appointment?" She asks as she eyes us both and Matty leans into the back of my legs hiding his face in the curve of my lower back in order to avoid her judging eyes.

"We don't have an appointment but Christian is expecting us. I'm Anastasia Steele." I tell her confused as to where Christian is at I look briefly around the reception area.

"I'm sorry but you're not on his schedule and no one is allowed to see Mr. Grey without an appointment." Her tone suggested that she's annoyed with our being here.

I pull out my phone with the intent of calling Christian when another blonde comes around the corner taking notice of us and her eyes widen with recognition maybe?

"Miss Steele?" She questions and I nod in return.

"I'm Andrea Parker" She introduces herself to us then leans slightly looking behind me at Matty. "And you must be Matthew Steele, it's a pleasure to meet you young sir." She bends slightly giving him a smile while waving her hand and he comes out of his hiding spot behind my leg smiling but still not saying anything.

"We're supposed to be meeting Christian but I don't have an appointment, could you call him out here for me to confirm that I'm supposed to be here." I ask her nervously. Her pleasant smile drops slightly as she turns to glare at blonde number one.

"Olivia!" She snaps "Miss Steele and her son do not need an appointment. Ever. If they arrive they are to be sent in immediately no matter what and yes they are on Mr. Grey schedule today." She bites out at her then turns to me apologizing, "I'm sorry Miss Steele. This should have never happened. Please go ahead through the door," she gestures with her hand "No need to knock he should be waiting."

"Thank you" I take Matty's hand and walk towards the door that swings open before we reach it.

"Andrea has Miss Steele—" He looks up from his phone noticing us in front of him and megawatt smile spreads across his face.

"Angel! There you are." He pulls me into his arms and smacks his lips on mine earning a loud gasp from behind us. When he pulls back I glance back for a second seeing Oliva staring at us with her mouth open. Christian either hasn't noticed her behavior or doesn't care my guess is the former since he now has Matt in his arms ruffling his hair. Christian grabs my hand and takes us into his office and kicks his door shut.

"I'm sorry I planned on meeting you at the elevator but my conference call went longer than planned." He kisses me again lingering for a second then pulls away. I look around checking out his office; huge would be a small word for it. In front of us are floor-to-ceiling windows that Matty runs to after wiggling out of Christians arms leaving nice child sized handprints all over the glass. There is a modern desk made with dark wood that looks almost black with a matching colored coffee table next to a white couch in another corner of the office. Everything else in the room is white there except there is one wall that is filled with paintings that all are different but yet they all complement each other. They are marvelous.

"A local artist, Trouton." He tells me as he looks at the paintings.

"They're amazing. Raising the ordinary to extraordinary." I murmur.

"I couldn't' agree more." He gives me another heart stopping smile and I almost forget that I'm supposed to be mad at him for having me picked up without asking.

I take a step away from him not wanting to get trapped into his spell. "Want to explain to me why Taylor picked me up this morning when you knew I was supposed to be driving hmmm?" I place my hand on my hip.

"I just thought it would be easier for you. Now you don't have to worry about finding parking. Are you really mad?" He pouts and his little side kick comes to help his plea.

"Mama mad at Cwistian?" Matty pouts his lips as well. Stay strong Ana

"You're safe." I cave. "For now." And both my boys light up. My boys? As in plural. Last night when I was trying to fall asleep after my nightly phone call from Christian I realized that I was falling hard, and fast. I would even go far enough to say that I'm already there not that I'm letting him know that yet. "Really though Christian you've got to stop with this. I know you hate my car but you need to build a bridge and get over it. I will be driving it whether you like it or not."

I notice that his office doesn't have anything personal in it and besides the paintings on the wall the rest of the room is clinical and cold. "Afraid of color?" I ask him and he chuckles.

"No I just like white." He replies amused and his smile grows as he watches Matty climb in his chair and trying to spin himself around by pushing with his feet using Christian's desk as leverage.

"Matthew! Be careful." Please, please don't break anything here. I walk over to him stopping the chair from spinning and notice that in front of Christian's Mac there is a picture frame which was hidden from my view before and the picture inside it makes my heart swell. I pick it up running my finger along it.

"How'd you get this?" I question him looking back keeping the frame in my hands.

"Get what?" Instead of finding him standing behind me he has taken a seat in the chair with Matty on his lap with him they're a little farther away from me and now they are both spinning around in the chair, boys. I shake my head and use my hand to bring them to a stop letting Christian see the object in question.

"They posted it this yesterday morning online so I've had it printed and framed. It's the very first picture to ever have a spot on my desk." He tells me with a slight pink to his cheeks and I swoon.

"Well I better get going." I set Matty's bag on the floor by the desk. "There should be plenty in there to keep him entertained, there is a list of numbers in there that you probably won't need because you already have my number." Idiot Ana "but if anything happens call me! He hasn't eaten lunch yet since you mentioned you'll be having it with Elliot. No candy! Try to go light on the sugar trust me it's more for your benefit than his. Also—" He cuts me off grabbing my hand kissing my knuckles.

"Angel. We'll be fine. Don't worry, I can handle this and I promise to call you if I can't." His eyes are lightened with humor. "Come on Matt lets walk Mama to the elevator and wish her luck." He stands setting Matty on the floor and hooks an arm around my waist turning me towards the door.

"Be a good boy and listen to Christian okay?" I ask Matty. "I'll be back in a few hours" Bending down the best I can I give him a hug and a kiss and stand up ungracefully almost falling. "Last chance to back out" I tell Christian as he steadies me.

"Not a chance, now good luck. Not that you need it." I give him a kiss before I call up the elevator. "Taylor will be waiting for you at the bottom anything you need he'll get you."

* * *

I'm sitting in the lobby waiting for Mr. J Hyde of Seattle Independent Publishing it's my last interview and then I can finally go back to Grey House and see my boys.

The receptionist is a young African-American woman with long straight hair. She looks friendly and every few minutes she looks away from the computer in front of her and smiles at me causing me to return the sentiment. Taylor is waiting in the opposite corner from me sitting in a chair looking bored. I suggested that he could have just dropped me off and came back but he refused.

I'm still slightly peeved at Christian for not letting me drive my car once more, the more I get to know him the more of his control freak tendencies are starting to show. Despite his control freak issues his loving tender side is what gets to me the most. The way he is always so sweet and protective about Matthew makes me want him even more.

"Ana Steele?" A woman with black hair calls out my name. She looks to be in her thirties maybe forties it's difficult to tell.

She gives me a polite smile and introduces herself. "Hello, Ana, I'm Elizabeth Morgan. I'm head of Human Resources here at SIP. Please follow me."

She leads me through a set of double doors behind the reception area; the office area is an open-plan and is brightly decorated. I can already imagine Christian cringing at all the color. We head into a small meeting room where at the head of a table sits a man who has long red hair that's tied up into a ponytail and has small hoop earrings in his ears. He stands when I approach the table gazing at me with his dark blue eyes.

"Ana Steele, I'm Jack Hyde. I'm very pleased to meet you." We shake hands and his dark expression is unreadable making me nervous. "Please take a seat and we'll get started."

"Tell me Ana, why do you want to intern here at SIP?" He says my name sweetly, a little too sugary for my liking and cocks his head to the side. I give him my prepared speech looking at them straight on trying to show as much confidence as I can.

"You have a very impressive GPA and it states here that you graduated a year ahead of your intended class. That's impressive. Is there a reason to why you decided to graduate early?" I blink at his question before I clear my throat to answer.

"I have a son, so the sooner I finished school the better." I leave out Matty's age hoping they won't ask. The last thing I need is their judging opinions.

"I see and will you having a child interfere in your work here if you were to be hired?" Elizabeth is the one to ask this time.

I explain that he will be in daycare and that I'm determined to not let me having a child affect the workplace. They nod and Jack asks some more questions. We discuss my reading preferences and favorite books.

"Lastly where do you see yourself in five years' time?" He asks.

With Christian Grey is my first thought but I know that's not what he is asking. "Copy-editing perhaps? Maybe a literary agent, I'm not sure. I'm open to other opportunities."

He grins. "Very well, Ana. That's all the questions I have for you, Elizabeth?" he questions her and she shakes her head. "Do you have any questions for us?"

"When would you like someone to start?" I ask them.

"We plan to hire as soon as possible." Elizabeth says and I nod.

"I'm available starting next week." I tell them. I would be available to start tomorrow but I need to make sure I have Matty squared away first.

"That's good to know." Jack replies.

"If that's everything, I think that concludes the interview." She smiles.

"It's been a pleasure to meet you, Ana." Jack says to me grabbing my hand squeezing it softly making me feel unsettled as I leave the room heading back to the reception area where Taylor is waiting.

* * *

 **Christian POV- The Grey Men and Matty.**

The elevator shuts leaving us behind as we stare ahead at our reflection in the doors. Now what? Hmm…"Well what should we do?" I ask the little boy next to my leg. He looks up at me with his mother's eyes and shrugs.

"Well let's see we have about an hour before our first meeting so let's get you all up to par so that you're ready for it yeah?" I clap my hands together getting his attention and lead him towards my office stopping to talk to Andrea while simultaneously ignoring Olivia.

"Matt, this is Andrea. She is our personal assistant and will get you anything you need." I think back to Ana's no sugar request. "Well almost everything."

"Can I have a drink?" he asks her.

"Yes you can. What do you want?" she smiles at him. I don't think I've ever really seen her smile before at least not like this.

"Apple juice, please." I nod approving.

"Would you like anything for yourself sir?" She asks me.

"Coffee please." After placing our orders we head back into my office where Matt wastes no time running towards the desk grabbing his bag from the ground proceeds to dump the toys inside all over the floor and begins to play with them.

After twenty minutes of playing Matt starts to lose interest in his toys and makes his way over to my desk where I'm sitting. "Are you done playing with your toys?" I ask him when he reaches my side.

He nods, "I'm bored." He tells me and then proceeds to reach a hand out to one of the drawers on my desk and starts to open it but stops pausing for a minute and looks at my asking permission. I nod at him granting him his request and he opens it looking through it for a moment before going on the next one. His little curious mind at work.

"Find what you're looking for?" I ask him scooting back letting him look through the center drawer.

"What's all this stuff for?" He asks about the random office supplies.

"That is stuff that I use for when I work." He picks up a stapler remover looking at it curiously before setting it back down.

"What kind of work?" He looks at me curiously.

"Well I do a lot of things, however it's pretty boring stuff for a four year old but when you're older I'll explain the rest to you." There is no way I'm getting into a conversation about mergers and acquisitions with a child.

"Like when I'm five? Cause I'm gonna be five soon" He reminds me holding up his hand showing five fingers.

"Yes I remember but no not five, I'm thinking when you're a teenager you'll understand it all better." I smile watching him as he goes back to sifting through my desk with no regard to boundaries. I hope Ana keeps me around for that long anyway. "Are you excited for your birthday?" I ask him changing the subject which earns me a toothy grin while shaking his head in an excited nod.

"Yes! We get to go campin for my birfday!" They are? Ana hasn't mentioned anything about what they had planned for his birthday and I'm slightly disappointed she hasn't said anything yet.

"That sounds really fun. I bet it'll be fun for you and your mother to go camping."

"And gramps too! Mama says Auntie Haven can't come tho" His expression saddens for a moment but changes back as he switches the topic. "When we gonna see Lelliot?"

I look at the time before responding to him. "Well we have a meeting in a half hour then after that we'll go and meet him for lunch sound alright with you?"

"I guess." He shrugs and starts to tap on the buttons of my keyboard and I decide it's time to give him something to do since he seems to be done playing with his toys and looking through my desk. I reach over and holding down the button on the intercom calling out Andrea's name.

"Yes Mr. Grey." Her voice comes through seconds later and Matt's face lights with fascination at the phone then whips his head around looking for her but not finding anyone.

"Can you find something for Matt to color with?" I ask her.

"Yes sir."

"Woahhh! I wanna talk." Matt reaches his arm to the phone but is unable to make it standing up. I pull him into my lap and scoot into the desk showing him how to use the phone and which buttons to press. After all the instruction he holds down the button and speaks.

"Anrea!" he yells at the phone mispronouncing her name. Well at least someone yelling her name isn't something new to her. They exchange pleasantries and then moments later she brings in stuff for him to color with and refills his juice.

* * *

"What are you drawing?" I question him. He is still sitting on my lap but now he is leaning forward coloring on a sheet of paper humming. He didn't want to move to the conference table for his coloring session so I left him there and leaned back into my chair to get comfortable as I replied to a few emails on my phone before looking over his head to see the paper. He quickly pulls the drawing to him covering it so I'm unable to see it clearly turning his head back keeping his body straight he eyes narrow giving me a slight glare warning me not to look. Like mother, like son. I'm starting to see that they share many of the same mannerisms.

"I'm not done yet." He states.

"Okay, okay. I'll wait." I surrender and he waits until I'm leaned back into the chair no longer hovering over him before going to back to his coloring.

Around ten minutes later he shifts in my lap so that he is sideways and thrusts the paper into my chest causing it to crinkle "You can see now." I look his picture and my heart swells, he has drawn three figures in the center of the paper a man taller than the rest with way too bright of red hair, a boy in the middle and a woman on the opposite side both with brown hair all holding hands. I assume the picture is Ana and I with him but I need conformation.

"Wow this is really good. Can you tell me about it?"

"That's me, you and mama!" He points at each figure. I look at his very roughly drawn stick people again unable to contain my smile. Everything looks pretty accurate except for behind Ana on the drawing there is some black lines that come outwards and down to her side from her back, what are those?

"What's this on your mom?" I point to the lines drawn out and his eyebrows furrow looking at them and back to me.

"That's Mama's wings." There is an unspoken duh in his voice making me intrigued. Wings? Why would he draw wings on her?

"She has wings? Like Angels?" He nods in agreement.

"Yup angel wings, I've seen them." He probably heard me call her angel on occasion giving him the idea. And then I realize that he said that he's seen them on her.

"I agree your mother is an Angel, but you know that she really doesn't have real wings right?"

"They are too real." He argues.

"Matt…" sensing I'm about to tell him that he's wrong and his cheeks flush red and he narrows his eyes. Oh boy.

"Yes they are! Mama has them, they are black and they are real!" He raises his voice slightly surprising me for a brief moment. I raise my brow at his tone.

"Okay, alright I believe you." I try to calm him down. The last thing I need right now is a fight; I told Ana I could handle this and I need it to go off perfectly. Maybe I can find some angel wings to buy for Ana to wear to bring his imagination to life.

"Can I have it so I can keep it on my desk for everyone to see? Or can I take it home so I have it there?" I gesture to the picture hoping to appease him. After a few seconds of deliberation he seems to decide that I'm worthy of keeping his picture and nods his head making me smile.

"Thank you, I can't wait to put it up. However, I think it is missing something." I pause and watch the look of confusion pass over his face.

"What?"

"Well every great artist signs his work." I mention "So maybe we can put your name on it so I don't forget who drew it." Like that will ever happen. "I'll help," I reach grabbing the black crayon only for the crayon to be ripped out of my hand along with the paper.

"I don't need help, I can do it." I'm instantly annoyed, why is it that the all the Steele's in my life refuse to take my help in anything. Surely he is unable to write his name yet. Four year olds can't do that. Can they? He's turned back around now and is writing extremely slow and sure enough he is writing an M I watch with my head directly above his with my hand hovering over his own ready to step in when he needs help. I'm impressed, he writes Matty across the top of the entire paper in various sizing and uneven direction but he does it alone. Ana must have worked on it with him and it makes me feel proud that he can write his name.

I check the time once more seeing that Ros should be here in a few minutes. I gently lift Matt off my lap and set him back into the chair. "Alright buddy you're in charge for a few minutes." I scoot the chair in so he is against the desk. I need to use the restroom before Ros shows up. "I'll be right back." I tell him as I make my way into my office en suite leaving the door cracked so I can hear him just in case. I quickly relieve myself. After washing my hands I pull out my phone to send Ana and Elliot a message before I leave the bathroom I hear Ros's voice ring through the room making me pause. She's early.

"Alright let's get this over with—well uh hello and who might you be young man?"

I decide to stay in the bathroom to listen to their conversation for a few minutes before I make myself known. I gently push the door open with my foot and slowly creep out so that I can see them. Their eyes are trained on each other both trying to figure out who the other person is so I go by unnoticed as I stand in the doorway.

Ros makes her way slowly to the chairs in front of my desk. She sits down in one of the chairs before she repeats her question to him. "Hello there," she kindly smiles "And what is your name?"

"What's yours?" He retorts stiffly and I have to hold in my laughter when I see the shock on Ros's face.

"I'm Ros Bailey and I'm the COO here." She smirks at him. "Your turn." She states with a wave of her hand.

"Matthew." He says hesitantly and then his entire demeanor changes. He straightens his back while pulling himself even closer to the desk with his hands then folds his hands together on the desk and looks her straight on. "And I'm in charge right now." Mini CEO in the making right in front of my eyes.

"Oh you're in charge? Last I checked Christian Grey owned the company but what do I know." She flips her red hair over her shoulder I can tell she is stifling her laugh as she speaks to him. Before their conversation can continue I step out from the bathroom deciding to make my presence known.

"I see our twelve o'clock has arrived. Did you get the paperwork from her?" I ask Matt as I stand next to him crossing my arms over my chest.

"Paperwork." Nodding he holds out his hand for the files she has causing Ros to raise a brow at him. "Please."

"Well at least he has manners." Ros tells me sarcastically causing me to narrow my eyes at her which she ignores. "Here are the files you requested, sir" She says in a sweet voice to Matt who beams at her.

"Thank you" he tells her and hands the files to me.

"Hey bud how about you go play with your toys for a few minutes while Ros and I talk then after we'll go to lunch with Elliot. Sound good?" He nods and climbs out of the chair and makes his way to his toys leaving Ros and I to talk.

"Early retirement?" She asks questioning.

"Fuck off." I mumble quietly to her making her bark out a laugh. After she settles we spend the next 30 minutes going over future investments.

* * *

When we get to the restaurant Elliot is already seated in the booth and Matt runs full speed to him laughing as he goes.

"LELLIOT!" He yells before he launches himself into my brother's arms.

"LITTLE DUDE!" Elliot replies with equal enthusiasm. I shake my head at the two of them with a smile on my face. "Christian." He acknowledges me when I slide into the booth on the other side.

"Elliot, glad to see you dressed up for the occasion." I roll my eyes at his muddy boots, jeans and a t-shirt with a Grey Construction logo printed across the front.

"Thank you; you know how I always like to look good for you." He jokes.

"Ha. Ha. You are hilarious." I blandly reply.

"So how's work, life, and hot little mama going?" I scoff softly how subtle of him.

"Works good, life's good, and Anastasia…" I emphasize her name causing Elliot to grin wolfishly "…is good not that it's any of your fucking business."

"Hey just be glad it's me questioning you instead of Mia." He defends and then turns to Matt. "How you been little man! It feels like forever since I've seen my best buddy." And Matt sighs dramatically to his question.

"I know… It's not my fault. It's Mamas." He blames Ana causing us to laugh. "We moved and my room is lots bigger! You wanna come and see it?" He asks hopeful.

"Of course I do! But only if I get to play with your cars."

"Okay but you have to clean up my room after." he bargains and Elliot looks at him in shock then looks to me.

"Fuck, are you sure he isn't your kid bro, you teaching him how to buy companies next?" Although the question was stated as a joke it strikes something deep in me, I wish. Instead of replying I signal over a waiter. Elliot takes the hint and goes back to negotiating with Matt about cleaning duties.

We all dig into our meals once the food arrives the silence from eating doesn't last long and my face is starting to ache from smiling. I love watching Elliot and Matt interact.

"Absolutely not! My mom is the best mom!" Elliot says in a playful outrage smacking his hand on the table.

"Nooo! Mine is!" Matt replies coping Elliot's hand movement.

"I happen to agree, I think Ana is the best too." I throw my opinion in.

"See. I win." Matt nods happy with back up.

"Traitor! I'm telling our mother about this." Elliot points at me causing me to laugh and Matt to fall into a fit of giggles that sounds familiar to his mother's own giggle.

"I can't believe this my own brother is against me." He shakes his head in mock hurt. "The betrayal, it hurts it really does."

"Alright, alright enough of this, Matt please finish your food buddy." I gesture back to his plate and once he starts to eat again I go back to eating my own.

Once Elliot and I finish we wait for Matt who isn't far behind us. "So is this serious?" Elliot asks me and it takes me a moment before I realize he is talking about my relationship with Ana.

"Yes. I think it is." I tell him as I watch Matt finish the last of his meal.

"I'm glad. It's a good look on you." He nods.

"What is?"

"Love." He states nonchalant. I don't say anything back to his statement. I'm starting to realize that there is no point in fighting it. I, Christian Grey, am completely and totally in love with Anastasia and Matthew Steele. This is something that should be completely impossible especially in this short time frame.

"We go see Mama now?" Matt's voice interrupts and I glance down at my watch. We still have some time.

"Almost, she should be getting to her last interview soon then she'll come pick you up at Grey House. Are you finished?"

"Yup! Lelliot come with us to work?" He asks and I look to Elliot who nods with a shrug before replying.

"Yeah, he can come too. Let's go." There is no need to settle the bill since I own the establishment so I take a few bills out of my wallet for a tip setting them down and slide out of the booth grabbing the cloth napkin from the table. I quickly wipe Matt's face once he is standing and toss it onto the table grabbing his hand and make our way through the restaurant towards the elevator with Elliot following close behind. Just before we make it to the elevator I hear a voice call out my name and my blood runs cold.

"Christian." Has her voice always been so nasally? I glance back quickly and see that she is getting up from a table a ways away. Turning back I quickly call up the elevator and for once luck is on my side the doors open immediately and I nudge Matt in.

"Christian." Her voice is more insistent as she walks towards us. Fuck fuck fuck.

"Hey bro I'll meet you down there I think I left something back at the table." Elliot lies to me. Don't do it! And with that he reaches in pressing the close doors button and walks back towards Elena. I lean back against the wall and sigh with relief when the doors shut. Fuck the last thing I needed was for her to see Matt. Maybe she didn't? I scoff at my thoughts yeah and maybe the sky isn't fucking blue either.

"Lelliot still coming?" Matt asks me confused with this whole situation. I look down at him and run my hand through his hair ruffling it.

"Yeah he'll meet us there, he just forgot something. Are you having fun hanging out with me today?"

"Yes! I want to come with you to work every day!" He says a little too loudly while jumping a little. I'm starting to think the soda he had with his lunch was a bad idea. When Ana says no sugar… listen to her.

"I don't think mom would allow that buddy but you'll be able to come again some other time and we'll even get you a suit like mine." That is if she doesn't run for the hills once she knows all about me.

* * *

 **Elliot POV**

I've never seen my brother so happy before. I watch as he is with Matty and the way his eyes shine as he constantly is watching him. He's in dad mode, whether he knows it or not. This is all I've wanted for him ever since he was little. Sure with mom and Mia he has always shown a soft side but this is something else entirely. I really hope that he doesn't fuck this up; I think Ana and Matty are perfect for him and the prospect of being Uncle Elliot sounds awesome.

I probably should head back to work but there is no way I'm missing out on more time with this new and improved Christian and my little buddy. Ever since the day of the girls dance thing I've noticed the difference in him. We've become closer since he told me about what that fucking pedophile did to him but the last few weeks have definitely changed him dramatically for the better and if feels like I finally have the brother I've always wanted. I feel my phone vibrate and I look down and groan. I need to fucking change my number.

Elly baby let's get together again. xoxox –Kate

Fucking crazy bitch. She calls and texts nonstop and the ONE night I even spent with her all she could talk about was my brother and Ana. Maybe when I see Ana today I can convince her to tell her friend to stop harassing me. I've had my fair share of clingy one night stands but this girl takes it to a whole new level. I've given up telling her to leave me alone after the first twenty times I've told her off. So I'm currently ignoring her.

I'm walking behind Christian when I hear a familiar woman's voice call out to him and I watch as he halts briefly looking back and gone is warm and loving brother as I watch his eyes harden. I follow his gaze and my blood boils when I see that old hag. It's sad really she is the same age as my mother but where Grace still looks younger than her age and beautiful; Elena has had way to much work done and thinks that she looks younger when she really looks disgusting. Christian hurries into the elevator lift with Matty and its then that I make a decision I know he won't be happy with.

"Hey bro I'll meet you down there I think I left something back at the table." I tell him and by the look on his face I know that he knows what I'm about to do. I reach inside pressing the button that shuts the doors and walk away with my target straight ahead.

I watch her plaster on a fake smile when I walk up to her. "Elliot how are you? I was hoping to speak to Christian about the salons. Do you happen to know where he is off to?" She fakes innocence. "And who was that little boy with the two of you?"

"Mrs. Lincoln" I say her name icily. I've never liked her growing up but I never spoke to her in the tone I am now and I know she is surprised that I'm speaking to her like that by the shock that takes over her face. "What my brother does and who is with him is none your fucking business, so stay away from him."

"Elliot… how rude of you. How dare you speak to me this way? What would your mother think?" She acts offended. "I'm merely curious as to why you two have a child with you."

I grab her by the elbow and not so gently lead her down the deserted hallway that leads the restrooms. "What would my mother think you say? Well what would my mother think of you beating and molesting her fifteen year old son you sick twisted bitch? Now you listen here and listen well. You stay the fuck away from my brother and my family or you'll regret it" before I decide to strangle her with my bare hands I walk away leaving her standing there with her mouth open. I will not let her ruin any chance of my brother being happy.

* * *

 **Anastasia POV**

I'm excited and nervous when we pull up to GEH. Excited is a feeling I always have before I get to see Christian but this type of nervous isn't the typical romantic type of butterflies I'm feeling. I hope that everything went well with him watching Matty. It's not that I don't trust him because I do, more than almost anyone surprisingly.

I'm out of the car the minute it stops much to the displeasure from Taylor who I can hear grumble about me being impatient. Sorry I don't have time for you to open my door; I need to see my boys. Walking into the lobby I keep my head down and walk pass the receptionist's desk and luckily I'm not stopped.

When the elevator doors open up onto the twentieth floor I walk forward towards Christians office I glance over to Andrea who just smiles and gestures with her hand to go on through. I open the door and I'm greeted by loud laughter and screeching. Walking inside my eyes immediately find Matty who is running laughing as he chases Elliot around the enormously spaced office. I see Christian standing in a corner near some bookshelves watching them smiling. He has taken off his suit jacket and has his sleeves rolled up to his elbows, he looks hot. When our eyes find each other his smile widens. A loud "Your it!" from Matty has his attention diverted for a moment before he jogs away from the corner over to me and he plants a firm kiss on my lips.

"How'd they go?" He asks tucking my hair behind my ear.

"They were fine. One went better than the other I think. How was everything here?" I smile at him.

"MAMA!" Matty finally notices me and starts running my way and Elliot begins to follow at a lazy pace behind him.

"Everything here was good; it's been exciting as you can see." He tells me before Matty runs right into the both of us grabbing onto our legs. I lose balance for a second before Christian arm clamps around my waist keeping me in place.

"Hey baby! Have you been good like I asked?"

"YUP! We colored and went to lunch and then played cars and tag and Mama they can come campin huh? I told them they could. We will get to roast marshmewows and…"he rambles a mile a minute.

"Woah woah there buddy. One thing at a time!" I halt him from continuing. "I'm glad that you got to play and color. Thank you for behaving and as for camping, we'll see. They might have to work or have other plans." I planned on inviting Christian but haven't had the chance to discuss it with him yet. Matty looks a little disappointed when I tell him that they might not come but gets over it quickly when Elliot grabs him from underneath his armpits and swings him in the air then over his shoulder momentarily stopping my heart.

"Elliot be careful!" I scold him slightly and he sets him back down.

"Hey there lil' mama." Elliot pulls me out of Christian's arms and into a giant bear hug lifting me off the ground. I return the hug and laugh when I hear Christian's growl to set me back down.

"Hi Elliot, I see that you're playing hooky from work too?" I ask him taking a step back from his large form. I'm short and I know it but being around him and Christian makes me feel like an ant. They are both so tall.

"But of course! I can't miss out on a play date with my little dude!" He gives smiles warmly at me and I return the sentiment.

"I got to go potty." Matty says suddenly and I look back down to him and realize that it's not me he's talking to its Christian. Matty grabs his hand and tugs a little.

"Christian where is your bathroom? I'll take him."

"No! I don't wants you to take me Mama." He tells me adamantly.

"I'll take him its fine." Christian tells me then walks Matty to a door on the opposite side of the room. He opens the door and ushers Matty in keeping the door cracked I hear him talk. "You need help?"

"Nope"

"Alright I'll be right here if you need me." And then Christian walks out of the bathroom but stays by the door leaning against the wall and gives me one of his panty dropping smiles that makes me swoon.

"So mamacita…" Elliot says to me throwing an arm around my shoulder. "You think you can tell your friend to umm… how do I put this nicely, leave me the hell alone?" I look at him and see his eyes plead with me causing me to sigh. I know its Kate he's talking about and I have no plans on talking to her again.

"Sorry Elliot, umm we aren't exactly on speaking terms haven't been for a little while now." I tell him honestly. I feel bad for him; I can only imagine how she is acting. If it's anything like she has been with other guys in the past I do truly feel for him. Then again maybe he shouldn't have slept with her after only knowing her for a day.

He leans his head back groaning, "That's' alright, I thought I'd try. So you and my brother huh? You sure you don't want to trade up for the better looking Grey?" His eyebrows waggle and I playfully shove him away laughing a little.

"I am with the better looking one!" I look back at Christian and my ovaries almost burst. Matt is out of the bathroom and Christian is bent down fastening his shorts and straightening his shirt. It's pathetic really, the way my body reacts to him doing the most simple things. Sometimes I think it's too good to be true. That there is no way this insanely gorgeous man is with me and dotes on my son. I'm still convinced that I'll wake up any second to find out it is all just a dream.

"Let's agree to disagree on that one."

"Go gather your toys up so we can go." I tell Matty who listens and starts to walk around to pick his toys that are scattered across the office.

"I'll help ya little dude." Elliot tells him walking over to him leaving me alone with Christian who is back at my side.

"Thanks for watching him today." I lean up and kiss underneath his jaw.

"Anytime Angel. Listen I've got a few things I need to do for work but I was wondering if I could come by tonight? It might be late." He asks hugging me close.

"That's fine. I'll make you some dinner to have when you get off."

"Sounds amazing, Taylor will meet you downstairs and you can tell me all about your interviews tonight." He kisses me a kiss that is borderline inappropriate for public eyes causing me to forget where we are.

"Alright you two break it up! We have little eyes watching." Elliot's voice barks out and I feel my face heat up. I bury my face in Christian's chest to avoid the embarrassment. I can feel Christian's body shake with laughter.

"I sure do love that blush of yours Miss Steele." He leans down and whispers in my ear.

"Mama I'm ready."

"Alright let's go, say goodbye to Elliot." I give Christian one last peck. "I'll see you later."

"Yes you will." His smile will be the death of me, it's dangerous.

"Elliot good to see you again, I'm sure this won't be the last," I tell him while Matty gives Christian a hug.

"I have a feeling I'll be seeing you around for a long time." He smirks at me.

Grabbing Matty's hand we walk towards the door to leave when I hear something drop and the unmistakable voice of my son, "Fuck." All the air leave my lungs, please tell me I did not just hear that come from him. Looking down I see Matty's toys have falling out of his bag that wasn't zipped up completely. Turning back slowly I narrow my eyes at the two I know are responsible for my son's newest addition to his vocabulary.

If I wasn't so irritated I'd laugh at the expressions on their faces, they are still as stone and have gone white. They know they're in trouble.

"Don't move, maybe she doesn't see us." Elliot's breaks the silence as he talks in a loud whisper to his brother and my glare deepens. I kneel down taking my eyes away from the two culprits.

"Matthew, remember when mommy told you about how we aren't supposed to say bad words." I speak slowly to him and he nods. "Well that word is a very very bad word and we shouldn't say it ever again, alright." I can't really punish him when I know it's not his fault he has been around two potty mouths for the past few hours.

"But they get to say it." He points to the infamous Grey Brothers who haven't moved from their spots.

"Mm'hmm, and they shouldn't say it either. So I'll be making a call to their mommy so she can decide how long their time out should be just like I'm the one who decides yours when you get in trouble." He seems to accept that and I grab his bag of toys putting the ones that fell out back inside and zip it up firmly.

"Ana, baby I-" I cut him off raising my hand.

"Not now, we will discuss this later. I'll see you tonight." I tell him giving him a tiny smile and then Matty and I make our way out of the office. But not before I hear Elliot's mocking voice right before the door shuts.

"Oooo someone's in trouble…ouch shit bro that hurt."

* * *

It's past ten when I hear a knock on the door. Matty is fast asleep on the couch after refusing to lay down in his bed because he was determined to stay awake long enough to see Christian tonight, I knew he wouldn't last, not after his exciting day. Opening the door I'm greeted with a sinfully gorgeous man. _Yummy._

"Hi"

"I'm looking for a Miss. Anastasia Steele?" He tells me with his wicked smile and I decide to play along with the game.

"Sorry, no one here by that name, goodnight" I go to shut the door but his foot stops it from closing and I have to fight my smile. "Um, excuse me sir. Can you move your foot?" I ask him haughtily.

"Well, you see, I think you know exactly who I'm looking for. Long brown hair, beautiful, stubborn, adorable child always with her and stands about this high." He teases with a smile as he indicates my height to his chest. Bastard, stupid beautiful teasing bastard.

"You always just have to do that don't you. There is nothing wrong with being fun-sized!" I tell him as I grab the lapels of his jacket and pull him inside. He wraps his arms around my body then lifts me off the ground so that we are at eye level with each other.

"Baby, I have no problem with you being fun-sized." His voice lowers to a whisper as he grazes his lips against my ear and this conversation just went from playful to seductive in seconds. He has a gift I tell you, a gift to turn me into a puddle at his feet. "Makes it so much easier to have my way with you." He continues his husky whisper and my body shivers, yes please. And then he simply puts me down and does a complete 180 on me.

"So where's Matt?" His voice is back to normal, it takes me a second to recover from his seduction act before I can speak.

"Asleep on the couch, he wanted to wait up for you." I tell him with a slight pant to my voice, damn him and I see his face light up at my words before he makes his way towards the living room and over to the couch. He brushes his hand through the dark hair that is the only thing peeking out from under the blanket. He pulls the blanket from his face before he tucks his arms under him and lifts him into his arms.

"I'll put him to bed." He tells me then walks down the hallway towards the bedrooms. Well, clearly I'm not needed. I go into the kitchen and start to reheat tonight's dinner for Christian. All this feels so domestic, him coming home from work putting my son to bed while I get his dinner out for him. I love it and that's what makes me so nervous. I don't know what will happen if Christian decides that playing house isn't enough. We haven't had sex yet and a man who looks as devastatingly handsome as Christian is going to have needs. It's not that I don't want to because I do. Just kissing him gets me hot; I can't even imagine how everything else would go.

I'm interrupted from my thoughts when two arms wrap around my waist from behind. "Looks good. Are you going to eat?"

"I ate earlier, but I hope you're hungry." I tell him turning around in his arms so that I can face him.

"Starving." He gives me a big smile but there is something in his eyes that make him look sad. What's wrong? He grabs the plate I made up for him and takes it to the table. "How'd your interviews go?" He asks before digging in to his food.

"They were fine, I'm hope one of them calls back. The one at SIP looks promising the only thing is the guy that interviewed me was a bit creepy but the rest was fine. I liked the atmosphere."

"Creepy how? What did the fuck did he do?" His fork is paused mid air waiting for answers with an angry look in his eye.

"He didn't do anything he just gave me a weird vibe is all. Relax," I try to calm him and I see his face relax slightly but not enough to make me feel comfortable. "Anyway… speaking of fuck" His eyes widen and I know he knows that he is in trouble.

"I didn't… I'm sorry. I'm not used to watching what I say around someone."

"Well, you need to start," I scold him. "He looks up to you if you haven't noticed. Having a male around besides my dad is not something he is used to, so he listens to everything you say and as we've seen from example repeats it." I watch him contemplate everything I said.

"You're right; I promise I'll do better around him." He gives me a determined look.

"I'm serious Christian Grey." I point my finger at him "I will not hesitate in calling your mother if I hear anymore bad words come out of my son's mouth." I tease him.

"You know the mom voice used to scare me when I was little but when it comes from you it does the complete opposite effect." He tells me and his boyish smile is back with a vengeance.

"You're ridiculous." I shake my head smiling. I decide to change the subject before he gets us set off in another direction. "So besides teaching Matty new vocabulary words, how did lunch and everything go?"

Something flickers across his face before it goes back to normal. "Everything was fine; I told you I could handle it. It was surprisingly nice to take a break from work, well most of it anyway. I did have one meeting today that Matt assisted me with."

"You seriously let him help you in a meeting?" I look at him incredulously.

"Of course, he actually started it without me." He chuckles. "In fact I might just quit and let him run the company."

"Don't let him hear you say that, he was so happy to go to work with you." I tell him jokingly but then it reminds me that I'll soon be going to work and will once again have to leave him during the day. I hope I'm able to find some type of day care in time.

"In all seriousness though, it wasn't bad." He pushes his now empty plate away slightly and grabs my hand bringing it to his lips placing a lingering kiss on my knuckles making me blush and by the gleam in his eyes in doesn't go unnoticed.

I stand up pulling my hand out of his and grab his plate and take it to the sink giving it quick rinse ignoring the burning gaze on my back. When I finish I turn around and am instantly caged against the counter with his arms making me jump slightly. When did he get so close? Without saying a word he brings his lips down to mine. It starts out slow, but quickly turns passionate when he presses down harder before I feel his tongue probing my lips wanting to be granted access, which I give him. There is a faint taste of dinner still left behind but it doesn't bother me the slightest. I reach up tangling my hands into his hair giving it a slight tug and I feel the growl he gives in response all the way to my toes. He pulls gently on my bottom teeth before he bites down harder making me moan when he soothes the bite with his tongue. Unfortunately for the both of us breathing becomes needed and we pull away panting. His eyes are so dark they are almost black with need and it pulls at my core seeing him like this. He is the first to recover from our heated kiss.

"What are you doing to me?" He asks holding my face in-between his large hands.

"The same thing that you are doing to me." I tell him reaching up to hold his wrists. I lean up to kiss him again when he pulls back slightly leaving me slightly confused as to why he rejected it.

"I need to tell you something." He tells me quietly.

"Okay…" I'm completely lost as I watch his jaw tense.

"Let's go sit down." He pulls me away from the counter and leads me to my bedroom, once inside he practically pushes me to sit down on my bed and begins to pace the room… I'm confused as to what is going on. Is he going to break up with me? Well technically we never said we were boyfriend/girlfriend anyway.

"You...you shared with me about your past." he clenches his fist and my heart drops. I knew he wouldn't be able to get past it. "So it's only fair to you that I tell you mine."

"I'm a dominant." He blurts out stopping his pacing looking straight at me.

I go to say something when he cuts me off with a raised hand.

"Just let me finish and get everything out before you say anything." He implores me and the only thing I can do in response is nod my head. "I-I'm a dominant, or at least I was. Recently I've stepped away from the lifestyle." He begins pacing around the room again not looking in my direction as he speaks. "I had a submissive that was there for me strictly for the purposes of pleasing me, they had rules and when they didn't follow them they were punished according. Everything was consensual. I never did anything that they didn't want and there were safe words for them to use if it was too much. I'm not the hearts and flowers type of guy Anastasia. Lately the lifestyle I was introduced to and loved didn't bring me the same satisfaction as it did in the past so I stopped. I didn't know what I was looking for but I think I've figured it out. I've always believed love is for fools but not anymore. You have me acting and doing things that I've never done before and I don't know how to handle it. I'm just walking around blind entrapped in a spell you have seemed to cast on me." He stops glancing my way before going back speaking, he is talking fast and not giving me any room for interruption leaving me confused, shocked, concerned. "I'm not the right man for you, I know this but yet I can't stay away from you, from Matthew. I go home and when I'm away from you I can't stop thinking about the both of you; are you two safe when I'm not around? What if Matthew gets hurt and I'm not around to help you? What if that god-forsaken death trap you call a car stops working mid drive and you both are hurt? Did you eat lunch? Did he? What if some other man, who probably deserves you more than I ever will comes around and then you want nothing to do with me? I think this constantly I can't control these thoughts about you two when I'm away and even when we are together I think them. I'm the master of control Anastasia it's what I loved about being a dominant. But with you I lose any sense of control. You make it vanish and it drives me insane." He is breathing heavier as he goes on. Another man catching my attention? He is crazy if he thinks I could even look past him to another man. It's not like they were banging down my door before he came into my life anyway.

"And to top everything all off you can touch me, Matt too. It doesn't hurt like it usually does and what am I supposed to do about this?" He looks to me again his eyes searching as if I have the answers he needs, hell I don't even understand half of the stuff he is talking about.

"What do you mean I can touch you? Christian you are confusing the hell out of me right now." I interrupt quickly before he can go back to his rant. His face falls slightly as he brings his hands to his hair roughly dragging them through his beautiful dark brown copper hair giving it a hard tug closing his eyes. "Christian!" I scold him. I love his hair and I don't need him pulling it out and luckily he released his hold. I'm not even close to prepared for what he does next. I watch him shrug off his suit jacket yanking his tie off and quickly unbutton his shirt. What in the actual hell? And then he is shirtless in front of me. My heart has stopped, skipped a beat. I'm sure of it. He is beautiful; his body is sculpted to perfection. I can't help my eyes from roaming all over his chest down his washboard abs and that v that leads straight down to… I shake the thought away. He is making me feel things I've never felt before. Focus Ana! I hold my breath as he walks toward me standing directly in front of him so that my face is only inches from his torso. "Christian" my voice trembles when I look up to him. He hand reaches grabbing my own and holds it to his chest for a moment before letting go leaving my hand put. I don't know what is going on?

"Look" he says painfully. Look? Uh I already did, did he miss me checking him out not even two seconds ago? Not sure what he wants from me I look staring at my hand on his chest. I don't notice anything at first but then I see it. Right next to my fingers there is a mark, its small and now that I've noticed it I feel stupid for missing it in the first place. My fingers slide across it and I feel his entire body tense. Glancing across his body I see more scattered across the upper portion of his body along his pecks. Oh my god.

"They— Burns? They're burns right?" They are perfectly circle and what could cause burns like this? "Christian?" I sit up on my knees and remove my hand so that I'm close to his face. "What happened?" My voice is no more than a whisper.

"No one has ever touched my chest before. When they did all I would feel is an agonizing pain and all I could smell is the burning of cigarettes as they were put out against my skin." His voice is pained and my eyes start to well up. He turns around so that he is facing the wall with his back against me showing me more burn scars. "You touch me and so does Matt and I don't feel it, I can't smell it anymore and I don't understand why! I couldn't handle Grace touching me and I hate myself because she can't even hug her own son but with you, I crave your touch. Why?" He looks at me from over his shoulder and what do I say?

"Christian, who did this to you?" I repeat the same question that he asked me when he felt my back. I feel myself get sick at the thought of someone hurting him like this? I can't imagine that Grace or Carrick would let this happen. I need to know.

"I'm adopted. Mia, Elliot and I all are you knew that right?" I did but Mia told me that she was a baby when she was adopted, and that her brothers where adopted as well. "Unlike my siblings I was adopted when I was four. I wasn't lucky enough to have the same introduction to life as they did." At that I drop back a little so I'm sitting on the heels of my feet. His eyes that usually hold a fire in them look dead as he talks "The woman who brought me into this world was a crack whore." And I'm stunned.

"Was she abusive? Did she do this to you?" My voice is low and soft. I'm trying hard not to cry.

"Not that I remember." He shakes his head. "If anything she was neglectful, she never protected me from her pimp. I think that it was me who looked after her until she finally killed herself; it took four days for someone to find us, for him to find us. I remember he called 911 and then left. He left me with her body, the body I had laid next to for four days. I remember that." I could barely hear him speak he was talking so low as if he was hoping I wouldn't be able to hear him but I did; and I half wish I didn't. How could she? Oh god. Matty is four and I can't even… I'm going to be sick. She let her 'Pimp' hurt her son. I can imagine a tiny copper headed boy looking at his mother for help and her doing nothing. _Just like Carla did nothing when you were hurt._ And just like that the tears I've been desperately holding back are released. I reach up looping my arms around his next and squeeze Christian to me as tight as I can.

"Christian" I whisper into his hair waiting for him to respond and hug me back. When he doesn't wrap his arms around me I speak again. "Hold me!" I urge him too and he finally does hugging me as tight as I am too him. I don't know if I'm sad or angry maybe both.

"They took me to the hospital and that's where Grace found me. She was like an Angel. She smelt so good and her voice was the nicest thing I ever heard and she was the only one that understood that I didn't want to be touched. She saved me and still I won't let her touch me. I can't Anastasia…" He speaks against my head and the tears keep falling. Poor Grace as a mother my heart aches for her. If I couldn't touch Matthew or hug him I don't know what I would do or how I would handle it. I try to pull away so I can look at him but his hold on me tightens and I kiss the curve of his neck trying to comfort him the best I can.

When he finally lets me pull back, I take his hand trying to tug him so that he is on the bed with me. I move towards the head of the bed and lay my head down on one of the pillows. Taking the hint he lays down so that he is facing me. This isn't exactly how I pictured having him half naked in my bed for the first time but apparently normal situations aren't our thing. I don't say anything for a while and he doesn't either. We just look into each other's eyes and I'm trying to process everything he has told me so far and how this night changed dramatically from the sexual playfulness it started in to this. First he tells me he is a dominant or was one anyway and that he pleasured and punished submissive women, then the scars and how he got them. I'm on an information over load and I have so many questions but I wonder if the night has taken too much of a toll on him to ask. I decide to take a risk and ask him while I can.

"Is that the reason you became a dominant? The touching?" I ask softly and he sighs.

"Mainly yes." He talks low again keeping his eyes downcast.

"How did you get into it?" How does anyone get into BDSM? I vaguely know about the whole whips and chains sex stuff but I guess I didn't really get how people start into that type of lifestyle.

"I didn't start out in as dominant per say that came a little later." I look at him shocked for a moment. Mr. Control Freak let someone control him? "I was an out of control teenager. For a fifteen-year-old adolescent boy with raging hormones and not being able to bear being touched it was a difficult time."

"I got into a lot of fights it was the only kind of touch I could handle, I was expelled from more than one school, and I'm surprised my parents put up with me for as long as they did. I drank a lot and in order to earn some extra money to support that secret drinking habit I was able to work for friends of my parents doing odd jobs. While working for them I was in the backyard cleaning up trash and rubble left behind from their extension to the house they recently added. It was a hot summer day and I was working my ass off. It was a lot of work shifting throughout all the rubble. I was alone when Ele—Mrs. Lincoln showed up bringing me some lemonade. We talked a little and being the little asshole I was a made some smart ass comment and she slapped me. She slapped me so hard." He finally looks at me and continues. "But then she kissed me and when she was finished she slapped me again… I'd never been kissed before or hit like that." I can feel the bile rising in my throat the more he talks. He was a child! And a supposed friend of the family kisses and hits him! Fifteen…. He was the same age when I was—"Do you want me to keep going?" He asks probably noticing the change in my demeanor. I nod. I can't even form words right now.

"Well after that I was confused and pissed off and horny as hell. I mean when a hot older woman comes on to you like that..." Ew. Ew. Ew.

"She went back into the house and acted like nothing ever happened. When I left that night she asked me to come back the next day to keep working. And I went back the next day." He sighs again.

"Ana you have to understand, my life was the worst kind of hell at the time. I was a walking hard on, tall for my age with hormones raging and the girls at school… I couldn't take the risk of being touched. When she kissed me she never touched me. She only grabbed my face and nowhere else. I'll spare you the gory details of what happened the next day when I went back but there was more of the same and that's how it started.

"She helped me; it was exactly what I needed at the time. She took control and started making the decisions, I stopped drinking, I focused on school, my parents were finally happy that I wasn't fighting anymore. It was like a breath of fresh air and she helped me breathe by making rules I needed to follow or else there were consequences. She showed me how to have the things I wanted without the touch. I did that for about six years then I switched roles." He takes a large breath and exhales slowly adverts his gaze away for a moment before looking at me again.

I don't know what to say to him. Well I do but how? He was a fucking child! I was a child when it happened to me!

"Say something." He urges after we sit in silence for a few minutes. This has to be the longest night of my life it feels like. What time is it?

"Does your mother know?"

"God no!" He looks horrified.

"And this friend… Are they still friends?" Please say no, please.

"Yes…" He drawls out slowly.

Oh god. I sit up and swing my legs to the floor with my back to him. That disgusting pedophile bitch is still her friend after what she did to her son! My blood starts to boil when I start to think, what if that was Matty. I'll kill her, I'll tell Grace and we can do it together I know she'll help we'll hide the body, no one has to know I've seen plenty of CSI to know what not to do. We can do this.

"You need to tell her Christian." I stand and look at him.

"What! No, no I certainty do not. Are you crazy?" He raises his voice.

"Quiet down!" I snap at him keeping my voice level normal the last thing I need is my son to wake up from us being too loud. "Christian you were a child! You have to tell her, she is friends with someone that took advantage of her son!"

"She didn't take advantage Anastasia, it was consensual." He tells me exasperated lowering his voice back down. He gets up and stands so that he is on the other side of the bed facing me. "She helped me for the better I swear it." He is trying to placate me.

I look at him and I can see he truly believes that. He thinks she helped him. "Christian. Do you care about Matthew?" I can tell that this question has thrown him completely off course by his confused expression.

"You know I do. What does that have to do with this?" He looks at me like I'm crazy and I climb over the bed so that I'm standing on my knees in front of him again.

"Do you love him?" He opens his mouth and shuts it not saying anything for a second and I see his throat bob as he swallows.

* * *

 **Christian POV**

 _I lift Matthew off the couch and he squirms a little in my arms as I walk down the hallway towards his room. As I lay him down in his little bed his eyes flutter open and he mumbles something incoherent._

 _"Shhh…Go back to sleep buddy." I tell him quietly. He nods sleepily before closing his eyes again and snuggles down in the blankets. I run my fingers through his hair again and whisper goodnight. I pull my hand away and go to get up when he speaks._

 _"Loves you daddy." He says in a tired voice and I don't say anything. It's as if the ability to speak has gone._

 _His eyes are shut and his breathing is even so I know he is asleep again. He didn't mean too… he was just sleeping talking right? He probably won't even remember it in the morning so there is no need to worry about it. But I'll remember it. Daddy? Could I be a dad? I'm too fucked up for this. I haven't even told Anastasia my past and once I do she'll only run away anyways. Did I mess up by spending so much time with them? I'd be doing them both a favor if I left now and saved them from having to deal with my fucked up self and as I think this the image of another man coming in and kissing Ana every day, making love to her and Matt is calling him Daddy. Over my dead body will that happen. I need to tell her everything and then hope she keeps me around after._

 _"I love you too Matthew." I whisper so low I can barely hear my own voice and go to stand up turning off the light leaving only the light from his night light shining. I look back at him once more seeing that he is still asleep and close the door._

It feels like she just reached her hand inside my chest and now has a firm grip on my heart. Her voice is soft and sweet right now, when only moments again she was blazing fire. She'll be the death of me. I'm emotionally exhausted. I've told her more than I've told anyone, with the exception of Flynn. I thought I was in the clear when we laid down on the bed but then when she asked how everything happened with Elena I should of listened to the warning sign going off telling me she'll have a problem with knowing the truth.

I was prepared to argue with her when she told me I needed to tell Grace but now she just went in an entire different direction. Where is she going with this? How is it that tonight of all nights she asks me this question. So I decide to go with the truth.

"Yes. I love him" It feels like a small victory that I've finally said that out loud and to her especially. Should I tell her I love her too? Probably should wait. I watch her every movement as she takes a deep breath. Her hands grip my face and it feels so good that I have to stop myself from leaning into them. This could be the moment that she kicks me out and tells me to never darken her doorstep again and I'll never see her or Matt again. The thought alone hurts more than I ever expected.

"I want you to picture something for me, okay?" And I nod at her request looking directly into her eyes. I love her eyes, I'm usually partial to blue eyes in women but her eyes entrance me, they are a little red from her crying earlier and because of that they seem greener than ever before making the flecks of brown and yellow less noticeable. "Picture this: You, Me and Matthew in ten years still together…" oh we will be baby if I have anything to say about it but I'm glad you're thinking it too. It makes it easier.

"Matt will be almost fifteen in ten years, Christian. Can you imagine a fifteen-year-old Matthew? I wonder how tall he'll be when he is fifteen." She muses and it makes me chuckle surprisingly when I picture him.

"A lot taller than you angel, that's for sure." I tease lightly and she gives me a tiny smile.

"He comes to us to talk, now that he is fifteen and he decides that he wants to quit school, move out and be on his own because he can make his own decisions about his life now. Should we let him?" Is she crazy? No way in hell.

"Absolutely not! He is a kid. No. He'll stay home with us."

"I agree. He is still a kid. I'm going to try to keep him home till he is thirty. Think he'll go for it?" she questions with a big smile. Doubt it baby, no way will that be happening. I smile back at her though, she can dream.

"Anyways back to our story… I have a new image for you. I want you to picture Matty as you when you were fifteen. He's out of control and instead of coming to us to for help; an older woman seduces him and introduces him to BDSM at FIFTEEN, he's a kid remember? You said so yourself. This woman beats him and then has sex with him over and over. Oh and this woman… she is one of your best friends. How does that make you feel? Or what if it's not Matt but our fifteen year old daughter and it's your best friends that's your age doing that to her. Is it okay Christian? Are we okay with it?" I try to picture what she is saying and her grip on my face tightens the more she talks. "Answer me Christian, are we going to be okay with this?!"

I see it, I see Matty getting slapped and kissed and put through everything I did and I'm mad.  
How dare someone touch my son! But it was different for me I needed it. It was consensual. He's a kid you said so yourself. Ana's voice plays over in my head. She helped me though. Did she? Was there really no other way?

When she mentions our daughter being someone's submissive I feel sick; so sick to my stomach. I pull away from her grip. The images are still going through my mind and I can't breathe, I can feel myself start to hyperventilate and I try to stop I try to control myself.

"Christian! Christian breathe!" I hear her voice but I can't see anything. "Listen to me, deep breaths. In…Out… Do it Christian copy my breathing…. In… out…" I try to mimic her and soon after I feel the restriction in my chest starting to loosen and I can see her. I watch her mouth as she breathes in and out over and over I copy her actions until everything around me is back into focus. I notice that we are sitting on the floor facing the bed with my back against the wall. When did we get here?

"I'm okay." I choke out not being able to handle the look of fear on her face.

* * *

 **Anastasia POV**

Oh my god. This is not what I wanted to happen; I just wanted him to realize that what that god-awful woman did wasn't okay. I needed him to see that. I didn't expect him to have a panic attack.

"I'm so sorry. I just wanted you to see what I was trying to say. I didn't think this would happen. Are you sure you're okay?" My eyes well back up with tears. I feel awful.

"Don't be sorry. I'm fine." He pulls me into his lap wrapping his arms around me. "I see what you're saying now. But I—I can't tell my mom. Not right now. I'm not ready. You can't say anything to her, promise me." He voice shakes and I feel like the worst kind of human for upsetting him but I just needed him to understand how it feels from a parents view.

"I won't say anything to her. I swear it. I wouldn't do that to you." He needs to do it on his own. As much as I want to call Grace and have her tell me who this Mrs. Lincoln is I won't.

"It's late." I look at my alarm clock on my nightstand and its past midnight. "I should probably head home." He tells me but makes no move to stand.

"No." I shake my head. I don't want him to leave. "Stay." I lay my head down in the curve of his neck.

"Unless you don't want to then that's okay too." I tell him when he doesn't respond.

He gently slides me off his lap and onto the floor and begins to stand up. He grabs my hand when he is standing and pulls me up from the floor. Is he leaving now? Before I even know what's happening his lips are on mine. This kiss feels different than any other one we've had. It's slow and gentle as if he is almost afraid to be too rough. It feels right for us though especially after tonight. He is the first to pull away and I try not to pout at the loss of his lips.

"Right or left?" Huh?

"Side of the bed? Do you want the right or left?" he asks once more noting my confusion.

"Doesn't matter. Whichever is fine with me." I tell him and he nods.

He steps back and kicks off his shoes pulling his phone, wallet and keys out of his pockets and sets them down on my nightstand. He starts to unbutton his pants and they are dropped to the floor before I can even say anything.

Don't stare. Don't stare. Christian Grey is standing only in his underwear in my bedroom. I can feel my face heat up faster than anything before.

"I—I'm just going to go turn off the lights and lock the door." I stutter out walking backwards towards my door trying to pull my eyes from him.

"See something you like Miss Steele?" He smirks at me. He has no shame. And after everything that just happened his libido clearly doesn't have an off switch.

"Yes, yes I do." I tell him bravely and then turn away from him hearing his chuckle as I leave the room. I check on Matty hoping that he slept throughout everything and I'm happy to find him still in a deep sleep. I lock the door and turn out all the lights. I stop before I reach my room and take a deep breath before entering. I don't see Christian anywhere but the door to my bathroom is open and the light is on. I walk into the bathroom to find an almost naked Christian leaning over the sink brushing his teeth with my toothbrush. "Oh please do help yourself." I tell him sarcastically.

"Don't worry angel, I will." He smiles holding the toothbrush in his hand before he goes back to brushing. _Smartass_. I wait for him to finish before taking the toothbrush from him and go about my nightly routine. He kisses my temple while I brush my own teeth before retreating into the bedroom.

After I wash my face I follow him into the room finding him already in the bed propped up against the headboard with his phone in his hand. When I walk over to my dresser he looks up and watches me. Now here is the test: Do I A- grab my clothes and go back into the bathroom to change? Or B- change right here in front of him? I turn back to him and see a smirk back on his face as he waits to see what I'm going to do. Wanting to wipe that smirk right off his face I unbutton my jeans and let them slide down my legs. That did the trick.

I turn away from him only in my panties and shirt. Moment of truth… I pause before I pull my shirt over my head and reach back to unclasp my bra when I hear his sharp intake of breath followed by his feet on the floor. Before letting my bra drop I grab my oversized shirt that I usually wear to bed and go to put it on when I feel his hands on my back stopping me in my tracks. I take a cautious look over my shoulder and see his face transfixed on my tattoo. He felt my scars but he has never seen them. I'm usually in a t-shirt around him so he hasn't had the chance to see anything else.

"Beautiful." He breathes out. His fingers are tracing my wings from the top of my shoulder blade all the way down past my waist. He looks from my back to my face with a small smile, which drops a little when he runs his fingers over the raised areas on my back.

"Matt, he drew me a picture today." He says suddenly and I remember them telling me about coloring. "It was of me you and him and on you he had wings drawn coming from your back. I thought he was just being imaginative and we had a tiny argument about them because he told me you had wings for real and I regrettably didn't believe him. I'll make sure I apologize."

He slides my bra straps down my arms and I can feel my heart pounding. Slowly he turns me around waiting for any resistance from me. When the bra falls away completely I can't bring myself to look his face. I put a hand over my stomach hoping he doesn't notice the faint stretch marks I have. They are tiny and Haven says she can't even see them, but I know they're there.

He gently grabs my chin with his hand forcing me to look at him and pulls my hand away from my stomach with the other. "Beautiful" he states again and gives me a small tender kiss. He takes my nightshirt and tells me to put my arms up and he slips in over my body. "Come on, I don't know about you but I'm exhausted." He lets me crawl in bed first giving me a light tap on my ass making me giggle before crawling in after me. He reaches back to turn off my lamp then pulls me to him so my back is pressed completely to his front.

"Just for the record, I'm locking our daughter up until she is thirty too." He mumbles into my hair and I can't help but laugh softly. We can talk about this long stress filled night another day. But for now I'm happy just to lay here in his arms.

"Goodnight Christian." I whisper into the dark entwining our fingers together bringing it to my chest.

"Sweet dreams Angel." He responds and I let sleep take me.

* * *

 **Please Review/Follow/FAV/PM if you so wish :) I'm still updating the pinterest page slowly as I go along with the story so be sure to check that out as well!**

 **Until next time.**

 **XOXO**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

 **Anastasia POV**

I'm surrounded by warmth when I wake up and immediately want to go back to sleep but know that I won't be able to knowing that motherly duties will be upon me shortly. I can feel Christian's hot breath against my neck and his arms are wrapped tight against me. I try to turn my body as slow as I can so that I don't wake him up. His legs and arms are wrapped around me like a vine so it makes for a difficult turn but I am successful nonetheless.

His eyelashes are long and fanned across the top of his cheekbones. He shifts slightly making himself comfortable again after I twisted in his arms but doesn't wake giving me the perfect opportunity to admire him. It almost makes me sick looking at him in all his perfection, almost. How can one man look so beautiful? I notice one tiny freckle near his left eye and I can't stop myself from raising my hand and gentle running my fingers over his stubble, along his cheek and graze his little freckle. Keeping my caress as gentle as possible I explore his face, and his nose twitches when I glide across his lips.

"Wake up." I whisper to him and his nose twitches again. I press my lips to his hoping that will do the trick. It's after the third peck that I finally feel his lips purse only slightly.

"Christian..." and this time I get a grunt from him and I feel his body burrow deeper into the bed and his arms tighten even more. His lips curl into the tiniest of smiles and I know he is awake but is pretending otherwise. So I give him one last kiss before I resort to other measures.

"Christian you better wake up or else…" I keep my voice low and he still refuses to open his eyes. Well he can't say I didn't warn him. I cup his neck in effort to keep him down and lean up to lick the side of his face before giving him a sloppy kiss on his forehead then he attacks. He moves quickly grabbing my hand from his neck and rolling me on my back holding my tight giving me a playful growl then nips the nape of my neck.

"Christian… stop… please." I say in between laughs as he keeps biting me. His stubble scratching against my skin tickles me. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" I pant out and finally he stops. The grin he wears is spread wide across his face.

"That'll teach you to think before you lick me like that again," he tells me playfully before he brings his lips to mine giving me a quick kiss. "Good morning Miss Steele." His voice is still rough with sleep.

"Morning Mr. Grey, did you sleep well?" I lift up my hand to run through his crazed morning hair and I'm sure mine doesn't look any better.

"Best sleep I've ever had." He tilts his head in my hand and I gently scratch his scalp with my nails and he practically purrs.

"What time do you need to go into work?" I ask him looking over at my alarm clock to that it's still pretty early and that Matty should be up within the next hour or so if I'm lucky. I've learned that if you love sleep as much as I do that you are guaranteed to have a child who loves to wake up bright and early. It's a curse and a blessing wrapped in one.

"Soon." He sighs "but not soon enough that I can't stay a little bit longer and…" he leans back down kissing my more passionately than before. He pulls my bottom lip with his teeth sucking on it before his tongue makes its way into my mouth causing me to moan. One of his hands slides down to my waist and under my shirt. I feel the burn of his skin against mine. I grip his hair tight when he palms my breast then pinches my nipple sending shocks to my core. He nudges my legs open wider with his knee and settles in between my thighs. Needing air I pull back from his lips but it doesn't deter him in the slightest when his lips make their way along my jaw and down my neck alternating between sucking and biting. I'm trying my hardest not to make any sound loud enough to wake the tiny human down the hall.

"Christian" I pant out his name when his hand decides to make its way south and dips underneath my panty line. I want to stop him only because of the night we had last night but my body is fighting against my mind to keep him going.

His eyes are a dark storm and the gaze from them makes me flush more than before. "Is this alright?" he whispers out. And with a flood of butterflies and nervousness I nod letting him continue his journey. I get goose bumps down my body and I'm so close to stopping him. I mean yes, I have a kid but I've never had anyone down there like, this well not that I count anyway.

"Do you have any idea how much I want you? Any at all" He asks me and my breathing is ragged with anticipation and I can't take my eyes away from the gray orbs that have yet to leave my face watching any and every reaction.

I feel his finger draw slow circles around me there and its then that his breath catches and his eyes close briefly. "You're so wet Anastasia. God, I want you." He thrusts his finger inside me and I cry out as he repeats the action over and over. When he palms my clitoris I moan louder than before and he brings his mouth to my quickly smothering the sound. "Shhh baby..." fuck! How does he expect me to be quiet when he starts to push into me harder adding a second finger? It's not much longer when I feel it building deep inside me. "That's it angel, come for me." His fingers are relentless and I feel his breaths mixed with mine. His lips are close ready to smother any sound he deems too loud. My body quivers and thin layer of sweat gathers over me then I explode into a thousand pieces my body jolting when he keeps going to prolong my orgasm.

When I've calmed down enough I watch in shock as he pulls his fingers out of me and up to his mouth. Did he just?

"Better than I imagined." Yes, he just did. His voice is dark and seductive almost putting me in a trance.

"Oh yeah?" I saw softly. I don't know what to say to that. He's imagined this? Well I suppose every guy does. It's not like I'm not guilty of having dirty thoughts about the Adonis in front of me but that's not something I plan on blurting out to him anytime soon. I bring him back in for another kiss and trail my hand down his chest feeling the sculpted dips and curves as I go and when I reach his briefs his hand stops me and I pout. I want to return the favor.

"Later." He tells me before he starts to pull away.

"But I want to—

"I know, but this was for you angel. I'll be fine." He's full of shit. I know he can't be comfortable right now. I glance down in-between us and I gulp. His bulge leaves little to imagination Oh my…Will it? How? Oh god. There is no way that will fit in me when the time comes. When I bring my face back up he is wearing a shit-eating grin and I immediately want to smack it off. Yeah, yeah you caught me.

With another glance at the clock I see that I should have enough time to shower and get breakfast finished before Matty wakes up. This gives me an idea.

"Well if you won't let me reciprocate the least you can do is help me wash my back before I have to make breakfast and you have to leave for work." I ask him as seductively as I can. Well at least I hope it sounds seductive. I don't know what I'm doing. I must have surprised him because his eyes widen a fraction before he answers back in that velvety voice of his.

"Well I suppose it would be a great injustice if I didn't lend you a hand with such a difficult task." He smirks at me.

We'll see how long that smirk lasts. I push him onto his back and quickly slide out of bed. Before I can change my mind I yank my shirt over my hand letting it drop of the floor giving him a view of my bare back. I slide my panties down kick them to the side and walk to the en suite not bothering to glance back to his reaction.

I don't hear Christian following me so I leave the door open for him and turn on the shower feeling the water with my hand before I step in the tub closing the curtain behind me. My bathroom isn't the biggest but it's larger than the other one in the apartment. It's nice to actually have two bathrooms now. All of Matty's toys and toiletries are in the other one leaving this one free of any cars to step on when they fall into the tub.

I'm starting to seriously doubt my seduction abilities when Christian hasn't came yet but I'm proven wrong when I feel a draft when the curtain pulls back and I feel his hands glide down my arms.

"That was a very devilish trick back there angel." He says then pulls me tight letting me feel him hard against my back. I slowly turn facing him keeping my eyes forward at his chest before closing them and tip my head back into the water wetting my hair for a moment. When I open my eyes again it's clear that Christian isn't shy about looking at my body. He checks me out from head to toe. He has no shame. "Beautiful." He states the same way he did last night and I roll my eyes. Smooth talker.

His hand grabs my chin quickly startling me for a moment. "Don't roll your eyes Anastasia." Oh Anastasia. "And don't bite your lip." His voice is stern and I'd be lying if I said it didn't turn me on. I release my bottom lip not noticing I was biting it in the first place.

He turns us so that he is under the water. I'm able to watch his muscles flex as his arms reach up running his hands through his hair drenching his dark brown copper waves. I'm feeling hot all over and it's not because of the water. I have to repeatedly tell myself that we don't have enough time for any shenanigans.

The butterflies I had in the beginning have slowly faded and I'm grateful. I thought this would be much worse but it isn't. It feels so right. I feel like we've done this a million times. Maybe it's because he is so comfortable that it's transferring over to me. Braving for what I'll see eventually I glance down his body and I'm not disappointed. From hearing from Haven's experiences I know right away that he is well above average sized. I don't want to give him the satisfaction of me checking him out again so I turn away and grab the shampoo only to have it plucked from my grasp when I turn back to him.

"Hey!" I yelp. I watch him pour some into his hand then set it back on the stand behind me.

"Let me." I listen and he lathers the shampoo into my hair.

"That feels so good." I moan out and he keeps massaging my scalp. I place my hand on his hips to keep my balance when he turns us and starts to rinse it out running his fingers through my long tresses that hang to my lower back. I rub my thumbs in circles on his skin and then start to trace the v indents that lead down and I'm rewarded with a little groan.

"Angel." He growls out warningly when my right hand touches his impressive length.

"What?" I ask him keeping my face as innocent as possible. It's only fair that I return the favor. No matter what he says.

"You don't have to. I don't want you to feel like you need to repay anything." His eyes soften when he speaks. "I don't want to rush you with anything. I want to do this right." His voice is so sincere and I understand what he means. I want him though, more than I've ever wanted anything. I didn't think I would be doing this for a long long time and I wasn't ready to either, until I met him. Damn devastatingly beautiful man coming into my world and shifting it on its axis.

"I want you Christian. And if I get uncomfortable with anything I'll tell you." I tell him honestly. "I…I just don't know what to do. Umm..." I nod to my hand that's next to his erection. And now I feel extremely embarrassed.

Understanding he grabs my hand placing it on him with his on top of my own. Guiding me up and down. I can do this. He feels much firmer that I expected. I watch his eyes close and his hand tightens around my own making me hold him firmer before letting go leaving me on my own.

"That's right, baby." He encourages me and flexes his hips slightly into my hand and I grasp him a little tighter and a deep sexy as hell groan escapes from his throat. He leans into me until my back is pressed against the shower wall and he braces his hands near the each side of my head. His groans keep erupting from his throat as I go faster and faster. Is this what he felt like with me earlier? I feel a rush of power knowing it's because of me that he is making these noises and that I'm bringing him pleasure as he did to me. His eyes are still closed and feeling extremely brave I quickly drop to my knees and take the tip into my mouth and suck hard.

"Whoa… Ana." His eyes fly open and I push him into my mouth "Christ." He groans. He tastes salty and smooth. My inner goddess is thrilled with the reaction I received from him. Pulling back I swirl my tongue around the tip a few tips licking the pre cum spilling out before I push him even deeper into my mouth. He flexes and pushes his hips forward causing me to hold onto his thighs so I won't topple over. He is staring down at me with his teeth clenched.

"Oh… angel… that feels so good." He mumbles out. He removes one of his hands from the shower wall and his fingers grip into my hair. Not having his full length in my mouth yet I try to go deeper. "Jesus. How far can you go?" hmm…Gripping his thighs I feel the muscles under my hand tense at the same time I feel him at the back of my throat. Pulling back to the front again I flick the head before diving back in. I'll never be able to eat a Popsicle the same way again after having my very own Christian Grey- flavored one.

His hand tightens almost painfully in my hair but I keep up my rhythm sucking harder and harder pushing him as deep as he'll go.

"Anastasia, I'm going to come in your mouth if you don't want me to stop now." Not going to happen. I push harder and he thrusts his hips again. I bare my teeth scraping him as I go up one last time and it tips him over the edge. He cries out when I suck him hard again then stills. I can feel the warm salty liquid gushing down my throat. I swallow the best I can. It doesn't taste horrible. Christian is a panting mess above me and I want to give myself a pat on the back. Not even bothering to hold back my smile I push myself up sliding my body up against his as I go.

"Don't you have a gag reflex?" He asks me lifting his head up from the wall looking at me straight on.

"I take it I did a good job?"

"Fuck Ana, that was… amazing." He tells me astonished. "You never cease to amaze me." And I beam proudly. "Are you sure you've never done that before?"

"Seriously?" I balk at the question.

"I know, I know. Just making sure." He leans down to kiss me but stops and stiffens like a board when the one thing I never thought would happen, happens.

"Mama" a very tired voice rings through the bathroom as the door creaks open. I look up at Christian and see he is mirroring my panicked expression. I place my hand over his mouth.

BE QUIET I mouth to him.

"Yeah baby? What are you doing up?" I duck under Christian arm stepping to the back of the tub. I hold the shower curtain to my chest covering myself poking my head out. Matty is rubbing his eyes with his hands. "Well look at you handsome boy, you're up earlier than normal today." Play it cool Ana. It's not like you have a naked man hidden in the shower with you or anything.

"Me take bath too?" NO!

"No, not right now. You'll take one tonight. Why don't you go ahead and play in your room or turn on the TV and when I'm finished I'll make some pancakes for breakfast. Sound good?"

"Choco chips?" Anything you want, just leave quickly.

"Yep I'll make them with chocolate chips and I'll even put some whipped cream on them. Deal?" I'm shaking with fear that he'll catch Christian in here with me. I'm lucky he didn't just whip open the shower curtain before saying anything. Note to self: lock bedroom door anytime Christian is here.

"Okay." He says with a yawn still a bit tired and he turns to leave.

"Shut the door baby. Love you."

"Luv you back." He grumbles out almost shutting the door completely as he leaves. I let out the biggest breath ever and lean against the wall looking over at Christian who looks like he might pass out.

"That was close." I whisper to him letting out a little giggle at his facial expression.

We rush quickly in silence finishing our shower successfully getting ourselves clean this time. I'm the first out of the shower, I wrap myself in a towel then the first thing I do is shut the bathroom door and lock it. If I could lock it twice I would. I reach into the small closet grabbing another towel for Christian then lean back against the vanity and wait for him to finish rinsing his hair. I can't even get over our situation right now. I'm torn between rolling on the ground hysterically laughing and crying because I have no idea how we are going to get out of this without a million questions from an intelligent four year old that I'm years away from being able to give answers to.

When he opens the curtain I toss the towel at him, which he catches easily. I'm unable to appreciate his sculpted dripping body the way I want with my mind running a million miles an hour.

"What are we going to do?" I talk very quietly to him. I'm not sure what lies beyond the bathroom door. Kids never listen when you want them to the most, knowing our luck my son has cuddled his way into my bed forever trapping us inside the bathroom with no escape. Well no escape for Christian anyway, maybe that's what we'll do. He can stay in here forever and I'll go out there and pretend this whole thing was a dream. Matt never knows that he almost caught us and life continues on.

"I thought you were going to make breakfast?" He arches is perfect brow at me. Seriously Christian?

"I am planning on it!" I whisper shout at him. "I meant what are we-"I motion between the both of us "-going to do when we walk out there and he wants to know what you're doing here and more importantly where you were when I was in the shower." He shrugs. Shrugs! Where the hell did the panicked Christian from not even five minutes ago go? He apparently has been replaced with cool as a cucumber Christian.

"Okay..." Think quickly on your feet Ana. "First I'm going to peek through the door and pray that he left the bedroom and if he left then we'll get dressed and then we'll figure the next step out if we get that far."

"And if he is in there?" He counters.

"Then sorry honey, you're stuck here until further notice." I tell him completely serious which makes him chuckle quietly. He thinks I'm kidding but I'm not! No way in hell will I let him leave this bathroom with my son in my room.

I hold my hand up signaling to Christian to stay out of sight as I unlock the door cracking it open just barely so that I can see through it and breathe a sigh of relief. Thank god. No tiny human in sight. Not taking the chance I hurry and leave the bathroom shutting the door behind me leaving Christian inside. Sorry baby.

I run over to shut my bedroom door making sure it's now locked and scan the room again. Checking under the bed and into the closet briefly just in case. I feel like I've committed murder and now I'm trying to hide a body making sure there are no witnesses around. I've never felt so secretive in my life than I have right now and that's saying something considering my past.

Opening the door to the bathroom I smile sheepishly at the beautiful man with his arms crossed over his chest waiting impatiently to come out.

"All clear." I tell him keeping my voice down low causing him to shake his head before he makes his way toward me.

"Miss Steele." He kisses my forehead then walks over the side of the bed grabbing his phone before he sits down motioning me to sit next to him. Still clothed in our towels I lean up against him trying to think of step two: how to leave the bedroom. He must see the gears turning in my head because he turns my face so that I'm looking up at him.

"It's going to be fine, we'll just tell him I came back over for breakfast and he just didn't see me when he went looking for you." He pulls my lip free from my nervous chewing.

"He's too smart for his own good. He'll notice, trust me. And unless you want to explain to him why you were in the shower with his mommy then we need a plan." I've got one but the only way it'll work is if he went to his room and not the living room. All bets are off if he is watching TV. "Get dressed." I tell him and I'm glad that he listens to me and starts to put on his clothes from the night before while I go into the closet put on a sports bra and underwear; grabbing sweats and a t-shirt not exactly caring if I match. When I walk back into the room I see the door wide open and Christian gone. I gasp when I hear Matty's scream following laughter from both him and Christian echoing from down the hall. What the fuck did he do? This was not the plan!

* * *

 **Christian POV**

She is completely overreacting. He is four years old not ten. Once she is in the closet I tug my T-shirt over my head and quickly make my way out the door before she returns and head towards Matt's room. I'm not scared of something that doesn't even weigh forty pounds. Maybe a little scared but only because of the fact I just came harder than I have before with his mother's delectable wet body rubbing over mine and he walks his way into the room, yeah I was scared then. Now? Not even a little bit.

He is playing on the floor with an array of toys scattered around. His hair is all over the place from his sleep. He doesn't notice me so I take the opportunity to sneak up on him plucking him from the floor swinging in my arms. Causing him to scream out then erupts into a fit of giggles similar to Ana's when he notices that it's me. Wanting to hear more I hold him securely with one arm leaving my other free to tickle him.

"Stop..." He giggles and gurgles. "Peasee NO more." I stop briefly letting take a deep breath before attacking again. I laugh along with him watching him try to wiggle out of my grasp but failing to do so. "Dadd...daddy no more!" and it's that that does make me stop; both laughing and tickling. He said it again, I thought for sure that he was just sleeping and wasn't going to remember saying anything.

His smile is big and bright showing off all his little teeth with his face flushed red from laughing hard. I smile back at him, happy. I'm completely happy right now.

Not even the reminder of last night's conversation I had with Ana can bring me down in the slightest.

"How'd you sleep champ?" I ask him setting him gently back to the floor. "Good?" He nods his head accompanied with a loud 'Yup!' before his gaze is torn away from me to the doorway.

"Mama! Pancakes done?" He asks excitedly and I whip my head towards her. Did she hear him say Daddy? I search for any indication to whether she did or not but her face is downcast looking at Matt smiling.

"Not yet. I'm going to start them now. How about you go and watch some cartoons while I make them okay?" She tells him sweetly then looks at me. I'm going to try to take that as a good sign that she isn't pissed or she didn't hear it. He readily agrees and runs his little legs out of the room and down the hall.

"Daddy?"

"I was going to tell you." I start off saying cautiously.

"When did he first say it?" She asks me. Her tone isn't overly happy but it's not angry either. I clear my throat before replying.

"Last night. When I put him to bed, I thought he was just sleep talking but then he said it again just barely." I tell her honestly.

"I'm sorry." Sorry? She has nothing to be sorry for. "I know that it's a lot and even though we were talking pretty heavily last night you probably weren't looking for that right away. I should have known to be careful. He really hasn't been around males besides my dad and now you and Elliot. I should have been more careful," she mumbles out repeating her last sentence again and her face heats up. "I'll explain it to him for you." What? No.

"Don't." I stop her.

"Don't?" She looks a little startled

"Don't explain it to him. I'm okay with it." And now I'm the one feeling embarrassed; what is it with this woman that makes me _feel_ all of a sudden? It couldn't have been just one emotion either. No she just decides she is going to bring them all out in me turning me into some wimp that feels like he might cry at any moment. "I was serious when I told you last night that I loved him. I know that we've only known each other for a few weeks but I can't and won't stay away from you now. You're it and so is he. I'm willing to do whatever it takes for you to believe me. I want to be his dad. I want to take care of you both. And if you're not okay with it, then I'll explain it to him. I'm the one that didn't correct him. But know that I do love him..." I take a deep breath" And you."

She blinks hard once and then once more before she talks. I must have walked up closer to her during my confession not realizing what I was doing because she is so painfully close to me that I can feel the heat radiated off of her.

I—I uhh... Are you sure Christian? This isn't something that you can decide you want getting his hopes up only to change your mind about wanting us then leave. Hurt me? Fine I'm a big girl I can handle it, but I will not let you hurt him. So you need to be ten thousand percent sure that you want this. Because you can't go back from it." Mama bear mode is in full force right now, and I don't blame her. I try to think if there will ever be a time I won't want her or him and I can't. It makes me feel sick thinking of them gone. In any situation if they want me gone then they will have to be the ones to get rid of me not the other way around.

"I'm ten thousand percent sure." I tell her firmly wrapping my arms around her stiff form. "The only way you're getting rid of me now is to do it yourself." I tell her honestly. If she wants me gone, then I'll go. I don't want to ever and I'll probably fight tooth and nail but I will if it was to make them happy.

"Okay." She nods her head and her body relaxes melting into my embrace just how I like it: her close and tight against me. "But we're still going to go slow." Her Hazel Green eyes bore into my own.

"Slow like this morning?" I grin suggestively at her. An on cue that beautiful rosy blush make its way to her cheeks.

"Maybe a little faster than this morning." She gives it right back to me once again surprising me. I think I have a little minx on my hands. Maybe my angel isn't as angelic as I thought.

"Naughty girl." I tell her huskily with my hand settled in the dip of her back I pull her flush against me letting her feel exactly how fast I want her.

"Ah ah ah Mr. Grey...None of that." She tries to free herself from my grip but I don't want to let her go. "I believe you have cartoons to watch and I have breakfast to make." Her eyes widen remembering something. "Wait, aren't you supposed to be at work soon?"

Fuck, yes. I'm actually scheduled for a breakfast meeting at 8:30. Decisions.

Go to work: Miss out Ana and Matt or Reschedule: Watch cartoons then take them on The Grace for lunch. Easy decision.

"Nope." I tell her popping the P. "Sick day." I let out a fake cough with a smile.

"Christian. Don't miss work because of us. Seriously go and run your empire." She admonishes me and it doesn't change my decision in the slightest. I own my company and if I want to take a month off; I fucking will. Another day won't kill me.

"Well I'm not going, I made plans." Well making plans as I go, same thing. "After breakfast I thought we could go by my place seeing as you two haven't been there yet then we can finally go on our much needed boat ride on The Grace." I feel nervous for her to finally come see Escala but it need to happen eventually. If my plans go well I'll have her and Matt there sooner rather than later and on a more permanent basis.

"You're not going to change your mind are you?" She questions.

"No."

"Well then you better hop to it slacker." She takes her hand smacking my ass and I raise a brow at her. Trust me baby you don't want to start that game with me. I'll win. "Cartoons are waiting." She kisses me hard on the mouth then pulls free and is on her way out the door with her hips swaying. She is going to kill me.

She turns back one last time "And Christian?"

"Yes Angel?"

"I love you too. So don't screw it up." With a flirty smile she is gone leaving me in her wake wearing the biggest smile I've ever smiled the kind that you know will make your face sore.

Running my hand through my hair I follow my little devil down the hall leading to the living area where cartoons await.

* * *

 **Anastasia POV**

We are in Christians SUV on the way to the marina and words can't describe how excited Matthew is right now. He is nonstop chatter ever since Christian decided to skip work and take us out to see his boat since we were unable to go when Matty was sick.

Taylor isn't with us in the car this time and I love it. Taylor is nice and all but it is going to take some time before I'm 100% used to him being around constantly. However Christian isn't as sneaky as he thinks he is. When he said we'd be alone today he left out the fact that Taylor is still with us only following a few cars behind. I'm not blind but I'll let him feel like he has the wool pulled over my eyes if it makes him feel better.

I'm impressed with Christian's patience as we drive Matty asks question after question about his boat and Christian answers every one he can with a smile and is eating up all the attention. My phone vibrates and I pray that my face isn't as red as I think it is when I read the text.

Haven: You dirty slut! In the shower? Haha I hope next time you get caught for real. :)

Me: Bitch.

I'm only slightly regretting telling her about the shower incident now knowing that it probably will come back to bite me in the ass later on. I hate that she isn't coming down for the summer but I understand why she can't.

Haven: You love me. Ps I sent you and monkey a present :) should be there in a few days.

"ANA…MAMA!" Two raised voices call out.

"Huh? What?" I'm officially snapped back into the now and I'm greeting with laughter from them both.

"I said are you hungry? I know a great place we can go to before we head to The Grace." Christian asks me amused.

"Yeah that sounds good. Are you hungry baby?" I turn in my seat asking Matty who rolls his eyes at me.

"Yes Mama I already said that." Whoops.

We eventually pull into a parking lot opposite of the vast marina.

"We'll eat here. I'll get Matt." He gets out moving to the rear and opens the door and begins to help Matty out and right before I step out from the car my phone rings

"Hello?"

"Anastasia Steele?" A woman's voice replies on the other end.

"Yes."

"Hi it's Elizabeth Morgan from SIP." Please be a job offer and not a rejection!

"OH- Hi. How are you?" I try not to let any excitement creep into my voice when I speak but it's hard.

"I'm well, thank you. Listen, I'm calling to offer you a job of assistant to Mrs. Jan Evans." Not that creep Hyde? Thank god. "We would like you to start Monday."

"Yes, yes of course. Wow that's great. I accept your offer. Thank you!"

"You know the salary details?" She questions in a rather bored voice but I couldn't care less about her attitude. Getting a job was top priority for Matty and I.

"Yes I do."

"Excellent. We'll see you Monday at 8:30 a.m."

"See you then. Goodbye and thank you." YES!

Stepping out of the car I see Matty and Christian are waiting not so patiently for me. Christian raises a brow in question to the call and I can't stop the beaming smile that stretches my face.

"I got the job!" I let out an embarrassingly girly squeal and pick up Matt giving him a sloppy kiss on the side of his face, which he tries to avoid. "Mommy got a job buddy! Aren't you excited?" He just shrugs, not really caring then wiggles his way back to the ground.

"Congratulations Angel." Christian pulls me in his arms hugging me tightly. Well if Matty doesn't want my kisses maybe someone else will. Standing on my tip toes I put both hands on the side of his face kissing his lips hard then pull away quick before he even attempts to take it further. "Where at?"

"SIP, I'll be an assistant to a Mrs. Jan Evans. Which is kind of weird since I interviewed for the position with Mr. Hyde but I'm not complaining at all. Now all I need to do is find a day care and I'm all set!" I'm so happy. It feels like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders.

"That's great baby, looks like we'll have to celebrate later." He brings his lips to my ear "In private." He whispers the last part and my whole body shivers. Damn this beautiful man.

"Sounds amazing." I say breathlessly before clearing my throat. I take a look around and I'm amazed. "So many boats." I mummer. They are everywhere all different shapes and sizes.

"Look Mama!" Matt is pointing out to the same view I'm admiring.

"I know baby look at them all." I pull away from Christian but not too far. "We'll go look at them after we eat sound good?" He nods excitedly.

"Well lead the way Mister." I tell Christian who complies with an arm around my waist and Matty in front of us. He leads us to a large seafront bar and leads us to the counter.

"Mr. Grey!" the barman greets Christian with a smile. "Looks like you brought yourself some company this time huh?" He seems nice.

"Dante, good afternoon. This lovely lady is Anastasia Steele and this is Matthew." He picks up Matty with ease setting him on his hip.

"Welcome to SP's Place. You guys are welcome to sit here or at any of the tables." He nods to us in greeting with a warm smile.

"What would you like to drink?" Christian asks me.

"Whatever you're having is fine."

"Two Explorers, please, Dante. And a juice for Matt." Looking back to me he asks if Matty likes seafood and I nod yes. "They do delicious seafood chowder here."

"Sounds good to me."

"Three chowders?" Dante asks us.

"Please." Christian grins at him before leading us to a table nearby.

Lunch is amazing, we talk about anything and everything and I'm in the best mood. Christian is relaxed and calm. Where Matty is still excited and ate his chowder as if it was the last meal on earth he finished so quickly while we ate ours at a leisurely pace. Christian tells me all about Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc. All about the history of how it was in the beginning for him verses how it is now. The more he tells me the more I'm shocked that he even skipped out on work today. He has so much responsibility for someone so young. His passion for fixing problem companies and the hopes he has for new sustainable technology is amazing. But what really impressed me are his dreams of making land in third world countries more productive. He is truly a wonderful human being even if he doesn't see it himself. Listening to him talk is my new favorite thing I've decided. He is funny, philanthropic, intelligent, and beautiful and he loves us. I always hoped and dreamed for the day I would eventually meet a guy that would not only love me but would love my son and it seems that the day came sooner than I ever anticipated it coming.

Not wanting to be the only one talking he plagues me with questions of things he didn't know before. We talk more in detail of how I got into dancing, Ray, a subject that Matty loves to talk about. He loves his gramps. We talk about Haven and us growing up in Montesano. For obvious reasons any topic about my mom is not brought up especially not in front of Matthew. In the end we find out that we have a lot more in common than expected. We love many of the same books and some movies. Our music tastes are both very varied although he is partial to classical which makes sense after he told me about being able to play the piano.

After we finally finish our meals much to Matty's pleasure Christian settles the tab with Dante, who wishes us a farewell.

Matty walks in-between us holding onto our hands as we walk along the marina. The weather is so nice today. The boats grow larger and larger as we walk Matt is in heaven when we stop in front of a huge catamaran. Holy shit. It's at least forty, maybe even fifty feet. I don't know much about boat but I can tell right away that this one is special.

"Wow. It's amazing." I tell him honestly.

"Built by my company." He practically puffs out his chest in pride and my heart swells at the sight. "She's been designed from the ground up by the best naval architects in the world and was constructed here in Seattle at my yard." And he's off on a lovely rant about electric drives and some type of dagger boards losing me completely as he continues but I smile anyway because I know he loves it and is proud.

"Okay… you've lost me Christian." I stop him when he starts to get too far into stuff I don't know about.

He grins. "She's a great boat."

"Yes she is." I grin back.

"Can we go on now? Mama. Daddy… Boat let's go!" he tugs.

"Hold on little one, jeez you're impatient today." I scold him lightly.

Christian takes Matty in his arms again spoiling him once more with not walking as we stride up the small gangplank taking us aboard. Standing on a deck beneath a rigid canopy there is a table and a U-shaped banquette covered all in pale blue leather that can easily seat eight people. There are sliding doors that lead inside the cabin and I glance inside and I'm startled when a person pops out of nowhere opening the doors. A tall blond man in his early thirties steps out.

"Mac." Christian beams.

"Mr. Grey! Welcome back." They shake hands and Matty copies Christian movement holding out his hand to Mac.

"Matthew." He states his name like the big boy he is and I giggle.

"Nice to meet you Matthew." He takes my son's little hand giving it a good shake.

"Anastasia this is Liam McConnell. Liam this is my girlfriend Anastasia Steele and our boy Matthew." His slip of our doesn't even phase him when he speaks as if Matt has always been his from day one and I'm convinced my heart will explode by the end of the day.

"How do you do?" Liam shakes my hand and thankfully he doesn't seemed phased about Christian calling Matty ours either.

"Call me Mac, none of that Liam nonsense." He speaks with an accent that I can't quite place. "Welcome aboard Miss Steele."

"Ana, please." I mutter and he nods in acceptance.

"She's ready to go sir," Mac beams telling Christian. She? Oh. The boat: The Grace. I remember Christian telling us on the way that he named his boat after Grace. So sweet

Christian takes us on a quick tour showing us the inside of the cabin, which has a massive curved window that gives a panoramic view of the marina. He briefly shows the kitchen and then we stop briefly in the master cabin that houses a king sized bed and is all pale blue linen and a pale colored wood.

"You're the first girl in here, apart from family." He tells me. "They don't really count though." Matt who has wiggled out of his arms once we started the tour is looking around the room in amazement and crawls onto the bed.

I flush under Christian's heated stare and I can feel my body getting worked up all over again. Seriously? He is only looking at you. Yeah but it's the way he looks at me like a hungry wolf ready to pounce on his prey. He pulls me in his arms and kisses me keeping it appropriate enough since Matty is in the room with us.

"Might have to christen this bed one day." He speaks softly against my mouth when he pulls back.

"Dirty boy. You can't say that stuff with Matty around." I mumble back trying to keep my composure and he laughs.

"Matt you ready? Mac will be casting off soon." Christian tells him.

"YES!" He stops his jumping and gets down from the bed and pushes through us and is out the door leaving us to follow behind. On our way back he indicated to a door that houses an office shocker and two more bedrooms.

"How many can sleep on board?" I ask.

"It's a six-berth cat. I've only ever had family on board though. But for the most part I'm alone when I sail. Not anymore though. Now I have you two to come along." He tells me with a happy gleam in his eyes and I swoon.

Before heading back on deck Christian delves into a chest and pulls out two life jackets one for Matty and one for me.

"Really? I don't need one. I'll be fine." I try to tell him but it goes in one ear and out the other.

"Yes you do." I roll my eyes. He narrows his eyes at me before maneuvering me inside the life jacket and starts tightening the straps. When he is done I'm rewarded with another kiss.

When I'm done he grabs the one for Matty. "Come here buddy."

After strapping Matty in he grabs my hand. "You ready?"

"You bet." I smile accepting his hand and we make our way outside.

* * *

 **Anastasia POV**

"You're joking?" I ask incredulously whipping my head around to look at his.

"Angel, it's really easy. Hold the wheel and keep your eyes over the bow. When the sails go up you are going to feel the drag. Just hold her steady and I'll signal like this" he makes a motion across his neck— "and then you can turn off the engines with this button here." He points to the large black button that you can't miss. "Understand baby?" Uh no. He must see the horror written all over my face. I will not be responsible for crashing this boat.

"You'll do fine. Don't worry." He tries to reassure me kissing my head and tightening his grip on my hands that are placed on the wheel.

"Its okay mama, I'll do it." Matt pushes his way in front of me sending me father back into Christian's chest. Yeah right kiddo.

"Uhh no thanks baby, you can do it when you're a lot older, I'll do it." I send a glare towards Christian who is wearing a triumphant grin, eyes trained ahead.

"Okay baby, ready?" he asks once more before releasing his hands and moves away. He struts up to the front of the boat joining Mac where they work together untying ropes and operating winches. They are shouting nautical terns to one another that I don't understand but its clear Christian is knows what he is doing when it comes to sailing.

"You're doin it Mama! This is so cool." Matt shouts at me watching me steer without Christian helping.

"Way cool." I agree unable to keep the large grin from spreading. Christian isn't the only happy boy about being on a boat today. Once all the sails are up and the wind catches the headsail Christian shouts over to me to cut the engines. I press the button and the loud roar from the engines cease. I stand firm keeping my stance as I hold the wheel fighting against the rudder and its only moments later before Christian returns his spot behind me and places his hands back over mine.

I think this is my new favorite place. Matty holding tight to my legs and Christian tight against my back, the love I feel is radiating throughout my body.

"Well Angel, what do you think?" His deep voice shouts above the sound of the wind and sea.

"Amazing, absolutely amazing."

"Wait until the spinney's up." He nods his head toward Mac who releases the spinnaker and we go a little faster. The sail is a deep rich red. I love it.

"I love the color" I shout back to him before tilting my head up to see his smile a very secretive smile that tells me he is hiding something. Hmmm… He winks at me when he catches my curious glance. Whatever. Sometimes he can be such a strange individual.

"The sail is asymmetrical for speed." He says when Matty shouts about how fast we are going grabbing tight onto my legs.

"How fast are we going then?"

"She's is going fifteen knots."

"Which is?"

"About seventeen miles an hour." Really? That's it?

"Feels much faster than that." I wiggle my hands from out under his and hook them underneath Matty's arm pits swinging him up in my arms so he can have the same view as us. I snuggle him tight relishing in his sweet smile that lights up my world. I look at his little cheeks are colored from the wind. "Love you baby."

"Love you back mama."

"Love you back, angel." Christian's voice rings in my ear as he scoops my hair out of the way and leans down kissing the back of my neck. "You both look so happy." He murmurs and tightens his hold on both of us.

"You know how to show someone a good time Mr. Grey."

"We aim to please." I'm one lucky girl.

An hour later we are anchored in a small, private cove that is just off Bainbridge Island. Mac has left us to go ashore in the inflatable dinghy I'm assuming under Christians orders to give us privacy.

"Lets go get changed." He states throwing Matty over his shoulder causing a fit of giggles and a childish protest yelling out Daddy. It still takes me by surprise every time he says it to Christian. Mainly because I thought it would be a very long time before he would be calling anyone daddy.

I follow my boys into the cabin grabbing our suits from out of the backpack and toss them onto the bed. Christian goes into the master en suite to change into his while I shuffle Matty out of his clothes and slip on his trunks leaving his shirtless and excited about some time in the water. He was a fish in another life I'm sure of it. I'm thankful I was taught how to swim properly growing up, because clearly I needed it when he had no fear of the water from the moment he could walk. I put him in beginner lessons last summer when we were home with my dad and he loved every minute of it and surpassed the rest of the four and five year olds in his class.

When Christian emerges from the bathroom I can practically feel the drool running down my chin. I'll never get enough of his body, never ever. It is a work of art, chiseled to perfection. He is wearing black board shorts that hang deliciously low off his hips letting that V taunt me with knowing what lies underneath.

"Anastasia." Christian coughs out my name gaining my attention while wearing a wolfish grin. "Are you planning on changing as well?" He asks innocently. I mentally scoff; he is anything but innocent.

"Right, right." I mumble out in slight embarrassment for being caught checking him out and go about grabbing my suit off the bed and head into the bathroom to change. I change quickly into a black and gray two-piece that I practically forced to buy last summer by Haven, who stated I needed to show off my hot-mom-bod. However that never stopped me from wearing a rash guard over top. However today I've decided to forgo the shirt and just wear the suit letting it show off my back tattoo.

I'm pleased to find that I'm not the only one happy with the swim attire when I exit the bathroom and Christian's sinful mouth parts open as his eyes hungrily roam from head to toe. Unfortunately he snaps out of it faster than I did, when Matty pushes against him impatiently wanting to go.

When we are on deck again Christian leads us to the back where we can play off the boat into the water and when he goes to put on Matthews life jacket again I already know we are about to deal with a tantrum. Wearing a lifejacket on board, sure no problem. Swimming with one, he doesn't like it. But where I can't touch the ground to help him swim around he is just going to have to tough it out.

"No." He pulls away from Christian and I see the irritation flash across his face. I stop myself from intervening only because I want Christian to see that he has to deal with the fits and tears too, not just the happy and easy kid Matty has been around him.

"Yes. You have to wear it." He tells him sternly grabbing his wrist gently pulling him back in and tries again.

"Nooo! I knows how to swim." He wiggles away and looks to me with his puppy dog eyes.

"Daddy is right. You have to wear it this time. We can't touch the ground like when we are at the pool or the lake with gramps where we walk in. You need it to help you stay up." I tell him not budging. This is the life of parent,

"I don't wants it." He pouts and his eyes water slightly.

"Matthew." Christian says in a strong voice causing Matty to look at him. "You either let me put it on and we can go have fun or we can go change back into our clothes and go home." Go Daddy Christian. I feel proud of him for not budging. At the same time I'm not all that surprised that he wouldn't budge with his overprotective nature. Always wanting us safe. Which isn't a bad quality; sometimes annoying when it comes to me but when it comes to Matty I agree with him.

He pouts his way into Christian's arms letting him put on the life jacket.

"Your turn baby." He states looking at me. In your dreams honey.

"I don't think so." I smirk at him and quickly dart past him and jump of the boat and into the water. It's cool but not too cold that it's unbearable. I'm sure it's a much better swim in the later summer months. But with Matty we probably won't be in the water too long.

I push my hair back from my face and smile at the two of them standing on the boat.

"Come on!" I yell to them Christian gives me a little glare but then helps Matty in and I swim to meet him.

Once Matty is in the water I pull him from the boat and swim us a few feet away. Paying attention to Matty I miss out on Christian jumping in the water.

"Let's see your bubbles baby." Treading water I watch him put his face the best he can with the jacket and blow out air into the water. "Good job!" He beams at the praise and continues to show us his little swim skills kicking his feet around and moving his arms over to Christian.

Feeling mischievous I swim over behind Christian slowly letting my toes graze his lower back down to his ass before moving around to the front giving him a smile receiving a raised brow in return.

"Come here buddy" he pulls Matty to him and whispers in his ear. And Matty nods with a smile

"One… two… three… now!" He yells and water is blasted in my direction from the both of them. I push water back in their direction coughing slightly but happy to join in on their fun even if it's at my expense.

"Okay okay! You win." I swim away towards the ladder grabbing it with one hand giving myself a little rest from swimming. I watch my boys play around in the water Matty pretends to dunk Christian under the water and then waits for him to pop back up from a different direction before Matty sends him back under.

We all play around for about 15 more minutes before I notice Matty getting cold and decide it's time to get out of the water. Matty climbs up the ladder first and runs grabbing his towel from nearby. When I go to follow I'm pulled back down and a hand makes its way around my front sliding down my stomach and inside my suit rubbing his skilled fingers in circular motions.

"Christian." I half moan out trying to pull away.

"This isn't over Miss Steele." He growls against my ear giving it a tug before removing his hand and smacking my ass lightly to move me up the ladder.

It's early in the evening when we disembark from The Grace.

"I'd like to take you both back to my place for dinner if that's fine with you." Christian tells me as we make our way back to the car.

"Sounds good." I smile at the idea but I'm a little nervous about going to his place. He has always been the one to come to ours. I try not to think about the different lifestyles we live but it's getting harder not to notice the differences. Christian's idea of fun: day out on his private boat. Mine: Going to the park a nice free activity. So I can only imagine how lavish his home is compared to our semi decent apartment. I know that he has money and a lot of it at that. I'm terrified that when people know that we're together that they will only think of me as some gold digger when in reality I couldn't care less about his bank account. I'm positive that I'd love him if he only had a dollar to his name.

"Thanks again for today. It was the perfect afternoon."

"It was. Perhaps we can enroll you into sailing school, so we can go out for a few days with just us. We can start Matty in some too here before long. Just the basics anyway." He beams with excitement at the possibilities of having a little buddy to share his boyish adventures with.

The drive to Escala is pleasantly quiet, I know Matty is getting tired from his day of play and soon after he gets some food in his belly he'll be asleep quick. Driving into the parking garage Christian stops to enter a code before proceeding.

We pull into a fairly secluded area of the garage and I see a couple more SUV's similar to the one we are in and a white sedan and a black sleek sports car. All Audi.

I step out of the passenger door and wait for Christian and Matty. I'm starting to give up on getting him out of the car since Christian beats me to it just about every time I attempt getting him.

"Mama looks at that car!" He points to the black sports car in awe. Boys and cars

"I see it." It is a nice car.

"It's an Audi R8 Spyder." Christian's voice echoes.

"Yours I take it?" I question him but from the look on his face I don't need too.

"That she is." He beams earning a drawled out cool from Matty.

"Of course." I roll my eyes at him loving the growls I always get in response from him when I do so.

We enter into a mirrored glass elevator and he instructs Matty to select the button for the penthouse floor and then Christian enters in a code into the panel and we ascend quickly.

Moments later we are entering an all-white foyer that just screams rich and famous and I gulp uncomfortably. You're going to have to get used to it. In the middle of the room there is a dark wooden table with an overly large bunch of white flowers as a centerpiece. There are many paintings that cover the walls and when he opens the set of double doors the strikingly white theme continues on.

"Matthew, don't touch anything okay baby." I tell him quietly grabbing his hand. I can picture it perfectly: him curiously touching something and breaking it then finding out said item cost a fortune.

"He's fine Anastasia." Christian grinds out clearly offended.

"I just don't want him to break anything." I whisper back not meaning to hurt his feelings. I look around the main living area in shock and awe at the size. The far way is all glass looking out over Seattle and leads outside onto a balcony. There is a U-shaped sofa that could easily seat ten adults that faces a beautifully modern fireplace that is lit. On our left by the entry way is the kitchen that I would love to cook in. All white -surprise surprise—dark wood countertops and a breakfast bar that seats six. There is a lavish dining area but what catches my attention the most is a large shiny black grand piano.

"Whoa. Mama this place is so big!" Matty exclaims throwing his arm up in a rainbow motion.

"Would you like a drink?" Christian asks and I can see a little uncertainty on his face as I look around his mansion in the sky.

"Yes please." I tell him before going back to looking around quietly holding Matty's hand firm so that he doesn't sprint off.

"Well? What do you think?" Christian asks with his back turned as he pours us drinks.

"It is a big place you have here." I tell him agreeing with Matthew.

"Big?"

"Very Big."

"Yes it's big." He agrees with the observation we've made and his eyes glow with amusement. He hands me a glass of wine and to my surprise a child's cup that look almost identical to the ones we have a home that Matty takes from him. I cautiously release my hold on him and watch him start to wander throughout the living area making sure to keep my eyes trained.

"Relax." He tells me and I take a large gulp of wine. "It feels weird being here."

"What why?"

"Because I'm only here for a few moments if that and then I'm at GEH or with you two." He tells me. "I like that you both are here."

"It's a beautiful home Christian." I tell him truthfully.

"It's just an apartment to me.'Home' I've recently discovered is anywhere I'm with you and Matt." He gives me a firm kiss leaving me stunned at his words.

"I—I love you." Is all I can say to that and he smiles a shy grin that melts my heart.

"Will you stay the night tonight?" He asks pulling me away from the kitchen and to the couch.

"Matt doesn't have any of his stuff."

"Yeah about that." He rubs the back of his neck. "I may have bought some stuff for him."

"You did? When?" I stare at him waiting for a reply.

"Mama! Look what I found." I whip my head and see him digging into an open box and pulls out many toys immediately start to play with them.

"Christian." I demand an answer from him.

"I ordered some stuff Sunday night. In case you guys ever came over." He defends. He ordered toys for Matt the night that I told him about my past. I sigh this man is killing me slowly with how big of heart he has.

"You didn't have to do that."

"I wanted too. I know that this is going fast for us but I need you to know that I'm in this for the long haul. I don't need to know you for months or even years to know that I love you and that I want to be with you forever. When I've made up my mind about something then that's it. And If I have to constantly remind you of my decision I will for however long it takes. "His voice is firm but gentle. It's crazy, we've only known each other for a month and its going so fast I can barely breathe but at the same time I don't want it to stop either. Just go with the flow for once in your life.

"It's a little crazy isn't it though?"

"Maybe a little." He grins that shy grin again.

"Well I guess it looks like we're having a sleep over at Daddy's tonight." I tell him playfully. Hopefully once Matty is asleep we can have some playtime of our own.

"Dinner is already ready. Let's eat and then I'll show you the rest of the place." He kisses me and I allow him to deepen it for a minute or two before pulling back feeling hot and flustered. "Matt, buddy it's time to eat." He stands pulling me with him and leads the way to the kitchen looking unaffected as usual.

* * *

 **Well here ya go (: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please Fav/Follow/REVIEW! I love all your feedback. And I plan to have the next chapter up Friday! Hope everyone had a wonderful holiday break, I sure did. I update Pinterest pictures the best I can as we go through the story and I always post the link to updates on Facebook as well.**

 **Xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

 **Anastasia POV**

"You are one brave woman." He tells me as he trails his fingers along my bare back. I'm not though, not really but I don't feel like correcting him. Tucking my hair to the side away from my neck he places feather like kisses from my shoulder to behind my ear. The butterflies I feel have multiplied by thousands in the last few minutes. I knew where things were going to go, hell I instigated a lot of it but now that it's down to the wire I can't help but feel nervous. I've never done this before, not really. So for me this is my 'first time'. I can't stop the seed of doubt planting itself. What if I'm not good enough?

He turns me around gently kisses my lips and sucks my bottom lip tugging at it with his teeth. "I want to bite this lip." I moan. Cupping the sides of my face with his large hands he pulls away. "Please let me make love to you." His voice does wicked things to me.

"Yes" I whisper so quietly I'm surprised he heard me reply at all.

Christian kneels down gripping my hips kisses my navel and makes his way down slowly slipping his fingers into the side of my panties pulling them down revealing more skin for him to kiss. With my panties at my ankles he runs his nose up the apex between my thighs. Releasing a deep groan he grabs my ass with both hands bringing me closer to him practically smothering himself and inhales deeply making me flush with embarrassment. He looks up at me with the dark eyes before standing up reaching behind to pull the duvet away from the bed and with his hand on my stomach he pushes me backwards until I fall onto the mattress leaving me completely bare to him.

I don't dwell on his staring for long when he starts to give me my own private Christian Grey strip show. Slowly he takes off his watch stepping back away from the bed and places it on the chest of drawers that matches the rest of the furniture inside his bedroom. Leaving him just in his white shirt and jeans he steps out of his converse shoes slipping his socks off quickly after revealing his naked feet. Is it possible for someone to have sexy feet? If so Christians takes the award for having the sexiest feet.

"I know we haven't quite talked about it but are you on the pill?" Way to bring down the mood.

"Umm yeah I am. I have been since after I had Matty..." I look away from him and clear my throat. "I—I... you know just in case." If he ever found me and it happened again. It's sad really. When I went on birth control it wasn't in the hopes that one day I'll find someone to share a wonderful experience with but more in the fear of what happened. While I made terms with what happened and moved on the best I could there was always that tiny fear that would creep in that I would be caught off guard one night and would wake up without a memory again.

Christian strolls toward me and with one knee on the bed he leans over me grabbing my chin to pull my gaze up to look at him. "I love you." And with those words I forget all the bad and I'm brought back in the moment.

"I have condoms if you want me to use them." He continues.

"No." I shake my head as best as I can with his grip on my chin. "I want to feel you." His eyes darken and hot thick desire pools in my belly.

"Oh Angel, do you have any idea how much I want you? I've dreamed of this since I first laid eyes on you." He whispers against my lips before kissing me. His hand that was previously at my chin has made its way back into my hair holding my head still as he presses his mouth hard against mine. His tongue makes its way into my mouth dominating mine until I give up my attempt at control in his kiss and the muscles deep inside clench in the most delicious way. Pulling away he starts to unbutton his shirt and I'm back to enjoying my private show. I'm breathing hard and the anticipation is killing me. I want him naked now. His muscles flex is various spots as he takes the shirt of before taking off his jeans and what a sight it is. He is in his boxer briefs and nothing else; leaving his magnificent body on display for me to drink in. I press my thighs together in attempt to conceal the wetness seeping out. Crawling his way on the bed he yanks my legs apart making me gasp before settling in between his dark copper hair tickles the inside of my thighs the closer he gets to his destination leaving a trail of kisses in his wake.

"Keep still." He murmurs. How could one possibly keep still in this situation? I wiggle slightly when he is right there causing his head to come up and give me a lust filled glare. "It looks like we are going to have to work on keeping you still baby." Instead of going back down to where I desperately want him he props himself up his elbow against my waist making himself eye level with my breasts cupping one with his other hand squeezing it gently before swirling his finger around my harden nipple. "Perfect." He says more to himself than to me and I blush. They're definitely bigger than they used to be, they grew when I was pregnant with Matty and then never went away leaving me with more than most short girls like me usually have. His lips close around my nipple suckling gently before he tugs on it with his teeth and pleasure shoots throughout my body and I moan loudly. He pulls back blowing air over my nipple making it harden even more before he switches to my other breast. Back and forth he continues his relentless assault. And it's not long after that my legs stiffen.

"Let go baby." Christian growls the words out pulling away momentarily before attacking them again. He uses his thumb and finger to pull hard on one nipple while he bites down on the other making me fall apart under his skillful hands and mouth shattering into pieces.

"You are so responsive!" He breathes out heavily. "Oh baby, we are going to have so much fun with that." He grins wickedly.

I'm still breathing heavily coming down from my orgasm when his hand moves down my body and he cups me palming my clitoris not giving me much of a break and I cry out again before he thrusts his finger inside of me. "You're so fucking wet. God I want you so much." He thrusts again and again harder and harder. I groan as a start to reach my peak again but before I can crash he pulls out sitting up and pulls off his boxer briefs letting his large erection spring free from its confinement. With both hands he spreads my legs even further apart opening me completely to him. Staring intensely at me he takes his length stroking himself for a moment. Oh god. I'm not convinced in any way that that will fit inside me.

"Don't worry angel, you'll expand." He breathes out noticing the slight panic on my face. He lowers his body down so that we are face to face with his hands caging me in the bed. His eyes are mesmerizing I can't look away. Will his gray orbs always leave me entranced? "Are you sure baby? We can wait; if you don't want to I'll stop right now." Oh this sweet man. Sweet, sexy, sinful man that oozes sex wherever he walks

"Yes!" I beg. No way are we stopping now. My need for him is excruciating.

"Pull your knees up baby." He orders and I obey without question. He positions the head of his erection at my entrance and kisses me softly before he slams into me lowering down onto his elbows so he is flush against me.

"Fuck!" I cry out. His eyes are bright with triumph and his mouth is open breathing harshly as he stays still inside me.

"Fuck, you're so tight angel. You okay?" He groans out. I nod frantically bracing myself against his large biceps.

"I'm going to move angel." He voice is strained. Pulling out slowly he thrust into me again before stopping. Don't stop! "More?"

"Yes!" I grind out. He thrust again pleasure coursing throughout. And then he stops! Ughhhh.

"Again?"

"Yes! Christian, please keep going!" I half yell at him in frustration and finally I get my wish and he moves and doesn't stop. His pace is slow at first. I grow more accustomed to the feeling. While is hurts slightly from being so full is a wonderful hurt I clench down on him when he thrusts in causing him to growl and speed up. I moan as he pounds me into the bed. Lifting my hips up to meet his trusts he shifts his weight to one elbow his other hand holding tight to my hip and kisses me hard pulling my lip again with his teeth biting down.

"Christian." I moan out into his mouth. I never knew how amazing it would feel. My body quivers and shakes beneath him building higher and higher. I love this, I love him. Oh please... I cry out wanting more and he gives it to me.

"Come for me Ana." He commands and I climax harder than ever before and he follows calling out my name thrusting hard and deep before he stills emptying himself inside me. Holy shit.

We both are panting laying here not moving. Christian leans his forehead against my own causing me to open my eyes and stare at the beautiful man above me. His eyes are closed. Feeling mine on him they open. They are still dark but soften as he looks at me kissing me again he pulls out making me wince a little.

"Mmmm."

"Did I hurt you?" He asks and he rolls over bringing me with him pressed against his chest. He smells of sweat, sex, and Christian. I inhale the intoxication scent still calming down before replying.

"That was amazing." I whisper.

"You were amazing." He responds and I look up at him. He smiles holding me tighter. I start to feel hot all over again just being pressed against his delicious body. My eyes flicker down and it seems I'm not the only one ready again.

"I'd like to do that again." I tell him seductively and his eyes narrow slightly the wicked gleam returning.

"Would you now, Miss Steele?" He asks huskily leaning down kissing the corner of my mouth. "Demanding little siren aren't you?" He grabs my legs pulling it over bringing me up so I'm straddling him so I'm hovering over his erection. And I'm instantly nervous. His eyes roam my body. "You have the most beautiful skin Anastasia." Only he could make my name sound sexy.

He leans up so we are nose to nose. "You want more Angel?" His nose trails down my own bringing his lips close to mine but not touching them teasing me when I go to kiss them and he pulls away.

"You want me to fuck you? Hmm?" He asks again.

"Yes." I tell him breathlessly.

"No." He tells me. What?! I look at him wide eyed. What the fuck. "You're going to fuck me." He reaches around lifting my ass higher so I'm standing on my knees before he positions himself again and uses one hand on my hip to press me down and slowly lowers me down onto him. I groan out as he fills me once more. He feels even deeper. He lifts me up and back down again taking a little more at a time repeating the process until he has filled me completely. "Fuck angel." He groans with me. "That's right baby, feel me. All of me." I am.

We sit there encompassed with each other for seconds, minutes, hours I'm not sure. Still staring in my eyes he swivels his hips grinding me on him. Fuck!

"Again" I tell him softly. And he grins lazily before obliging my request for more. So good. I moan tossing my head back and I can feel my hair tumbling down past my lower back. His arms unwrap from my back and he lies down placing his hands on my thighs.

"Move angel, whatever feels good. Up and down however you want." He encourages me. I can do this! I lean forward and go to place my hands on his chest for balance. His eyes flicker with emotion for a second as I do that before they go back to how they were. He's told me about his fear and has always let me touch him how I want. But that doesn't mean I don't want him uncomfortable. Even if he says it doesn't hurt when I do it I just want him comfortable. Before I move I go to move my hands somewhere else but he stops them keeping them in place. I push off him feeling him slide as I move up before lowering back down experimentally. Doing it again he lifts his pelvis as I come down bouncing me back up making me groan. Feeling more confident as he guides me I grind down on him. YES!

I pick up the pace loving the sounds that I pull from him. I keep my eyes locked with his as we chase our climaxes together. I am fucking him. I go as fast as I can handle, slamming down hard on him grinding deep before lifting up again. He's mine, and I'm his. There's nothing clearer than that right now. I convulse around him shouting out his name slowing down dramatically absorbed in the pleasure causing Christian to grab my hips roughly, pulling me down to his chest bucking hard for three more thrusts before he stills coming quietly. Collapsed and sated we lay there in bliss.

* * *

Light fills the room waking me from a deep comfortable sleep. I don't want to get up but I need to unfortunately. I stretch out the best I can with a Christian shaped vine once again wrapped around me. I hold in my groan not wanting to wake up but holy hell. The soreness from between my legs definitely proves once again that last night was real and not a dream. Christians face looks younger when he sleeps I've noticed. He looks completely relaxed. His hair is a mess and I'm sure mine looks no different especially after our activities. My body reminds me of my bathroom needs and I gently pry away from him slipping out of bed quietly. After glorious our love making and fucking I was able convince Christian that we needed to put on some clothes even though it was the last thing I wanted to do. With Matty staying in a new place I didn't want to risk him coming to wake us up finding us without any. Only wearing a pair of Christian's underwear and a t shirt I stumble my way into the bathroom. This bathroom is literally bigger than my bedroom at the apartment, when I told Christian as such last night he just shrugged and grinned. I don't understand how one person has so much space, but giving his career choice and how successful he is doing what he does I suppose I would probably splurge on a nice home too. Using the bathroom I wash my hands and look at myself in the huge mirror that's placed over the sink. Do I look different? Not really, but I sure as hell feel different.

Walking back into the bedroom Christian has sprawled himself out still fast asleep with his mouth parted open. Deciding not to wake him just yet I leave the room to check on the other man in my life.

Opening Matthews 'Bedroom' door I'm graced with similar sight. Matty is sprawled in the bed and his brown hair in all directions still asleep. When Christian mentioned he bought a few things I was expecting maybe an outfit or two for him and the toys that Matty found yesterday evening. Boy was I wrong. During a brief tour of the house showing a few guest rooms Christian opened this bedroom door and it was a little boys dream room. There are toys galore everywhere and twin sized bed. All the walls in the room besides one are painted a pale blue leaving the other a dark navy. Everything decorated with a cars, boats, and planes theme. I can't believe that he had all this done in less than three days. The dresser and closet are filled with clothes. How he got all his sizes I don't know but everything looks like it would fit perfectly. Matty was so excited about the room asking if they were going to live here now since he had a bedroom causing Christian to beam at the thought raising his eyebrow to me in question that I ignored. After much play time we finally coerced him into some pajamas and he was passed out within minutes after Christian turned on a night light that projected starts all over the ceiling.

Sitting on the edge of his bed I run my fingers through his hair scratching his scalp lightly until he stirs awake curling himself into a ball before opening his sleep filled eyes.

"Mama… Daddy?" He questions Christian's whereabouts eyes fluttering open and closed.

"He is still sleeping, but it's time for a little boy named Matthew to wake up and brush his teeth." I tease him and he grumbles.

"Noooo" I'm surprised that he wants to sleep more; he is usually my early bird. Yesterday must have worn him out.

"Well if you want you can go lay down with daddy and I'll make breakfast. Sound good?" He nods holding his arms up and I roll my eyes before lifting him up. He is getting so big; I'm starting to miss the days when he was small enough to fit in one arm, now he is more than half my body size. I never believed anyone when they said you'd miss the small days but it's true. I was so excited for him to grow and become his own independent self but now that he wants to do more things himself and not wanting my help. It breaks my heart a little. I can't believe I'll have a kindergartner this year. It's bittersweet.

I carry him to Christians room where said person hasn't moved a muscle and lay Matty down on the bed and watch him crawl under the covers and into Christians side causing Christian to unconsciously turn into him and cuddle him. It's the sweetest thing I've ever seen. Grabbing Christians phone from the side table I take a picture of them before setting it back down and leave the room heading to the kitchen to make a my little family breakfast.

Opening my bag I pull out my iPod and plug my headphones in and grab my phone checking for any messages. A couple of texts from Haven, one from my dad saying, "check in when you can." I reply to his saying I'll call him later.

Normally I'd play music out loud when I cook but since the boys are still sleeping I decided to just rock out to myself. Holy hell, I'm hungry.

I'm in love with this kitchen is so large and very sleek I almost don't want to cook in here afraid I'll ruin something. It takes me a few minutes to figure out where everything is. Pulling out everything I'll need for breakfast I start on making some batter for pancakes dancing my way around the kitchen.

Multitasking around the kitchen I simultaneously start on the bacon while I'm flipping pancakes. I've glanced at a few day care centers on my phone but I need to go and visit some before I make a decision. I start work Monday so it only really leaves me today and tomorrow to find a place. Maybe when Christian wakes up he'll let me use his laptop to do some research before we head back to my apartment.

After I put the bacon under the grill I whisk some eggs. Still dancing I turn and sitting on the bar stools behind me are none other than my boys. Christian using his hands, he supports his face staring at me amused. Matty is sitting next to him copying his actions and it makes me laugh. Tugging my headphone off, I set the iPod down and resume cooking.

"Good Morning, Miss. Steele. Have quite the energy this morning don't you?" He questions sarcastically.

"Good morning to you too. I slept well, thank you very much." His lips try to mask a smile but he and I both know the truth. Great sex plus great sleep equals great morning apparently.

"I can't imagine why." He says with a knowing look.

"Are you hungry baby?" I aim my question to mainly Matty but I get dual responses.

"Very" Christian says with an intense look that I'm sure has nothing to do with the food I'm preparing.

"M'mhmm." Matty nods.

"Pancakes, bacon and eggs sound good?"

"Crunchy bacon?" Matty asks seeking confirmation.

"Yes sir, extra crispy. Just like we like it." I smile at him. "Christian how do you want yours?"

"However you make it is fine with me angel." He reassures me before standing from his stool and walks around the breakfast bar and is at my side. "You know, I was rather hoping to wake up to you this morning. However, seeing you dancing around the kitchen in only a shirt makes up for it." He whispers before kissing my temple and the opens a drawer pulling out three black placemats setting the on the breakfast bar before getting out plates, two glasses and a child's cup. Once again reminding me that a 'couple of things' aren't just that.

"Milk or juice bud?" He asks Matty.

"Melk." He pronounces the word slightly wrong.

"Angel?"

"I'll have milk as well. Thank you."

Once breakfast is finished cooking, I dish everyone out food and we have a pleasant morning breakfast. Matty finishes first and then heads for his box of toys in the great room to play with before I have to go and get him ready to go.

"Do you ever go into work?" I tease Christian about once again not being at work this morning.

"I have to go in this afternoon." He rolls his eyes. "Besides I can do what I want. If I want to go into work late every day I will." He pulls my stool closer so that our legs are intertwined with each other.

"Okay, okay. Whatever you say boss man."

"What are your plans for the day?" He kisses me quickly before eating another piece of bacon.

"I've got to go look at some day care places for Matty to go to while I work." I tell him and he nods briefly finishing his food.

"About that..." He smiles a charming smile. Here we go. "What if I told you that it is someone we both know and trust? Well I do anyway, could watch him." I indicate for him to continue.

"Mia. She usually just lies around by the pool all summer. I'm sure she would love to watch him. That way he doesn't have to go some ghastly facility." His face screws up in disgust.

"I—" I'm cut off by a new voice in the room.

"Sir." Taylor announces his presence. Hands are folded in front of him.

"Not right now Taylor." Christian tells him then turns back to me.

"Sir I have the information you needed." And Christians head whips back towards him.

"I'll meet you in my office." He tells him promptly. "Sorry angel, this shouldn't take too long. And just think about it okay?" He kisses my lips then walks away.

Well I guess I'll just clean up then and debate on whether or not I should ask Mia. It's a lot to babysit a soon to be 5 year old. And I don't really want to put that on her. She is single, unattached and should be having fun during her summer. She has always talked about the things she does and where she travels.

I don't know...

* * *

 **Christian POV**

I'm instantly filled with anxiety as I walk into my study. Taylor is waiting patiently standing in front of my desk.

"I sent the documents to your email sir." He tells me as I round my desk and quickly log into my laptop that's opened.

I get right to the point while I bring up his email.

"Stephen Morton is currently deceased sir. From what we found it was a drug overdose not long after his divorce with Mrs. Adams there was no further investigation. His nephew Jacob Morton, relation by Morton's sister Debra Morton and the father's identity is unknown." He pauses before continuing. "Jacob Morton currently resides Nevada Department of Corrections charged with sexual assault first degree, possession of an assault weapon, and possession of drug paraphernalia."

Relief and disappointment flood my body. Relief: that those pieces of shit are far away from my family and disappointment that I'm not the one to personally put them in the positions that they reside.

"Thanks Jason." He looks taken aback at the use of his given name and but I want him to understand that this wasn't just a simple errand. This was something I really wanted and needed to know.

"You're welcome sir." He coughs at the awkwardness of the situation. "Also sir, the requests you have made about the room have been made. Everything was cleared out and the specified items were placed in storage. I also have three candidates for you to go over for security for Miss Steele and Matthew. Andrea also has sent over the list of schools and daycare facilities that you requested."

"Good. Inform Andrea that I'll be in this afternoon. Call Audi and have them open for me tonight after hours, I want to look for a proper vehicle for Miss Steele. That god-awful contraption she claims is safe has to go. I don't care what you do. Disconnect the wires for her so it doesn't start; If I know her like I think I do she will not accept a vehicle with that thing running."

"Yes sir. Will that be all?"

"Yes." He turns around and heads toward the door. "Taylor?"

"Sir?"

"Thanks." He nods in confirmation and then leaves me with my thoughts.

* * *

 **Anastasia POV**

Monday June 1st

"Okay. There is my phone number and my dad's as well. Oh and Haven's and I wrote down Christian's which I guess you don't need because you already know it. There is the hospital's in case of emergencies, SIP's reception number an—

"Jesus Christ Ana! It's going to be fine!" She cuts me off from my rambling. I look over at Christian who is holding back his laughter.

"I know, I just-" I just mumble quietly feeling a little embarrassed. It's not that I don't trust her, because I do.

"I get it okay. Really though, it's going to be okay Matty-kins and I will have so much fun! And I promise that if I need you I'll call you or Christian and Gail is here with me to help too right Gail?"

She questions looking over the breakfast bar at Gail who is cleaning up from breakfast. "Absolutely." She smiles reassuringly giving off the motherly vibes that I've gotten from her since we met.

I was finally able meet her later Friday evening when Christian convinced me to come stay at his apartment for the weekend. It was a quick win on his part Matty was excited to go back to 'Daddy's' house. Christian was also able to get me to agree to have Mia watch Matty for a few weeks until we find a day care that is approved by the both of us. The ones I looked up weren't up to his standards and the ones he picked out I thought were ridiculously expensive. I shouldn't be surprised at how serious he is about being a Dad to Matty. I guess there is always that doubt that maybe he'll walk away but from what I'm starting to learn is to trust that he's not.

I thought Matty was going to be nervous around Mia like he was when he first encountered her bubbly personality but he was actually happy about it. Mia's face was priceless when he turns to Christian during breakfast saying, "Daddy, can I call her Auntie like I do with Auntie Haven?"

As surprised Mia was at him calling Christian Daddy she was more than happy with Christian's reply saying that he could if he wanted.

Now that Mia knows how serious our relationship is I have a feeling it won't be a secret for long not that it was really meant to be one. The media however is convinced that Matty is either a secret love child or that I'm a gold digger. They caught a picture of us when we were out to lunch the day we went on The Grace and now with that and the graduation picture that was printed apparently is big news. The worst part was when we tried to go out Saturday there were paparazzi everywhere effectively scaring Matty and myself and angering Christian all in one go. That was also the day Christian demanded on having security for Matty and I from that moment on.

When we went to bed that night after playing inside for the day and calming Matty before he went to sleep I was finally able to say my peace about the whole the security issue which only started a larger argument from there on out causing what I would say was our first couples' fight. After he demanded security which I eventually relented after seeing his point but only after he understood that I didn't want someone breathing down my neck 24/7; he also went on a tangent about my car and how it was not safe and that he picked out a safer one for me to use which caused me to fight back full force. I don't need him buying a new car for me but with him pulling the: I don't want something to happen to you or Matty speech he is set on... I told him that we could go pick out one together and that I would pay for it which he grumbled and moaned about for ten minutes about me not needing to have a loan when he could easily just pay for it before relenting to me. Luckily for the both of us that seemed to end the feud followed promptly with hot sweaty make-up sex.

"Okay, okay. Just call me if you need me promise?" I ask her and she nods happily. "Alright baby, mama has to go. Come give me loves." Matty leaves his spot from the floor in the great room still in his pajamas and runs over to me. I lift him up giving him a big hug and kiss his little face all over but that only lasts for a second before he tries to push my face away reaching for Christian who readily takes him from my arms kissing his head before setting him down and with a ruffle to his hair he is back to his toys without a care in the world that we are leaving him for the day.

I linger a moment before Christian grabs my chin taking my attention away from watching my sweet little boy play with his cars.

"Come on Angel, time to go. He'll be here when we get home." He assures me with a firm kiss before grabbing my hand and pulls me along. Home is a term Christian uses a lot and I'm trying to ignore the hint for now but every time he says it I get a little more convinced each time. It's hard though. I just moved into the apartment and with our relationship speeding up so quickly it's hard to process that this might actually be my home before long. If Matty and Christian had their way I'm sure we'd be moved in completely by now.

In the elevator I can't help but take in our reflections. Christian looks so sharp and powerful in his suits and with my new set of work clothes courteous to Christian who loves to surprise me at every turn showed me his closet with an entire side of brand new clothes, shoes, purses whatever you could think of dedicated for me. Along with his Congratulations on the new job gifts he bought me a new iPhone already set up with my old contacts stating I would need a better phone to keep up and a Mac laptop that's sleek and silver. Not wanting to start world war 3 I accepted the gifts but not before telling him that flowers would have been just as good that he didn't need to buy me anything. I'm wearing black blazer with black dress pants and a cream colored shirt finished off with black heels. All of which I'm sure costs more than I make in a year. I left my hair down and curled today, I was too nervous to take the time to do something cute with it up.

Christian pulls me from my thoughts by pushing me against the elevator and kisses me hard before pulling back not giving me time to respond.

"Get out of your head baby. Matt will be fine, you'll have a great work day so relax." He runs his fingers through my hair calming the nerves.

"I know I know. I just hate leaving him. You should of seen me when I started school, I was a wreck my first day. I hate leaving him." I repeat the last statement and he nods understanding.

"So I was thinking…if you wanted anyway. Since we already invited Elliot camping with us for Matty's birthday next week maybe we should invite the rest of your family too." I tell him. I've been thinking about it a lot. I'd be nice to have his family there if they want to do the drive anyway. We always go a couple hours away to the same spot every year even before we did it for Matty's birthday dad would take Haven and me out every summer.

"That sounds good to me. We can ask them at the Gala this Saturday, if I'm so lucky to have you as my date?" He flirts.

"Why Mr. Grey is this you asking?" I reply.

"Indeed Miss Steele. Would you be a so kind to put me out of my misery by letting me escort you?" He leans in close not quite touching my lips. Before I could answer the Elevator opens to the garage and he straightens up before leading me out. I expect us to go his SUV as usual but he leads us to his baby Audi R8 Spyder.

"No Taylor?" I ask excited that it'll be just the two of us.

"No. He'll follow but I thought I'd take you to work just the two of us." He smiles that perfect smile before opening my door guiding me down into the seat.

He moves around the car with his panther like grace and folds his long frame into the seat beside me. When he starts the ignition the car roars to life.

"Ready?" I nod and he eases out of the parking space and up the steep ramp where we pause for a moment waiting for the gate to lift.

* * *

After a pleasant greeting with Claire I'm given directions to go speak with HR before getting started. I spent about fifteen minutes filling out paperwork, dotting all my I's and crossing my T's before I'm dismissed. When I reach my floor I'm instantly on guard when I see Mr. Jack Hyde standing a few feet away. He looks up when the doors open and walks my way.

"Miss. Steele, nice to see you." His eyes roam up and down and it makes me shift uncomfortably.

"You as well, Mr. Hyde." I put on my fake work smile.

"I was disappointed to not have you as my assistant but it seems that the boss thought you would be better put with Mrs. Evans. Although I don't understand why as the old bat shouldn't be around much longer." He sneers out. Asshole.

"Well I'm eager to work with her. So if you'll excuse me." I go to step around him but he grabs my elbow stopping me.

"If you ever need any assistance feel free to stop by my office and ask." He says. Not fucking likely.

"Thank you, but I think I'll manage." I tell him pulling away my arm and walk away. Elizabeth and an older lady walk out of a room and spot me.

"Here she is. Anastasia Steele, this is Mrs. Jan Evans. Jan this here is your new assistant Anastasia." She formally introduces us before stepping away.

"Mrs. Evans." I reach out my hand with a smile.

"It's Jan dear." She smiles shaking my hand in return. "Well let's get to it!" she leads me away I look back briefly and notice that Elizabeth is talking to Jack and I'm thanking my lucky stars that I didn't end up having to work for him after all.

She shows me my desk and gives me an overview of how things run. It doesn't seem too difficult.

"All right Can you read these manuscripts and make reports of them?" She gestures to the fairly large stack sitting on the corner of my desk. "I just want the first few chapters by the end of the day. If you need me or have any questions just ring my extension or come to my office."

"I will thank you. Mrs. Eva—Jan."I correct myself and beam at her excited to get into the swing of things. She nods then heads to her office door near.

I'm not even an hour into work when Claire walks towards my desk carrying a huge bouquet of white roses. "Here ya go girl. These just showed up for you." She places them in front of me and I grab the card.

 _Congratulations on your first day of work. I mentioned to you that I wasn't hearts and flowers but I've been proven wrong. You have my heart Angel and as requested now the flowers._

 _I love you_ _,_

 _Christian_

"Well girl, spill! Who are they from?" Claire asks me happily.

"My boyfriend." I don't elaborate any further.

"Lucky girl! It's not every day someone is delivered flowers here."

"I am lucky." I agree with her. I'm a very lucky girl indeed.

I get back to my manuscripts deciding to thank him when I get a lunch break.

* * *

 **Christian POV**

I'm not sat down for more than five minutes when my phone rings: Mother. Here we go.

"Mother."

"Hello, darling. How are you?" Starting off innocent I see.

"I'm fine, about to go into a meeting here shortly."

"Oh well I won't keep you long. How are Anastasia and Matthew?" She asks sweetly; here it is the real reason for calling.

"They're well. Ana started her first day at SIP today and as I'm sure you already knew Mia is watching Matt for a few weeks until we find a suitable day care." Or Ana caves and agrees to let Gail watch over him or let me hire someone to come to Escala to watch him or better yet quit, move in with me and then she doesn't need to worry about work and can be a stay at home mom.

"We?" Subtle Grace.

"Yes Mother."

"Mia did happen to mention that he calls you Dad. Is that something you're comfortable with?" She asks me voice laced with hope. Certainly didn't take Mia long to gossip.

"I love them Mom. As far as I'm concerned he's mine as much as hers. I know it seems quick but I'm sure. The sooner I can convince her to marry me the happier I'll be." I spill my guts like a lovesick fool to his mother. This is what I've become.

"Marriage?! Oh honey." She squeals out. Maybe I shouldn't have mentioned marriage. Women and weddings equal chaos. Let's hope my mother doesn't scare her off with possible wedding locations before I can even propose to her. "She really is a wonderful girl from what I've always seen. I just want you happy Christian. That's all I've ever wanted." I'm filled with guilt at her statement knowing how much of an asshole I've always been.

"I'm happy mom." I assure her. "I'm bringing her to the Gala." I tell her changing the subject.

"Wonderful! I'll make sure the seating charts are arranged."

"I have to go. Good-bye, Mom. I'll talk to you later okay?" I say trying to rush her so I can get ready for my next meeting.

"Tell Anastasia and Matthew Hi for me." She states before hanging up.

My day is full of meetings. I check my phone sporadically throughout the morning waiting to see if I have anything from Ana. I wonder what she thought of the flowers. Usually I just have Andrea send out flowers to my mother and Mia without giving any input, she knows my taste. Not with Ana, I wanted to personally order them.

I exchange a few texts with Caroline Acton, approving and vetoing multiple outfits for Ana for the Gala. I'm sure I'll get some attitude for buying her more stuff but I really don't give a fuck. I'm sure she will look beautiful in anything she chooses but she is my queen and I want to treat her as such.

Unable to wait any longer I decide to send an email to my sweet Angel.

From: Christian Grey

Subject: Flowers

Date: June 1 2015 11:45

To: Anastasia Steele

Dear Miss Steele,

Did you receive my gift?

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

From: Anastasia Steele

Subject: Perfection

Date: June 1 2015 12:03

To: Christian Grey

Dear Mr. Grey,

I'm pleased to inform you that I have received your gift, and they are perfection. They look beautifully on top of my desk. I believe our receptionist Claire was jealous of the sweet gesture. I guess not everyone is lucky enough to have a Prince Charming in their life.

Ana x

P.s my new phone is great. Thank you once more kind sir.

From: Christian Grey

Subject: Prince? Surely a King

Date: June 1 2015 12:05

To: Anastasia Steele

Prince Charming you say? I'd like to think of myself as a King with you as my Queen seeing that we have our Little Prince minding our Castle.

I'm happy you love them and your phone. I want to give you the world Angel, maybe one day you'll let me.

Christian Grey

King, CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

From: Anastasia Steele

Subject: His Majesty

Date: June 1 2015 12:08

To: Christian Grey

I only want to be the Queen if you're my King.

I love you.

Anastasia

Queen & Mommy to Prince Matthew

I reread her email over and over and I save it. I never want to delete it. _Anastasia and Matthew Grey._ That's the goal. I plan on making her my queen officially.

From: Christian Grey

Subject: My Queen.

Date: June 1 2015 12:15

To: Anastasia Steele

That's the plan Angel, sooner rather than later.

I'm heading into my next meeting

My carriage and I shall be waiting when her Highness is done with her duties.

I love you more.

Christian Grey

King, Daddy to Prince Matthew, CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

I arrive at SIP a quarter to five. I scope out the old building deciding that I'm going to go through with my purchase. I'll want SIP to be moved to Grey House once everything goes through. The closer Ana is to me the better. Plus Grey House has better security measures. Sawyer and Ryan will be starting this week as Ana and Matt CPO's that's one battle I'm proud of winning. There was no way I was going to relent on security not after the media nipping at our ankles salivating for any information they can get. I haven't released a statement yet but I know that I'll need to.

My phone buzzes and instead of Ana it's the last person in the world I want to talk to. Elena I ignore the call. I make a mental note to have her number blocked. I sent her an email this morning cutting off all ties. Personal and business letting her know that I while I appreciate the help in the beginning of GEH that I had repaid my debt tenfold and that I'm gifting her my shares of her salons effectively cutting her out.

Ana made it clear, her and Matty or Elena stating that she wanted no part of that 'Woman' being in my life. It was the easiest choice I've made. I have an appointment with Flynn to discuss my latest developments on that part of my life this week.

Buzz Buzz: Elena

Fucking hell.

"Grey." I bark out. It's time to get this over with.

"Christian! Are you out of your goddamn mind! I made you who you are, you don't get to decide to end all this." She screeches out and I actually have to pull the phone away from my ear.

"Elena." I speak as calmly as I can without losing my temper. "You didn't make me no matter what you'd like to think. I did this all on my own, while I will always be thankful for your initial loan but I'm done. I'm over any aspect of you I had in my life. I'm gifting the shares to your salons: this is it Elena. Do not fucking test me; I don't want you near me or my family anymore."

"Christian! You can't be serious? All of this over that mousy little bitch and her spawn."

"Don't you say another fucking word." I growl out. "It's over Elena!" I look out the window to see my light walk out the door and I feel calmer.

"Now if you'll excuse me I have much more important things to attend to." I hang up and step out of the car greeting my one and only Queen ready to take her home to our Castle.

* * *

 **Anastasia POV**

 **Wednesday June 3 2015**

"Awwww! Matty come look what Aunt Haven sent us?" I yell out knowing he'll be able to hear me from his bedroom. We are at my apartment right now, I finally was able to convince Christian that I did in fact need to come back to my apartment; I had mail and bills to sort through. Sawyer and Ryan are here too; well at least they are stationed outside apparently. Matt loves them and feels 'so cool' that he has a bodyguard. I however don't like it. Do I understand it? Yes. Like it? No. It just feels too weird that someone as normal as me have these two men as tall as Christian following me around 'Protecting' me.

Matty runs his way into the kitchen where the package sits on top of the counter and I pull out the two shirts from inside one for the both of us. Looking at them pulls a little disappointed face.

"That's it?" Seems like someone is already getting too spoiled by daddy; It might be time for a life lesson.

"Would that be a problem?" I scold him.

"No mama." He looks away before reaching for his shirt looking at the words trying to read them before he gives it back to me. Not really interested in the shirt. His says Man Cub and mine Mama Bear. They are really cute.

I reach inside the box again and start to pull out what's left in the box but stop before I pull it out far enough for him to see.

"You know it was really nice of Aunt Haven to send you something huh?" I question him.

"Mmh'mm." He agrees eyes focused elsewhere probably wanting to go back and play in his room.

"We should probably call and thank her huh?" I ask him hoping for a more vocal response from him but earning just a nod.

"Matthew." I say sternly getting his attention. "I know that Daddy has gotten you lots of toys and that's okay. Daddy loves that but sometimes people can't always get you toys so they get what they can and you need to appreciate it. It's not about the gift but the thought that she even bought you anything. Do you understand?" I pause watching him to try and process. "No matter what someone gives you, even if you don't like it you need to be thankful that they got you something."

"Okay, I call Aunt Haven later?" He asks.

"You sure can, but while you're talking to Aunt Haven tonight thanking her for the shirt you probably should thank her for this toy too." I pull it out of the box and his face lights up reaching for it. It's a LEGO set for building cars and for once this will be a birthday gift that I probably won't be the one to help him build it. "Now remember what I said even if she didn't get you a toy you still need to be thankful." I hand him the box. "Now run along, Daddy should be here soon and we'll call Aunt Haven before bed time." And with that he is back down the hall racing towards his room.

Christian had a late meeting tonight and is planning on picking us up to go car shopping… yay… I'm not excited for this at all. My phone rings and I expect it to be Christian but it's actually my dad.

"Daddy!" I say answering the phone.

"Hey Annie, what are you doing?"

"Just sorting through the mail. Matty's in his room playing."

"How's your first week of work going?" I faintly hear a crack sound of a can opening and I smile knowing that he is done with work for the day opening up a can of beer and is probably sitting in the same old recliner that he's had as long as I can remember. I miss my dad all the time; he has been my rock for my whole life and it's weird not being home for the summer. I'm sure he feels the same not used to being unable to see his grandson every day.

"It's good! I really like my boss and the work. Actually we found out today that there might be a possible new owner soon. Nothing was confirmed but that's what our receptionist mentioned to me today. Hopefully it doesn't affect any of our jobs." I tell him with a tiny bit of concern. Claire told me she heard Roach say something about a new owner but never mentioned a name or any details. I'm not sure how true it is, I like Claire but the one thing I've found out in the last three days is that she loves office gossip so I'm not too sure on the credibility of the information.

"We'll if it doesn't work out you can always come home and help me with the shop." He says with a laugh but I know he is serious. He would love nothing more than to take care of Matty and I for life. Sounds like a certain someone else I know.

"Dad…" I whine out.

"I know Annie." He says with a gentle voice, well as gentle as he can.

"So I have something to tell you." I decide to bite the bullet and I take his silence as acknowledgement and continue. "Well you know how we went on a few dates a while back right? Those were good we had fun and he was going to take us on his boat but then Matty got sick so we didn't go and he decided to take it upon him to come over and play caretaker. It was really sweet and Matty loves him Dad. It's crazy how much they have become attached. Anyway we have been together for a little bit now and I really like him." I take a quick breath and keep going before he can interrupt. "Actually I love him dad and he loves me too and we've been spending practically every moment we can together and Matty started calling him Daddy. At first I wasn't sure that I was okay with it but I am, I really am dad and so is he. Now Christian wants us to move in with him but I haven't given him an answer. I just want you to be okay with this Dad. Also I invited him and his family to come camping with us next week for Matty's birthday so I hope that's fine." I end my quick story time wanting to get it all out in the open. It's important that my dad is completely okay with Christian in our lives. I know that he liked him when they first met and vie mentioned him briefly in conversations previously but I never really hinted at a serious relationship only that it was a few dates scared that he wouldn't approve.

He doesn't say anything for a minute and I'm nervous.

"Are you sure about this Annie?"

That one sentence takes my breath away. His exact words to me when I found out I was pregnant telling him for the first time about the whole Jacob situation and that I was going to keep it. I tried to tell him everything that day I called him crying on the phone but I was only able to get the courage to tell him about Stephen hurting me while Carla did nothing. He said it again after I had Matthew wanting to make sure that it was what I wanted. He's always supported my decisions and me but always wanted the confirmation from me.

"I'm sure dad." I tell him strongly. "I love him and so does Matthew, and I think you would too once you get to know him better."

"We shall see. The judgment hasn't passed on him yet Annie. He does seem like a fine fellow." He muses and I know that everything is going to be fine. "Plus he likes to fish or so he said."

"Really dad? That's all it took, just for him to like fishing?" I tease him.

"It doesn't hurt Annie." He chuckles.

"So camping, same spot as always?" I change the subject only slightly.

"Yes and I was thinking that I'd come up and get champ the night before that way we can keep up with our tradition."

"But that would mean you'd have to drive out of your way here then head there. I can just take him with me when I get off work." I don't want him to have to drive out of his way just to keep up with tradition. Every summer my dad would take Haven and I camping until I moved away, and when I moved back we had our trip late in the summer due to having Matty. On his first birthday Dad decided to go up a night early to set up and taking Matty with him have some quality time with his grandson leaving Haven and I to have a night to ourselves before going up the next day. It was always fun, I got a night where I didn't have to be just a teen mom and have fun then the next day had a blast driving up with my best friend talking and laughing about the night before. This year is different though, we live here in Seattle and I don't have my best friend with me. However that would mean a childfree night with Christian, which is definitely appealing.

"Nonsense pumpkin. I'll come get him; we can't be breaking tradition now."

"Dad are you—" he cuts me off.

"Yes, I don't care about the distance. And his family is more than welcome to come." He tells me. "Also Annie, you're an adult now, you have been for longer than you should have had to be. Make decisions on what you feel is right. You don't need my approval to date, and if you want to move in with this fellow and you believe that he is a good choice for my little buddy then I'll trust you."

"Thanks daddy. I love you." I'm filled with relief.

"And if he makes you cry or does anything to hurt my grandson then he will be up close and personal to my gun collection, actually maybe I'll show him before hand that way he knows what he is getting into" He says seriously.

"DAD! You are not going to threaten him with your guns!"

"Just doing my job." He states proudly.

"You're ridiculous." I laugh at his protectiveness loving and hating it. I'm startled when I feel hands on my hips jumping away I turn and I'm greeted with a beautiful sight. I end the conversation with my dad exchanging goodbyes and once I've hung up I'm brought into a scorching kiss and pressed up against the counter.

I respond to his fever immediately, which spurs him on, and he grabs me a little rough lifting me up and depositing me onto the counter. I don't even notice that he has taken my phone from my hand and set it aside. His hands are everywhere, squeezing my hips, waist, cupping my breasts. He is all over the place I can't really keep up. He tongue explores my mouth completely dominating it. Holy shit. I press my hands against his chest and push him back so I can catch my breath.

"Wow..." I pant out heavily. "Good day?" I ask questioning his mood.

"It is now." he leans forward to kiss me again but I stop him.

"Whoa, hold on mister. This isn't the time or place to be starting something you won't be able to finish." I tell him knowing that Matty could walk in at any second and I want to be decent if he does. I'm scarred for life from the last time he almost walked in on us and with Christian's mood if I let this continue he will cross the line, a line I very much love him crossing but not right now. He pouts in the sexiest way possible and it eats away at my resolve.

"Daddy!" On cue our little boy shouts making his presence known. Told you so. I convey a smug look to Christian and he rolls his eyes. Christian lifts Matty up bringing him in tight to his chest.

"Hey bud, you have fun with Aunt Mia today?" He asks and if he saw the chocolate ice creamed face I arrived too he wouldn't even need to ask that question. Not only is Matty being spoiled by daddy, seems like he has his Aunt Mia wrapped around his finger too, turns out they've been having many ice cream treats the last three days. What's worse is that I don't think this will be the end of it, I'm sure Elliot will be joining the spoiling party soon and possibly Grace. I'm nervous to see their reactions this weekend to the whole Daddy concept. Carrick and Grace have always been nothing but nice to me and I'm almost one hundred percent sure that Grace supports Christian and I's relationship especially from what Christian says to me. _My mother loves you Anastasia; don't worry they'll love you both; my mom asked about you and Matty today._ Let's hope Carrick is just as receptive. I'd hate knowing that someone from his family didn't like or approve of Matthew and I.

I lean against the counter and watch my boys in animated conversation as Matty tells Christian all about his day and Christian responds accordingly. I almost feel like I'm invisible as they bond. It's a site to see, from eyes of a stranger no one would suspect that they aren't biologically related, they have love shining in their eyes for one another that only a father and son could have. Matty looks at Christian like I look at my dad: Like he could do anything in the world. Dads are our personal supermen fixing our problems, protecting us; they are our rocks. Though where the daddy daughter relationship varies compared to father son I can understand the bond and even more I see it before my eyes.

"So here the deal Matt, every time mommy rolls her eyes or complains about a price of a car the price of the car she gets goes up. So you need to be my backup and watch her carefully." He tells our son.

"No. No. No." I argue, not happening. "We agreed that I'd look at the cars you choose then we look at the ones I choose and if I want the cheaper one then that's the one I'm getting." I say with finality.

"I don't know buddy. I still think mommy needs to get a nice really expensive car that she's deep down always wanted. Do you think so?" he completely ignores me.

"Yeah! Can I pick it out?" Matty asks excited.

"You can help and if you see one that mommy would like we'll get it."

"Christian doesn't say that!" I scold him harshly, he can't tell that to a five year old.

"He can help." Christian's voice is innocent but his facial expression is anything but. Smug asshole.

"Yeah Mama I can help, I knows what one you wants. It's the one you always show Auntie Haven." How old is this kid? Are you kidding me? There is no way he knows what car I always joke about having one day with my best friend.

"Is that so?" Christian asks curiously.

"No." I tell him shutting this conversation down. "Let's go, before the dealerships close." I walk away grabbing my purse ignoring the conversation happening behind me of Christian asking rapid questions of what this car looked like to Matty wanting every detail he can get.

I grab a light jacket for Matty and myself just in case it rains which is always a very likely possibility "Ready?" I try to mask any crankiness from my voice. Christian sets Matty down from his place in his arms and reaches for me but I take a step just out of his reach which only causes him to follow my lead and successfully grabs my wrist and yanks me to him. He puts his arms around me and sways a little.

"Come on angel, don't be mad. I'm sorry I'll try to behave. I've told you what's mine is also yours; I don't want you to look at the price. If you want it, I'll gladly give it to you."

"I don't need you to buy me everything. I've already told you a million times. I'm more than capable of buying a car. It's just not going to be in the price range you expect." I whisper argue with him. I try to hold my ground staying angry at him about wanting to buy some over the top priced car that I don't need especially after he practically bulldozed his way into winning the argument about my current car which I haven't even drove since we left the ER when Matty was sick. Anywhere I've gone since then has been driven by either Christian or security in one of Christians many vehicles.

"And that's one of the things I love most about you Ana, I know you don't give a Fu—care about what my bottom line is. But what is the point of making what I do if I don't get to spend it on the ones I love?" Well hell why did he have to go and say that. I sigh heavily and melt into his arms completely. I don't say anything in return, not really having much else to say on the subject. "Let's go and get you a car Miss Steele." He whispers ducking his head down and kisses my ear.

Two hours later

Its dark now, and I'm frustrated, Christian is frustrated. The only one who isn't is Matty and he is having the time of his life getting to look at all sorts of cars, big and small. Expensive or not it doesn't make a difference to him. He doesn't know the difference all he sees is cars and his little boy mind is happy.

"What's wrong with the Prius? Huh? Just because it's not one of your Audi's doesn't mean it's a bad car Christian." I'm trying not to raise my voice I don't want to argue in front of Matty who isn't even paying attention to us anyway.

"Anastasia." He says sternly "No." that's all I get No when I tell him no on his cars I get read the riot act. I'm so over car shopping today. I just want to go home put Matthew to bed and soak in a hot as hell bath. I'll just go a different day without him and Sawyer can bus me until then.

"Let's just go home. I have a headache." I tell Christian who rubs his face with one hand his other firm on the steering wheel. He reaches over and places his hand on my thigh giving it an affection squeeze before he pries his hand in between the two of mine that I've been twisting together. I grant him access and lace my fingers with his and he pulls my hand to his lips kissing the back then sets our joined hands back in my lap not letting go as he drives through the streets of Seattle.

Much to my surprise it's not Escala that he brings us to, it's my apartment.

"I thought maybe we could stay here tonight." He says softly as he puts the SUV in park. "Wouldn't want to anger the queen any further." He tries to joke. Kiss Ass. I unbuckle the seat belt and step out of the car stretching my arms up. I'm glad I made the decision to change into jeans and a shirt once I got to my apartment after getting Matty from Escala. I feel much more myself when I'm like this than I do in a dress and heels all day.

I wait for Christian to retrieve Matty from the back seat. He started falling asleep right before we made it here. I decide that I'll just put him to bed once we are inside not worrying about a bath tonight.

We walk silently all the way up and don't talk until we enter the apartment. "Time to brush your teeth buddy." I take Matty from Christian's arms and walk to the hall bathroom setting him on the counter before grabbing his toothbrush getting it ready for him. Christian leans against the door frame watching with a smile. I fill up the cup next to the sink for Matty to rinse and after he does he gives me a large toothy smile.

"Hmm… let's see here." I inspect his teeth as he holds his grin. "Looks and smells clean. Now go and get ready for bed we'll tuck you in shortly. I lift him off the counter. "Wait!" I call after him and he stops. Grabbing his face in my hands I tilt his head up and then lean down smacking a kiss on him. "Love you baby, now jammies and bed." I say with a smile and pat his butt and watch as he wanders to his bedroom.

"Are you staying too?" I ask hoping.

"I would like too." He starts walking into the bathroom putting his hands flat on either side of me looking at me head on. "It's not every day that I fail at a task." He states offhandedly.

"Well it could have been a success if you weren't so stubborn." He scoffs and looks at me incredulously.

"Me? Baby you are as stubborn as it comes." He fires back.

"Hmm… I guess I should just leave then huh, save you the trouble from my stubbornness." I say sarcastically and he pulls me too him quick.

"Not happening, Angel. I'll tie you to the bed if I have too." He says playfully but then his expression changes after he realizes what he said. I wonder if he misses what he did. It makes sense, his personality and need to control. I see it more often then he probably knows. I can't say that I hate when he is demanding in our sex life, because it's fucking hot which has made me curious. I've researched some things on break on my phone about his previous lifestyle. I've known about it briefly in books, I've heard it in music it's not as secret as the world thinks. If that floats their boat then cool have fun and if Christian's choice to have that lifestyle was something he decided when he was an adult then it would be different with him too, but because I know how he got into it all it makes it more difficult.

"Tell me more about it being a Dominant. Do you miss it?" I honestly want to know.

"What do you want to know?" He avoids the important part of my question but I let it slide for now. I purse my lips thinking, what do I want to know?

"Let's go tuck Matty in then finish this in the bedroom. Okay?" I decide to halt our conversation for a moment and he nods in agreement face serious and brows furrowed.

Walking in Matty's room I see a bed that's missing a brown haired child but find him playing with the toys in the corner in just his underwear. I clear my throat and his head whips around.

"Excuse me mister, that certainty isn't jammies I see you wearing and not a bed you're laying in." I cross my arms feeling the heat of Christian's body against my back. "Bed, let's go buddy." I snap my fingers pointing to bed. I go over to his dresser and grab a shirt and pajama pants and Christian pulls back his bedding. He holds his hand out for the pajamas and I hand them over.

"Are we gonna go to your house soon again daddy?" He asks Christian as he pulls his arms through the shirt. Christian's eyes flicker my way.

"Anytime you want. I just thought we could spend the night here."

"Why can't we just be at your house always? I like my room there." I hold in my scoff, I bet you do. It's a child's wonderland bedroom.

"We can." I answer and Christian's eyes widen. "But we need to decide what we want to take to daddy's house and what you want to give away before we can be over there every night." Both of them smile at the thought but Matty loses his smile fast.

"I don't want to give anything away."

"Baby you have so many toys at daddy's house. There are kids that don't have toys, don't you think we should give you old toys to them. It would be really nice of you." He purses his lips in thought picking up another one of my habits I see.

"Ok." He says and climbs into bed lifting his arms up signaling that he is ready to be tucked. I tuck him in nice and tight and he lays his arms down flat eyes already drooping shut. It'll never last he'll have his blankets twisted around once he is fast asleep.

"Goodnight baby I love you, tomorrow after mommy is off work we'll start packing our stuff and you can call Aunt Haven tomorrow promise" I tell him quietly.

"Sweet dreams buddy." Christian kisses his forehead smoothing out his hair, which needs to be cut soon.

Making sure his night-light is switched on I grab Christians hand and we leave the room. Once the door shuts with a click Christian's lips are on mine and I stumble a little almost falling.

"Were you serious in there?" I can see the excitement in his eyes shining like gray gems.

"It's only inevitable, you said so yourself." I shrug my shoulders with a little smile. "I guess it's a good thing I didn't completely unpack the apartment yet huh?" His smile is huge and he leans in again. I love kissing him, whether it's the sweet gentle ones he gives when we make love, demanding ones when he is feeling extra feisty or just simple kisses I love them all.

"You don't know how happy that makes me." He whispers into my mouth. "I love you Anastasia." He always sounds so vulnerable when he says he loves me and it tugs on my heartstrings.

"I love you too Christian." And I do, so much. He lifts me up and I wrap my legs around his waist holding on as he walks us to the bedroom shutting the door with his foot. He sets me down and I immediately reach for the lapels on his jacket. I push his jacket over his shoulders feeling my way down his strong arms guiding it off of him. I loosen his tie and begin on his buttons taking my time as I make my way down his torso. He reaches up and pulls the tie over his head tossing it out of the way. When his shirt is opened I take a small step back drinking him in. He is so fucking sexy, handsome, beautiful, everything you could think off. He stands there still in his suit pants; his unbuttoned white shirt is open hinting his perfect body underneath. Just staring at him like this stirs deep inside me. My body knows what can do, the way he pleases.

"See something you like My Queen." His voice is low staying quiet but drips with sexuality. He shrugs off his shirt completely not waiting for me to finish the job and continues undressing himself. I just watch appreciating the strip show.

He leaves his briefs on and steps forward walking me backwards until I hit the bed causing me to sit down. He lifts the hem of my shirt pulling it off slowly then unclips my bra with on hand and guides the straps off my shoulders. Before he can reach for my jeans, I clasp my hand around his neck pulling him in wanting to taste him some more. His hands continue undressing me while his lips stay on mine, I lift my hips and he drags my jeans and panties down pulling away from me. I feel the heat of his stare as he admires me naked before him making me even wetter than before.

"You are ravishing, Anastasia." He murmurs. "And you're mine." He growls softly pulling his briefs down kicking them off and he grins down at me.

I scoot up onto the bed and he follows. His mouth is open partially as he crawls settling between my legs then is caging me in. He leans over me rubbing his nose against mine with his eyes closed he slowly enters me.

I hold tight to his arms tilting my head back reveling in the full feeling of his possession. He pulls out after a moment and moves slowly back in teasing me. His teeth run along my jaw and chin nibbling.

"Christian." I moan out against his sweet torture. "More—faster." I beg quietly.

"Oh no Angel." He whispers grinding in deep every time he enters me. "I need this slow." He kisses me with his sweet soft loving kisses taking my bottom lip biting gently then muffles my moans while sending me farther and farther over the edge in his slow pursuit.

* * *

His fingers trace lazily along the lines of my tattoo, he follows the path of one wing then switches of to the next making his way up the other side of my back, then repeating it again. It's almost enough to make me fall asleep but then I remember our conversation from earlier in the bathroom. I turn my head so that I'm facing him looking at his face as he concentrates on his tracing. I notice his jaw set slightly every time his fingers run over a raised area.

"How did it work?" I ask his quietly and his looks at me puzzled. "You being a Dominant, what did it entail?" He stares at me for a moment before sighing heavily.

"Everything was consensual, Anastasia." He starts off his voice void of emotion. "They would willingly surrender their selves to me, in all things." He pauses. "There were rules that they were to follow and if broken they were punished for their transgressions. Never more than they could handle." He searches my face looking for something before continuing. "If they pleased me I would reward them. Angel…" he sighs again. "This was the only relationship I was ever interested in. It was the way I was, before you. There were no romantics. They had their own room; they never shared a bed with me. Only you" he smiles briefly. "Everything we did was mostly confined in the playroom. I never took them out on dates or our in public."

"How many women?" I blurt out the question not sure if I really want to know.

"Fifteen."

"For long periods of time?"

"Some of them, yes." He answers looking uncomfortable. "Baby do you really want to talk about this, all of this is in the past. All that I'm focused on now is the future which is you and Matt"

"I'm just worried that this isn't going to be enough for you. You know…sexually. I've read some of the things that are done in those types of relationships. And well if it was something that you still wanted I want to know. Maybe we can try some stuff I don't know…"I shake my head. "Never mind just forget it."

"Angel, have I ever given you any indication that what we have isn't enough?" He pulls my chin up so that I'm looking in his eyes.

"No." I murmur.

"Then why would you think that? I told you that I wasn't feeling the same about the lifestyle anymore before we met."

"I know I just know that you need to have control a lot and that was one of your ways you used to let off steam. Just if that was something you wanted again you'd tell me right?"

"Baby I don't need that. Yes I have to fight the urge to be controlling especially lately." He says with a smile and I feel my lips turn upwards at the jest. "But that's just the way I am and I've been like that my whole life. There are times that you challenge and frustrate me but it's refreshing. I don't need any of that to make me happy, you do that for me and I don't want to change that." He smiles then tilts his head. "Read some things huh?" His eyes have a wicked gleam. "Just what have you been reading?"

"Just you know some stuff… nothing in particular..." I ramble embarrassed.

"Tell me." He orders and my body starts to tingle again.

"It was just basic research nothing crazy. I just thought that if you still wanted that stuff we could maybe try some." I mumble out that last sentence. I am curious.

"I'll think about it, but for now I just want to love you." He rolls me over. "Let me love you."

"Yes." I whisper and we fall back into each other.

* * *

 **Please Follow/Fav/Review! I love reading your feedback and thoughts so much!**

 **I hope these chapter lengths are alright with you all? Let me know.**

 **Pinterest: Nauniekay Fanfic**

 **Facebook: Nauniekay Fanfic**

 **Email: nauniekay hotmail . com**

 **xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

* * *

 **Friday June 5th**

 **Christian POV**

I'm sitting at my desk looking over the financial reports on SIP and honestly this company isn't something I would buy but because Ana is there it needs to be at its best so that's what I need to do. The official announcement is still embargoed weeks away and I know I'll have to tell my angel sooner rather than later.

"Sir. I have a Miss. Haven Michaels on the line." Andrea's voice rings through the intercom diverting my attention. I know that name, it is one that's brought up in many conversations but why would she be calling me. I check my phone briefly, no security alerts, nothing alarming.

"Send her through." I tell her as my curiosity peaked.

"Grey."

"Hey! This is Haven." A cheery female voice blares out. Hey?

"Hello."

"How's it going?" What the hell? I'm thrown off by her immediate casualness. She asks like we've known each other for our whole lives. And when I don't respond quick enough for her liking she speaks again.

"This is Christian right? Ana's Christian? Shit did I get the wrong number?" She rambles.

"This is he." I say in response.

"Good deal. Ana gave me your cell number also in case I needed it but I thought that you probably wouldn't answer your cell not recognizing my number so I tried this one first."

"I see." I mumble out. I really don't know what I'm supposed to say. Am I supposed to ask her how's the weather or some shit?

"And this is awkward…" she drawls out laughing slightly. "Look I know we don't know each other personally but I wanted to call you and ask for a favor and you can't tell Ana!" I'm immediately suspicious on her request. She wants a favor and for me to not tell her supposed best friend, who if I had my way would already be carrying the Grey name by now.

"And what would that be Miss. Michaels?" I ask her icily. Not impressed with this conversation.

"Whoa! Miss Michaels? Yeah nooo way. It's Haven, I'd rather be on a first name basis with the man my nephew calls Daddy if that's alright with you."

"What do you need Miss. Michaels?" Get to the point.

"Oh right, well I want to surprise Ana and Matty. I was hoping to get your help. Ana said that she is leaving work early Friday so you guys can head up camping and I plan on flying in that morning. So, if you could distract her long enough making sure that she doesn't leave before I get there then that would be great and I'll just shoot you a text when I'm on my way to the apartment from the airport." I'm pleasantly surprised by her request and feel a tinge of guilt that I judged her too soon with my first instinct assuming she was calling for something financial.

"That can be arranged. Send me your flight information and I'll have someone pick you up." Angel would be excited, she tries to not show how disappointed she is about not being able to do this summer trip without Haven. I never had that type of friendship growing up, the closest I have to that now is Elliot and looking back I wish we were closer before.

"Oh no its okay, I can just catch a cab it's not a big deal. I just wanted to make sure that you'd keep her around so I could be there in time."

"Miss. Michaels, I'd prefer if you'd accept my offer. I'm sure Anastasia would agree with me if she knew." If she is anything like Anastasia, I'm going to lose my mind with their stubbornness. "What time do you land?"

"Haven. H.A.V.E.N. Say it with me Christian." She sasses and I have to hold back from snapping.

"Haven. What time are you landing? And what day is your return?" I pull up my calendar on my Mac.

"If everything goes as scheduled, I'll land about ten. And that's the other surprise. It's been hard to keep it from her since I've been trying to get everything together first but I landed a job there! I won't start for a few weeks. Which reminds me don't let her break her lease yet, I plan on taking it over for her. I planned on just renting a room from her but since you whisked her away as quick as possible, I'll just rent the whole thing."

"Anastasia will be thrilled to hear that. I'll have someone there waiting, send me your flight information and I'll keep her distracted." I mentally think of all the ways that particular task can be achieved and my pants tighten.

"Will do. Oh, and Christian while we're at it. I want to make a few things clear." She pauses for effect. "If you ever do anything to hurt Ana or Matty, make them cry or unhappy in anyway. You'll regret it. They deserve the best and if you're not ready to be the best for them then leave now. Ana is the strongest person I know but Matty is not, he is vulnerable and I will not allow you to hurt them." Her breathing is ragged and her switch gives me whiplash for a moment. I'm offended but at the same time she's earning a few points in my book for being protective.

"I will do everything in my power to make them happy." I tell her with full confidence.

"You better! I'm giving you my trust only because I know how much they love and trust you. Don't ruin it. I don't care who you think you are, you hurt them, I hurt you and Ray would gladly help." Her voice is slightly calmer. "Promise me." She insists.

"I promise." And I mean it, with everything I have.

"Good now that's over with. Ill text you all that stuff and I'll let you know when I land. Oh, and good job at getting rid of Wanda! That thing was horrible!" She laughs and I want to fist pump, it's about fucking time someone agreed with me.

"I agree. You wouldn't happen to know what car she'd want?" I know she knows.

"Of course, I know what she'd like as a reasonable car but I also know her dream car that everyone has but never really expects to get in life but… I'll let you figure it out. It's more enjoyable for me that way." She tells me and her last statement instantly irritates me.

"Just tell—"

"I've got to go now, I'll talk to you later Christian. Take care of my girl. Bye!" and she hangs up. Women. I shake my head at them all. I set the phone back in its receiver and when I receive her text, I fill in the information on my calendar leaving a note for Andrea to arrange to have her flight paid for and upgraded.

Feeding off Haven's good mood I decided to leave work early to pick up my son so we can get his mother another present.

* * *

 **Anastasia POV**

"Ana! Wake up!" A female voice screeches as a fist pounds on our bedroom door. It feels like I've barely slept.

"Noooo." I groan into my pillow before turning around and try to bury myself into Christian's chest.

"Ana seriously wake up. Don't make me come in there; really, I don't want to see my brother in some scandalous position.

"Make your sister go away." I tell Christian my voice laced heavily with sleep. He grunts when I nudge him.

"I'm not getting into this. You made a deal with the devil, not I." He kisses my head before pushing me away gently and turning over onto his stomach. He grabs one of the spare pillows and places it atop his head blocking out any light. Mia pounds on the door harder.

"Mia! I'm up! I'll be out in a minute." I shout out towards the door.

"Five minutes! If you aren't out here by then I'm coming in." She states sassily.

"Bitch." I mumble. Why did I agree to this? Sure, let's go get our nails and hair done before tonight; I'm down for that but to start our day so early she is crazy. Of course, it wouldn't have been all that bad if Christian didn't keep me up into all hours of the night.

I sit up and glance over admiring the naked back presented to me. I scoot over and lay myself on top of him pressing my lips against the back of his neck peeking out from under the pillow.

"Do you hate me?" I ask him laying my head between his shoulder blades and he quickly flips the pillow off his head craning his neck to look back at me with wild eyes.

"Why the fuck would you ask me that?" He growls out. "I love you more than anything."

"Then why are you torturing me?" I whine out. "I've dealt with getting ready with Mia millions of times and when she goes: Ana lets go out and get our hair done in the morning, you say no! 'No Mia you may not take my girlfriend away from me.' Not encourage her and shove your credit card in my hand. You're so mean." I fake a sob and nuzzle into his back and his body goes from tense to relaxed and I can feel the laughter rumbling through his body.

"Oh angel." He sighs with humor before reaching behind and slides me off his back so we are face to face and his arm pulls me close. "I thought all girls liked to be pampered before big events." He grazes his nose against mine. "Plus, you and my sister are friends and what is it Mia told me? Oh, that's right that you two need girl time."

"You're so full of shit." I tell him bluntly and his eyes widen slightly. "This was just the perfect opportunity for you to have me spend money… your money." I tell him playfully and he grins that mischievous grin of his. "And using Mia as an excuse is lame."

"It worked though." He kisses my lips. "How could I deny my precious baby sister?" He asks so innocent and sweet that my teeth practically ache from the sugar in his voice.

I shake my head and glare at him. "You suck. But I guess I could get a haircut. I haven't had one in a while." His hand tangles itself into my brown locks and he grips them gently.

"You don't need a cut baby, I love your hair. Don't change it." He tells me looking from my hair to my face.

"I just plan on a trim." I reassure him. He tells me constantly how much he loves my long hair he even braided it the other night for me before bed which surprised me that he could even braid. My questioning of that particular skill unfortunately brought up two uncomfortable stories. When he mentioned his birthmother again and how he always played with her hair I had to hold back my tears but then when he mentioned his subs and his preferred hairstyle it made jealously creep in whenever I think about the women he's been with.

I have to stop his roaming hands earning me a sexy pout. "Your sister will be back here any second." I tell him placing my hand on top of his own and when I start to scoot away, he pulls me in closer. "Ah ah ah…" I scramble away with a little difficulty.

"Are you sure about having Gail watch Matty? I feel so bad asking her on her night off." I felt so awful asking her but she just shushed me and gave me a gentle scolding about it. I never thought I'd get so close to her like I have. Besides Grace she is the only other person that has acted motherly towards me. Christian even mentioned that he'd never seen Gail smile as much as she does with Matty and I around.

Christian rolls his eyes at me before he crawls out of his side of the bed. "I think you have enough time for a shower." He states not responding to my question while stretching his arms high above his head muscles rippling all over making me regret ever caving to Mia's pleading.

"Not enough time for the shower you're thinking of." I say regretfully. Fucking Mia. He walks around the bed and cradles my face between his large hands.

"Go have fun, do girl things. I'll be here waiting." He kisses me gentle at first then it turns into a full-blown passionate make out, hands grabbing everywhere and just when he starts to walk be backwards toward the bed—

"It's been more than five minutes!"

"Ughh!" I tip my head back in disappointment.

"Go." Christian turns me toward the closet smacking my ass making me yelp and look back at him over my shoulder. His smile is sinful and he winks before walking away towards the shower giving me a delicious view of his ass. Hurrying I quickly throw on some yoga pants, sports bra, and a loose tank top showing bits and pieces of my back tattoo. Grabbing some sneakers, I leave the closet and open the door to our bedroom. Mia is standing there with one hand on her hip and tapping one-foot glaring.

"About time!"

"Oh, shut it." I tell her playfully. "Let's go before Matty wakes up and see's you. The last thing he needs is ice cream at eight in the morning. " I shoot her a look and with just a shrug of her shoulder she looks away briefly before replying.

"Where does it say that Aunts can't give their nephews ice cream? Huh?" She asks innocently reminding me of when Christian acts like he is innocent but is the farthest thing from it.

"But do you really have to give it to him right after we leave from work to come home? Mia seriously?" She ignores my question hooking her arm through mine and practically drags me out of the apartment with Sawyer behind. He really shows up out of nowhere. That must be some secret military training. My dad always did the same thing. For men so large they walk like they're ghosts.

We arrive at a slick-looking beauty salon with Esclava plastered across the top above the door. Sawyer opens the door for us and we walk in. Everything is all white and leather and surprisingly empty I don't see anyone here besides a blonde receptionist who is dressed in all white. She glances up as we enter walking closer to the desk.

"Good Morning Miss. Grey, Miss Steele." She says brightly and blushes as she glances over to Sawyer who takes a seat near the door. How does she know my name?

"Hey Greta." Mia replies.

"I'll go make sure everything is ready for you two." She tells us before leaving the desk and walks toward the back.

"You come here a lot?" I ask Mia looking around the place more.

"Sometimes I usually go to the one closer to Bellevue, that's where Elena usually is. But I've come here a few times. Christian owns the salons with her so we've always gone to them." She says casually but leaves me confused. Why would Christian go into the beauty business, it doesn't seem like his area?

"Who's Elena? If she is the one who does it usually why aren't we there then?"

"She's my mom's friend. I've known her for as long as I can remember, but she doesn't do my hair just moms. No, I prefer to stay far away from her as I can. She is so fake, I never understood what my mom see's in her." She tells me with a shake of her head. Before I can reply Greta arrives back in the room with a small dark man. When he gets closer, I can see a heavy amount of glitter on his eyelids. I love him.

"That's Franco! He's amazing." Mia tells me happily.

"My my! Such beautiful hair!" He gushes loudly with an Italian accent that I'm sure is fake; his hands instantly start fussing with my hair clearly not caring about any sense of personal space. I didn't bother doing anything with it this morning so I'm not so sure the bed head look is something I'd class as beautiful.

"Thanks."

"Mia Darling." He gives her a few air kisses. "Let's get started yes?" He claps his hands and leads up to his chair.

"You go first you'll take longer with that mane of yours." Mia says sitting in the chair to my right spinning around in it.

"What are we wanting hmm?" he asks me.

"Just trim it. Maybe some long layers." I tell him playing with the ends of my hair before letting them go and they fall back down past my waist. "Not quite ready for something extreme yet." I haven't done anything to my hair besides trim in every once in a blue moon since I had Matty. I almost cut it all off when he entered the hair pulling stage but I always chickened out.

Franco frowns for a moment at the simple request before his smile returns. "Let's get to it." Hey says then another blonde-haired woman enters the room signaling for Mia to follow her to a different booth not too far away where she starts to work on Mia's nails.

A few hours later we both are finally finished, I stand from the chair next to Franco and Mia, my nails finished long ago.

"My work is done!" he exclaims. "Never let anyone else be cutting your hair, Bellissima Ana!" He tells me sternly. "And make sure you bring the little one in, we'll trim him up too." He kisses both my cheeks and does the same to Mia. I laugh softly at his antics.

Walking over to Greta it's clear she hasn't done much but stare at Sawyer the entire time. Poor guy. When she notices us, she greets us again smiling acting like when didn't just catch her in the act.

"Mr. Grey has already taken care of everything." She announces happily.

I open my wallet and grab the card that Christian gave to me. Why would he give me this his card if he already paid? I look closely at the black Amex and glare. I didn't pay much attention to it when he first shoved it in my hand, I just put it away.

Anastasia Rose Steele is written on the card. I hold in my groan and clench the card in my hand before putting it away. That man will be the death of me.

When I arrive home, Christian is sitting on the couch watching Matty play on the floor. Slow classical music is playing throughout the great room. Christian looks up and smiles.

"You look beautiful baby." He tells me rising from the couch and strolls toward me. "I'm glad you kept it long" his eyes are bright taking a strand of hair between his fingers. He is dressed in a tight black T-Shirt and dark jeans barefoot. He looks sexy.

"So soft." He murmurs.

"Mama!" Matty says standing from the floor dressed in a similar black shirt and jeans matching Christian.

"Hey baby." I say to him picking him up in a hug and giving him a kiss before putting him back down. "You having fun with daddy?" I ask him walking towards his play area with him at my side then take a seat on the floor grabbing a toy when Matty follows. Christian takes his spot back on the sofa.

"We played a puzzle and cars and watched cartoons." Matty lists off his activities this morning.

"Oh really? You put a puzzle together? Was it hard?" He drives his car up and down my leg then back to the floor making a detour before starting all over.

"Not really. Daddy said I was good at it." He beams at Christian who answers with a bright grin.

"Very good." Christian praises his puzzle solving skills. I look over on the coffee table and see what looks like a 50-piece puzzle completed. "And you only needed a little help."

"Good job buddy!" Matty's eyes light up at all the praise. I stand up from my position on the floor and walk over to the sofa laying down facing Matty with my head in Christian's lap.

"So, are you going to miss us tonight?" Christian's fingers make their way into my hair scraping my scalp then drags his fingers through the length before starting over. So good

"Nope." My little monster says with a pop.

"What? Why not? I'll miss you." I tell him pouting.

"Cuz Gail says we are making cookies. She said I can eat them all." I highly doubt she said that.

"All of them! You're not going to save any us?" He gives me a sour look shaking his head no. "What about for Aunt Mia and Uncle Elliot? Will you save some for them?" He looks at me then quickly races his car to the couch and up Christian's leg and is nose to nose with me.

"Lelliot?" He exclaims excitedly. "We going to Lelliot's house to play?" He inches closer so our noses graze demanding answers. I kiss his nose before pulling him up onto the couch twisting so that he is sandwiched between the sofa back and me.

"Not quite, we are going to Daddy's mom and dad's house for lunch tomorrow." I tell him admiring my sweet boy. I love his little freckles even if they are very faint across his skin. "Do you remember who Daddy's mom is?"

"She fixed my tummy ache."

"Yes, she did. Do you remember her name?" Negative.

"Her name is Grace and my dad is Carrick." Christian chimes into the conversation with one hand protectively on my back and his other propping his head as he looks down on us.

"Grace." He repeats perfectly. "Daddy, is your daddy like Gramps then? Mama's daddy is Gramps."

I let Christian handle this. I'm not sure how his parents will take to be called grandma and grandpa yet.

"Yes son." He agrees.

"So, I call him Gramps too?" Matty asks confused and Christian nudges me with his hand to answer.

"Well you can, but that might be confusing. Why don't you call him something else? Grandpa, Grandpa Carrick or Papa Carrick." Christian nods along agreeing.

"Ok." Is all we get in reply but I can see the wheels turning in his head thinking about this whole situation. He's only ever had one grandparent; Carla sure as hell has never been grandma. It's a lot of new people in his life. He has a daddy with that an aunt and uncle; now we add a whole set of grandparents to his ever-growing list. I snuggle him close and he lets me.

* * *

Christian is downstairs with Matty getting ready and making sure that everything with Gail and security is as planned so I'm left on my own to get dressed for tonight. Apparently while I was out with Mia this morning Christian had a selection of dresses delivered. I open my drawer that's filled with beautiful but ridiculously priced underwear. Every time I pull something out, I have to try to not think about how much it cost. It doesn't always work out. $540 the price of the black bustier corset piece with tiny matching panties. I'm trying my hardest to not be bothered by Christian's vast fortune and his constant need to spoil Matty and I. He's right I'll have to get used to it but It's going to take time. A lot of time, like I really don't know when I'll get used to it but I still stand firm on not raising a spoiled brat. The same goes for any future children.

I open the dress bags to look at my options before putting on my underwear. Looking through my options I'm nervous on what to choose, while I'm not ashamed of my tattoo I'm nervous as to what Grace and Carrick will think of it especially at an important event like this. All the dresses expose most or all of my back. I reach out at grab the silver dress when Christian enters the room startling me and I let out a small squeak. Christian shuts the door swiftly and stands immobilized. His eyes are roaming me hungry and I grab the black corset panty set and start to put them on his stare never leaving.

"Can I help you, Mr. Grey?" I ask when my panties are on and I take a seat on the bed with the natural colored thigh high stockings in my hand. They feel so fine, pure silk. When I start to roll the first one gently up my right leg Christian steps further into the room, I feel very much like a prey to his predator with the look he is giving me. He is wearing a white shirt and black suit pants. His shirt is open at the neck his chest peeking through teasing me.

"Actually, I'd rather help you Angel." He murmurs darkly stepping closer and closer until he kneels in front of me taking the other stocking from my hand and takes over. His hands are sinful. He takes his sweet time going up my leg leaving small kisses as he goes. When he finishes, he grabs the exposed skin on my thighs and squeezes opening my legs to him. "Remind me to send a personal note thanking Caroline Acton." Who?

"She's the personal shopper at Neiman's," he says reading my mind. He's surprisingly good at that I realize.

"However, there is a reason I'm up here." He tells me seriously.

"Oh really? So, you didn't come up here just to stare at me like the pervert you are while I dress." I tease him. He's my pervert. His eyes glint with slight humor before returning to their hard seriousness.

"Do you remember the conversation we had at your apartment?" he asks watching my face intently. I try to think of something specific but he gives me another hint. "Something about being a curious naughty kitten. If I remember correctly." Oh. Oh! Dominant and Submissive stuff, right.

"Yes, I remember." I tell him softly.

"Are you still curious baby? I need an honest answer." Am I? Yes. I nod.

He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a black velvet pouch. When he opens it two shiny silver balls tethered together with a thick black thread fall from the pouch into his hand. "Trust me?" His eyes bore into my own.

"Always." He stands grabbing my hand guiding me to stand. "Put your shoes on." He orders in a low growl and I'm surprised for a second at his tone. I'm a ball of nerves and embarrassingly excited. I look at the silver dress and decide that it's the one I'll go with so I pick up the dove gray suede stilettos that match the dress. He keeps a hold on my hand while I step into the Christian Louboutin shoes. When they are put on, I'm easily five inches taller. I love it, I'm nowhere near as tall as Christian but I don't feel like a smurf anymore

"I'm going to put theses inside you, and then when the time is right, I'm going to spank you. Not for punishment baby but for your pleasure and mine." He pauses gauging my wide-eyed expression. "But if it gets to be too much for you then we'll take them out."

"Tonight? To the event?" I ask stupidly. Of course, tonight Ana why else would he ask you?

"Yes, only if you want to." He's leaving the balls in my court. Literally. All the muscles deep in my belly clench at the thought of the balls going inside me.

"I want to." And his perfectly sculpted lips turn upwards in a wicked grin.

"Good Girl. Open your mouth." I do as he asks. "Wider Ana." And when my mouth is parted wide enough, he very gently takes the balls and puts them into my mouth.

"They need lubrication. Suck." He orders me once more but keeps his voice soft. "Although I doubt you need it. You're always so ready for me, aren't you?" The balls are strange, they're cold and smooth and heavy on my tongue. I continue exploring the balls while Christian continues to whisper naughty things to me making me squirm.

"Hold still, Anastasia." Anastasia!

"Stop." He says seconds later moving away to the only chair in our room. "When I nod, you bend down and hold onto the chair. Do you understand?" He lifts the chair bringing it over setting it down in front of me.

His fingers touch my lips I push the balls from my lips keeping them closed around them as he tugs them out. His eyes widen and his lips part inhaling.

He nods giving me the signal to bend. I keep my eyes on him grabbing the chair firmly bending over. He pops the balls into his mouth. Fuck this is sexy.

He walks around so he is behind me he gently grips the hair at the base of my neck and keeps my head forward so I'm unable to look back at him. His hands grip my hips tight and he starts pulling them backwards making my back arch. His fingers graze my skin making Goosebumps rise. He moves my panties to the side and sinks a finger into me making me gasp out loud. Please dear god let the door be locked.

His pace is slow, swirling around in all the right places working me up but withdrawals his finger far too soon. He crouches back down and the heat burns my face. His leans close touching me and inhales again deep. "You have such fine, fine legs Anastasia." The first ball enters and he gently pushes them one at a time following with his fingers pushing them deep. I groan loud and he pulls away kissing just under each cheek before standing. I'm still bent over when I go to stand his hands capture my hip once more and press his erection hard against me. Holy shit. "When we get home, I think I'll have you this way, what do you think baby?"

"Yes." I pant out practically begging.

"Stand up and turn around." I turn around and the balls pull down and I clench around them.

"How does it feel?" He questions me.

"They feel, good?" I pause. "Strange I guess." I smile at him and his wicked grin is back and glances at the opened dress bag.

"The silver one?" he asks.

"Yes, is that okay? It shows the top my back."

"It's perfect baby." He kisses me and runs his fingers down my shoulder blades where the tattoo starts. "I love your back."

"Now finish getting dressed. Matt is already making cookies so we'll say a quick goodbye then go."

"Okay sounds good." I take a step towards the dress. Whoa. The balls shift and I'm beginning to think this will be harder than I thought. Christian looks at me knowingly.

"If it's too much, you say the word baby. I love you." He kisses my forehead and heads towards the door.

"I love you too."

* * *

"Relax baby." Christian tells me grabbing my hand. In attempt to sooth my nerves he runs his thumb back and forth. Yeah, that's easy for him to say. He isn't the one with balls inside of him. "Remember if it's too much." He sounds so sweet and sincere but the grin on his face tells me exactly how much he is enjoying this. He looks so handsome tonight. He takes my breath away at every turn and he's mine.

"I know" I smile at him and he leans over giving me a sweet short kiss. "So, what should I expect from this?"

"Just the usual." He says easily.

"Not for me."

"There's usually an auction, raffle, dinner, and dancing. There are a lot of people flashing their cash. The usual. My mother knows how to throw a party. " He must see the reluctance on my face. "Everything will be fine Angel. You'll be bored before dinner is over."

"I doubt that." I wiggle in my seat trying to mask my being uncomfortable. I need release and he knows it. I don't know how I'm going to be able to last but I'm going to try my best.

There is a long line of expensive cars heading up the driveway to Christian's childhood home. A huge Colonial-style mansion, it's beautiful. I'd imagine it looks even better the bright daylight. There is a dark green carpet that runs along the lawn over to one side of the house. Long baby pink paper lanterns hang everywhere lighting up the yard and driveway. I feel like a princess about to enter some magical kingdom with my prince. The excitement bubbles along with nervousness.

"Masks on." Christian smiles that beautiful smile and dons a black mask, its simple but I can't imagine him wearing something extravagant. His eyes stand out, more so than ever, looking sensual. I fasten my mask that he gave to me when I finished getting ready and made my way into the great room.

 _When I walk into the great room I'm greeted with a beautiful sight. Christian dressed to the nines. He's standing next to the breakfast bar on the far end with a glass of champagne in his hand. Matty and Gail are behind the bar Matty sat atop the counter in his pajamas awaiting patiently. Matty notices me first and smiles, which causes Christian to turn my direction. His mouth parts for a moment then he recovers and strolls toward me and hooks me by my waist and brings me in for a kiss._

 _"You're breathtaking Anastasia." He tells me his lips brushing mine as he speaks._

 _"You're not so bad yourself." Lies. He's perfect._

 _"Champagne?" He gestures to his glass._

 _"Yes, please." Taking my hand, he leads the way to the kitchen._

 _"Wow Mama!" Matty's eyes are wide._ _"You look like a princess." I lean over the bar and tug him closer to the back._

 _"Thanks baby." I kiss his cheek and he quickly rubs away the gloss left behind. "Now you be good for Gail and Ryan. Mommy and Daddy will be home late so you'll sleep over at Gail's. And tomorrow we'll go over and see—"_

 _"Leilliot!" He interrupts._

 _"Yup so be good or we'll stay home instead tomorrow." Christian sets the glass in front of me kissing my temple then settles behind me caging me in. The champagne is a pale rose color. I take a sip, its deliciously crisp and light._

 _"I swear! I'll be good." He scrambles to his knees and I reach out to grab him making sure he doesn't topple over and fall to the floor._

 _"Matt you remember the surprise for mommy I had you hold. Well I think it's time to give it to her." His voice echoes against my ear and I give him a side-glance. What surprise?_

 _"Yes! Gail box please." He reaches out his hand towards Gail who is standing there with a smile and reaches into the pocket of her apron and pulls out small red box with Cartier inscribed on the lid and hands it to Matthew._

 _"Here Mama! Daddy and I picked it out." He hands me the box then turns to Gail._

 _He rubs his hands together. "Cookie time?" And everything that has to do with anything other than Gail and cookies is lost to him._

 _Tentatively I open the box, inside are a set of beautiful earrings. They are drop earrings with four diamonds. One at the base then three spaced perfectly hang down one after another. They're stunning._

 _"They're amazing." I whisper and look up at Christian's hopeful face. I know he's expecting some type of argument about how he should have spent money on me but I won't start one this time. "I love them. Thank you." He relaxes against me and bends down lips seeking my own._

 _"Thank you, baby." I turn to back and thank Matty who is watching with sharp focus as Gail sifts the flour. He doesn't say anything to my thanks most likely not hearing me as he is otherwise preoccupied._

 _I take another gulp of champagne and take out the earrings and put them in. "Well how do they look?"_

 _"Not nearly as beautiful as you." I'm certain my heart has melted into a puddle at his feet. "I have one more thing for you." He reaches over and hands me a large velvet pouch that was resting on the kitchen counter that I didn't notice until now. Opening it I pull out a mask. Its silver matching my dress with intricate designs all around with cobalt blue feathers in a plume crowning at the top._

 _"It's a masked ball." He states._

 _"You'll be wearing one too, right?"_

 _"Of course." He tugs on a piece of hair gently before twirling it around his finger. I straightened my hair for tonight pinning it back at one side letting it hang over my shoulder. It was simple and easy. "Now finish this" he points to the flute of champagne. "And then we'll head out."_

Christian is out of the Audi first and quickly makes his way to my side opening the door. "Ready?" He asks holding out his hand for my own.

"As I'll ever be." He kisses the back of my hand then helps me out. We follow the green carpet. There is a steady stream of people dressed immaculately and all donned with masks along the carpet. There are two photographers that are taking pictures of guests posing against the backdrop of an ivy-strewn arbor. As we get closer one of the photographers calls out to Christian.

"Mr. Grey!" Christian looks to me then nods at him pulling me close and we pose quickly for a photo.

"Why two photographers?"

"One is from the Seattle Times. The other is for a souvenir." When we reach the end of the line there are white-suited servers waiting holding trays with glasses brimming with champagne. I can feel the balls move around with each step and I try to keep my breathing steady. When Christian hands me a glass I take it, grateful for the distraction.

This estate is huge. There is a large white pergola hung with smaller versions of the pink lanterns from out front scattered around tastefully. Beneath that is a black and white colored dance floor that's enclosed in with a low fence leaving three openings around it for entrances.

A stage that looks large enough for a big band is to the right but there is no sign of musicians anywhere. Looking towards the shoreline stands an enormous tent that is open on the side closest to us and you can see the tables and chairs all formally arranged. Holy shit there are so many.

Mia wasn't lying about this being a large event but the way Christian talked about it so casually I didn't actually expect for there to be so many people.

"How many did you say were coming?" I ask Christian whose arm is glued to me holding me close in his usually protective manner.

"I think there will be close to three hundred you'll have to ask my mother." He smiles down at me.

"Ana! Christian!" The sound of Mia's voice rings through the air and then she appears out of a throng of people launching herself around Christian's neck. She is in a sleek, pale pink full-length gown. Matching with the theme and has a stunning detailed Venetian mask to match.

"Ana!" She hugs me hard.

"Jeez Mia I saw you only a few hours ago, not ten years." I tease her earning a glare. "You look great! I love this color on you." I compliment her and her glare is long gone.

"Thanks! You look gorgeous." She says genuinely.

"Where is Elliot?" Christian asks pulling me back into place.

"Around here somewhere." She shrugs. "He didn't want to come but you know how mom is." She says pointedly. "My guess is the bar or hiding in the house." She looks at me. "Elliot isn't one for dressing up and tries to avoid it at every turn."

"Mia!" A group of four young women walk up to Mia and us. Mia makes introductions. Three of them seem nice but there is one who gives me witheringly look from under her red mask before she turns up her charm for Christian. "Hi, Christian."

Christian's grip on my waist tightens. "Lily" He says her name coldly. "Now if you ladies don't mind, I'd like to take my beautiful girlfriend and show her around." He pulls me away and I give a small wave goodbye to the group noticing Mia's smirk before she turns away.

"That Lily is a nasty piece of work." Christian says to me walking me through the crowd.

"She likes you." I say with no emotion. That much was obvious.

"Well the feeling isn't mutual trust me baby. Now let me introduce you to some people then we'll go find my mother."

I barely concentrate on all the introductions I'm put through for the next half hour. There were a couple Hollywood actors, a few CEO's, and many physicians. No way was I able remembering anyone's name especially with Christians wandering hands. Light caresses down my back, innocent brushes along my ass when he walked us to a new destination. It didn't take a rocket scientist to tell you that he was marking his territory when men around Christian's age came up to him to say hi. He'd emphasize the word girlfriend kissing my head briefly throughout every conversation. I won't deny that I didn't like it.

I thought that the wealth and glamour of an event like this would intimidate me but surprisingly I'm fine. I'm just happy to be with Christian by his side and that's all that matters. A waiter switched out my glass for a full one once more and then continues on by. While it's a good distraction to the ache below my waist that's becoming impossible to ignore and I don't want to drink too much.

When the master of ceremonies announces for everyone to take a seat for dinner Christian leads us into the large tent. After consulting the seating plan, he leads up to the table in the center. Mia and Grace are already there talking with a young man whom I don't know. Grace looks outstanding, she is in shimmering mint green dress and a matching mask. She looks so young and when she spots us, she smiles so brightly that my body warms in comfort.

"Ana! You look so beautiful. I'm so happy to see you." She kisses my cheek then turns to her son.

"Mother." Christian kisses her on both cheeks in greeting.

"How is sweet Matthew?" She engages us both but keeps her eyes on me.

"He's good, home making cookies for everyone. Your home is gorgeous and everything looks amazing." I gesture with my hand all the decorations.

"Thank you dear. I told Christian you were more than welcome to bring him and we'd just set him up in Christians old room." Her eyes flicker to Christian. "But I understand, as a mother you'd only want to constantly check on him and wouldn't enjoy the night." She squeezes my hand gently.

An older couple joins us at the table laughing to each other. They seem so youthful though it's difficult to tell beneath their matching bronze masks.

"Grandmother, Grandfather, this is Anastasia Steele." He introduces me to what I learn are Grace's parents.

"Oh, my dear! We've heard so much about you. I'm so happy he's finally found someone and so pretty! Well I do hope you'll make an honest man out of him." Mrs. Trevelyan gushes grabbing my hand. I can feel my face heat up in embarrassment.

"Mother! Don't embarrass her." Grace scolds her. Even though Christian isn't biologically hers I don't think he realizes how much he's gotten from her. They hold the same scolding glare.

"Ignore the old coot sweet girl." Mr. Trevelyan shakes my hand. "She thinks because of her age she has the god given right to say whatever she wants." I smile at his banter towards his wife who slaps his arm at his jest at the comment.

"Ana!" A loud booming voice startles me from behind and a catcall follows. "Check out that ink girl and you're looking as stunning as ever." I turn towards him and Elliot brings me into a big hug. "You sure you don't want to trade up?" he waggles his brows. "I know you want to. Don't make me keep asking you."

"Elliot!" Christian growls and Mia giggles.

"You wish!" I tell him with a smirk pulling away from his hug and into Christian's side. "Besides you only want me for my kid." I tease. He looks good dressed up.

"I'll neither deny nor confirm that accusation." He grins. "Where is my little dude?" He looks around as if he missed seeing him the first time.

"He's home. You'll see him tomorrow." Christian says to his brother.

"Shit yeah!" He's so loud; I don't think he can control it though.

"Language!" Grace hushes Elliot.

Mia introduces us to her date and Elliot apparently came stag, which surprises Christian. We all sit down at the table. Christian to my right and Mr. Trevelyan to my left followed by Mrs. Trevelyan, Elliot, Grace, an empty seat for Carrick and then Mia and her date. The poor soul is seated next to Christian who glares at him every chance they meet eyes.

It feels wonderful to sit down again. It gives me a chance to calm down because the balls stay still. Carrick still hasn't arrived when the lights dim but when his voice booms over the PA system causing everyone to quiet down, I know why. He stands on a small stage at one end of the tent and welcomes everyone.

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to our annual charity ball. As always, we hope that you enjoy what we have laid out for you tonight and that you'll dig deep into your pockets to support the wonderful work that our team does with Coping Together. This charity is very close to my wife's heart, and mine. " He pauses and my heart tightens at the real reason why it's close to their heart. "I'll now hand you over to this fine gentleman" he gestures to the MC " Enjoy!" Everyone applauses softly and then the chatter in the tent starts again. When Carrick joins us, he greets everyone before sitting down, kissing me on both cheeks surprising me. "Happy to see you again Ana." He tells me quietly before he goes to his seat.

The MC starts by having everyone bring out their highest denomination and I curse myself for not bringing any money, it's a charity event.

Christian produces two $100 bills handing one to me and I feel awful. I want to pay with my own money for a cause like this. He pulls out a pen from his jacket and signs his name in perfect calligraphy.

"Thanks." I tell him when he hands me the pen and I sign my name across it. Mia passes the envelope around and I put both of our bills inside.

The waiters bring wine and water, I take advantage of the water and soon after that another set of waiters bring by the first course. Everything looks delicious and I realize how famished I am.

"Hungry?" Christian murmurs into my ear but the way he says it I know he isn't talking about the food.

"Starving." I whisper to him meeting his gaze and his pupils dilate. Is this event over yet?

Conversation flows great throughout the table. Christian's grandmother and Elliot are the most vocal and you can tell that Elliot and Christian adore their grandmother. Elliot and their grandmother's sense of humor together is a hoot. Poor Mr. Trevelyan, he takes the most teasing from his wife.

His grandfather talks to me about how proud he is of his daughter and his grandchildren especially Christian. Christian ignores most of the praise but the light Mr. Trevelyan has in his eyes when he speaks about him says more than words. It's the same light I see when my dad and Matty are together.

And when the mention of Matty is brought up Christian is all over it. He talks enthusiastically about him to his parents and grandparents. All of them smile at Christian and engage with him only bringing me in occasionally but Christian is happy to be the one to tell them all about Matty and luckily his grandparents don't care about the fact that I had him so young or give me judging looks when they were told he was turning five in less than a week.

"Hey Ana." Mia leans across in a loud whisper and smiles. "Will you help in the auction?"

"Of course." I'd love to help her for this cause.

After dessert, the MC asks to get out our envelope again and asks Grace to pull one of the bills out. The winning bill is Sean's and a silk wrapped basket is awarded to him. The MC moves on to the other tables around us doing the same. Grace tells us that we'll have a little break before we move on to the next item on the agenda and I can't help but sigh in relief.

"Christian, I want to call and check on Matty. Come with me?" He looks at me intently then nods standing then pulls out my chair. He tells his mother what we're doing before walking us away and out of the tent. Most everyone is still seated in the chairs leaving only a few up and about.

"Christian." I stop when he pulls out his phone. "I don't need to call and check on Matty." I tell him with a since of urgency in my voice and give him a look and it only takes seconds for him to process what I'm saying and that naughty grin appears.

"Are you uncomfortable Angel?" he grabs my hand and pulls me towards the house.

"Yes." I grind out. "I can't last all night." I admit defeat. There is no way I can last the rest of the night with the balls inside of me. He leads me around the side and through a door into the house.

"We don't have long." He states and I'm unable pay attention to the room we're in before he leads me down a hallway quickly and to a set of stairs. He's joking.

He gestures for me to go up them. Apparently not joking.

Three flights! Three agonizing flights of stairs he has me climb. I'm on the edge of coming but can't fall over. I glare at him and want to wipe the smug look off his face. He knows exactly what he's doing to me. He opens a white door and ushers me into one of the bedrooms.

"This was my room." He tells me when the door shuts and locks it behind him. I take in the surroundings. It's a large room with white walls and furniture. There is a bed, a desk and chair, bookshelves filled with books and they're trophies scattered around. The walls have some movie posters, and some posters with some kick boxers. I walk towards his desk looking at the white bulletin board hanging above. There are a bunch of ticket stubs for variety of games and events. There are a few photos pinned on the board. A picture of what looks like a two-year-old Mia. There is a picture of him and Grace. He looks to be about ten in it. I smile and look over at Christian who is standing in the center of the room looking at me darkly, brooding and sexy with his arms crossed over his chest. Leaving the board, reminding myself to look at the rest of the pictures later I walk over to him grabbing onto his arms uncrossing them.

"Are you going to put me out of my misery? Sir?" I add for effect at the end and he inhales.

"I never brought a girl in here." He tells me huskily and my ego grows.

"I'm glad to be the first."

"You'll be the last and only, besides family." He says with such finality and a shiver runs down my spine.

"Turn around." He orders and I do as I'm told. "We don't have long baby." He unzips my dress and slides the straps down my shoulders and helps me out laying the dress over the back of a chair. He removes his jacket and places it atop of the dress. He stares at me, standing in the middle of his room waiting, not so patiently, for him to give me relief.

Stalking towards me he unties his bowtie leaving it hanging on the side of his neck and unbuttons the top few buttons of his shirt. I need him and I need him now.

"What did I say I was going to do to you with those inside of you?" He asks pacing around me like the predator he is.

"Spank me." My voice is breathless.

"Good girl." He sits on the bed and gestures me forward while he grabs a pillow and sets it next to him. Once standing next to him he grabs my hand and tugs me hard so I fall across his lap. He shifts his body so that my chest is on the pillow. He runs his finger along my bare shoulder and up my neck and pushes any remaining hair to the other side where it hangs down.

"You say stop and I will baby. Remember that. This is for pleasure." I look up at him his eyes dark through his mask. "Put your hand behind your back." I watch him with my neck craned as he takes his bowtie from his neck and uses it quickly to bind my wrists together.

"You really want this, Anastasia?" I can see the doubt spread across his face.

"I do. Show me." I want to know this side of him.

He hasn't taken off my panties yet. He gently strokes my behind then pulls down the soaked fabric covering my core and he groans when he discovers just how wet I am. His left hand curls around my waist holding me down and his palm leaves my ass and lands hard just above the junctions of my thighs and pleasure and pain racks throughout my body. The balls are thrust forward and I almost come instantly. He spanks me again in the same place and I moan loudly. Oh god.

I can hear Christian breathing heavily. "Ten. Well go with ten." His voice shakes a little.

I arch my back slightly and then he spanks me again but to the side, and again to the other side before pausing again rubbing the heated skin during his pause. I'm constantly on the edge and it's killing me. He continues my spanking shifting from side to side, center, and right at the junction of my thighs. I pray that no one walks by Christians door or comes looking for us. I know I'm not being quiet. There is no pain only pleasure in his last spanks. And after the final blow he quickly pulls at the small thread connected to the balls and jerks them out of me and I climax. He sinks two fingers inside me and moves them around and around in a circle making me come again. It's so intense and quick. I shudder in his lap moaning out.

"Fuck Anastasia." He growls my name before lowering me so that my knees are on the floor leaving my front still on the bed. He pulls his fingers out and unties my wrist settling him behind me.

"This is going to be really quick." He undoes his zipper and nudges my legs open wider before he eases into me slowly then grabs my hips and slams into me hard.

"Ahh!" I cry out louder than before. He doesn't relent on his pace; the feeling is mind-blowing and I completely forget where we are. I push back meeting his thrust for thrust.

"Ana! No." he tells me gripping my hips warningly but I don't listen and push back again grinding against him. "Fuck." He hisses and then comes growling out my name, which only sets me off once more.

Christian bend kissing my shoulder before he pulls out of me and holds me close. When our breathing starts to calm, he sits back.

"Come on, we've been gone too long." He kisses my hair and pulls me up and helps be dress quickly. I start smoothing out my hair and look to Christian for approval.

"Good?"

"You look ravished." He grins and I glare.

"Christian! I'm supposed to look like we just left for a phone call not a quickie."

"You look beautiful." His hands smooth out my hair some more. "No one will notice."

We arrive a little late back to the table but after a quick excuse on talking to Matty for too long everyone smiled and centered their attention back to the stage except Elliot who only waggled his brows again at the both of us. The MC is auctioning off some prizes. Christian hands me the card with the prizes and I scan over them. I notice that Christian's parents offer up a stay in Montana and look at Christian when I notice that he's done the same but in Aspen, Colorado. I didn't even know that he owned a house there.

"You have a house in Aspen?" I whisper leaning into him and he places his arm on the back of my chair and turns to me nodding.

"Do you have many others elsewhere?" I whisper again curious and the whole room erupts in applause. One of the prizes has gone for $12,000.

Christian turns his attention to me and leans to my ear. "Yes, I'll tell you about them all later." And I nod in acceptance.

I scan through the rest of the prizes nothing really catching my attention until I see it: Spa voucher for two at Esclava, Bravern Center- Elena Lincoln. And suddenly all the pieces click and I can feel the anger boil under my veins. Elena, the friend of Grace that does her hair, Mia doesn't like her. Christian owns part of a beauty salon. Lincoln is the last name of the disgusting pedophile bitch that tainted Christian's life. He never mentioned her name, and to be honest I don't know if I wanted to know what it was. Christian has begged for me to let him tell his mom on his own terms but I don't know how much longer I can agree to that. She is donating to a charity for abused children and she fucked and abused a child! That sick twisted bitch. I can't believe I didn't figure this out when Mia mentioned her name. I feel so stupid.

"Ana baby." Christian's voice brings me out of my cloud of anger and its only now that I realized I'm shaking. I pull away from his touch and I can see the hurt on his face.

"I'm fine, I just need some water." I tell him reaching and grab the glass taking a large gulp. Don't be mad at him Ana. Not until you can talk to him. I set the glass back down and lean over kissing Christian cheek.

"It's fine, I'll tell you later okay?" I try to smile and I can tell it doesn't convince him but he nods putting a hand on my thigh and we listen together watching all the prizes be auctioned off. It's Elliot who actually bids on Christian's place once it reaches $20,000 and he shouts out.

"Twenty-five thousand dollars!" Winning the bid and earning a glare from Christian and a smug grin from Elliot taunting his brother. A week at Carrick and Graces place by Lake Adriana in Montana is sold for one hundred ten thousand dollars and everyone cheers loudly.

I decide that all things Elena Lincoln are to be put on the back burner until Christian and I can talk privately preferably at home. I just want to have a good night out.

"Ana, it's time! Are you ready?" Ready for what?

"Time for what?"

"The First Dance Auction remember, come on." She stands and holds out her hand.

I glance at Christian who stands with a scowl to his sister turns and helps me up being the gentleman he is giving me a kiss.

"The first dance will be with me okay?" He murmurs into my ear before letting me go with his sister.

"Hey Ana! Don't worry I'll save you." Elliot winks at me and Christian throws a napkin at him.

"Over my dead body." Causing Elliot to erupt in a loud laughter. And Grace looks at me apologetically for her boys acting like this at a nice event. Then turns to them with the infamous glare. You don't need to tell me twice Grace. I have a boy of my own. I get it.

"So, what am I helping you with?" I ask Mia as she leads up towards the stage.

"Oh, it's easy, just stand there and look pretty." She grins and pulls me on stage. Wait what?

"Gentlemen, the highlight of the evening! It's the moment you've all been waiting for. Here I have for you twelve lovely ladies that, bless their hearts, have all agreed to auction their first dance to the highest bidder!" What the fuck?

"Mia! You said you needed help, not auction me off!" I growl out at her.

"Tomato, Potato. Besides it's for a good cause and Christian will win don't worry." She rolls her eyes.

"That's not how that saying goes." As much as I love dancing and I'm very comfortable doing so however I'm not in the mood to dance with a stranger. But I suppose Mia is right Christian is bound to win, it's not like he slacking in the money department.

The MC goes through the first nine girls before me and the butterflies set in.

"And now the lovely Ana. She plays six musical instruments, speaks fluent Mandarin, and is keen on yoga." He spouts off a bunch of bullshit while I stand center stage like a piece of meat. Before he can continue his triad of nonsense Christian interrupts him.

"Ten thousand dollars." Lily, Mia's friend gasps loudly from behind.

"Fifteen." I look around in shock and see a tall, well-dressed man. He looks familiar but from where?

"Well, gentlemen! We have high rollers in the house this evening." The MC's excited voice blares through the room.

"Twenty." Christian counters looking at ease.

"Twenty-five." The strange man says and Christian looks at him with an amused look. Does he know him?

"One hundred thousand dollars." Christian's voice is loud and clear. No mistaking the amount.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Lily's voice hisses again from behind me.

The other man holds up his hands with a smile and Christian just smirks at him.

"One hundred thousand dollars for the beautiful Ana, Going once… twice…. sold!" He says triumphantly to the crowd.

Christian steps forward and helps me from the stage with a large grin. "Told you I'd win." He says to me when I'm in his arms again. He leads me out the back of the tent.

"Really Christian $100,000! That's insane."

"Oh, trust me baby, you're worth more than that, in fact your priceless. I would've gone all night if I had too. " We are out standing on the lawn, enjoying the crisp air. It feels good.

"We have some time until the dance, let's actually call and check in on Matt." He tells me leading me over towards some trees where we have some privacy.

The call with Matty is quick, he told us about his cookies and that he saved some for Christian's family and that he was getting ready for bed telling us he loved us then tossed the phone back to Gail.

The rest of the night goes by great. After the first dance I finally figure out who the stranger was, Dr. Flynn. I briefly remember meeting him in an Elevator with Christian. He told me that I've helped Christian more in a month than he has in years and that he hopes that he'll see less and less of him in the future. I hope so too, but if seeing him helps Christian then I'll support it.

I dance with Carrick, Elliot, and Mr. Trevelyan as well before Christian demands me back after dancing with his mother and sister.

At midnight everyone gathers toward the shore to watch the fireworks. We're finally allowed to remove our masks and Christian takes mine off for me. Looking around I notice Taylor and Sawyer are close by. I haven't seen them since we arrived and truthfully for a while, I forgot about them.

"You cold baby?" Christian pulls me in both arms around me over my shoulders resting his chin on the top of my head.

"I wish Matty was here, he loves fireworks." I tell him softly. He'll be bummed to know that he missed them.

"Well he'll see plenty on the Fourth of July. Besides there are always other events and some that are appropriate to bring him too." He sways with me slightly as the show begins.

The fireworks are immaculate. There is a classical soundtrack that booms over the dock as fireworks shoot off one after the other each time lighting the bay in sparkling color reflecting over the water. My face starts to ache from grinning and I shift my head a little casting my eyes up and look at Christian who is grinning as well. Minutes later the MC's voice calls out again. "Just one note to add to the end of this wonderful evening. Your generosity has raised a totally of one million, eight hundred, and fifty-four thousand dollars!" I clap with everyone else, proud that Grace and Carrick were able to raise so much for Coping Together tonight.

"Thank you Christian, it was an amazing night." I tell him and he kisses me.

"Thank you, baby. You're right though that would have been fun to have Matt for the fireworks." He tells me with a broad smile. "Let's go home. Unless you want to dance more?" Music plays from the dance floor and there's a DJ playing thumping dance numbers. Normally I'd be all over that but right now all I want to do is go home.

"No, let's go home." I tell him tiredly my feet are aching from the sky-high heels I've been in all night.

We say goodbye to Mia, Grace and Carrick. Elliot left right after the first dance and Grace's parents had already retired for the evening.

"We'll see you all tomorrow afternoon dear." Grace says before kissing Christians cheeks and hugging me goodbye.

The ride home is peaceful, Christian pulls me into his lap and I untie his bowtie unbuttoning the top buttons once more reminding me of our scandalous actions in his childhood bedroom.

"You look hot like this." I say quietly. Playing with his shirt I run my fingertips along his chest.

"Really?" He questions amused.

"M'hmm." I hum sleepily.

I'm almost asleep when we pull up outside of Escala. "Does my queen need to be carried to her tower?" He asks gently. I shake my head no and let him help me out of the car.

Once we're in the Elevator alone I reach down and take off my shoes shrinking five inches and moan. Finally. I hold the shoes in my hand and lean against Christian.

"I'm so tired." I yawn.

"It's been a long day." I nod agreeing.

He takes the shoes from my hand and swings me up bridal style in his arms once we exit the elevator. "Come on baby. Let's get you in bed." He carries me all the way to the bedroom setting me down and strips me out of my dress and underwear leaving me naked as he grabs one of his T shirts and pulls it over my head.

"All the silk and satin night wear in our closet and you only wear my shirts." He shakes his head.

"They smell like you and are comfortable." I mumble out walking into the bathroom to brush my teeth and wash my face not wanting to leave the makeup on.

Christian enters the bathroom when I'm finished in only his briefs. I pinch his ass playfully leaving the room and go crawl into bed and fall asleep waiting for him.

* * *

I wake in the morning hearing the door open. Opening my eyes, I see Christian walk into the room wearing a pair of basketball shorts and a drenched cut off sleeve shirt, which he takes off after he shuts the door. He's covered in sweat and probably smells but he looks hot as fuck. He moves around the room quietly trying not to wake me. What time is it anyway? I look at the clock and see its only seven.

"Why are you up? Matty won't be up for a while longer." I groan out sitting up on my elbows. He looks at me startled.

"I didn't mean to wake you baby," He walks over setting on the side of the bed and takes off his sneakers and socks.

"Do you always wake up before me and workout?" I ask him curious.

"No, I used to work out every day at this time but lately I've been working out in the afternoon. I woke up early and couldn't sleep so…" He trails off looking around the room.

"I'll work out with you if you want, as long as someone's here in case Matty wakes early then I'll go with." I tell him. "Just wake me up." I haven't run or done anything since before graduation.

He looks at me with mild surprise.

"We'll see. Taylor always goes with me but I'd rather spend the morning in bed with you as a work out anyway." He crawls onto the bed and lies on top of me. He smells of sweat and Christian.

"You stink." I tease him as I run my fingers through his damp hair. He rests his head on my chest eyes closing when I scratch his scalp. He's like a cat practically purring.

"Are you sure I shouldn't make anything to take over to your parents?" I ask him thinking about our afternoon today at the Grey's.

"Positive, besides our little chef did the heavy lifting already. I'm sure his cookies will be the highlight of lunch."

"I have to ask you something, and you're not going to like it." I tell him thinking back to yesterday. I can't let this fester inside of me.

He looks at me curiously. "You can ask me anything, you know that Ana."

"Elena." When I state her name, his eyes widen in shock.

"How?" He begins to ask.

"Mia, mentions a friend of your mom's that does her hair, owns the hair salons with you. Which, you never mentioned and then last night on the auction list, Elena Lincoln. I put the pieces together." His face is tense and I know he doesn't want to continue this conversation.

"You have to tell your mom, Christian. Soon. I don't know how much longer I can keep it from her."

"I can't." He says harshly pulling away. "They'll hate me."

"No, they won't." I say confidently. "They love you, no matter what and it isn't your fault no matter what you think. Trust me."

"I just need more time, soon. I promise." He looks at me with the sad boy expression I hate to see on him.

"Okay. I thought you cut ties, you told me you did." I state.

"I did." His voice is strong.

"Apparently not, you still do business with her." I try not to sound bratty but I know that's exactly how it comes out. I'm definitely never going back to that salon again, no matter how good Franco was.

"Yes, I still own half of Esclava. I cut all ties personally with her and Ros is now watching over the Salons. I thought about gifting her the shares but decided against that I'm going to sell them and I'm in the process of doing so. You and Mia went to see Franco and the building was mostly empty because I requested it that way." He tells me and runs his fingers through his hair before looking back to me. I glare at him.

"I didn't tell you because, I didn't want to bring up that shit. It's not exactly my favorite topic."

"Well you should have, you might not have lied to me but you withheld the information which is just as bad. What if she showed up there?"

"She wouldn't have." He says determinedly. "I have a tail on her making sure she doesn't come anywhere near me, you or my son." He voice is hard. "I wouldn't let that happen."

"Who are you selling the shares too?" His face goes from tense to wicked in a split second. Merciful man.

"Franco actually, I hold the majority of the share and I'm selling them to him for practically nothing. He hates her and now he'll have the control. A small poetic justice for the time being."

"I liked him." I tell him honestly.

"I do too, even if he checks me out every time I see him." He says amused and I think that our Elena conversation is over for the time being. If he doesn't tell Grace soon, I'll bring it up again. As long as that woman stays away from us, I can live with that.

"Well I don't blame him, look at you." I smile at him and purposefully check him out. He pulls the blanket away from my body.

"Look at you." His voice drops lower and he's back on the prowl. "I think I need to check you out for a little while before Matt wakes up." His hands push up his shirt I'm wearing leaving wet kisses as he goes.

"I think I can handle that." I tell him and he presses his lips against my own.

* * *

"All right, you ready?" I ask Matty unbuckling him from his booster seat. He slips his arms out of the straps and starts climbing out of the Audi not waiting for help. I back up grabbing his hand letting him jump down and then reach in grabbing his backpack full of toys and then the container full of cookies.

"Mama! Let's go." He huffs from his place next to Christian. He's bobbing slightly holding in the little jumps he gets when he's excited.

"Excuse you Mister." I look at him pointedly.

"Mama, hurry please." He adds sweetly and Christian chuckles.

"No patience I swear." I grumble to Christian.

"Wonder where he gets it from?" He says sarcastically.

"Must be from you. He turned into a little impatient monster once he realized his dad commands the world." I shoot back. "Matty walk, don't run up the stairs." I tell him as he shoots forward ahead towards stairs to the front door. I look around the grounds again seeing it in a new light, I was right it's even more beautiful in broad daylight.

"This is a gorgeous house." I tell Christian grabbing his hand with my free one.

"It's home. Are you ready to be bombarded by my family again?" I roll my eyes at his comment. I love his family.

"Matt. Ring the doorbell for me, will you?" Christian tells him pointing to the button on the side and Matty reaches up and presses it with the tips of his fingers.

"Lelliot is going to freak at my new cars daddy." He looks up smiling.

"Freak? And where did you learn that?" Christian questions.

"Aunt Mia. She says it a lot." He replies and the door opens revealing a smiling Grace and Carrick walks up behind her settling his hand on her shoulder

"Christian, Ana." Carrick acknowledges us stepping to the side smiling at Matty when he just walks right in brushing them as he goes.

"Matthew, manners!" I scold him. "Aren't you going to say hello first?" He looks put out but then walks back and hugs Graces legs.

"Hey Nana." Then moves quickly to Carrick doing the same before Grace reacts. "Papa, I go see Lelliot now? Please?" He looks at all of us impatiently.

"Yes, yes of course." Grace tells him grabbing his hand and as they start walking down the entryway Matty looks over his shoulder.

"Dad let's go!" He eyes Christian.

"Come on baby." Christian tells me grabbing the cookies from my hand and walks ahead following his mother and son leaving me behind with Carrick.

"Sorry about that, he's really excited to see Elliot." I tell Carrick and he just shakes his head with a smile and hold out his arm.

"If you think little boys are bad just wait till you have a girl. Mia was always the worst when it came to waiting." He tells me when I take his offered arm.

"I can only imagine. She still is awful at waiting" He laughs at my comment and I laugh along with him.

I can hear Elliot and Matt before I see them. When we walk into the living area Elliot has Matty strung up by his feet holding them both in one of his hand poking at him with his other. Christian is sitting down next to Mia who telling him something about Paris and then switches over in French effectively losing my interest when I don't understand what she is saying.

"Elliot! Don't you dare drop him!" I point a finger at him unhooking my arm from Carrick who leaves my side taking a seat on the sofa next to his wife.

"What like this?" Elliot fakes dropping him making Grace and I gasp and glare when he just smiles still holding him perfectly in the air.

"Again!" Matty's giggles echo through the room. His shirt has fallen down towards his head showing us his bare stomach.

"No. No more. Elliot floor, please." I beg and He rolls his eyes swinging my son upright and sets him on the floor steadying him.

"Fun sucker. That what you are Anniekins." He pouts at me.

"Well that's sort of my job. To ruin all your fun." I walk over and fix Matty's shorts and shirt straightening them. Then I hand Matty his backpack.

"It's a mom thing bud, don't worry that's what I'm here for to save you from their evil ways."

"Elliot Trevelyan Grey! Don't you say that to him." Grace says from her spot on the sofa.

"See what'd I tell ya." Elliot gestures to Grace with his thumb before he plops down onto the floor and Matty giggles at his antics. I'm almost positive I'll have a headache from the two of them before the night is over. I walk around the coffee table and sit down next to Christian. The room is spacious, there are French doors that lead out to the backyard. It's perfectly cleared and cleaned up. You'd never be able to tell that there was a party here last night.

"Everything going well with GEH?" Carrick asks Christian.

"We are sending two freighters of cargo to Sudan within the next week. We had a little trouble with our contacts there for ground transport to Darfur but we were able to work out any kinks." Christian tells his father easily. "We're also looking at new sites for a new plant. Ros has some favored location but I'm not convinced on it yet."

"And how about you Ana? If I remember you spoke about having interviews. Were any of them successful?" Carrick's voice is polite but there is something in his eyes that tells me he's looking for something.

"She's working at SIP." Christian answers for me.

"Yes, I'm a publishing assistant there. I love the work and the people I work directly with a great too. I started last Monday." At the mention of me working he nods to himself.

"That's great Ana." Grace tells me warmly.

"Daddy can we have cookies now?" Matty asks from the floor pausing from organizing his toys with Elliot and looks at Christian with those puppy eyes.

"I don't know." Christian's left hand doesn't leave my leg but he leans back so he's flush against the couch and looks at Matty with his CEO face. "You wouldn't want to spoil your lunch." He muses.

"Just one?" Christian raises a brow and I hold back my laugh. This isn't a business deal babe.

Matty sighs loudly. "And I'll eat all my greens. Lelliot too." He casts a side-glance.

"Whoa! Don't bring me into this, what if I don't want to eat my veggies?" Elliot looks to Matty outraged and Mia is the first to break out in giggles.

"You said get the cookies, I had to make a deal." Matty throws his hands up. Everyone bursts into laughter besides Christian. His face is still all business but his eyes are filled with amusement.

"I'll accept those terms. One cookie until after lunch." Christian tells him and Matt gets up and opens the container that sitting top of the coffee table grabbing two cookies and hands one to his favorite person who takes it from him and takes a bite out of it huffing.

"You need to work on your negotiating skills, we totally got the bad end of this." Elliot says finishing his cookie.

"Well you do it next time." He counters taking the blue car from Elliot and changing it out with a green one and sits on his knees eating his treat.

"Nana you want a cookie too? Daddy says you have to eat your greens tho" He points to the cookies talking to Grace who is stifling her laugh.

"I'd love one. Your mom mentioned you made them."

"Yup. Gail helped, only a little bit." He rushes through the end of his sentence. More like he poured the candy and ate the cookie dough as his helping portion but we'll let him have his victory.

"Are you guys hungry?" She asks us. "Carrick can start grilling. It's such a nice day I thought we'd eat outside on the terrace."

"Yes!" Mia answers for the room and Carrick stands up.

"Christian?" He nods and stand ups as well.

"I'll be outside if you need me." Christian grabs my chin tilting my head. "You'll be okay?"

"Of course. Go help your dad." His lips turn up a little before he starts to follow.

"Elliot go and find a football. Matt let's go outside bud." He holds open the door and Matty rushes outside looking left and right before he turns right disappearing out of my view.

"We're happy you both came today. He's such a treasure." Grace says referring to Matty. "I haven't had little feet in this house for a long time."

"Thanks for inviting us. Is there anything I can help with while they grill?"

"I'm sure we can find something." She stands smoothing her blue dress. Does she always look so put together? Christian said to dress casually and when he put on jeans and simple shirt. I followed in suit with a loose dark gray lightweight long sleeve and some jean shorts.

Grace is right though; it is a nice day today. The sun is out and not a rain cloud in sight.

We don't walk far before we're inside a large kitchen. There is another girl dressed in a similar work dress that Gail wears cleaning off the island.

"Thank you, Gretchen, that'll be all for now." Grace dismisses her and she leaves without a word.

"Oh! I forgot I have something for Matty! I'll be right back, it's in my room." Mia says turning around quickly her little sundress flares and she leaves the kitchen.

"Would you like something to drink Ana?" Grace asks and pulls out a few glasses.

"Water's fine for now. Thank you." She walks over to her fridge and pulls out a pitcher full of water and pours me a glass setting it down on the connected bar gesturing me to sit down.

I sit down on one of the stool chairs and she pours herself a glass and sits next to me.

"I want to thank you." She tells me. "Christian has always been my toughest child, keeping himself at a distance. I've always understood it and accepted it. But ever since you came into his life, he's different, he's happy. He actually calls to talk just about his day. That wasn't something he did before. So, thank you, for giving me back my son." She reaches over taking my hand and I try not to cry knowing I'm holding secrets from her about her son.

"I didn't do anything. Christian, he is an amazing person and despite what he puts off he has a heart of gold, even if he doubts it himself. It's been there all along." I believe that more than anything. He's just needed to find it in himself. Maybe Matty and I helped but I like to believe that even without us he'd eventually break out from the steel walls he built up.

"You're good for him. Both of you are. I think he's lucky to have you two in his life. We are as well." No, we're the lucky ones. "I wanted to ask you something a little personal if I may before Mia finds her way back here." I nod okay.

"Matthews father, from what I can see he isn't in his life?" The sick feeling rises in my stomach. It was hard enough to tell Christian and now Grace? This conversation turned real deep really quick.

"I—I umm." I take a deep breath. "The only father Matthew has ever had is Christian." It's the truth. "It's painfully obvious that I had him young, real young." I avoid her eyes when I speak. I rub my legs trying to smooth out the goose bumps I have from this conversation. "Christian knows everything, it's not something I ever mention, not because I'm ashamed I don't care how people look at me but I don't want people looking or treating Matty any different. What happened to me was awful, but I moved passed it with the help of my dad." She squeezes my hand drawing my attention.

"You don't need to tell me sweet girl."

"No, it's okay. You're going to have to know eventually. All of you will I suppose." It was always wishful thinking that I'd never have to tell them.

"Matty's conception wasn't a consensual one" I pause not elaborating but I know she understands what I mean. "Where is the guy now? I don't know, nor care. He doesn't know about Matty and never will. I hope this doesn't change anything. I understand if you don't—

"Anastasia." She interrupts and I look at her head on. Her eyes are glistening with unshed tears. "It doesn't change a thing well I suppose it does but in a good way. What you've told me only proves what I already knew." She tucks a loose hair behind my ear. "That you're pure of heart, strong, and from what I've witnessed an amazing mother especially with the circumstances of how you became one. I was only curious on Christian's behalf. I can tell how much he loves the both of you. " Unable to stop myself I wrap my arms around her and the tears fall another set of arms wrap around me and I see Mia who is crying silently, which tells me that she's heard everything. Grace holds us both until the tears stop and I pull away wiping my eyes.

"Sorry." I tell her. I was impossible not to react to her words. I always wished Carla would have been a mother and protected me and helped me along the way and tell me how she's proud of me and how she thinks I'm a good mom too but it never happened

"You have nothing to be sorry about. We are lucky to have you in our lives and family. I never would have expected Christian to be the one to make me Grandma." She smiles. "In fact, for the longest time I'm ashamed to say that I thought he wasn't interested in women," A laugh bubbles out of me at that. If only she knew.

"So true, we all thought he was gay!" Mia chimes in smiling her eyes are slightly red and I'm sure I look the same.

"Mom— What the hell is going on? Why are you all crying?" Elliot's loud deep voice turns our attention to the open doorway and Christian turns up behind him moments later taking in the situation and pushes past Elliot quickly making his way over to us.

"What happened?" he demands looking at each of our faces.

"Nothing, just some girl talk." Grace pats his arm and stands. "Now what is it that you need?" She kisses his cheek then walks around the bar.

"No, it's not nothing if all three of you are in here crying." Christian looks at her then me waiting for a better explanation.

"We're fine seriously." I pull him to me. "Where's Matty?" I team up with Grace on changing the subject. I'll tell him later the real reason.

"Outside, Dad's teaching him the importance of grilling" Elliot speaks up answering my question.

"Yes, he's enjoying it." Christian agrees not taking his eyes away from me.

"I bet. He loves watching my dad grill too so I'm not surprised."

"You know he's out there standing on your precious furniture Mom. Dad's letting him…" Elliot tells her

"That's quite alright its furniture for the outside anyway. Elliot, what was it you needed?"

"Seriously!?" All three siblings shout simultaneously.

"Whatever happened to the 'Don't ever climb on your precious cushions' rule? Did you suddenly forget how many times Christian and I got in trouble for getting our 'muddy' shoes all over them?" Christian is looking wide eyed at his mother and Elliot is upset.

"Grandchildren are always exempt. Didn't you know that?" She winks at me and I laugh at their expressions. "Now what did you need?"

"This is a joke, Christian brings home a kid and suddenly all the rules fly out the door." Elliot runs his fingers through his blonde hair.

"Dad wants to know if you've made your lemonade." Christian tells her.

"In the fridge, I'll bring you all out some in a few minutes." He nods.

"Chris, let's go. Leave the women to do whatever it is they do apparently... cry... gossip...talk about how I'm the perfect child." He grins walking away and Christian scoffs.

"Are you sure you're okay? We can go home if you want."

"Positive. Now go...Elliot's right we do need to talk about how perfect he is." I wink at him and he rolls his eyes and kisses my lips.

"Now baby, I thought we agreed not to lie."

"Christian! Go! You get her all the time, it's my turn." Mia shoves him away and sits in Grace's previous seat.

"Laters baby." He winks back and leaves letting me admire his perfect backside in his jeans.

"Ahem! Please refrain from checking out my brother in my presence. It's disgusting." Mia snarls back to her normal self.

"Oh, get over it." I push her shoulder and she rocks in her seat. "Hey thanks for watching Matty for us. I've been looking into some things for him to do this summer so that you won't have to watch him all the time."

"It's cool, I like watching him, besides it gives me unlimited access to Christian theater. I'm catching up on all my missed shows. Oh here!" She grabs a bag off the floor. "I couldn't help myself so I had to get it." I open up the bag and pull out a black leather jacket, some dark washed jeans, and a white V-neck shirt all in Matty's size.

"Wow! Thanks, this is so cute." I spread open the jacket with my hands. "I love it. Matty will... honestly not care but I think it's cute." I grin at her.

"Boys, they'll never appreciate fashion." She shakes her head. "You and Christian need to pop out me a girl. It'll be so much more fun shopping for a little girl."

"I think we'll wait on that if it's okay with you." I roll my eyes at her.

"Whatever I bet my brother knocks you up sooner rather than later."

"Mia!" I look at her then to Grace horrified that she just said that in front of her mom.

"What? It's true. You guys are practically married already, might as well pop out some nieces for me! We are seriously getting over run by boys in this family." She picks at her perfectly manicured nails.

"Well sorry to burst your bubble but I'd prefer not having another child out of wedlock thank you very much." I take a drink of water to cool my heated face. "Besides I just started my job, I want to get settled so it'll be a while." When I have another kid, I want to be able to stay home with it for a while. It wasn't something I really got to do with Matty all that much since I was always in school.

"On another note. Have you talked to Kate at all? She texted me asking if I wanted to get together for lunch when she gets back from Barbados."

"No, I haven't talked to her since before we graduated. Let's just say we're not on the best of terms and I don't for-see talking to her for a while." I tell her watching Grace put together a tray full of glasses and a pitcher full of lemonade.

"What why? How was I not aware of this?" Mia pushes for gossip and I shrug. I didn't exactly feel like shouting to the world why we weren't speaking.

"She said something about me and Matty that I didn't appreciate, and that was that. That's all you need to know Miss Nosy!" I tease her. She is nosy though, she knew everything about everyone before they even told her anything when it came to the team at school.

"Aww come on, tell me. You know I need you to feed my addiction." She presses and I ignore it.

"I've never been the one to feed that addiction and you know it."

Grace, I don't know if Christian already mentioned it to you, but every year we've always went camping for Matty's birthday, which this year is on a weekday. You guys are all welcome to come; we're going this coming weekend. Friday to Sunday. It's okay you guys can't. I'm thinking about having a small dinner on Wednesday that you guys are invited to as well." I want to include his family for Matty's birthday. I know Christian will love them being there and they're growing on me fast.

"Yes, Elliot mentioned something about camping this weekend with you three. I don't know what Cary's schedule is like for this weekend but we'd love to come for dinner."

"Perfect! I'll call you with a time when I talk to Christian." I say with a smile then turn to Mia. "Camping you in?"

"Yeah... no. I mean I love Matt but I don't love him enough to be without a toilet for days."

"You're such a snob!" I laugh at her disgusted face. "It's not even that bad. I think you'd have fun."

"Doubt it. But I'm in for dinner! Can I bake his cake?"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course!"

"Okay, sounds good to me." This will be the first time I don't make his cake but with Mia's puppy dog eyes I don't think denying her is an option.

* * *

 **Christian POV**

Hey! Everything is still good to go for Friday, right? - Haven Michaels

Yes Haven, I'm not incompetent. -Christian Grey

Oka! Just double-checking, I'm just so excited that I feel like I'll forget something. I need your end of the deal to be perfect. -Haven Michaels

"What are you doing Friday?" I ask Elliot looking up from my phone. Matt is glued to my father's side watching him start up the grill.

"Camping, remember with you guys." Elliot tosses the football up and catches it with one hand giving me a look that says I'm an idiot for forgetting.

"I need you to do me a favor. I have a surprise for Ana and I need you to go pick it up before we leave." I keep an eye on Matt making sure he isn't listening. The last thing I need is Ana getting told by accident.

"Sure, what is it?" I put my phone in my pocket and walk out on the grass holding up my hands and he tosses the ball to me. I walk far enough away that Matt can't hear us and toss it back.

"Her names Haven, she's Ana's best friend. I need you to go pick her up at the airport. I'll get you all the details later."

"That depends, is she smoking hot?" I give him a look, "I'm kidding. Yeah, I'll go get her. Ana doesn't know anything?"

"Not a thing. Don't let it slip." We haven't tossed a ball around like this in years. Before, Sunday's here were always a quick affair for me me.

"Don't worry Chris believe it or not I'm capable of keeping a secret, unlike our sister. Go long." I run out far towards the boathouse and catch the ball. Throwing it hard back to him and jog closer.

"Elliot. Christian!" My dad calls out stopping Elliot's throw.

"Go and see if you're mother made her Lemonade."

"What? Why not make little dude, his legs are younger. Get to stepping, small fry." Elliot snaps his fingers at my son who makes me proud and fights back.

"Your legs are longer. Get to stepping Lelliot." Matt attempts snapping like Elliot but fails. I laugh.

"What are you teaching this kid comeback 101?"

"Only against you. Come on I want to check on my girl anyway." Who knows what my sister is getting her into?

"Check her out you mean. Have you seen her legs? Fuck man." He groans. "For such a little body her legs look like they go on forever." He tells me something I already know. Her tight body is snug in her shorts today showing off her toned legs and perky ass perfectly.

"Fuck off!" I push him forward and he almost trips on the rug.

"Seriously bro, she's a MILF. You picked good and she's a sweet girl. I'm happy for you, honestly. I think she's a perfect fit for your ornery ass." While his voice is half teasing, I can tell he's sincere. Elliot's always been the loud one, making jokes at every turn. Everyone sees him as carefree but what they don't see is his hard work and determination. I know that he feels deeper than he ever lets off. He's never stopped trying to be there for me even when all I did was push him away.

"She is perfect." I agree. I stop him from walking further. "Thanks, Lelliot."

"For what?"

"Everything I guess." I shift uncomfortably.

"You're welcome. Now come on, enough of this girly shit. Next you'll be spouting off about having your period." He clasps my shoulder smiling then walks toward the kitchen.

I pull out my phone and decide to text Haven back while I have a chance.

My brother is picking you up from the airport, here is his number XXX-XXX-XXX just tell him when you land. And stop bothering me- Christian Grey

Her reply is quick.

Oh whatever. Mr. What should I buy Matty for his birthday? Mr. What kind of car will Ana like? But sounds good. Thank again Christian and you stop bothering me. -Haven Michaels

I shake my head and leave it there. I delete the conversation not wanting to risk Ana finding out about Haven surprising her.

"What the hell is going on? Why are you all crying?" What the fuck? I jog towards the kitchen and sure enough all three women and red eyes and have tear stained cheeks.

* * *

 **Please Review/Fav/Follow and if you want you can also PM I really really love your feedback!**

 **Also if you do happen to find a grammar mistake that I missed in editing please PM me.. That way I can fix it. I am but a simple mortal who does make mistakes.**

 **Next on the agenda: Camping.**

 **Facebook: Nauniekay Fanfic**

 **Pinterest: Nauniekay Fanfic**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

* * *

 **Ana POV**

The look on Christians face is priceless and it only makes me laugh harder.

"I think that's enough Anastasia." He grabs my foot and yanks me closer making me slide on the couch cushions lying down with my feet in his lap.

"I'm sorry!" I say in between giggles. "It's just so funny. I'm so happy your mom took pictures! Can I share them with the world?" He pinches my leg and I flinch away trying to stop my laughter but failing horribly. Before we left Grace and Carrick's house Grace pulled out some old pictures of Christian, Elliot and Mia when they were little. Most of them had a moody Christian, rarely smiling unless with Mia but my favorite ones where the pictures of Christian and Elliot with horribly done make up and little girls jewelry with pink feathered boas around their necks. That's a typical picture for most boys with little sisters but usually it's when they're still little. With the large age gap between them and Mia it made it all the more fun for me when I saw them. Teenage Christian and Elliot playing dress up with their ten-year-old sister is the funniest thing I've seen.

"Okay! Okay I'm done." I take a deep breath but laugh again at is annoyed expression. "Really though, you did look so pretty." I smile at him and he ignores me, not pleased with being made fun of.

"Babe." I say and I move my foot up his chest and he just stares forward. "Baby..."

"Christian... Chris... Mr. Grey... Really? Nothing at all? Should I call you my baby daddy then? No I guess that only works with a baby... Child Daddy then? Come on, you seriously can't be mad at me. Blame Grace she started it. Christi-" I yelp when he finally pounces and places a hand over my mouth shutting me up and my giggles are muffled by his hand.

"Much better." He grins. "Are you having a good time laughing at my expense?" I nod my head yes. I am. He's easy to tease. "Very well then." He removes his hand from my mouth and quickly grabs both hands and pins them above my head holding both wrists with on hand and then uses his other to tickle my ribs. I try to wiggle away from his relentless hands.

"Stop... stop I can't… I can't breathe." My words come out giggly.

"Oh sorry, is this not funny anymore? I'm having fun." He blows raspberries on my neck.

"Christian stop! I'm going to pee!" I lie in attempt to get him to stop and he does for a moment letting me catch my breath. The piano in the great room catches my attention for a second. I don't think Christian has ever played it. I know he plays, he told me about learning when he was a child and that he use to play when he had nightmares and couldn't sleep but I've never heard him. I don't know if that's a good thing or bad.

"Play for me." I life my chin towards the piano and he raises a brow then looks in that direction.

"Piano?"

"No, the flute... yes the piano." I roll my eyes and he gives me a small slap against my thigh.

"Rolling your eyes is rude Anastasia."

"Says the king eye roller." I shoot back. "But really, play for me." Matty is already passed out in his bed after his long day of play. I'm considering having Elliot around more often, he ran him around so much that he was out cold before we even pulled out of the driveway to come home.

Christian stands and walks to the piano and I follow him standing to the side of the bench when he sits down. He taps the bench next to him and I sit down excited to hear him play.

"What do you want to hear?" His hands are placed over the keys but he's looking at me.

"Doesn't matter, just anything." I smile encouragingly and he starts to play. I knew he would be good. I don't think there is a thing this man can't do but he's amazing. I'm entranced watching his fingers. I don't know how long he plays for but when he stops I can't help but kiss him.

"That was amazing!" I say against his lips and kiss him again I turn and swing my leg over so I'm straddling his lap. He lets me kiss him slowly; he doesn't rush it or turn it into something heavier. For once he just follows my pace and I like it. His hands are gentle when they glide of my thighs

"If I would of known that me playing would get this type of reaction I would have done it sooner." He tells me with a shy smile.

"Guess that means you'll have to play for me more. I knew you would be good but you're amazing. You have to teach Matty, he'll love it! He always liked playing around with Haven's keyboard."

"If he wants to play then I'll help him." His hands make their way from my thighs over my hips and to my waist. "I can teach you too."

"I'm not musically talented, total lost cause." I shake my head at him.

"I doubt that baby." I lay my head into his neck and he holds me close to him. We sit in a comfortable silence for a little while before Christian speaks again.

"Are you going to tell me why you were crying at my mother's house?" Ugh.

I remove myself from his lap and walk into the kitchen.

"Grace asked about Matty's sperm donor..." I tell him with my back to him. I open up the drawer grabbing a spoon then walk to the freezer ignoring the looks I'm getting from Christian. "I didn't tell her details like I did with you, just enough that she got the point. I told her that I didn't know where the sperm donor was and that he will never know about Matty and that was basically it. Mia ended up overhearing the conversation and we all got emotional about it." I finally look at him with a container of ice cream in my hands. "I knew I'd have to tell them eventually, I debated telling them the typical teen mom story but I just couldn't lie to your mom. I don't know what the hell I'm going to say to Matty when he's older and asks questions." I swallow hard at the thought. "What am I going to tell him Christian? When he asks?" He quickly comes to my side taking the ice cream from me and sets it down pulling me into his arms. "Or what if he finds out? We're all over the media now? What if he see's us in the paper and connects the dots." Tears finally fall and I bury my face in his chest. We we're having such a good night and now this.

"If Matt ever asks, then we'll deal with it together. Understand?" Christian tips my chin up with a finger. "You're not alone anymore, And as for him…I know where he is, and trust me baby we will never have to worry about him coming into our lives I promise." He knows where he is? How?

"You know where he is?" He nods, "and Stephen?" I choke out his name.

"Yes. Do you want to know? I'll tell you but trust me they're not a concern anymore." I shouldn't be surprised that he knows especially with all his resources he has and security.

"No I don't want to know. Maybe one day but not right now." I trust him when he says they aren't a problem and it lifts a heavy burden off my shoulders.

"I'm sure your mom told your dad about everything so you'll probably want to fill in Elliot." I tell him. I don't want to tell Elliot personally but it's unfair for the whole family to know my dirty laundry and not him.

"I love you Anastasia." He rocks me in his arms.

"I love you more."

"Impossible. Do you still want your ice cream?" I glance at it.

"Not anymore, lost my appetite."

"For everything?" He asks with a glint in his eyes.

"Not everything, you look pretty tasty though." I lick my lower lip and bite down on it. "Bed?"

"Bed." His confirms quickly putting away my ice cream and grabs me throws me over his shoulder. I don't think there will ever be a time that I lose my Christian Grey appetite.

* * *

 **Wednesday: Matthew Steele's 5th birthday** :

I'm awake early today but I know I won't be able to go back to sleep. I know Christian's alarm will go off soon so I'm having an internal debate on whether or not I should wake him. He stirs a little but otherwise stays asleep.

Five. Five years. I have a five year old. My little baby boy turns five today. Time goes by quickly, I can remember bringing him home from the hospital like it was yesterday but I suppose that's a mom thing to do. We reminisce back on the times where they were just learning to walk or speak. Now, he talks so much and walks, runs, and jumps. He wants to play baseball and loves to swim. It blows my mind that this tiny little human is mine, and before I know it he won't be a tiny human who wants to play with his mom or cuddle with me watching Disney movies.

I stay still, laying here getting lost in my thoughts until Christians alarm goes off and he wakes. He blinks sleepily at first before he regains his focus. I reach up and scrape away a little bit of sleep from the corner of his eye with my nail and he doesn't flinch.

"I have a five year old." I tell him softly.

"We have a five year old." He corrects and a smile.

"Yes we do. " I give him a peck. "I feel so old." I groan and he snorts at me then finally turns so he can reach behind him and shut off his alarm.

"You're the farthest thing from old Angel." He rolls back and instead of laying next to be before he climbs his way on top of me and I can feel his hardness pressing against me. "And besides if you're old then what am I?" He asks nuzzling into my neck.

"A dinosaur?" I suggest teasingly and he latches onto my neck biting down.

He unlatches from my neck and moves down lifting up my shirt and nibbles my navel and before he reaches my naked center he looks up at me with a playful grin.

"Rawr" He says and I laugh but stop when he attacks like a man starving causing my body arches from the bed.

"Mmmm" His tongue is magic. I reach down and tangle my fingers through his hair and pull causing him to bite down gently on my clit sending sparks throughout my body.

"Fuck, Christian." I groan and he growls keeping his unrelenting pace. When he thrusts one finger inside of me and then two I know I wont last long.

"Christian." I pant out over and over as I feel the build up coming and he sucks hard sending me over the edge. I pull gently on his hair signaling for him to come up to my lips and he does. I can taste myself on his tongue. I use my leg around his lips as leverage to roll us over so I'm on top of him.

"Tit for Tat Mr. Grey." I lick my lips and settle myself in-between his legs dragging his briefs down and tossing them behind me. I lick the bead from the tip swirling my tongue around teasing him before I take just the tip into my mouth sucking softly. He was quick and ravenous with me, however, I want to take my sweet time with him. I want to slowly bring him to the edge and make him beg for it.

I push the rest of his dick inside my mouth slowly until he reaches the back of my throat. I swallow and pull back up twisting my tongue around listening to him groan. When his fingers slip into my hair I grab his hand pulling him away and hold his wrist down to the bed. He could easily overpower me if he wanted but he's letting my have my fun. I look up and he's staring at me. When I hold my free hand out for his other he reluctantly gives it to me and I pin his wrists next to his body using them as leverage as I move my mouth up and down tasting him, sucking him. I swallow him the best I can each time he meets the base of my throat.

"Ana, fuck." His fingers are flexing and I can tell he wants to move his hands so I lace my fingers with his own and he squeezes them hard.

I pick up my pace for a moment and his breathing gets heavier and heavier I feel his thighs tense and I slow down pulling him out of my mouth and he whimpers.

"No. No! Anastasia." He shuts his eyes and inhales sharply.

He's purple and throbbing standing tall wanting but not receiving. There is pre cum dripping from the tip and I barley touch him with my tongue licking it up. When I pull away again he finally loses his patience breaking free from my hands and quickly pushes me onto my back and is inside me before I can catch my breath.

"Fuck yes." He hisses out while I groan. "I think that's enough control for the day Angel." He slams hard into me again. So good.

"Didn't…Like… it?" I ask him in between moans and panting breathes.

"Oh I liked it Miss Steele." He swirls his hips and then with his hand behind my left knee he slides it to my ankle and pushed my leg straight back so I'm in a splits position with my foot up above my head and he pushes in again.

"You're so fucking tight baby." His jaw clenches. I'm so full I don't know how he fits inside of me this way. He leans kissing me hard then pulls back and pound into me. I'm going to be so fucking sore today. After I come again he thrusts a few more times before roaring out my name and collapses on me. My leg is still pinned down next to my head but I don't care. We're both hot, sticky and in need of a shower. All I want to do is lay here with him on top of me.

He kisses my collarbone and up my neck and moves my leg so it's back in a normal position.

"Don't go in today." He says to me propping himself up with his elbows.

"I have to." I glare at him still upset about the news I learned Monday at work when Ros came up and introduced herself to me telling me about her introduction with my adorable son. It was then, I found out that Christian kept another thing from me. To say I was pissed when he picked me up Monday after work was an understatement. It started with a silent treatment and them minimal conversation until Matty went to sleep but once we were in the privacy of our bedroom I childishly threw a pillow at his head before letting him have it.

* * *

" _What the fuck is your problem? You've been ignoring me all night." He catches the pillow and looks at me like I've lost my mind._

 _"Are you serious? Christian! My fucking job! You're the company buying SIP?" I yell at him. Christian shared the information on our room being sound proofed a while ago so I know I wont wake Matty up._

 _His eyes widen and I know he knows what I'm taking about._

 _"Ana, listen—_

 _"No! Are you the reason I even got the job? All this time I thought I got it on my own merits and you were the one behind it?" I grab another pillow from the bed and toss it at him as he's still standing by our closed door._

 _"No, Anastasia!" He finally raises is voice and dodges the pillow and moves towards me taking grabbing my hands when I go to reach more ammo to throw at his beautiful face. "I am not the reason you got the job, you did that on your own. Yes, I was going to tell you when the final paperwork went through." His jaw clenches. "How did you find out anyway?" He looks slightly perplexed. Ros told me she assumed I knew after it was clear that I didn't._

 _"Ros. She was there today and apparently she noticed me and came to say hi introducing herself." He shuts his eyes and breathes. "Christian my job though?" I lose the bite in my voice I just don't understand why he didn't tell me from the get go._

 _"SIP isn't doing as well as you think Ana. I never planned on interfering with your career and I still wont unless you ask. Did you working at SIP help make my decision on buying it? Yes." He pauses before continuing, "Truth be told, I wanted to go into publishing for a while now and if I can provide the job security for a company you just started working for then you better fucking believe I will." He sits on the bed and pulls me onto his lap. I don't want to cuddle him so I leave my hands in my lap. I'm pissed. It'll only be a matter of time before people connect the dots and then it'll be hard to people to take me seriously or they'll kiss my ass just because I'm dating the CEO._

 _"Ros is going to be the one overseeing everything to do with it, I told you I won't interfere unless you ask but GEH buying SIP will save everyone's job there with the exception of a select few that should have been fired long ago from what the HR reports tell me. Security will be better now, just ease my mind on this will you? I need you safe at all times." He's making it seem like I'm the bad guy in this. How did this happen?_

 _"Ease your mind? Christian! I know what you do with your company is none of my business but maybe just maybe you should of said something to me about buying the company I work at!" I try to remove myself from his lap but his arms hold me down. I can't focus when I'm next to him like this. It makes it hard to be mad._

 _"I was going to tell you!" His voice is hard._

 _"Well, you didn't." I shoot back and we glare at each other. I'm not at fault. Would I have been mad if he told me? Yes, I'm sure I would have been; but I'm twice as mad now that I found out from someone other than him. I hate fighting with him. After a few minutes of silence I'm the one that breaks it._

 _"Promise me you wont interfere."_

 _"I already told you I wouldn't Anastasia. I don't like repeating myself."_

 _"Well tough shit, promise me again!"_

 _"I promise, now are you done with throwing pillows?" He asks and I glance at the pillows scattered around the room and the ones he pushed away from my reach._

 _"Yes but I'm still mad at you." He should be glad it was just pillows._

 _"I can live with that."_

* * *

"If you insist then at least shower with me and we'll go wake the birthday boy." He smiles my favorite smile and ignores my glare.

"This will be the first time that I wont be home all day with him on his birthday." I say sadly. I know I could just call in but Jan is already letting me leave early Friday for camping. "I'm glad that he'll have you while I'm at work." I tell him honestly. I know Matty wont be upset about me going to work when he gets to go to work with his Daddy.

"We'll come see you for lunch and we'll be there to pick you up when you're off." He kisses my nose to ease the guilt I feel for not being here.

"Can I take a picture of you two before I go?" Christian bought a very expensive suit fitted to Matty. I couldn't even complain about the cost when I saw Christian's face when he showed me. He's excited for Matty to wear it.

"You may, but only if I can take one of you now." He nibbles on my lip looking at me mischievously

"Now, now?" He nods.

"You want to take a picture of me with bed head and naked?" I ask him incredulously.

"You look thoroughly well fucked Angel, it's my favorite look on you."

"And what if someone sees it?" Butterflies flutter through my lower belly. I don't know about this…

"Over my dead body would I let someone else see what's mine." His possessiveness stirs a fire in me that I know we wont have time for since I need to shower and get ready for work.

"Okay." I agree barley a whisper and he moves off of my body pulling out leaving me empty and grabs his phone. I can feel his seed dripping and when I move my legs squeezing my thighs together he stops me.

"Move them back." He orders and I part my legs only a little bit, not near as wide as before. I'm nervous and half regretting letting Christian permission to take a picture of me completely nude. "Don't move just stay how you are." I look away not wanting to make eye contact with the camera. "Look at me baby, let me see your beautiful eyes." I look at him and he takes a picture. I guarantee it's horrible but the look on his face says different. Whatever makes him happy I guess? I move and get off the bed and I can feel the pull in my leg from not stretching recently.

"Only one Mr. Grey." I tell him and he smirks taking one more of me stretching with my arms high in the air.

"Christian!"

"What?" He asks innocently looking at his phone before setting it back down on the nightstand and gets off the bed. He's obviously hard again and catches my staring.

"Being a photographer get you off huh?"

"No, the subject does." He pulls me to him. "About that shower." He growls. He walks me backwards into the bathroom. I'm so going to be late for work.

* * *

Matty is still asleep after our escapade in the shower. My hair is still wet and I just threw on a random shirt and some shorts. I'll change after breakfast. Christian who is dressed in his suit pants and shirt follows me as I creep into Matty's bedroom. I crawl into his bed and lay next to him and Christian stands eyes on us.

"Happy birthday to you." I touch noses with my sleeping boy and continue to sing softly too him and he starts to stir when I start over for the second time. I tickle his side and he giggles and opens his eyes.

"Happy birthday to you!" I say louder and pull him into me. "Your three today!" I say happily and he frowns.

"No Mama I'm five."

"Are you sure? Darn it! Can we feed you only coffee that way you'll stay really really small forever?" I tickle him more and he laughs looking at Christian who has a big grin on his face.

"Daddy!" He shouts for help and reaches for him. I pout and hand him over.

Christian tells him happy birthday and that he has a surprise for him.

"I thought you'd like to come to work with me today." Christian suggests.

"Yes!" He shouts happily. Ever since he went to work with Christian that first time, he asks to go again all the time. Christian only has one meeting today, scheduling the rest of the day off for Matty's birthday.

"Well then we better get ready and I've got just the thing for you to wear." He sets him down and tells him to go to our bedroom. We watch him run out of the room excitedly and Christian offers his hand and pulls me from the bed.

"Time to get ready for work Angel." He kisses me softly and leads me out of the room.

* * *

Christian and Matty pick me up from work still both dressed in their almost identical suits. The whole way home Matty tells me about their time at work. He was given a present from 'Anrea, Ros, and Taylor" Going into detail about them, excited the most about the walkie talkies from Taylor saying that him and Elliot will play with them tonight.

Getting home the first thing I notice is the heavenly smell coming from the kitchen. Gail insisted on cooking dinner tonight when I mentioned that I'd planned on doing it. I eventually lost that battle. So far this is the easiest birthday ever, I haven't had to make a cake or dinner for Matthew.

"Mia is already here." Christian states as we walk further into the apartment hand in hand with Matty running ahead. I have about a hour or so before everyone else gets here which it gives me plenty of time to change. There is a table set up in the great room that is already filled with presents. Oh boy. I see the ones that Christian and I wrapped there as well, so I assume the rest are from Mia.

Mia is in the kitchen with Gail helping her with the food and I see the cake she made in the corner.

"Hey." I say walking into the kitchen when Matty calls for his daddy and Christian lets go of my hand to see what he wants. "Wow! Mia this is gorgeous."

"Thanks, and yes. I hope he likes it. It's chocolate." The cake is decorated elegantly with white frosting and across the top of the cake in beautiful calligraphy writing says Happy 5th birthday Matthew Grey.

Grey. Matthew Grey.

There was always a reason I didn't give Matty a middle name, I eventually planned for Steele to be his middle name should I ever get married and him get adopted. I realize that is much more of a reality now. Christian always talks forever about us and so do I. I want to be with this man forever and seeing this makes it all very real.

"I did it unintentionally, I'm making some more frosting now so I can fix it. I'm sorry. " Mia whispers to me when she notices my staring.

"Umm." I start to say and clear my throat. "No keep it. It's fine." I smile at her and she beams happily. I don't want to make her feel bad. I just hope Christian doesn't freak out seeing this. "I'm going to go change." I gesture to my clothes. "Do you guys need help?"

"Anastasia." Gail chastises me from her chopping board and gives me a look clearly saying get out of the kitchen.

"Right got it!" I smile at her and leave the kitchen. I kiss Matty and Christian's head in passing on my way to the bedroom.

I change into some cute aqua green shorts and a simple white blouse and some white sandals wanting to look nice but not too casual seeing that Christian and Matty have decided to stay in their suits for the night.

I'm fixing my hair when Christian walks into the bathroom coming up next to me leaning against the counter with his hip watching me.

"Hey you." I tell him he smiles.

"My parents should be here shortly." He says casually but I can tell he has something else on his mind.

"Sounds good. I'm just about ready." I tell him wrapping a piece of hair around my hair tie covering it up.

"You look beautiful." He says moving behind me and I blush. He never stops complimenting me.

"Thank you. Did I mention how sexy you look today?" I wink at him and turn my head from side to side making sure it's even on both sides before turning around facing him. "Because you are. Very handsome." I smooth out the lapels of his open jacket. "Now tell me what's on your mind." He raises one brow in question

"I like to think I know you, and I can tell you have something else to say. Spit it out." I stand on my tiptoes and hook my hands around his neck.

"Marry me." He says and I look at him wide eyed

"Wha… What?" I stutter out. That was not what I was expecting to come out of his mouth.

"Marry me, Anastasia." He brushes his fingers along my cheek and I'm stunned into silence. I don't think I'm breathing let alone able to speak.

"I planned on asking you this weekend." He tells me eyes darting across my face. "I even called Ray asking for permission. I know this isn't romantic. Fuck, we're standing in the bathroom but I know you noticed Matt's cake Mia made. I kept telling myself since I met you to take it slow, not rush you but soon after I knew I'd marry you. So I planned everything, all hearts and flowers because that's what you deserve but seeing Grey after his name I couldn't wait. I want you both forever. So Anastasia Steele. I love you, I want to cherish and protect you and Matthew for the rest of my life. Be Mine. Always. Share my life with me. Marry me. " He bends down onto one knee and pulls out a ring box and opens it. And just when I thought he'd be upset about everything he does this. Tears gather up and he his face starts to fall slightly when I don't say anything. A tidal wave of emotion hits me and I follow my heart.

"Yes." His smile is brighter than ever and he stands up lifting me in his arms and kisses me. It's the most passionate kiss we've ever shared. It doesn't feel real to me.

"I love you." He says over and over between kisses."You said yes." He looks shocked as if he expected me to say no.

"I said yes." I giggle at his expression and kiss him again.

I take in our surroundings and laugh more. "You're right Mr. Grey, bathroom proposal? Not the most romantic." He shakes his head chuckling.

"Not very flowery is it?"

I hold his face in-between my hands. My cheeks hurt from smiling.

"I love it. Wouldn't change a thing." He grabs my left and pulls the ring from the box. I didn't even pay attention to the ring when he first showed me. I didn't care; all I could see was him.

It's gorgeous, huge and over the top. It's very Christian.

"The earring's weren't the only thing Matt helped me with that day. I'm actually surprised he didn't slip up and tell you." The ring is a perfect fit.

"You could of got it out of a quarter machine and I still would of said yes." I tell him truthfully.

"Mrs. Grey." He says kissing the ring on my finger. "Matthew Grey. I think it fits perfectly. Remind me to thank my sister for that." His face is flushed and eyes bright. I don't know how long we've been in here, I'm sure Carrick and Grace has already arrived.

"Are we telling everyone?" I look at the ring and back at him.

"I'd like too."

"Okay." I look down at his left hand and can imagine a ring on his finger and the thought turns me on more than anything. "You're mine." I tell him repeating his words.

"Always." He says and kisses me hard again.

"Time to go Mrs. Grey, I have one more surprise for you."

"I'm not Mrs. Grey yet." I tell him rolling my eyes.

"To me you are." He holds me close and the most random thought pops into my mind.

"Oh my god yes!" I turn to him excited before we exit the bedroom. "You officially have to be the one to give Matty the sex talk!

"I propose to you and you're excited about not having to explain sex to our son." He laughs at me kissing my lips once more and he takes my hand pulling me out of the bedroom and leads us down the hall and into the great room. Carrick, Grace and Elliot have definitely arrived. How long have we been gone for? Grace is with Mia and Gail setting up the dinning table and Carrick, Elliot who has Matty on his shoulders, are talking to Taylor and—

"Daddy!?" I shout and my dad turns around. I break away from Christian's arms and run towards my dad hugging him hard. "I thought you we're coming tomorrow?" I ask him not letting him go.

"I couldn't miss my champs birthday." He tells me and I pull back.

I was already on cloud nine but now that I have my dad here it makes this moment even more special. The only one that's missing is Haven, I'll have to call tonight or tomorrow and tell her about everything.

"I'm so happy you're here!" My dad is the first one to notice the gigantic rock on my finger.

"You know… he took my threatening quite well. I was only mildly impressed." He says quietly eyes sad. Carrick and Elliot aren't paying attention to us as they talk to Christian. "Are you sure?"

"More than anything." I tell him confidently.

"Well there isn't much I can do then." My dad's sad smile almost breaks my heart.

"Love you daddy." I hug him again. He'll always be my number one. He'll just be number one in a different way.

"You too baby girl." He clears his throat and smiles. "Now something smells good."

"It's all Gail's doing." I tell him semi hiding my ring behind my back and Christian pulls me closer to him.

"Like your surprise Angel?"

"I do."

"Mama! I'm taller than you!" Matty tells me from Elliot's shoulders.

"You are."

"That doesn't take much to do though." Elliot jokes.

"Short jokes… very original Elliot." He grins and shrugs.

"I'm only stating the obvious. Lets just hope Matt here doesn't get your little person genes." Everyone chuckles at that including Christian and I elbow him in the ribs. Mia yells out that everything is ready and we all make our way towards the large dinning room table. I look for Gail and notice that her and Taylor have already disappeared.

Before everyone takes a seat Christian grabs Matty from Elliot's shoulders and holds him and looks to me.

"I'd like to thank everyone for coming tonight to celebrate our sons birthday." He smiles at Matty.

"I'm five!" He tells the room and everyone laughs.

"Before we all eat I'd like to share with all of you some very good news. This beautiful woman" He glances down at me and takes my left hand. "Miss Anastasia Rose Steele, has consented to be my wife. As two families merge into one I wanted you all to be the first to know." He show's everyone my left hand and I blush at the attention. Everyone cheers happily including Matty who claps in Christian's arms.

"You gave her the ring daddy! Mama I helped him pick it out." He reaches for me.

"You did? Well thank you. I love it." I kiss his cheeks and he beams in pride. This is really happening.

Mia pulls me into a hug squishing Matty in between us who wiggles in my arms.

"We're going to be sisters!" When she lets go I quickly set Matty down.

"Oh Ana—I'm so delighted you're going to be family. Both of you." Grace says coming up behind Mia and hugs me.

"Have you set a date?" Mia asks Christian and he rolls his eyes and turns to Elliot who gives him a bear hug and slaps him on the back.

"Way to go, bro!" He says and walks up and shakes Christian's hand he doesn't say anything but Christian nods at him as if understanding his silent thoughts. I get a hug from Elliot and Carrick next. When the excitement dies down slightly Matty announces that he's hungry and everyone takes a seat.

Conversation doesn't stop throughout dinner. Everyone is in a great mood. My dad and Carrick talk all things sports and fishing with Elliot and Christian chiming in. We talk about the upcoming camping trip. Grace and Carrick tell us they wont be attending but that's okay. I'm glad that they were able to come tonight. Christian doesn't let go of my hand the whole time either. His thumb is constantly running over my ring. Matty only eats half his dinner.

"Cake and presents now?" He bounces in his chair.

"Wait until everyone is finished and then we'll open presents and have cake okay buddy?" I tell him and he sighs.

It's not much longer before everyone finishes and Matty jumps from his chair and walks over to the table filled with presents. I don't think he's ever had so many presents to open on his birthday before.

"Matthew." I call him and he looks over and I point to his plate. Huffing he walks back and grabs his plate. I stand grabbing my own and follow him to the sink where he steps on his step stool and sets in in the sink. And I rinse both our plates.

"Thank you." I tell him its never to early to clean up after yourself. "Now go and sit on the couch. Daddy and I will bring the presents over so you can open them in front of everyone okay?" He nods and makes his way into the great room and climbs on the couch.

Matthew Steele- Soon to be Grey was a very spoiled but very happy five year old. Christian bought him an iPad mini assuring me it's filled with education games on it and then spoiled him with toys and a present that not only made Matty happy but all the men: Grey and Steele who were included in this gift. Matty's interest in baseball has only heighten after Christian telling them that they all were going to a Mariners game and will have a meet and greet with all the players before it starts. He received lots of clothes and shoes from Mia. Cars and more baseball stuff from Elliot, my dad gave him a new fishing pole to use for our camping trip. Grace and Carrick bought him some toys and clothes. Grace also brought an old blanket of Christian's that he used when he was little for Matt who didn't appreciate the sentimental value of it as much as I did. I got him some new movies and books as well as a race-car track rug for the floor. Haven called right after we finished with presents and told Matty happy birthday, before Matty hung up on her I told her I'd call her in the morning. I didn't want to tell her about the engagement in the middle of the birthday party.

Christian took pictures of Matty opening presents with a camera I didn't know he had but didn't surprise me. Grace took pictures of the three of us when we had cake and ice cream.

It's late when we finally say goodbye to everyone. My dad is staying the night in one of the guest rooms. He's leaving with Matty tomorrow and then we'll head up Friday. Christian carries the sleeping birthday boy to his bedroom and tucks him in. He's an amazing dad especially when he's only been one for a short time. He always doubts his ability and I don't know why. He's a natural. We say goodnight to my dad and then head back to our room where Christian showed me over and over just how much he loved me.

I thankful once again that our room is soundproofed

* * *

 **Friday:**

 **Haven Michaels POV**

"Ticket please?" The guy behind the desk hold up his hand without looking at me and I give him the ticket putting in one earphone and turning on my music.

"Miss Michaels, it seems you've been upgraded to first class?" He says to me.

"What?"

"Ma'am, if you'd like to go through the first class lounge and wait for your flight there…"

"Are you sure? I didn't upgrade to first class." I tell him.

"No, no." He looks at the computer again. "Haven Michaels—upgrade." He hands me my boarding pass and I look at it. Sure enough there's my name. He gestures to the first class lounge and I shrug putting in my other ear bud. I didn't upgrade but I'll take it. It's fucking early and cold but I'm excited. Ana has no clue I'm coming. I can't believe Christian freaking proposed to her and I couldn't be there in person. That little punk knew I was coming. I've never seen or heard Ana this happy before. Every time we Skype she is like a blushing school girl talking about him and it's awesome. If anyone deserves to be happy it's her

I've had two glasses of champagne by the time its time to board. This first class is fucking nice. Apparently the computer system needs to glitch more often for me. I'm not going to complain on their mistake of upgrading me.

There's a ton of room in First class. I settle down in my seat and the cabins starts to fill. I text Christian letting him know I'm boarding.

Elliot will pick you up when you land. –Christian Grey

Mmkay! See ya soon! She still doesn't know right?

Completely unaware, enjoy first class. -Christian Grey

Wait what? How did he? Ohhh. Now it makes sense.

That was you? I thought they just screwed up on my ticket. Huh, well thanks (:

You're welcome-Christian Grey

Rich bastard. I shake my head with a smile and a nice looking older lady takes the seat next to mine. These seats are large and roomy. I look out the window and feel a twinge of sadness. I'll miss it here but I'm glad to be getting away, it's never felt like home here like it does in Washington.

When the flight attendant closes the door I remember I didn't text Elliot.

Hey it's Haven! We're taking off in a few min. I'll let you know when I land.

What are you wearing? – Elliot Grey.

I reread the text before replying.

Uhh… shouldn't you at least take me out for dinner before asking that kind of question? Haha – Haven

Shit sorry, I didn't mean it like that. What do you look like? So I know who you are. – Elliot Grey.

I take my sunglasses off but leave in my headphones and I take a picture of myself, which earns me a look from the lady next to me and attach it to a text.

I know lol I'm just messing with you. I'll let you know when I land. – Haven.

Not waiting for his reply, I turn my phone on airplane mood and turn up my music ignoring the flight attendants safety speech that everyone has heard a million times before.

* * *

 **Elliot POV**

I'm standing near the baggage claim waiting for Haven to show up, she texted me a few minutes ago saying that she landed. I was half hoping that Ana's best friend was some ugly chick that I wouldn't have to worry about but boy was I fucking wrong. Opening her picture this morning sent me on a tailspin. She's fucking hot as hell and now it makes it harder because she's my sister in law's best friend, who will obviously be around for a long time, and hooking up with her could end badly so I'm having to contain myself. People start to crowd the area but I still don't see her.

My phone rings and I see that it's her calling.

"Hello?" I glance around looking for her and still nothing.

"Hey! I'm almost to the baggage claim, where are you at?"

"I'm next to the escalators." I tell her.

"I think I see you, blonde, really tall, black shirt?" And I see her; she just turned the corner and is walking straight to me. I wave and she smiles. Fuck me. She hangs up the phone and I walk halfway to meet her. She's wearing a white jacket with a bright ass yellow shirt matching her shoes and some tight black shorts that show off her long legs and the tattoo that comes out from under her shorts almost to her knee. She's taller than Ana but not too tall. She's also carrying a small sized duffle bag that's hanging from her left shoulder.

"Hey! Thanks for picking me up! I told your grumpy ass brother I'd just catch a cab but he doesn't listen." She pushes her sunglasses on the top of her head showing me her blue eyes.

"Yeah, he's like that sometimes. Elliot Grey" I reach out and she smiles taking my hand and shakes it sending a tingles up my arm. What the fuck?

"Haven Michaels. Nice to officially meet you" She laughs.

"Pleasure is all mine sweetheart." I grin my usual grin that normally makes women swoon and fall at my feet but she just shakes her head and looks towards the baggage carousel as the bags start to trickle out. That's not my typical reaction and it only makes me intrigued.

"My bag is black, which sucks because everyone has a black bag but I taped the handle with blue flower tape so it easier to find." She tells me stepping a little bit closer so she brushes along my arm but then leans back away. No baby, come closer. I can smell her perfume and she smells amazing. It's not crazy overpowering like most girls wear it.

I try to keep a look out for her bag but its difficult when she shifts from side to side causing me to look her way only to find out she isn't paying attention to me in the slightest keeping her eyes straight forward.

"Yes!" She moves forward quickly and I notice the blue colored handle and quickly follow and grab it before she can.

"Damn girl, what's in this thing?" I tease her lifting it from the carousel. It's not heavy for me at all but I'd imagine it's heavy for her.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Her dimples pop out and she gives me a small smile. If it's full of your lingerie then yes I would.

"Alright let's get out of here. Lead the way." She swipes her hand forward and I put mine on the small of her back and push her gently in the direction of the exit. One of the perks of having Christian Grey as a brother with a private jet here is parking, I don't have to worry about it and can park close by.

I offered to drive my truck for the weekend that way we'd have enough room for the four of us there and five coming back plus still be able to take all of our stuff and load it into the bed. Christian's pansy ass SUV's wouldn't be able to hold all of the camping gear and us without having to take another vehicle.

I open the back door when we get to my truck and put her bag inside grabbing the one from her shoulder as well tossing it in before I open the passenger door for her. She's standing wide-eyed taking in my truck and a feel a sense of pride. This truck is my baby.

"Damn, nice truck. Are we taking this camping?" She looks excited.

"We are but we'll never get there in time if you keep checking her out." I hold out a hand and she takes it lifting herself up and inside giving me a perfect view of her ass. I have to adjust myself after I shut the door walking around to my side. Fuck this is going to be harder that I thought. That's your new sister's best friend don't even think about it.

"Alright, anywhere we need to go before we head over to Christian's?" I ask her putting the truck in drive.

"Nope, we can stop later after we meet up with them. Do you think your brother spoiled the surprise? He better not have. This will be the first time I'll have surprised her, usually it's the other way around." She takes off her jacket making herself at home and brings her bare shoulders out for everyone to see.

"I doubt it, Christian is too much of a control freak to accidentally tell her."

"Good!" She reaches over and turns up the radio a little louder and I raise a brow at her and smile. This girl is something else; she is acting completely different towards me compared to how the rest of the female population does. Maybe she has a boyfriend.

"So, Christian tells me you're moving here?" I want to know more about her.

"Yes thank god, I love Alaska don't give me wrong but I'm so happy to be able to move here. I lucked out though. The guy I was working for knew of an opening here and helped me get an interview and put in a good word."

"What do you do?" I ask her hungry for information

"I'm a vet tech. One day I'll finish school and become a veterinarian but for now this works. What about you?"

"I own my own company, Grey Construction. It's nothing like GEH but I do well." I do real fucking well, people assume that I'm rich just because of my relation to Christian and his company but it's not true. Christian helped me out initially but I paid him back long ago and have earned plenty since then. I may not have multiple billions like him but I'm pretty fucking close.

"That's awesome. Ana and I built a tree house once with Ray… but that's where my building skills end."

"Ray seems like a cool dude." I like him a lot he seems like a real honest guy, down to earth and it's clear where Ana gets some of her traits. After what Christian told me when we were working out yesterday morning, I only respect the dude more. I was shocked when he told me about what happen to Ana and everything to do with Matt. I saw her tattoo at the Gala and was surprised that she even had one, let alone a huge one on her back but once Christian explained the reason behind it I only wanted to hug her. She's one tough little lady and I know my brother wont let anything happen to her again and neither will I. She's family now.

"He's the best. He's practically my dad besides my grandpa. I mean I get along with my actual dad all right but it was my grandparents and Ray who basically raised me. "

"Only child?"

"Actually no. I have an older brother and a little sister. At one point all of us where with my grandparents for a little bit but it was mainly just me there." That's interesting.

"Besides Christian, there's Mia our little sister. She's a year younger than you and Ana I believe."

"Yeah I've heard of her. Ana's mentioned her quite a bit."

"She's a hand full that's for sure." We sit in a comfortable silence for a little while, I notice that she has a habit of changing the radio station more than once and when we get a little closer to Escala I let her know.

"Hey we're about ten minutes away, text my brother for me and let him know." She turns over her phone and starts texting.

"Ahhh… I'm like nervous in a good way." She tells me after setting her phone down.

"Only a few more minutes." I assure her.

"You know when Ana said they lived in the sky, I didn't realize how serious she was." She says when I enter in the code to the penthouse. She is moving her hips side to side in constant movement, must be an impatient habit. I want to grab onto them and hold her still because her hips are driving me crazy in more that one way. "Christian said that they're in the kitchen, wherever that is and she wouldn't be able to see us come in. So you'll need to lead the way."

"Its easy, you just walk in and it'll be on the right once you get out into the open." We raise higher, the floors just passing by and its not long before the doors open up into the apartment. Christian talked to me about a house that he wants to buy and have me knock it down and build on. It'll be good for him to get out of this apartment. My nephew needs room to play and being confined up here isn't fun for anyone.

Haven grabs my hand surprising me with her touch and puts a finger to her lips shushing me and I wink at her and I'm graced with my first reaction from her. Her cheeks blush slightly. Finally, I'm affecting her. We can hear Ana and Christian talking and Haven plasters herself against the right wall walking along it like she's in some secret agent movie. When we get to the edge I stay back and she peaks quickly around the corner then pulls back and smiles big. She presses something on her phone and hands it to me mouthing record this and moves around the corner and I follow.

Ana has her back to us making something and Christian is sitting at the breakfast bar with a pile of tinfoil? He looks at us briefly before he looks back to Ana answering her question.

* * *

 **Ana POV**

"I'm sure he'll eat anything baby. I told you Gail could fix us up stuff to take." I'm making tinfoil dinners for us to take camping. We're waiting for Elliot to get here; I guess he had an errand to do before we head out so it gave me enough time to make these while we wait.

"And I told you I wanted to do it my way, besides this is what we always take up to eat. Get over it rich boy." I look at him gesturing for him to give me another piece of tin foil and he rolls his eyes. Just before he hands it to me a voice from behind me startling me making me jump and yelp.

"Honey I'm home!" A loud female voice sings out and I whip around so fast I almost fall and I scream again but in excitement. Haven is here, standing in my kitchen with Elliot behind her. We reach for each other at the same time and in typical Haven fashion she jumps wrapping her legs around me like a kid and hugs me tight making us look silly because she is taller than me but I wouldn't have it any other way

"Oh my god! You're here!" I yell out and squeeze her and she laughs. Elliot is holding up a phone in our direction and I glare at him.

"An Errand huh? Couldn't even tell me?" He laughs and points to Christian.

"It was all him Annie."

Haven finally let's go and stands smiling at me.

"Surprise!" She yells with her arms out. Surprise indeed! "Did you really think I'd miss out on our camping trip? Hell no!"

"You should have told me!" I slap her arm and she pulls back laughing. I can't believe she didn't tell me, that little sneak. I turn to Christian "And you! You knew the whole time?" He stands up and walks his way to me reaching for me.

"Do you like your surprise angel?" he grins and pulls me to him.

"Yes but I cant believe I didn't figure it out. I was wondering why you've been weird this last week." I look at Haven.

"Yeah it was hard I almost told you like six times but ha! I got you good. This never happens. Elliot quick! Mark it on the calendar! Today is the day that I was finally able to surprise you." We all laugh at her comment.

"How long are you here?" I'm on cloud nine.

"Uh forever? No more going back to Alaska for this girl! At least not for a long time."

"Oh my god!" I jump again this time in excitement and Christian and Elliot both laugh.

"I know! Now lets get our food packed so we can go!" She takes a spot at the counter where the various foods are laid out: baby carrots, cut up potatoes, raw hamburger meat, cut up pieces steak, bacon, chopped peppers, other vegetables and a bunch of seasonings.

"I've already made mine, Matty's and dads. I was just starting on Christians before you guys showed up. Elliot is there anything you do not like?" I ask him before I wash my hands again and get back to making the dinners and lunches. Haven follows in suit while Christian and Elliot take a seat at the breakfast bar and watch us.

"No just make whatever and I'll eat it."

"Alright then." I smile at the two men and look over to my best friend and we get to work. We work in perfect sync like we always have getting ready for our summer camping trip.

"Oh I can leave my bag here right?" Haven asks me rolling up her dinner and grabs the marker writing her name on it.

"Of course, that's a given." I roll my eyes at her.

"I'll go grab it." Elliot says and stands. "Christian, come on. Leave the women to themselves for a sec." He tells Christian and Christian gives me a reluctant look.

"I agree, let us catch up. We'll probably be done by the time you get back." I tell him and he gets up walks around and gives me a kiss before following his brother. Once they've been gone for a good minute Haven turns to me.

"What the fuck, you couldn't warn me about how hot Christian's brother was?"

"Oh right, sorry how could I forget to tell you before you came here. Oh wait, I didn't know!"

"Didn't you look up Christian, I'm sure pictures of Elliot popped up when you search 'Grey'?"

"The only man I cyber stalk is Justin Timberlake, you know this."

"Speaking of which! Did I not tell you Christian has met him? Like in the flesh, at an event one time." I forgot to tell her about that random conversation I had with Christian.

"Shut up, you're lying!" She looks at me incredulously.

"I'm not!"

"That's it, Christian's my new best friend and the first thing on his do to list is to call up JT." We both laugh at that. What's crazy is I wouldn't doubt Christian pulling that off just because he could and has the biggest heart of anyone on the planet but I also know Haven and she wouldn't ever ask him to do something like that. I look over and see that she's marking the dinner she just made with Elliot's name and starts on another.

"Lets make a few more and then I think we'll be good." I'm sure Christian and Elliot will eat more than we will.

"Are we going to stop at get penny candies like usual?"

"Yup. It'll be nice that it's a shorter drive there than usual." Usually we drive about two hours to get there but since we're in Seattle already it'll only take about an hour. I planned on working a half day today but Jan told me to just take the whole day off which was nice of her so I stayed a little later yesterday. "I'm so happy you're here!"

"Me too! Have you broken your lease yet on the apartment? I want to just take it over that way I don't have to worry about looking for a place."

"Not yet, Christian told me to wait before I do and now I know why! What about work though?"

"Got that covered. I start in two weeks all my stuff should be here next week so it works perfect. In the mean time I plan on spending time with you and the monster."

"Sounds good to me. Just stay here until your stuff comes that way you don't have to stay in a basically empty apartment. And you can watch Matty while I'm at work, it'll give Mia a break." I tell her finishing up the last dinner and go wash my hands.

"Awe, I miss the monster I can't wait to see him. Daddy Ray too, I've been craving his breakfast for the past week. He makes the best breakfast when we camp." She groans and I almost do too. I agree my dad is a pretty rotten cook unless we're camping then he's a pro. Why he never used those skills at home I don't know.

"Alright ladies." Elliot claps his hands together as him and Christian walk in without her bag. "Lets hit the road."

"Where's my bag?" Haven asks voicing my exact thought but before he answers I see one of the security guys walk passes the kitchen with her bag and up the stairs.

"He's putting it in the guest room." Christian tells us both.

"Okay."

"Alright we're done, I just need to put these in the cooler and then we're ready." I look over to our pile of stuff that we need to load into Elliot's truck, we've got a few bags, two coolers and Christian bought a tent. I told him that my dad already had one for me set up like he usually does but he pointed out that Elliot will use it and now it seems that Christian will be joining his brother for the weekend. As much as I love sleeping with him, I wont make my best friend sleep in a tent with someone she doesn't know but from my observation I'm sure she wouldn't mind it if she had to.

"Do you have your stuff ready?" I ask Haven and she nods.

"Yup, I packed everything for camping in my carry on. Which is still in his truck since I didn't see Mr. Man in black carrying it."

"Okay, lets get this show on the road then!" I clap my hands together mimicking Elliot who just laughs at me and we all start to grab some of the stuff to take down to the truck and one of the security guys I believe his name is Thomas or something comes and helps us not saying a word. When Christian told me how many security guys he has employed I couldn't believe it.

"Wait actually I need to get something out of my big bag, where's the room?" Christian tells her where to go and she shoots off running up the stairs. Christian and Elliot start to leave, taking stuff with them while I wait for her and when she gets back holding a bottle of alcohol I'm not surprised.

"I figured since we couldn't drink the night before like we usually do, then we'll do it on the way." She grins big and I laugh at her. "And this time we're legal, well almost but what people don't know won't hurt them." After we turned eighteen my dad let us drink while we were camping and he hasn't really bat an eye about me drinking since then anyway as long as I was smart about it and safe. I usually don't drink much except for wine here and there with Christian and I never did during the school year anyway but every summer the night before camping I let loose knowing that my dad had my son and I didn't need to worry about it for a night.

"Good thing no one would dare pull over a Grey vehicle then huh? Last thing we need is an open container." She grabs one of the bags and we make our way to the elevator and head down to the truck.

* * *

Christian is sitting in the passenger seat with Elliot driving, leaving Haven and I in the backseat. The excitement I feel for this weekend has amplified now that I'm officially sharing it with all my favorite people. It's a shame that Mia didn't want to come; next time I'll have Matty ask her himself that way she can't deny his sweet puppy dog eyes.

We're not even five minutes into the ride and I can feel Haven fidget in her seat and I know exactly why. I'm surprised its taken her this long before she cracked.

"Elliot do you have an auxiliary cord in here?" And there it is.

Her phone is ready in her hand with her music pulled up as she patiently waits for Elliot who is sifting through his center console with one hand keeping his eyes on the road. You can always tell when Haven is around because music is always playing. She is like a walking radio, if its not playing then she is singing. With or without music in the background. Luckily for us and everyone else that hears her, she actually has an incredible voice. Throughout high school I'd always try to convince her to audition at any singing competition but she never would. No matter how many people would tell her how amazing her voice was she just refused to believe them and once she gets comfortable around these two Grey boys, which wont take long, I'm sure they'll agree with me about her vocal talent.

Elliot hands the cord to Christian who plugs it in and hands the other end to Haven who takes it and plugs it into her phone at rapid speed. Before she is able to select a song Elliot interrupts her.

"None of that girly shit though." He says and I laugh at his serious tone.

"You shush. Copilot always controls the music. Didn't you know that?" She tells him looking down at her phone scrolling through the endless amount of songs.

"Technically Christian is in the copilot position." I tease her and she glares at me with a look that clearly says: Why the fuck would you tell him that? Then her face turns in to a pout looking at my beautiful husband.

"Did you want to pick the music?" He turns in his seat and gives me a look and smirks.

"Oh she asks now huh?" Elliot laughs at his the comment.

"Say yes bro."

"Nooo." Haven shakes her head dragging out the word pleading with the master of negotiations.

"Baby?" His eyes are back on mine and I smile and shrug.

"Just play something decent." He tells her before turning forward again and she beams selecting a song that makes the boys happy for now. Haven and I have the same music taste, which is everything. And while she's playing rock right now I know by the end of the ride we'll have listened to it all, including the 'girly shit'.

I scoot forward in my seat and put my hands over Christian's shoulders and tap my fingers to the beat looking at him through the side view mirror. He reaches up and grabs my left hand and pulls it to his mouth giving my ring a small kiss before setting it back down. It's still unbelievable that I'm engaged now but one look at his face and all the nerves about it melt away.

"How's the she-witch?" I ask Haven keeping my hands on Christian and she rolls her eyes. "Is she still not talking to you?

"Nope. Apparently I'm still dead to her. Whatever, I don't really care but it sucks because Kylie is still there. I wish she'd just come live with me but that's not going to happen." Kylie is Haven's fifteen-year-old sister and still lives with her mom along with her older brother who is 26 and is a complete loser. He is always in and out of jail but still can do no wrong, according to her mom anyway.

"Only a few more years." I tell her and she nods in agreement.

"I'm counting down the days. Once she turns eighteen I'm sending her a plane ticket to move here and get away from all that bullshit." I see Christian cock and eyebrow in question through the mirror and I shake my head giving him a look that I'll tell him later.

"So where are you going to be working?" I ask her and she tells me the name of an Animal Clinic on a street I'm not familiar with but Elliot apparently is.

"Hey that's close by to Grey Construction." I can see his side grin from where I'm sitting.

"Well I guess if you have trouble finding it we know who to call." I tell her and she smirks at me.

"Or I can just use GPS like a normal person." I see Elliot's smile fall.

Christian and Elliot start a conversation that doesn't interest us and we tune them out talking ourselves with the music playing. We talk about the latest of everything: our TV shows, movies, and music. I tell her more about Matty's shenanigans and then we talk about how he's going to start school soon. The ride passes by pretty quickly and the little gas station we always would stop at is coming up.

"Hey, stop at the gas station coming up," I tell Elliot.

"Do you want anything?" I ask Christian as I get out.

"No." He tells me but starts to get out.

"No just wait here we'll be quick. Elliot anything?"

"I'm fine." He says with a shake of his head and Christian closes the door rolling down the window and watches me curiously.

I turn and hurry inside and see Haven by the drinks.

"What do you want?" She asks grabbing a Sprite.

"I'll have the same." I say and she pulls one out for me handing it to me.

"I'm going to grab two cups, you get the candy." I nod and move over to the penny candy section. I grab three small paper bags and fill each of them up with the frootie tootsie candies each bag a different flavor. We use the candy when we play cards instead of using money especially when I have a little boy who likes to sit and pretend to play cards with us but really just eat the candy.

She comes over just as I'm finishing filling the last bag with her drink in the elbow of her arm and two empty small fountain cups.

"Anything else?" I ask her.

"Nope, I'm good." We walk to the cash register and put everything on the counter and I pull her stuff with mine.

"I'll get it." I tell her and she gives me an annoyed look and I imagine I have the same look when Christian pays for everything.

Once we're back in the truck Christian and Elliot both look at us confused at our haul.

"Candy." I state showing them the paper bags.

"You know Gail could have bought candy for you when she went shopping right?" Christian tells me.

"But not this candy." I open a bag and give him one and take one for myself.

"No thanks." He says giving it back. I'm not surprised. I don't think I've ever seen him any candy or junk food. Haven grabs his candy from my hand and we both open them and eat one.

"More for us then. Elliot do you want one?" Haven asks him as he pulls out back onto the highway.

"Sure." She grabs a few from the open bag hands to him. He opens one and chews on it for a minute and hums.

"Yeah they're pretty good." He tells Christian and he just shrugs. Health freak.

Our poor future children wont ever see candy if he has anything to say about it. We only have about twenty minutes left until we reach the mountains and Haven opens the bottle pouring some in one of the paper cups handing it to me and then pour some in the other for her. The scent of alcohol fills the cab. Our cups are only a quarter the way filled which is perfect since I don't plan on getting wasted but it's enough to have fun with. When Christian first saw the alcohol he was surprised but since neither of us were driving and we were going to be camping for the weekend he didn't really say anything opposing us.

"Being together again." Haven lifts her cup to toast.

"Being together again." I repeat and we both take a shot chasing them with our soda. The burn is quickly forgotten.

"You spill any of that and you both are cleaning out my truck." Elliot tells us with a teasing tone. Haven quickly finishes her cup and sets it inside the cup holder. Looking inside I guess I have two more drinks left. I drink a little more soda before I follow in suit and quickly take a shot chasing it down before repeating the action emptying the cup. The warmth stirs in my belly and I set my cup down leaving my soda bottle between my legs and scoot back up in my seat so I'm close against Christians.

"Do you want any?" I run my fingers along he neck and he turns his head so we're face to face.

"Yes, have some! You're not driving." Haven pipes in from her seat holding the bottle out to him. He grabs it and looks at it with a hint of disgust.

"Vodka infused Moscato?" He looks from the blue SKYY bottle and to me.

"It's good. You'll like it." Haven pushes again.

"She's peer pressuring you." I smile at him and he rolls his eyes.

"Is it working?" She scoots up close putting her hand on the back of Elliot's seat and leans into the middle bumping shoulders with me.

"No." Christian tells her. I grab my cup and hand it too him.

"Just try it besides this is the first time I've ever drank with you."

"You drink wine with me all the time." He states.

"That doesn't count."

"This is a twenty dollar vodka. Why would anyone drink this?" And I roll my eyes him.

"Actually it was fifteen, it was on sale." Haven tells him and then he rolls his eyes.

He takes my cup and opens it pouring a little amount in it and tosses it back. I try to give him my soda but he waves his hand no.

"And it tastes like it." He says handing her the bottle back. "You two have fun with that." I actually thought it was pretty good. I pull his arm moving his body so his face is close to mine and kiss his cheek then lean back in my seat putting the cup in the holder and relax.

Haven puts the bottle back in her bag and we jam to music for the rest of the trip. When she finally starts singing Christian turns surprised and looks at her. Elliot does the same and looks at her through his rearview mirror for a moment.

"Damn girl, you've got yourself a set of pipes huh?" Elliot asks and she ignores the comment and bobs her head to the music.

"She's good, I know." I tell them.

"The turn is up here." Haven interrupts us talking about her singing and points the dirt road up on the right just a ways ahead.

"Almost there." I say excitedly. I miss my baby and he'll be excited to see his Aunt Haven.

"You'll lose service for a little while but once we get to the top and to our spot you get a tiny bit in some spots." I tell Christian who I know is attached to his phone like it is an extra limb.

"I'm surprised that you don't have Taylor with you man. Are you feeling alright?" Elliot says to him lifting an arm and puts his hand on Christian's forehead who swats it away. It was a hard battle to have him relinquish security. But after pointing out that we'd have him, Elliot, and my dad, who happens to be ex military, there to protect us should anything happen he agreed. But I can still tell he's antsy about not having security.

However, another good thing about this weekend is that we wont be home to be bombarded with paparazzi and no one knows we are here, besides Taylor and Christian's parents. A statement about our engagement is being released while we are gone and I'm glad we don't have to be there to endure any of the craziness until after our fun weekend.

* * *

When we pull into the campsite, I see my dad sitting in a chair and Matty running towards the truck stopping and putting his hands up as if he can stop the truck with the force of his tiny hands making all of us chuckle at his actions.

"Just park over there." I point next to a tree and he follows my suggestion pulling up next to it.

Matty runs over to the truck and you can here him knocking on Christians door.

"Open! Open!" Christian opens it slowly and Matty backs away avoiding getting hit with the door.

"Daddy you're here!" He shouts and Christian beams lifting it up hugging him and we all get out of the truck.

"What no loves for me?" I ask coming to their sides and Matty leans over, still in Christian's arms and gives me a hug.

"Did you have fun with Gramps?" I wipe away some dirt from his face and he swats my hand away.

"Yep! I caught a fish! And…. Aunt Haven!" He screams mid sentence and wiggles out of Christian's arms landing on the ground and runs to her when she appears from behind the truck.

"Monster!" She screams back with equal excitement swinging him into her arms with an arm under his knees and dips him to the ground causing him to squeal with laughter.

"What's up little man?" Elliot asks from the side of the two of them.

"Hi." He says quickly and turns back to Haven who tickles his stomach. Elliot looks a little put off at being dismissed from his nephew and I laugh.

"Awe don't worry you're still his favorite uncle." I tease him and he scoffs.

"Come on, let's unload the truck." Christian tells him and I walk over to my dad and sit in the chair that's set up next to him.

"So did you know about Haven coming too?" I ask him curious.

"I may have received a phone call." He looks at me with a small smile. Of course he knew.

"Matty said he caught a fish."

"He did, a pretty good sized one." My dad says proudly. "We'll go again tomorrow and see if that other boy of yours can fish like he says." We both glance over at the truck where Elliot is handing Christian a cooler from the bed. Haven is jogging towards us with Matty on her heels chasing her and she dodges another chair and moves behind us.

"I win!" She says and raises her fist in the air.

"You always win!" He huffs angrily and we all laugh. Unlike most adults who let the kid win while playing around, Haven has never let him win this race and I find it hilarious.

"Have you guys had lunch yet?" I ask my dad who shakes his head.

"We were waiting on you, I have the fish ready to go though."

"Sounds good, I made some sides that'll be good for today."

"I'll get started on them in a minute then."

"Okay." I nod.

"Hey do you need help?" I ask Christian when he gets closer and sets one of the coolers next to my dads.

"No we've got it." He tells me.

"Daddy look!" Matty runs over to him and opens my dad's cooler. "I caught that one! Gramps took out all the insides and chopped off the head and tail. It was so cool" He points inside, where the fish they caught this morning are.

"Good job son." He says bending down looking at the fish and ruffles his hair and Matty beams at the praise and Elliot brings the other cooler over setting it down next to the rest.

"Want to help set up the tent?" Elliot asks Matty.

"Yup!" He says popping the P and all three men walk over to the truck pulling the tent out.

"Set it up next to that one." I point to the tent Haven, Matty and I have always used. My dad always sets his up on the opposite end from us. I assume it always was because I didn't want to hear us gossip and talk all night but now it's even more convenient since Christian is here and will be in the next tent over. I see us sneaking out into the woods late at night in our future. I smile at the thought.

My dad, Haven and I watch the boys set up the tent with some struggles and we all laugh quietly at them when Christian or Elliot snap at each other when they didn't do something right but eventually they set it up. It's a lot larger than the one we always used but it'll give the boys plenty of room to sleep in.

"Lets get our bags." I tell Haven and we make our way to the truck grab our bags and walk to the tents.

"Haven and I will sleep in this one and you two will be in the other. Matty do you want to sleep with mommy or daddy?" I ask him.

"You!" He points to me.

Haven climbs into our tent and Elliot walks to the truck leaving us three still standing.

"I don't want to sleep without you." Christian tells me and I shrug.

"Tough it out big boy." I pull him closer by his waist. "I'm not making my best friend sleep with someone who is a stranger to her plus it's only for the weekend." He still looks unhappy. "If I knew she was coming we could of planned this better. Besides we can always sneak out when everyone is asleep." I lower my voice into a whisper and he holds me closer looking intrigued.

"And pray tell what would we do?" His voice is low and I look at Matty who is now over by my dad and then look behind Christian where Elliot is walking towards us.

"You'll have to wait and see." I say and peck him on the lips pulling away and he grins wickedly at me. "Hungry? Dad is going to make lunch soon." I tell both of them when Elliot is back in our presence.

"Starving." Christian says and I blush when I realize what he means.

"Anyway… I'm going to put my stuff away, you should do the same." I grab my backpack and walk away and then practically dive into my tent zipping it closed.

"That man kills me." I huff out laying back and Haven laughs at me trying to straighten out the blankets.

"That's a good thing…. I think." We laugh at that. It is a very good thing.

My dad starts on lunch and Christian sets up another set of chairs for him and Elliot and we just sit and hang out watching my dad cook some fish over the fire. Matt plays in the dirt and runs around having a blast collecting rocks and putting them in a pile. Whatever keeps him entertained and happy I'm okay with.

My dad pulls out three beers from the cooler and offers one to Christian and Elliot and they accept. Haven and I pour some of the vodka into our half full soda bottles and sip on them. It's nice being out here the sun shining brightly giving us some summer warmth while we breathe in the fresh air. It's supposed to be warm weather all weekend and I love it. I miss being outside in the summer and so does Matty. Being outdoors in the yard at my dads was something he loved and I'm saddened at the thought that this summer will be different. We're up in a skyscraper apartment, sure we can go out on the balcony but that's not the same as running around outside in the grass. If we want to do that, we have to leave the building and drive to a park. I wonder if Christian will ever want to move from the penthouse. The apartment certainly has enough rooms and space for multiple children but is sorely lacking the outdoor freedom.

Christian rubs his thumb over my hand and brings me back to reality. This is certainly a sight to see, Christian Grey is in a simple camping folding chair, he's not wearing his standard second skin suit. It's a beautiful sight. He looks like any regular person enjoying a family weekend. He's wearing navy cargo shorts that show off his calf muscles making me drool. This man is perfection everywhere; hell he even has sexy feet. How many people can say they've seen sexy feet? I don't know how but after looking at his, I can say that. Matty, who is done playing for a moment comes up to me.

"I'm thirsty." He states and I get up and get him a Gatorade with a twist top for him. When I sit back down he sits in my lap and we cuddle while he rehydrates and we all listen to Elliot joke around telling us stories of him and Christian when they were little.

"Hay, will you grab my camera out of my bag, it's in the front pocket I think?" I ask her.

"Yup. Did you bring bug spray too?"

"Yep it in there too I think." She nods and heads to the tent. I push Matty's hair away from his sweaty forehead. This must be his favorite weekend of the year; he gets to play around in dirt and doesn't have to shower for a couple of days. I try to wipe him down at night with baby wipes to help but somehow he always has a dirt filled shower when we get home.

"Get some plates out Haven." My dad tells her once she gets out of the tent. She hands me the camera and tosses the bug spray to Elliot who catches it with one hand and walks over to my dad helping him. She brings over a stack of plates handing one to everyone.

"Just give me one, Matty can share my plate." I tell her and she gives me one before sitting down.

"We're gonna eat the fish I caught." Matty says excitedly.

"Yup and the ones Gramps caught too."

"Daddy can haves my fish." He says looking at Christian who is looking at his both with a smile.

"Thanks buddy. I'm sure it'll be delicious." Not that we'll be able to really tell which fish was whose but Matty doesn't need to know that.

I turn on my camera and turn it facing towards us telling Matty to smile and take a picture of the both of us. Its fun to go back and see how much he's grown from the previous years. I look at the picture and like it enough to keep it. I look over to see Elliot whispering something in Havens ear and she's smiling. I take the opportunity and snap a quick picture of the two of them then turn to Christian.

"Scoot closer." I tell him, he stands briefly to scoot his chair flush against mine. "Take one of all of us." I give him the camera and lean Matty and I in closer. Christian wraps one arm around us and uses his left arm to take the picture.

"Smile baby." I say against Matty's head and smile myself. When he pulls the camera back for us to see I decide it's probably my favorite picture ever. All three of us are smiling big cheesy grins. Christian looks beautifully happy and I want this printed out so I can hang it up at home.

"I love it." I tell him.

"As do I." He gives me a kiss over our son's head and Elliot catcalls from my right.

"Oh shush!" I tell him. "Come over here you two." I point at the camera.

Haven stands behind us putting her head above mine and Elliot hovers her and Christian takes another picture of all of us.

"One more." I tell him and whisper in Matty's ear and mouth to Haven to make a funny face leaving Christian and Elliot clueless. Right before he presses down on the button I turn my face and stick out my tongue and barely graze his cheek and he flinches and gives me a confused look pulling the camera to him and looks at the picture. Haven, Matty and I crack up at the picture. Matty is making a rawr face with his hands out as claws I'm licking Christian's cheek and behind us Haven has one hand over Elliot's eyes and bunny ears behind his head. Christians what the fuck look is priceless in the picture. This is another picture I'm going to have to frame.

"Food is ready." My dad voice calls out cutting through our laughter.

We eat lunch and then my dad pulls out the card table from his truck and we finally put some of our candy to use while the sun is still up. We all play poker and Matty plants himself onto Christian's lap the whole time eating many of the candies that Christian collects from playing. You could have told me that Christian was a billionaire just because he was good at poker and I would have believed you. He's won every time except once and my dad won that time.

"This is bull—." I give Elliot a look and he saves himself. "—poop." We're all pretty much out of candy and Christian, the candy hater, has a whole pile.

"Yeah I agree, I'm so over this game. I want to play something I can win." Haven says agreeing with Elliot and so do I.

"Rummy?" I look at Haven and she nods her head.

"Ever play rummy?" Christian shakes his head no.

"Good. You need to lose and humble yourself." I tell him and he smiles a smug grin and hands me a piece of candy.

"Another one Ray?" Elliot asks shaking his empty beer.

"Yeah I'll have another. What about you son?" My dad asks Christian who nods swigging the last of his and hands Elliot the empty bottle and he comes back with three new ones.

I shuffle the cards a few more times and set them down. I quickly explain the game to Elliot and Christian telling them they can make runs or same suit as long as they have three or more to lay down. It's an easy game and defined by points.

"We'll go to 500." I tell him and deal out 7 cards each.

"Those ones daddy." Matty whispers to his daddy loudly while pointing to the cards in Christian's hand. I set up my hand pretty fast and take the camera from my lap and take a picture of my two boys I make a mental post it to print this one and give it to Grace. I want to capture as many moments as I can this weekend.

This game is way better now that Christian isn't winning every hand. He's caught on quick though especially with his little helper in his lap. The sun creeps down and it's dark by the time we finish two whole games of Rummy. My dad winning the first and to everyone's dismay Christian wins the second.

"I'm never playing cards with you again." Elliot says standing from the table.

"Strategy and numbers, two things I'm good at." Christian says simply and Elliot mocks him under his breath and even my dad chuckles at that.

"Dinner?" I ask and everyone nods. I open the cooler and grab some tinfoil dinners with everyone's name on it and toss them all into the fire that my dad has kept going throughout the afternoon.

"Alright little man, lets get your jammies on. Mama needs to put her sweats on too." I tell him lifting him from Christians lap and set him down, turning him in the direction of our tent. Now that the sun is down it'll cool down real fast.

"I'm going to change too." Haven says while standing swaying just slightly. I think we're all a little bit buzzed except my dad. The boys drank many beers since we've been here while Haven and I put a nice dent into the vodka she brought.

"Hop to it." I tell my son patting his bum and he kicks it in gear. The three of us crawl into the tent and I pull out some warm pajamas for Matty and sweats and a hoodie for myself as well as a pack of baby wipes. Haven changes while I wipe down Matty's arms, legs, his dirty feet, and his face. He doesn't like it but sits there like a good boy and lets me clean him up.

"Alright arms up." I pull the long sleeve thermals over his head and put on his socks then thermal bottoms.

"If your going to walk around then you have to have your shoes or they can stay off and you can sit in my lap or daddy's." I tell him holding up his shoes. "Do you want to put them back on?"

"No."

"Okay then, no walking around in the dirt." I tell him and then change. I grab one of the small blankets when we're done and step out of the tent grabbing Matty into my arms Christian and Elliot only put on jackets and my dad who was already in jeans just put a button up flannel over his t shirt. They've fixed the chairs so that they're circling the fire watching the food. I hand Matty to Christian and scoot my chair closer wrapping the blanket around my back then sit down gesturing for Matty to come back into my arms. I curl my arms around him with the blanket so we're both warm. My dad and Christian talk about tomorrow's fishing in the morning with Elliot chiming in on occasion. Matty and I try to count how many times the fire pops sending out a small amber red ash before it cools on the dirt. It's pointless because we'll never be able to count them all but it helps him with his numbers. We start over multiple time going higher and higher each time. Next Matty lists off all the people he knows by name. Daddy, Gramps, Mama, Lelliot, Haven, Mia, Nana, Papa, Gail, Taylor, Luke, Renol(Reynolds), Anrea(Andrea), Ros. Then he decides to tell everyone about each person, listing who they are to him making us all laugh at some of his comments.

"Anrea is my assistant… Nana is daddy's mama…" He explains to my dad who just nods and smiles at his only grandson.

We eat dinner and it's not long after when Matty falls fast asleep in my arms. The booze has made me tired and I'm thinking about joining him soon. With my dad talking to Elliot about some projects, I rest my head on Christian's shoulder looking up at his face. I sit there for a while just watching the shadows and lights that flash across his face from the fire in front of us and when he looks down at me half of his face is incased with darkness.

"I love you." I tell him quietly and his eyes shine.

"I love you more." He retorts in the same soft voice.

"I'm glad you're here, even if we're just hanging around not doing much. It makes it a million times better sharing it with you." He removes his hand from mine and wraps his arm around me pressing a kiss to my head.

"I'm glad I showed up to that charity event. Meeting you is the best thing that ever happened to me." His voice is low enough that I know I'm the only one to hear what he said. "I can't wait until your Mrs. Grey, officially." His left hand takes mine ghosting his finger over my engagement ring.

"Soon." I tell him.

"Monday?" He asks and I giggle.

"Not that soon." I think about it for a minute. " Next month?" July sounds perfect.

"Anything you want." He smiles his sweet boy smile making me fall in love all over again. Before I can say anything, a yawn erupts.

"Tired baby?" He asks me rubbing his hand on Matty's.

"Yeah I am." I snuggle into his shoulder and he holds me as close as he can.

"Looks like you're not the only one." I look up and he nods his head towards Haven and Elliot. Elliot seems fine but looking at Haven I can see what he means. Haven has propped her feet on top of Elliot's left leg and has her head propped up with her hand eyes half closed.

"Will you be okay if we go to bed?" I ask him.

"Afraid your dad is going to bury me in the woods?" He whispers and chuckles shaking his head. "I'll be fine baby, I'm a grown man. Go get to sleep. And maybe tomorrow we can sneak off for a little bit." I look around to see if anyone heard him but my dad and Elliot are still in deep conversation.

"Okay, be good. And scream if he tries to bury you." I tease and he rolls his eyes. I stand up shifting Matty and Christian stands with me stabling me before sitting back down. I lean down and give him a firm kiss before turning to everyone else.

"I'm going to bed. I'll see you in the morning. Haven?" I give her a questioning look.

"Me too." She looks at me gratefully.

"Goodnight dad. You too Elliot." I tell him and head to the tent following Haven who is ahead of me.

Once we're inside it doesn't take long for us to snuggle into the blankets and fall asleep with Matty in-between us.

* * *

"Mama…Mama wake up." I roused awake with shaking. "Mama…" Matty's hands press into me again.

"What?" I ask sleepily. It's still dark out and silent which tells me everyone is in bed.

"I wanna go sleep with daddy."

"What?" I repeat. "You'll see daddy when the sun is up baby." I tell him. We're both whispering not wanting to wake Haven.

"Mama no…I want daddy please." He voice quivers and I sigh.

"Okay come on. You have to be quiet." He nods and we slide out from under the covers and I slip on my shoes and unzip the tent as quiet as possible. Matty crawls out and I help him stand and zip it back up.

"Alright let's go." The chill hits us both and we hurry to Christian and Elliot's tent. I feel like a criminal unzipping their tent slowly opening it just enough to fit me inside. I brush the dirt of Matty's sock to tired to care anymore and set him inside, crawling in after him. Christian and Elliot are far apart from each other leaving a large gap in-between. There are a bunch of blankets and pillows in here, practically inviting us inside.

"Daddy." Matty is already whispering tapping the side of Christian's face.

"Matthew no, let daddy sleep. Here get inside the blankets." Christian shifts making me still before getting Matty inside the covers.

"Mama stay too?"

"No baby, Mama is going back to her tent so Aunt Haven isn't alone."

"Mama please." The crack in his voice is back and I know I'm a fool to fall for it. It is really warm in here compared to our tent. Christian and Elliot must give off body heat together like crazy and they're not even close to touching. I feel guilty for a moment but push it away. I'll just lie here until he's asleep that's all.

"Okay fine. Just for a little bit." I tell him glancing over at Elliot making sure he didn't wake and I crawl in the space Matty left me and cuddle him to me, having him as a barrier to Elliot. Christian's arm instinctively wraps around us pulling both of us close and spoons me. For a moment I think he's still sleep but then his voice whispers against my ear.

"Go to sleep baby." Well, I guess I'm not going anywhere now. Let's hope Haven doesn't wake until morning.

* * *

 **Haven POV**

I wake up cold so I scoot closer to Matty and open my eyes when there's nothing there, no tiny little body to cuddle. It takes my eyes a moment to adjust and realize that Ana and Matty are both gone. What the hell? I sit up and kneel, opening the tent and see if I can see them outside. I lean out and look at the other tent. She wouldn't… would she? I'm half tempted to just forget about it and go back to sleep but I don't think I'll be able to with being so cold. Maybe I'll just peak inside to see if that's where she is. If not then she probably took monster to the bathroom. Grabbing my blanket, I wrap it around me and walk to Elliot and Christian's tent. I open it up and look inside.

"Really Ana. Couldn't stay away for a night huh?" I say under my breath and look back at our tent, which is empty and cold. I'd never be able fall asleep. Damn it. I look back inside and see if there is any room and there is and I'll know I'll never live this down. Christian and Ana are spooning with Matty in front of her and Elliot is braced up against Matty leaving a nice empty space in front of him. Looking back at the tent once more I decide screw it, it'll be worth the warmth. I crawl in trying not to wake anyone and accidentally nudge Elliot's leg trying to get around him. _Don't wake up. Don't wake up_. I say in my head and I slip under the blanket and lay mine on top. I keep a bit of distance between us trying to resist temptation. He's gorgeous and I have to resist cuddling right into him. Maybe I'll just scoot a little closer just to feel his body heat. I try to inch my way closer and when I bump his knee I freeze again. Shit. He doesn't move, so it's safe to say he's asleep. Just when I'm about to move closer his arm shoots out and pulls me hard into his chest scaring the shit out of me.

"You're taking too long." He mumbles into my hair and I'm trapped in his cage. An amazing smelling, warm, muscled body cage.

"I—I was…" I try to stutter out an excuse as to why I'm creeping in here and trying to cuddle him but nothing comes out.

"Shhhh…just go to sleep sweetheart." I think I feel him kiss the top of my head but I'm not sure and not ready to think about what that would mean yet. It takes a few minutes before my body relaxes and I close my eyes. I try not to think about how our bodies fit perfectly together but fail. Resisting his flirting early was hard and this.. this is agonizing. That's it! No more vodka. It makes me have ridiculous thoughts. I'll cuddle into in more and he tightens his hold.

It's just for the night; tomorrow we can pretend it didn't happen.

* * *

I'm startled awake and it takes me a moment to realize what's going on.

"Grrrrr!" That makes more sense. Sneaky little monster.

I'm still caged in with an arm around my waist, limiting my movement and I try to hide all the embarrassment from my face. Why couldn't it be a dream? Who does that anyway? I've known him for two days and I snuck into his tent to cuddle. I groan inwardly

"Monster!" I say glaring playfully. "Couldn't you wake me up like prince charming, being all nice and sweet? Sheesh." I feel and hear Elliot's deep sleepy laugh but I resist in looking back. Somehow in the night I turned away from him and we are spooning.

"Gramps says if you don't get up I get to eat all your bacon." He tells me laughing.

"No!" I raise my voice and which makes him erupt into giggles. "I don't believe you, Ray wouldn't do that to me. He's loved me longer than you." I tease him and try to wiggle away but the strong arm doesn't budge

"Nuhuh." He shakes his head.

"Yes huh." We argue back and forth for a moment before I relent. "Fine, whatever you win. Now let's go eat breakfast." I say and he cheers with victory and is out of the tent in a flash. I try to sit up but I'm pulled back down. Seriously?

"Are you ever going to let me go?" I huff and finally look at him and wish I didn't. No man should be this gorgeous in the morning. I can hear Ana and Christian's voice outside and I'm thankful that they're not in the tent with us still.

"Never." He says with a smile and I roll my eyes. Smooth… real smooth.

"Whatever pretty boy." I grab his hand and try to forcibly remove his hand but he's too strong and I give up decided to just wait. "Ray makes the best bacon and you are making me miss out. And if I don't get any you'll be sorry." I try to threaten him and he just laughs at me.

"No need to be feisty with me sweetheart. " He says with a smirk. "All you had to do was say please." I wiggle and he looses his grip but doesn't remove his arm and I slide out from it.

"Well… Um thank you for keeping me warm but breakfast awaits." There, quick and to the point no need to make this anymore awkward.

"Anytime." He says before I make my exit and leave him behind.

* * *

I slump down into the chairs and Ana laughs.

"So how'd you sleep? Were you cold?" She giggles and hands me breakfast before sitting in the chair next to me.

"No thanks to you. What you couldn't wake me up before you left me?" I ask before taking a bite.

"I wasn't my fault! Matty wanted Christian. I fully intended on coming back." She gives me a sheepish grin and I can't help but smile back. I can't fault her for wanting to be with her man. Elliot comes out of the tent drawing my attention briefly and I see that he's dressed for the day. Everyone is pretty much ready to go besides me.

Ray hands Elliot a plate with a tiny glare and I sink down in my chair further. I know that glare like the back of my hand. Growing up Ray would always scare away any boy that came near Ana and I. It didn't help that my grandpa helped him. I finish my breakfast in silence, ignoring Elliot anytime he looked at me and just continued to listen to Ana and Christian talk.

"I'm going to change." I tell Ana before standing up.

"Fishin! Fishin!" Matty runs around, occasionally stopping at his parents to eat a bite of breakfast before starting over.

After I change everyone is ready to go.

"It's not a far walk." Ana tells Christian who nods acceptingly. Ana and I both grab two chairs each folding them up while Christian and Elliot go to grab their fishing stuff from Elliot's truck.

"Our stuff is already there. You three go ahead." Ray shoos us forward deciding to wait for the boys.

"Come on Monster. I bet I can catch more fish then you." I tell him and the three of us start walking through the trees. It takes a few minutes and we finally reach the lake. I see Ray's chair and tackle box set up and we set up around him and wait.

"No surprise that dad was up at the crack of dawn waiting on us." Ana says and I agree.

"I bet he's already caught a few before he made breakfast."

"Probably. Matty, wait until Daddy and Gramps come and then we'll start." Monster already has his little fishing pole in his hand.

"I can do it though." He says and bends down to open Rays tackle box.

"I know you can baby but lets wait so everyone can have fun at the same time." I sit in my chair and stretch my legs out soaking up the sun while she convinces my nephew to wait patiently.

"Hey show me how you skip rocks. Do you remember how?" I ask him and he nods, handing his pole to Ana. He grabs a rock from the bank and tosses it in making it splash not skipping at all.

"Eh close enough. Keep trying." I encourage him keeping my laugh at bay.

* * *

 **Christian POV**

"You know you can't just fuck her and then ditch her right?" I tell my brother who's new found target seems to be my future wife's best friend.

"I know that. Besides this one's different. One minute she's flirting with me and next she's set up a ten-foot steal barrier between us. Fucking with my head, I think I'm going crazy." He grabs a hooded jacket out from the truck and slams the door. "I've known her not even two days and I just… I don't know." Welcome to the club big brother. Anastasia drove me insane from the moment she fell into my chest.

"Just thought I'd warn you. Ana will have your balls if you hurt her friend." I warn him. I look back over to my beautiful Angel, only to see her sweet little ass walking away in the distance with our son and Haven.

"You two ready?" We both startle and that's saying something. Not much can catch me off guard or intimidate me but Ray can. Anastasia is the ultimate Daddy's girl and I'd rather stay on his good side. The last thing I want is for him to convince his daughter that she deserves better than me; which she does, I don't need her realizing that though. I can't stomach the thought of her and Matty walking out of my life.

"I'm glad you boys came out here." Ray starts off casually. "It's always just been us every summer. Haven's grandfather would come out when they were little but that's about it. Those two have been attached to the hip since they were about four, I'd say. I've had the pleasure of watching them grow up and become beautiful young woman as well as deal with anyone who made them cry." I've realized that this wasn't just a trip down memory lane as we walk into the woods but a message. I've already received a very detailed version of what would happen to me should I ever hurt his daughter or grandson. So, I'm assuming this subtle hint is for my brother, who was found cuddling someone Ray thinks as a second daughter just this morning.

"I appreciate you letting us join you. I hope it continues throughout the years. I'd love to take Anastasia and Matthew to my house in aspen sometime this summer. You're more than welcome to join. Excellent fishing there." I intervene on my brother behalf. He is the quietest I've ever seen him.

"Let me know in advance and I'd be happy too." He squeezes my shoulder once and then leads the way and a few minutes later I'm greeted with a beautiful sight. She's wearing shorts again today and with a tank top that show's a delicious but modest amount of cleavage. All the chairs are lined up along the bank. I set my stuff down next to Ana making her look up from the noise and then she looks at me with that sweet smile reminding me again how fucking lucky I have it.

Our morning fishing goes better than I imagined. It's surreal, every time I hear the word 'daddy' fall from Matthew's lips. _'Daddy help me.' 'Daddy look at this.'_ This tiny person looks up to me now and never doubts that I wouldn't help him with anything, even though now it's something as simple as putting worms on a hook or being interested when he is catching bugs that he wants to show off. This is something I would have missed out on if I hadn't met Ana, I'm sure of it. I don't think I would have ever fully let go of my past life if it hadn't been for her. My mother would have never received grandchildren from me and I would've broken her heart because of it.

"I think this is the most my dad has ever been able to actually fish on a camping trip." Ana whispers to me looking at her dad who is a few feet away standing with his back to us.

"Why do you say that?" I ask curious at her statement.

"Well because of you, normally he's in your position." She gestures to our son who is washing off dirt from his hands in the water. "When it comes to anything fishing related Matt's never really asked me for help. It's a boy's thing. So, this time he's actually been able to just fish without being stopped every two minutes to do something else." I understand what she means I've caught one fish this whole time because I've been being 'Dad' fussing over my son alongside with Ana and it seems like Ray's finally been able to just be 'Grandpa' He's there for everyone and for Matty but he now gets to be just a grandparent, where the grandkids go to when they are having fun and he gets to spoil them.

"Well when we go to Aspen sometime, he'll have more uninterrupted fishing days if he wants." I tell her.

"Daddy. Mama. I'm hungry." He moves in between my legs wiping his wet hands all over my shorts without a care.

"I'm ready for lunch too." Haven pipes up from the other side of Ana.

"Alright, well let's go eat then. Do you want to come back fishing later?" Ana asks fixing the ball cap he's wearing and he shakes his head no.

"Well then let's help Daddy and Uncle Elliot put everything away, then we'll go eat." She stands and stretches making her shirt lift up teasing me with her skin. "Dad you ready to go?" She calls out to Ray.

"Whenever you want Annie. " He tells her happy to just go with the flow.

We all clean up and head back to camp where Ana begins making everyone some lunch.

* * *

 **Ana POV**

Our afternoon quickly turns to evening and the sun is slowly starting to set. Everyone besides my dad went for a hike for a while just wandering around, going on an adventure as my son says. It was fun and I got to know Elliot more and it was super entertaining watching him and Haven run around in circles with their emotions about each other. Haven is going to be a tough cookie for him to crack and it'll be interesting to see if he does or if he just lets it go. Despite having Matty, Haven, and Elliot with us, it didn't stop Christian from whispers naughty things in my ear trying to seduce me deeper into the woods out of eye sight for a little play time. There were moments when I almost caved thinking about letting Haven and Elliot walk ahead with Matty to give us a few minutes alone but I resisted. I know that once we get home tomorrow and when Matty is down for bed, it's going to be a long night in our bedroom. I can't wait.

"You know I was thinking, we should do the wedding at your parent house. Do you think they'd be okay with that?" I ask Christian who looks at me surprised for a moment before smiling.

"Are you kidding me? Grace would be ecstatic. Are you sure you want it there? Anywhere in the world you want and we can do it there."

"I know but I want it there. I don't want some big crazy over the top wedding. Something small and intimate is perfect. Unless you want a big one, then we can do that." I stumble over the last part realizing that he probably has a ton of business associates he might want there or something.

"Baby I'd marry you right now if you'd let me. Whatever you want, you can have. Just let me know the time and I'll be there." He leans over and gives me a small peck.

Nearby a short scream rings through the air and Elliot is up out of his seat in running in the direction Haven went, when she decided to get more firewood for the night. I go to follow but he's too fast and is gone before I can catch up.

"Haven?" I yell out and walk forward with Christian on my heels. It doesn't take long before we find both of them. Haven is on the ground with Elliot trying to help her.

"I don't need your help." She pushes his hand away.

"Damn it woman. Let me help you." He pulls her up and she puts all her weight on one foot.

"Are you okay?" I ask her coming up next to them.

"I'm fine, I just tripped it's no big deal." She goes to take a step and yelps again lifting the weight off her right foot. Christian bends down and gently grabs her foot looking at it.

"Its not broken, you probably just twisted it." He says after examining it. She's got a few scrapes on her legs but and hands but that's about it.

I start to pick up her scattered firewood from the ground and hand it to Christian when he stands.

"Here let's get back." I go to help her but Elliot swoops her up bridal style surprising me and making her protest at his actions.

"Hey! Put me down Shrek!"

"Hush sweetheart, all your protesting is starting to grate on my nerves." He growls out reminding me of Christian whenever I'm being stubborn and uncooperative and he walks back to camp leaving us behind.

"Hand me the rest baby." Christian tells me nodding to the wood on the ground and I pick the rest up stacking it on top of the rest that's in his arms.

Christian sets the pile of wood down near the fire and I grab the first aid kit out of my dad's truck and hand it to Haven, who is grumpy and Elliot takes it from her hands without a word opening it up.

"I'm not invalid." She reaches for it but he pulls it out of her reach.

"Just make this easier for everyone and shut that pretty mouth of yours." I bark out a laugh and Haven glares at me but stays quiet making me laugh more. I walk away keeping my giggles to myself.

"Are you going to stay with me again tonight?" Christian asks when I walk up to him. Matty is helping him stack the wood perfectly. I don't know why they're bothering but it'll keep him entertained for a minute.

"I don't think Auntie Haven likes Lelliot." Matty muses looking over at them.

"Oh buddy, I think she does. That's the problem." Christian says and I silently agree.

"We'll see." I tell Christian responding to his earlier question and he pouts.

"You both are just going to crawl in the tent with us once it gets too cold anyway." I shrug. He's probably right about that.

"We'll see." I repeat and he rolls his eyes

"You are getting a bath first thing when we get home tomorrow." I tell Matty looking at him up and down.

"I not dirty though." He argues. Of course he thinks so.

"I beg to differ; besides I don't think Gail allows little stinky boys to run around the house. She might make you sleep outside." His eyes go wide making Christian and I laugh.

"Otay I'll bath." Score!

"That's what I like to hear." I say happily and wipe more dirt from his face.

* * *

 **Sunday Morning:**

I guess Christian was right when he said that we'd end up sleeping in their tent anyway. Only this time we started there from the beginning not bothering sleeping in our tent. After dinner and cards Matty and Haven both fell asleep in her chair and sleepy Haven is very corporative and didn't fight Elliot as he carried her into the boy's tent where she and Matty both went back to sleep, with the rest of us following soon after.

I hate saying goodbye to my dad. Even though I know I'll see him in a few weeks, when he comes to Seattle for the baseball game that all the boys are going too. I wish he'd just move closer but I know that won't happen, not for a very long time anyway.

"Call me when you get home okay? That way I know you made it." I tell him hugging him before he leaves. Everyone is packed up and ready to go. Christian is buckling Matty into his seat, already having said his farewell.

"I will. You all drive safe. I'll see you in a few weeks. And you..." He points to Haven "Ice on your foot, right away."

"You got it." She salutes then gives him a hug and limps her way to the truck. She can walk without assistance much to her pleasure, she just kind of hobbles along

"Thanks for inviting me Ray." Elliot shakes his hand and my dad nods in response and I know it's time for all of us to go. My dad gets in his truck and leaves ahead of us.

"Come on little Mama, let's hit the road." Elliot says throwing an arm around my shoulder giving me a side hug and I walk around his truck to where Christian is waiting with the back door open. He squeezes my ass helping me in the back and I know he is very anxious to get home. Matty is seated in-between both of us girls, leaving the boys up front. Christian brought Matty's iPad for him to play with on the way home, that is if he doesn't fall asleep on the way. I'm going to be mourning the weekend the whole way home, knowing that our relaxed atmosphere will be tainted with the crazy life I now live in. I almost wish that we left yesterday in order to have a day of downtime before work. Christian has a busy schedule this week. He has to make a trip to Portland on Wednesday; his birthday is Thursday and Father's Day is Sunday. This gives me a busy week of planning. It will be his first ever Father's Day and the first time Matty's ever celebrated it. In previous years, we've just called it Grandpa day for my dad. I want it to be really special for him. I lean my head against Matty's booster and watch him press around on his iPad and relax into the ride. I have a feeling the ride home will be a lot quieter than it was on the way here.

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed the 21k+ chapter and Havens introduction. (: Please Fav/Follow/PM and most of all REVIEW. I love reading your feedback, it keeps me going. Also, if there are any terrible terrible grammar mistakes, just PM me them and I'll fix it. Remember... Simply human here. I make grammar mistakes just like the rest of the world.**

 **Xoxo**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

* * *

 **Ana POV**

"Just file these last papers for me and then you can go to lunch." Jan tells me handing me the stack of documents.

"Everything is prepared and ready for your trip to New York." I tell her exchanging the stack she's giving me with her itinerary for the conference. If this was any other week, I'd be more than happy to go but since this week is so busy for my personal life I'm relieved that she didn't ask me to attend with her. Working for Jan is very easy and half the time I'm finished with everything she asks me to do hours before it's time to leave. She's a very go-with-the-flow type of boss and is always asking how my son is. She even had a lovely editable arrangements bouquet on my desk when I arrived Monday morning congratulating me on my engagement. I'm definitely going to miss her when she decides to retire.

"Thank you. You're doing an amazing job here Ana." She tells me and before I can reply her phone rings so I excuse myself while she takes the call.

It only takes me a couple minutes to file everything properly before I'm heading towards the elevator texting Sawyer as I go.

I'm ready to leave for lunch. – Ana

I'll be in the lobby waiting. – Luke Sawyer

It's only mildly irritating that I have to make sure Luke knows of what I'm doing practically at all times when I'm not in the presence of Christian. I mean how dangerous could it be to just walk down the street to get a sandwich by myself? I hate it but I get it. It also gives Christian his peace of mind, which in the long run leaves me headache free. If I have Matty with me then I welcome our security with open arms because of the paparazzi that now made itself an unfortunate fixture in our lives. I don't know how those people live with themselves as they stalk people and their families for the sake of a picture. Matty doesn't need the harassment but its something we deal with because of who is daddy and my fiancé is.

"I noticed that you wouldn't be attending the New York Conference." I jump looking up from my phone at the voice and cringe as he steps in the elevator leaving us alone. Oh no.

"No I wont." I step closer to the wall leaving more room in-between us.

"You know if you want to go I'm sure I could pull some strings."

"No it's alright besides its father's day this weekend so I'd rather be home."

"That's right I heard that you're engaged now I bet you love that huh? Being with thee Christian Grey?" He sneers at the word. "Didn't take you for that type of person but I guess I was wrong." I look at him appalled.

"And what type of person is that Mr. Hyde?" I snap as the doors open to the lobby and I see Sawyer waiting a few feet away.

"The type uses her billionaire boyfriend to get what she wants." He says and walks away quickly leaving me dumbfounded before I can reply. What the hell is he talking about?

I step out of the elevator before the door close leaving me inside and Sawyer is looking at me with a concern.

"Everything alright Miss. Steele?" He asks from me to the door where Jack left through.

"Yes." I think?

"Where would you like to go Miss Steele?"

"Just the sandwich place down the street. Do you care if we walk? I'm feeling like some fresh air." He nods and follows letting me lead the way by a few steps giving me a little space for myself but is close enough if he needs to step in quickly for any reason he easily can. I read a few texts from Christian and Haven on my walk.

Heading to Portland, should be home by dinner. I love you Angel. – Christian

Fly safe. I love you more Mr. Grey. – Ana

I'm always safe and that impossible. I'll see you at home Mrs. Grey. – Christian

How's Matty? – Ana

Good. We're about to have lunch. Ps. Can I take Gail with me? I want to keep her forever. – Haven

No way! That woman is an angel sent from above, I'm attached now. – Ana

It doesn't take long to walk to the café and as far as I noticed there were no paparazzi lurking about. When it's my turn at the counter Sawyer steps in interrupting me from ordering.

"Order for Grey." The man behind the counter nods and grabs the drink and sandwich that's already wrapped and ready to go setting them down.

"What the?" I look at Sawyer.

"Miss Steele."

"Ana!" I insist and he rolls his eyes.

"Ana, I called ahead right after you texted saying you were ready.

"But how'd you know what I'd want?" Another eye roll.

"Miss—Ana We go here every time you want to leave for lunch and you order the same thing every time. It wasn't all that difficult." Well that's true but still.

"Well maybe I wanted something different." I try to sound put off but he just gives me a bored look. "Fine you're right I wouldn't have got something else but next time ask, you never know." I hand my card over but the man tells me its already been taken care of.

"Mr. Grey's orders." Sawyer says.

"Of course. Well thanks, lets head back." I grab my drink and plastic sack holding my sandwich. Sawyer opens the door for me and I turn left and quickly round the corner and bump into someone spilling my drink all over the both of us dropping my bag on the ground trying to save us from the drink but its useless

"Oh my god I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was gong." I tell the girl and she lifts her head giving me a better look at her. She looks maybe a few years older than me and she's a few inches taller than me about Haven's height but has brown hair a little lighter than mine but still dark and brown eyes that look sad. She looks a little rough and maybe in desperate need of a shower. She took most of the brute from the drink and is soaked in the front making me feel awful. "I'm so sorry! Please let me buy you a new shirt." I tell her and Sawyer grabs a hold of my elbow and gives me a gentle pull.

"Miss Steele." He starts to say but I shake off his hand.

"Hey are you alright?" I ask the girl who still hasn't responded she is just staring at me with an odd expression and looks a little wide eyed.

"Yes. I'm sorry Miss." She says meekly and quiet that I have to lean it a little.

"Hold on Sawyer." I shake off his persistence when he calls me again. "No don't be sorry it's my fault." She nods and goes to leave but I stop her.

"Wait, let me get you a new shirt since I ruined yours." I smile at her encouragingly and she cocks her head to the side looking me up and down with her eyes and its then that I start to feel a little uncomfortable.

"It's alright—" she pauses and I tell her my name. "Ana, thank you for the offer. You seem really nice I think she was wrong about you." She says and then jay walks across the street leaving me confused. She? What the hell is going on today?

"She? Hey wait!" I yell out. But I'm ignored and then she disappears. "What is it with people being so ominous with me today! Am I missing something?" I ask Sawyer who doesn't look pleased.

"Miss Steele we need to get you back to SIP and I'll have a new lunch delivered." He says clipped and a familiar black SUV pulls up and Sawyer opens the back door ushering me inside and a man I've never seen before gets out of the drivers seat and Sawyer takes his place.

"What's wrong?" I ask him confused.

"Nothing Miss Steele." Clipped again. I rub my temples feeling a headache coming on. I need caffeine to help me understand this day. First Hyde with his accusations that make no sense, the random girl saying she thinks I'm nice but apparently another _she_ doesn't and now Luke Sawyer my grumpy CPO is acting weird. I don't bother saying anything more to him especially since we arrive at SIP much faster than we would have walking and he opens the door and leads me into the building very formal following me into the elevator escorting me to my floor and says he'll bring my lunch once it arrives and then leaves with the elevator as the doors close leaving me standing like a lost kitten.

I stay a little later today finishing up some last minute things for Jan for her weekend. I glance at the time and note that Christian should be getting back from Portland soon. My phone rings and I instantly think its Christian calling but frown when I see its Elliot. I answer and grab my bag to leave.

"Hey Elliot." I say happily.

"Ana." Elliot's voice is far from the happy silly boisterous tone I'm used to. It's quiet and clipped making me worried instantly. The doors open to the Elevator and sawyer is standing there giving me look of sympathy.

"Elliot what's wrong?" I say rushed walking towards Sawyer.

"It's Christian. He's not back from Portland."

"What? What do you mean? He said he'd be back tonight."

"His helicopter has gone missing." All the air whooshes out of my lungs.

"No!" I whisper.

* * *

By the time I reach the apartment Christian's whole family is there along with Taylor who I found out wasn't glued to Christian's side like usual making me feel anger towards him and all the security. Isn't the whole reason Christian has hired them so that nothing bad happens? Christian going missing for example!

Its been a few hours now and its been rough I'm filled with pain and fear at unknown. Matty is confused, happy that his Papa, Nana, Uncle and Aunts are all in one place but no one is in a playful mood. I can see the anxiety and pain in Grace's face but she is smiling for her grandson when he comes near her. I think of Matty and imagine him being missing and my heart aches even worse thinking about what she is feeling right now and I close my eyes to prevent any tears from falling. I try to collect myself and stand moving over to where Mia and Grace are sitting together and sit on the other side of Grace grabbing her free hand and she squeezes mine in comfort.

"Ana. Here." Gail comes up and hands me a cup of tea and I take it from her releasing my hold on Grace to hold it with both hands because I'm unable to hold it with one due to shaky hands.

"Thank you." I whisper and look for Matty not seeing him. I know Carrick and Taylor are in the security office. Haven and Elliot went somewhere in the apartment in hushed whispers a little bit ago. "Where's Matty?" I ask her but I'm answered not from her but a little child angry yell and sobs following running into the room and I quickly hand my cup back to Gail to catch him when he throws himself in my arms screaming words I cant understand with his tears.

"Matty!" Haven and Elliot both rush in right after both looking guilty. "Matty that's not what we meant." Haven says and bends down on her knees reaching out a hand to touch him but he presses himself further into my body avoiding her.

"Matty baby shhhh… it's okay." I try to sooth him. "What happened?" I ask them both and they both grimace.

"Daddy!" Matty yells and stutters repeating the word over and over and I rock him in my arms and look at them in panic. We've avoided saying that Christian was missing or anything for that matter. Keeping all of that talk in hushed whispers away from little ears.

"Ana we didn't know he was there listening…. I didn't mean for him to hear… God Ana. Matt I'm sorry I didn't mean anything I said, your daddy is perfectly fine." Elliot is rushing with words and looks like he might cry.

"Elliot what did you say?" I raise my voice a little.

"No!" Matty yells at him his nose is snotty and tears are flowing. "Daddy not gone!" his voice is loud and clear.

"You're right baby daddy isn't gone. He's just a little late. Shhhh Baby. Don't cry Daddy is just fine." My voice cracks at the end as I pray everything I'm telling him is the truth.

"Elliot." I growl and look to both him and Haven. Matty starts to calm only slightly at my words and I keep rocking him.

"Matty baby mama is going to give you to Nana for just one minute. Alright baby?" He shakes his head and clings tighter.

"I'll be super fast baby. Just a minute okay." I transfer him into Grace's lap who accepts him easily and I remove his hands from my neck kissing them. "Just one minute." He cries a little but I hold strong and grab Elliot's arm holding him hard and drag him across the room into Christian's office and shut the door.

"What the fuck did you say?" I yell immediately.

"Ana fuck I'm sorry." He repeats and truly looks sorry.

"Elliot what did you say though why does he think his dad is gone!" I choke out the last word.

"I just… I was just talking… you know to Haven." He glances at the closed door. " I was just telling her I don't know what I'd do if he was gone and then Matty showed up out of know where screaming at us. He must have just heard the end of the conversation."

"He's coming home." I say with finality. "He has too." Tears finally fall and Elliot crumbles a little and pulls me into his arms.

"I know, god I know he's coming home I just was thinking the worse. But you're right. I'm so sorry little sister." He says holding me tight and I sniffle swallowing hard to stop my tears and pull away. He wipes my tears away and apologies again and I nod in acceptance.

"Just watch what you say from now on. Little ears are always around." I say softly and open the door leaving the office hearing his footsteps behind me.

I hurry to Grace's side and Matty shoots out of her lap into mine and I hug him hard to me. Elliot sits next to Haven and tucks her into his side. I'll decipher that situation another night.

 _Please let Christian be okay. Please. I offer a silent prayer._

"Mama" Matty hiccups and I look down and his eyes are open and red from tears.

"It's okay baby." I tell him wiping his nose with my hand wiping it on my sweats that I managed to change in. As much as I want to breakdown and sit in the corner not speaking until Christian gets home safe and sound I can't. "Daddy will be home soon. " I tell him with a forced smile and he sniffles.

"But Lelliot said."

"Lelliot didn't mean what he said. He was wrong." I tell him and he looks skeptical. "Besides daddy's birthday is tomorrow and we're making him chocolate cake! Its both yours and daddy's favorite." I try to change the subject for his sake. Everyone's worried eyes are upon us. I can hear Mia trying to hold back her sniffles.

"With the whip cream?" He asks.

"Mm'hm and the candy on it." I say overly cheery and I get a teeny tiny smile and cuddle him more.

"Okay."

"Ana do you want to call your dad?" Haven asks gently and I shake my head. I cant right now.

Grace rises from her seat and walks to the kitchen and Mia scoots closer to me and I hand her my hand and she grabs it. No one says anything for a little while. I hum softly for Matty's sake. He is laying in my arms silently now and looks like he'll fall asleep any minute now after crying himself exhausted but I'm not counting on it. I glance at the clock and see that it's after eleven heading toward midnight and I'm starting to prepare myself for the worst just like Elliot was. No! No! Stay strong, he's coming home. The flames of the fireplace flicker ahead of me and I try to distract myself with the shadows it makes. God please bring him home. I think of all things Christian. His fifty different personalities he seems to have that drive me crazy but will never lessen my love for him. I think Daddy Christian is my favorite. I love him in daddy mode it's the most amazing thing to watch.

I brush my fingers along Matty's forehead soothing the both of us and both of us jump startled.

"Christian!" Grace shrieks loudly and I whip my head watching her barrel across the room. In the entrance stands my beautiful fiancé, the love of my life. He's home.

He's dressed in just his shirtsleeves and suit pants and in his arm looks to be his jacked shoes and socks. He looks tired and dirty but all in all he looks uninjured making me breathe a sigh of relief. He drops his jacket and shoes on the floor catching Grace who throws her arms around his neck holding him tightly and kisses his cheek hard.

"Mom?"

"I thought I'd never see you again." She says into his chest quietly but we all hear her.

"Oh mom, I'm here."

"I died a thousand deaths today." She says and sobs, breaking down for the first time tonight. Christian just holds her rocking her. Carrick bursts into the room and whatever he was about to say is forgotten when he see's his son embraces both him and his wife. Matty starts to fuss wanting down but I hold him tight and whisper to hold on letting Grace have this with her son. Mia rushes forward joining in on the hug.

"Daddy!" Matty finally cries out loudly mad at me for holding him back almost makes me drop him as he tries to jump out of my hold so I set him down and he races forward. The three of them release Christian who wastes no time meeting his son half way scooping him up and hugs him tightly closing his eyes. I move towards them and Christian opens his eyes at the movement and opens up one arm and I launch my self at him and he grips me by the waist lifting me with one arm so I'm standing on my tip toes. I have one arm around Matty and the other around his neck never wanting to let go again. I cry into his neck and he is hushing both of us.

"Daddy why you gone?" Matty is the first to voice the question everyone wants the answer too and I look up at his face wanting the answer.

"Daddy was just running late." He tells him but gives us all a look that says different.

"I'm sorry buddy I'll make sure I'm never late again like this." Matty seems content with this answer.

"Miss me?" He asks me and I nod tears still falling.

"No not at all." I try to joke and he smiles that beautiful smile of his then kisses my lips that are wet from tears.

"Never do this to me again." I say against his lips.

"I'm here angel. I'm here…" He murmurs and kisses me again.

* * *

 **Elliot POV**

The first thing that catches my attention when I walk into towards the kitchen this morning is that instead of Gail like I was expecting its Ana who is moving about. I assumed she'd be attached to Christian's hip after last night but here she is sans Christian.

"Morning." I greet my soon-to-be sister in-law and take a seat at the breakfast bar testing the waters to see if she is still mad at me which is well deserved. She was right that I shouldn't of been thinking the way I was last night but I sure as hell wasn't expecting Matt to hear anything I was saying when I was speaking to Haven privately. It was a punch in the gut watching my nephew scream and cry for his dad and it was my entire fault.

"Morning to you too, I wasn't expecting you or anyone to be awake this early." She points to the clock and it's almost eight.

"I wasn't either but I woke and couldn't go back to sleep. What are you doing up? Why aren't you attached to my brother?" She giggles a little shaking her head before she answers.

"As if I could. Matty slept in between us and he's been the one glued to him. I woke up almost falling off our bed because those two took up so much room. Let me tell you, we have a big bed so the fact that I was almost pushed off is saying something." She laughs again. "They'll both be sleeping a while, they didn't even stir when I got up and left the room."

"Hungry?" She asks and I nod.

"Starving." I tell her honestly.

"I'll make us something to eat." She moves away and starts gathering up stuff to make for breakfast.

I'm not all that surprised that Matt slept with them after the night we had. He wouldn't leave Christian's arms once he finally arrived home safely and fell asleep in them shortly after which gave us all a chance to hear what really happened with his helicopter. After everyone had a chance to ask a few questions mom and dad left to go home taking Mia along with the both of them. There was one very obvious reason as to why I decided to stay the night instead of head home like everyone else. Haven.

While I did end up falling asleep next to her last night, or this morning technically. That was all we did, sleep, nothing sexual about it and for once I was happy about that. Not that I'll admit it out loud it was nice to have that comfort and to be able to confide in someone besides family and for that someone to be a woman was something I never thought I'd be able to do. We talked for a while after everyone went to sleep. I was able to find out more about her and we we're able to talk light hearted and I had more meaning-full conversation than I've ever had with woman before especially one that I want in my bed badly. It was when Haven was silent but still humming and nodding in the appropriate moments when I talked forcing her self to stay awake to listen to me ramble as her eyes drooped and she wore a sleepy smile that I realized it was time for sleep and pulled her to me and we laid there cuddling, I caught myself running my fingers through her blonde hair like some sappy guy from one of those chick flicks until she fell asleep with me following in suit. The last thing I wanted to do was leave her bed this morning but after her last reaction waking up next to me with her playing hard to get act I decided it was best for me to get up leaving her sexy sleeping ass upstairs.

"So do I want to know what you were doing upstairs with my best friend?" Ana asks as she stands at the stove cooking.

"We weren't doing anything."

"Listen, I love you like the brother you are to me but…"She turns her head looking at me straight on. "I've seen the way you two look at each other and if you break her heart...Or if she breaks yours… I just don't want either of you two to hurt. So think about this. And don't worry I'll give her the same speech. Because you both will be in my life forever so you can either friend zone each other now or go for it all the way and don't look back."

"Noted."

She cooks for the next thirty minutes or so and we are able to have light conversation and joke around until my brother walks into the room interrupting our conversation.

"Morning baby." Ana says brightly and walks to him wrapping her arms around him. They exchange a kiss and I gag out loud teasingly and as expected my brother gives me one of him famous glares flipping me off making me laugh and I stand to refill my coffee.

* * *

 **Ana POV**

"How come you're not still in my bed?" Christian asks me as Elliot refills his coffee.

"What bed?" I ask him teasingly. "Ohhh you mean the bed that you and our son took over forcing me out of the room?" He looks at me a little apologetic but he doesn't need to be. I know that if Matty would have allowed Christian to leave his side for the night, our night in bed would've started and ended much differently but I know that having Matty sleep in our bed with us last night was much needed for the both of them.

"Are you hungry? Breakfast is just about done and I made plenty even though I was expecting you to sleep in until noon."

"I could eat." He smiles at me like we didn't just have a traumatic night.

"Well take a seat then birthday boy." I move my arms from his sides to around his neck. "Happy Birthday Mr. Grey." I say then kiss him a little inappropriately for us being in front of his brother.

"Go accept your birthday present somewhere else. You'll ruin my appetite." Elliot says ruining our little moment again making Christian growl.

"Or you could go somewhere else, like your own house." Christian snaps back and Elliot laughs.

"I will, after breakfast." He smiles at us.

"Okay you two, lets eat. Oh and I've got to leave for a little bit around ten, just so you know." Christian's brow furrows and he definitely doesn't look happy about that.

"Why?"

"It's a secret." His eyes narrow more. "For your birthday and no I'm not telling you. Don't worry I'll have security with me."

"I don't want anything." He pouts.

"I know but I want to do something anyway. Now lets eat then I'll get Matty up and he can eat while I get ready." I kiss his lips once more and move to make our plates standing next to Elliot who is already making his.

We're all just finishing our food when my best friend finally graces us with her presence. She's wearing some sleep shorts and a Grey Construction hoodie that looks exactly like the one Elliot was wearing yesterday when I arrived home from work. Her hair is a mess with no care in the world and is humming along to a song she's jamming to internally.

I pick up all three of our plates giving me an excuse to put them in the sink and whisper to her as she puts food on a plate.

"Nice hoodie." I whisper giving her a knowing look and she bites her lip and looks at me guiltily but then smiles and shrugs.

"Later." She says then walks to the table sitting next to Elliot who beams at her.

I take my seat again next to my sexy ass fiancé and we all talk until Haven finishes her food. Gail walked into the room halfway through but Christian sent her away giving her a day off which she grudgingly took after Christian insisted sternly that she is to relax today.

Haven cleans up her plate then walks to the piano making us all look curious, then realization once she starts playing the tune to 'Happy Birthday' and starts singing the song and I quickly grab my phone that's next to me and record her and Christian's reaction who is looking amused but has a smile. She's full out singing adding Christian's name and when she finishes Christian claps for her and she stands giving us a playful bow.

"Totally didn't get you anything so that was my gift. Happy birthday." She laughs a little and her cheeks are a little pink from the attention she's receiving.

He stands and surprises both Haven and myself when he pulls her in for a brief hug. I've told her about his touch issues and how he said that I was the only one who could touch him really, so she's never even attempted at anything knowing his boundaries. However, Christian giving her a hug even though it was very brief makes me happy because it's telling me he's growing and learning to trust that certain people wont hurt him.

"Thank you." He tells her and she looks at me for an explanation and I shrug with giving her a look that says I'm as clueless as her.

"Alright, well I'm going to go get Matty up and fed then get ready." I tell everyone. "You want to go with me here in a bit, I'm going to get Christian's present." I tell her.

"Yeah I'll go." She says and her eyes flicker to Elliot for a second.

"Cool, come on. Let's go get our boy up." I grab Christian's hand stealing him away with me and leaving those two alone to themselves.

"You're really not going to tell me what it is?" He asks walking to our bedroom.

"Nope. You'll find out tonight don't worry." Mr. Control doesn't like surprises. Shocker…

It only takes us a minute or so to rouse our sleeping boy who wraps Christian up in a tight hug immediately.

"Matty remember what today is?" I ask him and his eyes light up and he yells happily at Christian.

"Happy birthday daddy! Mama! Present." He looks at me expectantly and I move from the bed and into the closet and grab Christian's first presents. I thought about giving one of these to him for father's day but I have another one that is taking its spot for that particular day that I think he'll enjoy that as well. Plus, Matty wanted to give this one to Christian for his birthday.

When I return, I hand them both to Matty who has his hands open and ready. He hands the top one, which is a card that Matty made to Christian first. Christian opens it scanning it with a huge grin and when he sets it down the next one, a box, is shoved into his lap.

"Open it! Open it!" Matty bounces excitedly and Christian rips the wrapping paper off the box quickly and opens it revealing the photo book that Matty and I put together the other Tuesday night when Christian was working in his office. It took a lot of digging through some of my boxes that I've yet to unpack completely but I was able to copy those pictures and print out new ones making a huge album for Christian.

"Wow." Christian breathes out looking at the cover, which has the picture that was taken at graduation of the three of us.

"Look at it." Matty says impatiently and Christian nods and gets comfortable with his back against the headboard and opens the book looking at the first picture then at me. The very first picture is one of me when I was pregnant with Matty. It's painfully obvious how young I am and fortunately I was tiny throughout my whole pregnancy and was able to hide it with the help of a large jacket in school. It wasn't until after I had him and everyone found out, that I was bullied relentlessly the next year. This picture though my dad took of me and it shows my belly. It's a silly picture as I'm in pajama pants and a tank top looking annoyed but its something I know Christian would want to see.

The next pages he sifts through are of Matty alone and Matty and I together, all starting from newborn to before we met Christian and then the end of the book has all the pictures that we have together, some are of just Matty and Christian, Christian and I, our camping ones with everyone as a group and Christian rolls his eyes at the one that all of us are being silly with him and Elliot smiling normally.

Matty helps point out everything the whole time Christian looks at the book and once its closed and finished Christian's eyes are glistening and my heart clenches at the sight.

"Do you like it?" I ask nervously as he hasn't said anything really at all.

"No." he says quietly. "I love it." He pulls me in and puts one arm around Matty.

"Thank you. This is the best gift I've ever received." He says the last part to Matty and he beams proudly at his fathers praise.

"I love you both." He says to us.

"Love you back." Matty and I automatically respond together and we all fall into laughter.

I look at the time on the side table and see that I need to get going soon. My stomach is full of butterflies at the thought of Christian's surprise present. I didn't know if I wanted to do it especially because I didn't know where I'd find the time but when I called into work last night because of everything then waking up early I decided I wanted to do it . So I texted Sawyer this morning telling him when I wanted to go get it.

"Alright Mama's got to go, I'll be back in a little and then we'll finish daddy's cake okay?" I tell Matty handing him his plate and then Christian walks out of his office with his phone in hand. Haven's downstairs already telling Elliot _goodbye_ whatever that means and waiting for me.

"I shouldn't be too long." I tell Christian and give him a firm kiss and go to leave only to be brought right back into his arms.

"I have a feeling I wont be able to convince you to forget this present, so be safe. Taylor is also going with you two. Don't argue. I'll explain later." He says the last of that sentence sternly and I'm instantly curious as to why we need to have both Sawyer and Taylor.

"Okay, later." I agree. "Love you." I tell him and he lets me go.

* * *

When we get back to Escala Haven heads upstairs to 'her' room and I search out the boys.

I find them both in Christian's study. Matty is playing on the floor and Christian is sitting at his desk looking far too serious for someone who should be having a relaxed day. They both look up when I walk into the room and I'm rewarded with their smiles.

"Honey, I'm home." I announce playfully. I notice that Christian's smile doesn't last as long and he looks back at his computer and his serious expression returns.

"Matty, go and play in your room for a few minutes then we'll finish Daddy's cake and have lunch." I tell him and he bounces out of the room happily and I walk towards Christian watching him watch me, as I get closer.

"Hey." I say and maneuver myself between him and the desk. "What's wrong?" I ask him and he just looks at me for a moment before speaking.

"Is there anything you want to tell me about yesterday?" He asks seriously and his jaw tenses.

"Uhh.. No." I tell him extremely confused as to what he's asking.

"Are you sure? Nothing you can remember?"

"Christian after the stress filled day and last night I don't even remember what I wore yesterday. What's this about?" His eyes narrow a little.

"Think Anastasia, anything weird or unusual happen? I'm not talking about anything to do with me either." I sigh exasperated at his insistence and think.

"Let's see…" I think back to yesterday before my world flipped over for a good six hours. "Woke up with you." I blush at our morning together yesterday before breakfast and his expression softens at the mention. " Ate breakfast, went to work, had a creepy run in with Hyde nothing new, went to lunch, spilled my drink on a random girl who… was really weird…" I give him a look. "Did Sawyer tell you about that or something? Is that what this is?"

"I've been informed of the situation." His tone is still hard. "I thought we came to an agreement about your security, when they try to remove you from a situation you listen. Don't brush them off." He looks slightly angry.

"There wasn't anything dangerous going on. I spilled my drink on a girl and tried to apologize. I'm not going to say sorry to you for getting Sawyer off my back for two seconds so I could make sure she was okay." I glare at him. "Why does any of this even matter." I groan out.

"Her name is Leila Williams." He says but looks away.

"And… that is important to me why?" I don't see where he is going with this.

"She was…" he pauses and looks at me with a grimace. "She was a submissive of mine once." He looks back away and it's my turn to grimace

"One of the fifteen." I say and he nods. I feel slightly sick at the thought that I met one of them. There was a reason I didn't want to know too many details about them; it felt better not knowing who they were.

"I wasn't aware she was in the area or else that little meeting would have never happened." He tells me.

"Christian you can't control where people walk and where they go that's ridiculous. Yeah, I don't like the fact that I ran into one of them but it doesn't matter to me. I was well aware of your past and I could of left at anytime but I'm not. Ever." I say the word ever with more force hoping that it'll stick and I almost want to show him his gift instantly to prove my statement. I set myself down in his lap and he wraps his arms around me. I can tell he's inside his head thinking and when he gets like this its best to just let him think through whatever it is. So I stay silent and sit with him for a few minutes cuddling.

"I don't like that whatever happened yesterday is effecting you right now when you shouldn't even be worrying about anything so lets just do this tomorrow and I promise from now on if I spill my drink of some random girl I'll tell you right away." I give him a small smile. "Now I'm going to go finish you birthday cake and then we'll have lunch. We are going over to your parents tonight right?"

"Yes, it starts at seven." He still looks grumpy.

"Smile for me please." I ask him and put my hands on the side of his face. "Lets just have one stress free day, no weird ex fifteen drama, and no work. It's your birthday. Our first to celebrate together and I want you to just be happy okay." He sighs and nods and I look at him expectantly and he gives me a cheesy smile.

"Do I get my surprise now?" He asks sweetly and I shake my head.

"Nope, you can have it tonight, when we're alone and in bed." I whisper and his eyes darken at the possibilities.

"Now, you have thirty minutes before you need to put CEO Christian away for the day and then come out and we'll have lunch and cake."

"And how many Christian's are there?" He asks amused.

"With all your personalities. Fifty." I wink at him then walk away and he chuckles.

* * *

"This is where you grew up?" Haven asks in astonishment when we've pulled up to Christian's childhood home.

"Yes Haven." Is all he says in an amused tone and he looks at me with a smirk on his face. I know, I know. Haven's reaction isn't far from my own when Matty and I first came here.

"Ready to face my family?" Christian asks switching the engine off and I roll my eyes at his question.

"Always."

"Ready to see Nana and Papa?" I ask Matty unbuckling my seatbelt and Christian is at my door quickly opening it for me helping me step out. His hands wander a bit before he opens the back passenger door helping Haven out who is still staring at the house before us.

Matty as usual once he's unbuckled from his booster and out of the SUV he bolts straight for the door knowing that his grandparents are waiting behind it. The three of us follow and before Matty makes it to the door Carrick opens it wide open leaving the perfect opportunity for his grandson to run right into him hugging him.

"Whoa slow down buddy." Carrick says halting him by the shoulder preventing him from taking off into the house.

"Christian, hello. Happy birthday, son." Carrick takes Christian's out stretched hand and then pulls him into a brief hug which Christian accepts bringing an even bigger smile to his father's face.

"Thanks, Dad." He says when they break apart.

"Ana." He says greeting me kissing me on one cheek and then does the same to Haven who looks a little awkward but smiles at the gesture.

We all follow him into the house and Matty begrudgingly stays at our side. Elliot shows up in the hallway before we make it to the living room and walks up to Haven kissing her cheek lingering a bit before greeting the rest of us.

After giving another happy birthday to Christian, Elliot leads Haven ahead of us and Matty pleads with his eyes not wanting to hang out with his parents anymore and I nod giving him the go ahead and he races after them. Carrick smiles at us and walks into the room leaving just Christian and I in the hallway alone.

Before I'm able to say anything Christian's phone bings and he pulls it out reading his text making me pout because he's breaking his no phones tonight rule. I know he has a business to run but I was hoping that just for his birthday and after last night we'd get a day of relaxation.

His expression darkens and his hand squeezes his phone hard.

"What's wrong?" I'm concerned at the immediate mood change.

"We're leaving." His voice is hard and he grabs my hand taking a step forward with the intention I'm sure is to go and get our son but I yank my hand from his grip.

"Christian what the hell? We're not leaving. We just got here for one and two—" he glares at me cutting me off.

"Elena's here." I choke on my intake of breath at what he just said and my heart pounds making me instantly go in to fight mode.

"What. Do. You. Mean. She. Is. Here?" I spit out each word staccato.

"Looks like this family dinner isn't such a simple family dinner." He says darkly.

He pulls me into the dining room where we are still alone but further away from the living room where the family went. None of this would be a problem if he would of just told his parents when I suggested it and I'm regretting not pushing the issue further but he was so confident that she wouldn't be able to get near us and now here she is somewhere in this house with our son... oh my god Matty!

"Matthew." I whisper out horrified and grab Christian's hand pulling him back into the hallway and towards the living room wanting to find my son more than ever.

We both walk fast paced and enter the living room only to be stopped at the sudden, spontaneous and deafening round of applause. There are so many people here. All the Greys are here in attendance. Looking for Matty I find him with Grace. I see Dr. Flynn and his wife, Mac, a tall handsome African American man, a couple people I don't know at all. There is also Ros with a small beautiful blonde about my size. I keep scanning the crowd and I want to puke when I see that woman in the back slinked into the corner with her hungry eyes feasting on Christian. I glare at her and turn my head to Christian directing the glare on him before I put on a huge fake smile.

Gretchen is carrying around a tray of champagne and as the applause dies down they all look at Christian expectantly and he clears his throat before addressing the crowd. I'd like to see him try to weasel his way out of this party, because I know that he won't be able to and I hate that I'll be in the room with that vile human being for who knows how long. She needs to go pronto.

"Thank you, everyone." He says happily but I can tell there is an edge in his voice. He grabs two champagne glasses from Gretchen's tray and hands one to me. He raises his glass in toast to the rest of the room. "Ros and I, we had a close call yesterday. I'm grateful that we were lucky enough to make it home safely to our families and now it seems I'm lucky to spend today with all of you." Another round of applause is started and my smile is genuine for his speech but falters when I see her in the back pitifully clapping looking like she has something stuck up that bitch troll ass. What I wouldn't give to have this room alone with her so I could show her how I really feel.

After the applause dies back down it's person after person greeting Christian. I'm introduced to a few new people that I didn't know and then congratulated on our engagement from the few that I do. Elena doesn't make her way to us, which I'm thankful for especially since Matty made his way back to our side and hasn't left. That bitch is not getting near him. I don't want to make a scene but I will if she comes near my son.

Grace interrupts our leisurely conversation with Ros and Gwen to inform everyone that dinner is being served. I purposely hold Christian's hand pulling it back a little signaling that I want to stay put for a minute letting the crowd shuffle into the kitchen one after another.

"Let's go." Matty says to us confused as to why we are still lingering in the living room.

"One sec buddy." I tell him. "Hey go look out the window real quick and see if its raining." I need a super fast distraction and he looks at me with a confused look but goes over to the French doors on the opposite side of the room and for once he doesn't bolt around at super speed and walks giving me just a few extra seconds.

"You are going to get her out of here." I say to Christian in a stern whisper. "And by you I mean one of the security guys I know you have lurking about and quick." He nods and goes to speak but I stop him with my hand raised.

"I love you Christian and I want to be with you but it's time. You either tell your parents or I will. Do you understand me? I cannot live with this feeling. Do you not feel sick knowing she is in the same room as our son?" This situation will never happen again and Grace deserves to know the truth about her supposed best friend.

"Mama it's not raining." Matty says.

"Thanks baby. I could've sworn I heard thunder or something." I lie. "You ready to go eat baby? How about you and daddy head in there and I'll be there in a minute."

"Ana—" Christian goes to protest.

"I just need a minute."

"I'll do it." He says referring to what I said. "You were right I should have done it earlier. I'm sorry."

"I'll be in there soon." I repeat and he takes the hint to give me a minute alone.

I take a deep breath to calm down. I really want to go home now but I almost feel like running away would be letting her win. Looking at my champagne glass that's still full; a little liquid courage should get me through this night and then we can go home where I can show Christian his surprise. I decide to down the whole thing when a voice stops me when the glass reaches my lips.

"Ana." Elena sneers and shuts the door leaving us in here alone. I grip the glass hard in my hand and I wonder if it'll shatter under the pressure. It's on.

"Elena." I say with a clenched jaw.

"I wouldn't have ever thought of you as a worthy adversary, but you surprise me."

I take a step toward her not going to play whatever game she's trying to start.

"I'm going to say this once. Leave. I want you out of this house and away from my family." I tell her staring straight into her piercing cold blue eyes. She arches an eyebrow at my demand and then her lips quirk and I can feel my blood start to boil.

"Family?" She lets out a small cackle and I instantly envision all the wicked villains you see in the movies. She fits the bill perfectly. "You think you belong here don't you? Well you're wrong. What on earth do you think you're doing, consenting to marry Christian? Come on tell me, how'd you do you get him to do it?" For a moment she looks genuinely curious and then her cold mask slaps back on her face.

"Our life if none of your concern and never will be. Now leave before you make me do something I regret." I'm two seconds away from wrapping my hands around her pedophile throat.

"He has needs—needs you will never be able to satisfy." She gloats.

"What do you know of his needs?" I snarl. I can't believe this bitch. " You are nothing but a sick child molester." I spit out at her and her eyes widen. "If it weren't for the fact that my son was in the next room I'd gladly show you how people like you should be treated and then I'd walk away with a smile leaving you to rot like you deserve now get out of my way and get out of this house." I raise my voice at the end and I have to remind myself that there is a room full of people nearby.

"How dare you judge our lifestyle? You now nothing, and you have no idea what you are getting yourself into! If you think for one minute that he is going to be happy with you and that little bastard—" that's it!

I throw the rest of the champagne in her face and when I raise my fist to do more she's pushed forward as the door opens.

Christian is standing in the door and from the look of his face I'm sure he's heard at least part of our conversation. He stands in between us glaring at the wicked witch.

"What the fuck are you doing?" His voice is darker than ever and makes chills run up my spine from his tone and it's not even directed at me.

"They aren't right for you, she's not right for you, Christian." She whispers and Christian explodes.

"What?" his voice booms and echoes throughout the room. "I warned you Elena. I told you that I was done with you! Where in that twisted head of yours thinks that you know what's right for me?" His body is tense, coiled tight like a cobra waiting to strike.

"You have needs." She implores.

"My needs are none of your fucking business Elena!" his voice is loud. "Do you think it's you? That you're the one that's right for me?" Elena's stance changes from being scared and shrinking to standing tall and confident as she takes a step towards Christian.

"I was the best thing to ever happen to you," she hisses out like the slithering snake she is. "Look at you. You're the master of your universe, thanks to me. You should be grateful. And after your little engine mishap yesterday I would of thought you would of came to your senses and realized that."

"You loved it, don't try and deny it. You were on the road to self-destruction, and I saved you. ME." She continues her little rant but I don't pay attention to most of it when the realization comes to mind on something she's said. "Baby, I've taught you everything you know, everything you need."

"You taught me how to fuck, Elena. But it's empty, like you. Because you are nothing." His voice is low. "And that's why you need to feed your worthless soul by manipulating children. You disgust me."

"Disgust? Is that what you call it when you used to—" her arrogant speech is cut off by Grace's voice and I can feel the horror radiate from Christian.

"Get out of my house." Sweet mother-in-law Grace is nowhere to be found at the moment. Her voice drips with hatred and she is furious. She stalks into the room her gaze never faltering from Elena and before any of us can react Grace slaps her hard across the face.

"You get your filthy paws away from my son, you whore, and get out of my house—now!" Grace's shout rivals Christian's.

"Wait!" I yell and grab tight onto the evil ones arm before she makes her quick exit. Christian and Grace look at me both with angry and confused expressions.

"No one but family knew exactly how Christian's helicopter crashed. How did you?" I grip her arm tighter and for the first time I see a completely surprised expression across her face.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She stumbles out.

"Yes you do. No one would've said anything to you and yet you seem to know about his; how did you word it? little engine mishap." I know she knows something and it seems like Christian believes my same assumption.

"What did you do?" He growls out at her and fear starts to cloud her eyes.

"I didn't' do anything." She says to him but her voice waivers.

"But you know who did or else you wouldn't know anything about it!" I yell at her and Christian puts an arm out pushing me back again.

"Everything alright in here?" It's Elliot who is our next guest in the room and it's starting to feel a bit to crowded in here.

"No. Elliot please escort Mrs. Lincoln outside. Taylor is there waiting for her." Christian tells him and Elliot understands his tone stepping into the room and grabs her not so gently and pulls her from the room leaving the three of us behind. Christian's phone is immediately at his ear.

"Taylor, take Mrs. Lincoln in for questioning I have a strong feeling she's responsible for yesterday. Do what you have to do." He hangs up abruptly and when he turns to his mother the hard demeanor slips and an ashamed look takes its place.

"Mom." He whispers and Grace turns slowly to face Christian.

"Ana, would you mind giving me a minute or two alone with my son? Last I checked Matthew was with Carrick, My son will come find you both when we're done." Her voice is quiet but strong. However, I know deep down her heart is shattered and I hate that she found out the way she did.

"Of course." I say in a whisper and leave the room in search of my own son.

From my perspective it doesn't seem like anyone else was privy to what was happening a few rooms away and I'm glad. Mia and Haven are hitting it off laughing at something someone said and I see that they're both sipping on two yellow cocktails.

I feel relief knowing that she is no longer in the house and I'm praying that Christian can get through this conversation with Grace and come out okay. I know he doubts her love for him but if I'm right her love has only grown with extreme protectiveness. She'll cry, yell, and feel an extreme amount of unnecessary guilt because it's not her fault nor will it ever be but that is what will happen. I know that's how I'd feel.

I ask Carrick if he'll keep an eye out on Matty telling him that I need to use the restroom and he waves me of with a smile not bothered in the slightest to spend more time with his grandson. I head upstairs in silence and when I finally reach the third floor I let myself inside of Christian's old bedroom and shut the door behind me taking a deep breath making my way to his bed and flopping down on top of it.

It's quiet up here and I wonder if Christian's living in the sky above everyone behavior steams from being three floors up. I lay here in the peaceful silence for a few minutes before I get up and explore his room still decompressing from that excruciating confrontation.

The few pictures he has hanging up catches my attention again and I remember that I didn't get a chance to look at them all. They all show me different glimpses of Christian throughout his childhood years making me smile at each grumpy one I see. He really was a brood. The last picture is small, passport-sized and placed in the corner where it can be easily over looked. It's black-and-white, a little worn down from the years. She looks familiar and it only takes me a few moments to realize why. Christian's birth mother. They have the same smile; eye shape and I'll bet the same color as well. She looks young and I relate. Poor Christian. Even though he's told me of the horrors I can't imagine how she got herself into that situation to begin with. Brushing my fingers along the small photograph I turn and leave the room. I hope that he and Grace have finished.

When I turn down onto the second floor of stairs I'm met with my handsome man. His face is strained and weary

"Hi." He says cautiously but pulls me into his arms stopping two steps below me leaving us almost eye to eye.

"I'm sorry Christian, I know that you didn't want her to find out like that." I say softly and he tucks his head down into my neck breathing me in.

"Don't apologize its not your fault." He says against the skin of my neck.

"How's Grace?"

"Pretty fucking mad at me right now. Thank god you and Matt are here and that there is a party going on otherwise I might be breathing my last breathe."

"She just needs time to cool off and process. She's feeling a million different emotions right now trust me." I run my fingers through the back his hair at the back of his neck trying to sooth his pain.

"She loves you though." I tell him and he sighs. "She does, don't doubt it. And if you think I'm wrong just think of Matty and could you just stop loving him if he was in your situation?"

"No. I'll love him forever, both of you." His voice is still low.

"Want to sit?" He nods and we both sit at the top of the stairs leaning against each other letting the minutes pass us by in silence.

"I feel liberated." He says suddenly and a smile finally comes out. "I know that this talk is still far from over but you were right."

"I love you." Is all I say and his smile grows.

"Come." He stands. "Let's go see what our son is up to and join the party. I might even get drunk."

"You, drunk? I don't believe that's possible for you Mr. Control Freak." I tease.

"Guess we'll find out huh?" We walk down the stairs.

"We'll don't get too drunk… you still have a few more presents to open when we get home tonight and I want you to remember them." I squeeze his ass and he pauses.

"Oh baby, anything that has to do will you I guarantee I'll never forget." That wicked gleam of his is back and my core clenches at the thought of our little after-party.

* * *

"I feel guilty leaving him there after tonight." I tell Christian when we walk into Escala. Carrick assured us it was fine that Matty spent the night since he was tuckered out before we left anyway and before Matty finally succumbed to sleep he was eager to be staying the night at nana and papas. My guilt stems from the fact that Grace is going to wake up tomorrow probably from a hangover after tonight and remember everything that happened and will probably want to wallow instead of watch her grandson. Then again, it is Grace so she'll probably wake up bright eyed and ready for the day with a smile showing the world she is just fine.

"I for one am not guilty in the slightest. Because now we're officially alone." Christian's grip around my waist tightens and his tone tells me that he's ready for the night to begin. Haven's not here with us tonight. She is also staying at Bellevue tonight with Elliot, both had their fair share of drinks and decided to crash there. Fine by me, even though our room is sound proofed for our activities it'll be nice to have that extra security knowing no one will hear if we take our adventures outside of the bedroom. Tonight we are just Ana and Christian, not mom and dad and the butterflies start fluttering in nervous excitement.

"Would you like a drink Mr. Grey?" I ask him and he shakes his head no.

"Would you like to open the rest of your presents now birthday boy?" We're rearing up close to midnight technically ending his birthday. I pull away slowly when he nods taking a few steps back before turning my back to him and walk towards our bedroom leaving him to follow hot on my heels.

He pounces the second when we're in the room and I have to dodge him. Not so fast. His eyes filled with anger at me for moving away but then fill with lust at the game.

"Patience Christian." I scold him. "Just take a seat, I'll be back." I quickly shuffle into our closet and shut the door. Our closet is more like another bedroom with it being so vast and I'm grateful for the space to get ready and prepare. It takes me a few minutes and I linger longer than I probably should, nervous at what he'll think but I know that his impatience will only grow the longer I hide inside the closet. Twisting the door handle I slowly creep it open taking a large breath before revealing myself.

Christian has taken it upon himself to move the chair that sits in the corner of the room directly in front of the closet door only a few feet away. When the door is swung open I'm front and center for him to see. I wait in silence for a moment watching his reaction first. He doesn't move, or say anything and it makes me nervous but I decide to keep going taking slow steps towards him and when I see his hands clench the arms of the chair I know it's not a bad reaction and my confidence grows. Holding the box wrapped in red wrapping paper out for him I sit on his lap and his body stiffens.

"Happy birthday Mr. Grey." I hold the box with open palms and a low growl come from his throat and his eyes are on mine not even glancing down towards his gift. His left hand moves from the chair and I can feel the heat from it as it crosses over my back his nails graze my skin and shivers run all over my body, bumps raising along my arms as evidence. His right hand grabs my chin roughly and he attacks my mouth, his approach is hard and hungry making me drop the box on my lap at the force. His mouth leaves mine moments later giving me a chance to breathe but the breath is lost in my throat when his tongue licks the side of my neck in one long stroke before biting down underneath my ear with a low growl making me groan embarrassingly loud. If he's this worked up now I can only imagine how the rest of the night will be.

"You devastate me Anastasia." His voice is harsh against my ear making me dizzy at the fact that such simple lingerie is having this powerful affect on him.

"C-Christian. Present. Open." I pant out. He finally takes the gift ripping it open like a child on Christmas morning far too impatient. He takes in the contents and looks at me questioning.

"You say that you left that lifestyle because it felt like something was missing and it wasn't doing whatever you needed it to do for you anymore. I hate the way you were introduced into it but there are people all over that are in this lifestyle because it's a choice and they love it. You're a control freak, my control freak and I love you and I would be lying if the stuff you did doesn't make me curious because it does and I don't want you to ever miss that part of your life and resent that because you choice to be with me you can never go back and well you can't" I give him a sarcastic look "with anyone else. You can do it with me. Obviously we wont be able to do it all the time, since we don't get much alone time to explore but maybe we could start." I look at our bed starting at the many pillows neatly arranged not making eye contact with my beautiful fiancé. "If you want or if that's okay?" Brave his face, Ana. I turn and his mouth is partially open, most likely in shock.

"Don't close a part of yourself off, I love you. All of you and that includes this part of you too. Let me help make you whole." It's taken a lot of thought on this particular choice. It would kill me if one day he decided that he wanted to have his subs or whatever again and he was afraid he couldn't do that with me out of fear I'd hate it and then cheated. We played around at the Gala and that was fun but it also gave me a revelation that maybe he doesn't realize that he is far from being over this part of himself.

"Maybe what you felt you lacked all along is the connection, not sexually but emotionally and well now you have both." He doesn't say anything, and I'm feeling so incredibly stupid thinking this, maybe what he said was true. He is done being a 'Dom'.

He fiddles with the objects I went and bought with my little knowledge.

"You want to play?" My head snaps up at his voice. "We can do whatever you want baby, if this is what you want then I'll head to your demands." Wasn't the whole point of this for me to head to his?

"Anastasia, you make me whole, not this. Even when the urge to spank that pretty little ass happens, more often then not, I don't need it. Do I want it? On occasion especially with your smart mouth, that I love very much, practically screams for me to do it." His tone is smooth and comforting but there is the undertone of lust lingering around and I can most definitely feel it in his lap. "But always and forever with you and only you. There will never be another; I'd never resent you for my decision I made before we met."

"This, us, in the bedroom so to speak I want this with you. Will I listen to all your demands outside of this? No." He smirks at that.

"You wouldn't be you if you didn't fight me." He says completely with love.

"And I wont let you do anything god awful." I shudder at some of the things I've read. No fucking way will I allow that to happen.

"I'd never hurt you or do anything you didn't want Anastasia." His eyes are hard with determination and I believe every word. His smile is mischievous and he pulls the rope from the box. The rope is a red satin, silk braided cord.

"So this is what you were off buying earlier?" I shrug, not exactly what I did today but I did get everything in the box without his presence and a lot of begging to Sawyer to not say a word. I'm sure Taylor knows about that little trip and I cringe internally at the thought but at least they let me surprise Christian with out spilling the beans about my adventure to a sex shop. After I bought every thing I realized just how lucky I was that no paparazzi caught a picture of me.

"Some of this we can work with, the rest you wont be ready for yet." He is speaking in a low murmur with his hands playing with the different toys but I half wonder if he's talking to himself contemplating on what to do or if he is talking to me about it.

"I'll never be a full on Dom to you baby, I simple can't." He tells me voice back to a normal volume. " And you'd never be completely submissive." He says all of this in a statement like tone. His eyes flicker across my face looking for something. Fear maybe? Doubt? I don't know but his whole demeanor changes.

"Stand up." I do as he says but wobble a little in the heels I'm wearing. Christian scoots the chair back and stands as well setting the box on the chair and circles me with one hand on his chin thinking. His demeanor is different. It's harder, meaner and his eyes are heated. He circles once more before walking into the bathroom. Do I follow him? Before I can take a step forward he's back and he saunters back my direction.

"Chri—"

"Shh." He says putting a finger to my lip and I keep quiet. The heat pooling in my belly at his proximity. I love heels like any other girl, but I also like to be comfy and my sneakers or flats win out a lot of the time. However, right now the heels where the best choice. I love being a little bit taller standing next to him. He moves back around so that my back is facing his chest and he runs his fingers through my hair and starts to braid it.

"Whenever we do this Anastasia, this is how I want your hair unless I instruct otherwise." He orders. "When we do this, you are completely mine to do with as I see fit." Oh just wait until he see's his last gift his possessive cave man tendencies will sky rocket I'm sure.

"I love these on you." His fingers toy around with the garter belt then pulls back on the straps to the thigh his stockings and snaps them against my upper thigh. He unclasps my bra and slips the black straps down my arms slowly.

"Normally I'd want you in just your panties but for now the rest stays on." Circling me, again and again stopping occasionally to caress the wings on my back, my face, stomach, and nipples. He is sure as hell taking his damn time now, when not ten minutes ago he was ready to eat me alive.

"Get on the bed." He finally states and nudges me forward with him following as I climb onto our bed heels and all.

"I want you to kneel right here." He says to me and I turn back towards him and situating my knees." Place your hands and forearms flat against those beautiful thighs." He orders and I do as he says watching him.

"Good girl." He praises. "Now part your knees wider." I do as he says and there is a little shake to his head. "More." I open myself up more and he nods. "Perfect, now look down and don't move until I say." I look down and hear him walk away and then the closet door shuts again and the stubborn woman in me looks back up disobeying the order the minute he's out of sight. Holy shit I can do this. Those butterflies I felt earlier have nothing on the ones I have now. I can hear him inside the closet and downcast my head and eyes again in case his entrance and exit is as quick as it was with the bathroom earlier. The closet door opens again I hear his faint steps walk, not to me but away and then another door opens and closes making my head lift up again. He left? Where is he going?

I wait. Minute after minute passes and then the door opens and my head whips down.

"I thought I told you to keep your eyes down Anastasia." Shit I've been caught. Using every bit of my hearing capability I listen to him grab something from his box of toys and then he comes near me. Keep your head down Anastasia rings throughout my mind and I resist looking up. I want to see him so bad.

"You may look at me." Finally.

Fuck. He's shirtless and where did he get those? He's dressed in jeans but unlike the jeans I've seen him in before these ones look older, they're ripped, soft, over washed. The button is undone and the zipper is pulled down slightly giving me just a peak at what I know lies beneath.

"Pretty rope you've picked out baby." He hums out sweetly and it's then I notice the knife in his left hand. He set the knife down on the bed next to my thigh and unravels the rope enough and picks the knife back up cutting off three decent sized lengths.

"Last chance Anastasia to back out. Is that something you want?"

"No." His legs are pressed up against the bed as he stands.

"No sir." He amends.

"No sir." I breathe out and he grins viciously.

"Hold your hands together in front of you." He takes a piece of the red rope and binds my wrists together and tugs at the binding checking its security. He grasps both wrists with one hand and pulls me forward and lifts me so I'm standing on my knees.

"Off the bed." He helps me off and then sits me down so my feet are flat on the floor with my legs stretched out. "I've changed my mind. I want to see all of you, every inch." He starts undressing me unclipping me from my belt and then takes the stockings off one by one leaving wet kisses all the way down taking off the heels in the process and when he pulls off the belt and panties off at the same time. He freezes when they are pulled down just far enough to show my other gift.

Right below the panty line off to the right side in black ink shows him exactly how permanent he his to me and even with us getting married I hope this will relieve him of all the fears he has about me leaving him one day.

"Surprise." I whisper out and he fists my underwear ripping them off and kneels so that he is eye level with his signature. It wasn't hard finding something that he had signed on his desk. I didn't want just his want his name etched into my skin I wanted his mark, his signature. So I had the girl, who did it perfectly, replicate it. Christian Grey. The area around the tattoo is still slightly red and he brushes his fingers across it then kisses it softly before pulling away and looks up at me.

"This is what I did this morning." I tell him and his eyes are full of adoration.

"Please tell me a woman did this?" He grinds out and I almost laugh at him loudly what a typical Christian like question. Like I would let another man tattoo me so close to my lady parts.

"Yes it was a girl." I say giggling a little unable to help it. I want to reach up and run my hands through hair but I'm still tied up.

He grabs the knife again and cuts me free making it my turn to look at him questioningly.

"We'll continue what I had planned a different day." He stands and pulls his pants off and lifts me under my arms and tosses me back onto the bed and crawls in between my legs keeping his head near his mark and my center.

"You realize what you've done now haven't you?" he asks with a growl and I nod. I'm fully aware of what I tattooed on my skin. "It seems I didn't even have to wait a month to make you officially mine, you went and did it to yourself." His tongue sweeps across it then down over my freshly waxed skin and his ravenous mood from the beginning is back and he attacks again. His tongue lashes rough at my clit making me bow off the bed and moan.

He spreads my legs wide, then his hands hold down my thighs with a bit of force keeping me wide open, unable to close my legs if I wanted to. He keeps his attention on my clit for what seems like hours torturing me relentlessly before his tongue moves lower and he thrusts it inside of me. He swirls it around and then replaces his tongue with his fingers and only his fingers. His mouth moves up and he licks and kisses the tender area that is now his as he pumps one then two fingers inside of me curling them at the end of each thrust. He seems to know every time when I'm right there, right at the edge of my orgasm when he pulls his fingers out and leaves me wanting.

"No!" I yell at him and he growls in response. He moves up my body then pushes himself deep inside me with such force that I'm pushed up higher on the bed and deep in the mattress making me cling onto him my fingernails dig deep into his skin emitting another one of those sexy growls from him. He holds still pressing me into the bed with his hard body and I shift my hips the best I can, wanting him to move. He grips my hip with one hand and props himself up on with the other. His left hand is gripped perfectly so that it doesn't cover the tattoo and he drives once more with a powerful thrust and grinds himself against me rubbing against my clit and I almost come right then and he pulls back. He's being extremely slow but hard savoring it each time he thrusts and grinds. Hot pleasure shoots throughout my body spreading through my belly keeping me close but he knows how to play my body like he does his piano knowing exactly what keys he needs to press to make me go higher and he refuses to let me release.

He raises his head, his heated eyes removing themselves from his mark. Pupils are dilated and his breathing is escalating with each breath matching my own. In sync with each other, our lips meet at the same time. Our tongues tangle furiously and he forces my mouth open over and over again demanding total control biting, soothing, and licking waiting for my submission. He's hot and thick inside me unmoving driving me insane.

"Fuck… Christian Please move." I beg pulling myself away from his dominating kiss. Another powerful thrust and this time he doesn't stop making me writhe and moan underneath him.

"Mine." He pants out against my face. Yes yours. "Do you feel that angel?" He grinds hard against me holding my hip down stopping me from shifting against him. "That's your man moving inside you, the only that will ever move inside you."

"Yes." I moan out and he groans at my answer.

"Forever marked. Mine." He finally quickens his pace pumping his hips wildly. Thank fuck. His hand that had my hip pinned down grazes his name again before it finds my clit applying pressure and friction until finally the most powerful orgasm I've had yet is given to me with Christian following in suit a minute later leaning down biting onto my neck groaning.

I don't remember falling asleep but I'm awoken by tender caresses and quiet sweet words murmuring into my ear.

"Wake up Mrs. Grey." His smooth voice brings everything in focus and I notice it's still very dark outside.

"Not Mrs. Grey yet." I tease groggily back and he chuckles a deep quiet chuckle into my neck from behind.

"Semantics, you're already Mrs. Grey to me."

"Whatever gets you off baby."

"You get me off every time." And his cock that's hard and ready to go against my ass tells me the truth.

"Another round Christian?" I ask pushing back against him.

"I was rough earlier with you and now I want to spend the time making love to you." It's my turn to make love to him. He did all the work the last time. I turn in his arms and swing my leg astride to him.

"No. I want to make love to you." The sleep wears off completely and I'm ready to go. Taking him in my hand I position him right at my entrance lowering myself down slowly and we spend the rest of our night and early morning loving each other slowly.

* * *

 **Sunday: Christian's First Father's Day**

 **Christian POV**

"Daddy...Dad…Daddy, wake up." Little fingers poke my eyes and face. When I don't open my eyes he moves on to shaking my shoulder as hard as his five year old body will let him

"Dad, Mama says time for breakfast. It's daddy's day and you have to get up!" His voice yells and echoes right against my ear making me wince. Another first for me is happening today: my very first Father's Day. It's a day at one point in my life I was sure I would never celebrate.

"Happy Daddy's Day!" He yells again when my eyes open and I can't stop the large grin from spreading across my face nor would I want too. I'm convinced I'll be getting wrinkles soon in life from smiling as much as I do now with these two in my life.

"Thanks son." I tell him sitting up ruffling his dark brown hair matching his mother's and he slides off the bed letting me get up. He's wearing his toothy grin happy I'm awake. I follow him out into the great room and into the kitchen where Ana is setting up a buffet of breakfast foods along side Gail. I've long lost the battle of getting her to let the staff do their jobs but as she pointed out they aren't just staff especially Gail and Taylor, who have been with me since the beginning. She's dressed in some yoga pants that hug her pert little ass perfectly making me wish for a moment that we were alone and she's barefoot giving me instant thoughts of her being barefoot and pregnant in the new house, the one she's yet to see. I want to take them both out to it today if her highness agrees. A king only bows down to his Queen and the only time she gives me full reign is when I have her stripped bare and ready for me.

"Smells good." I wrap my arms around her waist nuzzling her neck and she presses back into me not faltering from cutting the fruit in front of her. She hums in response and when she finishes laying the knife down she turns and gives me her lips for my morning kiss I'm growing so fond of.

"Happy Father's Day Christian." She says against my mouth her eyes are bright and awake this morning. I've never been that much of a heavy sleeper but it seems now that I have my personal dream catcher taking away my nightmares she's able to get out of bed without me noticing on the mornings we're able to sleep in.

"Are we expecting anyone?" I ask looking at the superfluous amount of food that's been prepared.

"No. But I was planning on packing some of it up for the security guys like the muffins and croissants and whatever else left over that's good." Her heart is larger than she realizes. Even though I know our security is fed properly, she still seems to think that they're worked to the bone for us without food or water. I'm sure doing the little things like this also lessens the unnecessary guilt she feels for having security in the first place.

We eat together just the three of us and I realize that the blonde pain in the ass that is always around isn't with us this morning.

"And where is our little radio this morning?" I joke and I'm rewarded with my angel's delightful giggle.

"She grabbed a cup of coffee then went and worked out this morning."

"Good, it's nice to have some peace and quiet."

"Oh whatever, don't act like you wont miss her when she moves out."

"I wont."

"You will too, you grump." Maybe a little, she's growing on me. It's like having another little sister around. I'm forever thankful that Ana's best friend is one of the few females out there that doesn't look at me like they want to devour me and always fluttering their eyes. She looks at me the same way Mia does and it gives me a great since of personal security that I don't have to worry about anything.

"She leaves when?" I know it's scheduled on my calendar but I can't remember what day.

"She starts work tomorrow and the rest of her stuff should be here Wednesday. So there are only a few more days until she leaves. Also, Mia will be here tomorrow again to watch Matty with Gail but not Tuesday. I really think he needs to do something though besides stay home all the time." She says to me but looks at our son with a hint of sadness, which I hope to correct when she see's the house I have picked out for us. She's mentioned that an apartment like this is no way for a five year old to live, he needs space and outdoors to run around and I agree.

"I want to take you two somewhere today." I tell her after we've finished breakfast.

"The Grace?" She questions and I shake my head.

"A surprise." I say with a bit more excitement that I planned on.

"I believe it's us who are supposed to surprise you today." She says with a smile.

"I don't need anymore gifts. You've given me plenty." I've received more that I ever have from her and Matt the last few days then ever before.

"Just one?" She asks holding her finger up and pulls my hand into the great room where our son is playing with some of his many toys that are scattered around. He only ever plays with a couple at a time but each morning they're all scattered out for his choosing. She grabs her purse from the table and we sit on the couch together.

"Just one gift this time." She says to me with a naughty smile and my eyes instantly flicker to my mark that's clothed, but I know its there. Besides her agreeing to marry me and giving me a son that is the best thing I've ever received. GEH doesn't come close to the amount of happiness I have for her being permanently branded by my name. The caveman in me puffs up at the reminder.

"Fine." I begrudgingly agree even though I have no need for anything else. She reaches in and hands me some papers. I take them without looking at them and give her a kiss.

"Thank you baby."

"You don't even know what it is yet." She laughs and It doesn't matter to me what it is I'll love it anyway I'm sure. I glance at it and have to reread it just to make sure it's real.

"Adoption papers?" I ask her praying it's not a joke. It was something I knew would happen once we get married that I was sure of because I'd make it happen but this, now, her willingly getting them before I've had to ask officially means the fucking world.

"You're dad helped me with them. He said it would be easy since I'm his only parent legally and no one is on his birth certificate so it can be done faster than the usual cases."

"Matthew Steele Grey" I read out at the name change and I can feel tears prick the corners of my eyes refusing to let them fall. I set them down and pull her into my lap showing her how much I love it not quite able to get the words out just yet

"Best Father's Day Ever Mrs. Grey"

"And many more to come." Many more indeed.

* * *

 **As always please REVIEW and Fav/Follow/Pm to your hearts desires (: I have two more chapters after this one of prewritten material, then everything after that will be all new (:**

 **Xoxo**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

* * *

 **A few days later...**

 **Christian POV**

"Well you've got me here. Now what the fuck do you want Elena?" I'm not in the mood for anymore of her shit. According to Taylor she has information, information that we want but she will only say to me. I don't believe her intentions are as simple as they seem, they never are with that snake.

"Come on darling, are you really going to make me stay here. Enough of this nonsense and tell your goons to set me free." She looks a bit worse for wear compared to her usual garb. She's dressed in plain clothing due to the fact that she's been held here by my security.

"Cut the shit Elena, what do you have to say?" The Elena chapter in my life is closed as far as I'm concerned after we get this information. Forever closed.

"Christian this whole charade is ridiculous, you know as well as I do that, I would never try to kill you." At one time in my life I would've believed her but now, not so much.

"Well like my wonderful fiancé pointed out on your slip of the tongue, you knew information that had yet been shared with anyone that wasn't in my home that night and I know for a fact that you weren't there so give it up Elena. What did you do?" She picks at an invisible piece of lint off her leg and shifts in her chair looking nonchalant.

"I didn't do anything I already told your boys that."

"Oh, is that all. Well, have fun staying here until you decide to tell the truth." I go to stand. "Like always, I have better things to do than be here with you like be with my son, run my company. Oh, and make love to my wife." I normally would never say anything about my angel but I know exactly where to push her to get her where I want her and as she's proven she can't fucking stand how I live my live now and who I live it with.

She slaps her hand on the conference table finally losing her cool. Bingo.

"You were supposed to come to your senses, you ungrateful brat." She spits out.

"Oh, and when was that supposed to happen? WhenI was dead?" I ask her feeling the anger boil just under the surface.

"Oh, please Christian you weren't going to die." She scoffs and I look at Taylor in the corner of the room near the door and I see him smirk. Here we go.

"You can't know that Elena, there was a very fucking good chance that I wouldn't have been able to land well enough to survive if I wasn't where I was." I bark out and she shakes her head a little like she's talking to a child. Something she seems to be good at it seems. Sick bitch.

"You were fine, just like I knew you would be. You forget I know you. I know your control, there was no way that you wouldn't take control and land perfectly. The only fault I suppose was that you still went back to that teenage whore especially when it was partially her fault in the first place."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Vague. That's her specialty. Come on Elena give me something worthwhile.

"Well you see here I was getting some coffee, minding my own business of course." Yeah right. " I may have overhead this man grumbling about how 'Christian Grey ruins everything, stupid girl' and a whole bunch of unnecessary information. As a concerned citizen I decided to take it upon myself to see if he was alright and boy, he sure didn't like you honey, also didn't like that little girl either. He was going on and on about how he was going to make you pay, make you see what you've done." She gives me a pointed look. "We sat there for a while and well darling you did have me quite angry, I only suggested a few options for him. How would I know he would take me seriously and go through with them?" She tries to look innocent but I know better.

"Oh, you did more than suggest a few things, from what I've found out you actually tried to get him some help. Of course, you wouldn't want to dirty your claws now would you. Too bad your little minion didn't show up in fact, she's already sang like a canary." Imagine my shock when Taylor told me that Leila Williams of all people confessed that Elena tried to convince and hire her to help Jack Hyde. I already knew this information going in here today and getting Elena to say it out loud just proves it right. It seems Ole' Jacky boy had some interesting information saved on his computer and Ana being with me on top of my purchasing of the company he worked for must've just pushed him right over. He's delusional if he thinks my life could have been his had Grace and Carrick adopted him instead of me.

While there seemed to be a minor flaw in the fact that the engine fault wasn't caught like it should have been before I even stepped a foot onto Charlie Tango security has been making up for it since. Does Elena really think that I don't hire the best of the best? That they wouldn't find out every little thing she has hidden away? After Leila's confirmation on Jack Hyde it only took seconds for Welch to pull up everything he could.

"Did you really think I wouldn't find out? Accomplice to attempted murder. Tsk tsk Mrs. Lincoln I'd be lying if I was sad to see you go but good fucking riddance." Her face falls with each word. "But don't worry, I have a little something to make you feel better." I try to sound comforting "As much as my father, mother, future wife and I would have loved for it to happen it seems like it won't. Don't worry Elena; lucky for you Statutes of Limitations have passed to charge you for what you did to me as a child." She wears a small triumphant grin at that. I pull out the few photos from inside my jacket and toss them on the table.

"But not for him." She pales instantly looking at them and then at me. Game over bitch.

"Oh yeah, I won't be seeing you for a very long time. You should also know that Aaron and his family have my expert team of lawyers and I backing them. You will pay for what you've done. " I stand and she looks pissed and if I'm correct afraid. "I bet you wish you had listened to me the first time I said leave me alone. All of this might of never came to light."

"Taylor, we're done here." He opens the door for me and I leave passing the few members of the Seattle Police Department waiting to cuff and take Maleficent away.

* * *

"What are we doing here?" Matt asks from next to me as we pull up to the unfamiliar house.

"Well your Mom and Aunts are doing wedding stuff and we are going to visit a friend." This will be an interesting visit. I help him out of his seat and he stays close walking right at my side with Taylor following. It doesn't take long after ringing the doorbell for someone to answer and the guilt hits me at what I'm seeing.

"Mrs. Scott." I acknowledge her and she wipes under her eyes with a tissue but gives me a smile that I'm positive is fake. This could have been Grace if she found out when I was still a teenager, completely shattered. I know my mother hurts but I know that had it been fresh and current, her pain would have only been tenfold.

"Mr. Grey, he's out back. Please come in." She gestures with her hand. "Sorry you caught me at bad moment." She tucks the tissue away. "Oh, who do we have here? Nice to meet your young man." She brightens at Matty who is pressed against me and gives her a shy smile.

"This is my son, Matthew. I hope you don't mind." I give her a smile.

"Of course, I don't mind. It's been a while since I've had someone so little roam the house. Go on, I'll show you where he is." We're ushered in and she leads the three of us through her house and to a set of French doors near the rear of the house.

"I'll give you guys some privacy." She says letting me take the lead and head outside. Taylor stays near the door while Matt and I walk further into the back yard. I don't see him at first but Matt does.

"Doggy." He points and sure enough there he is Aaron Scott, fifteen years old. He turns sixteen in August. There is a dog sleeping at his feet where he sits up against a tree in the shade on the far end of the yard playing with his phone with headphones plugged in.

Aaron doesn't hear us approach but when his canine companion's head pops up in alert his eyes snap over to mine. The kids a tough one, I see too many similarities just in one look. I didn't see the crime in what I was doing with her either, I didn't think it was wrong, I loved it when I was him at that age but I don't want it to take him ten years to figure out the truth.

"What the fuck do you want now?" He growls out pulling one ear out and I glare at him for his profanity and attitude in front of a five-year-old.

"Ohhhh you said a naughty word." Matt points out and Aaron's glare softens just slightly at my son before turning it back onto me.

"What's with the kid?" Little broody punk. Breathe Christian; you acted the same way at his age.

"Watch it." I tell him sternly and he looks away.

"Can I pet him?" Matt asks kneeling down in front of the dog.

"I don't know, can you?" Aaron smarts off and I give him a look. "Yeah you can." Matt whoops.

I stand quietly looking at the two of them on the ground. Aaron stays quiet but his eyes are fixed on Matt and the pet.

"Daddy can we get a dog?" Matt asks with those pleading eyes.

"I don't know, we'll have to ask mom and even if she says yes, we can't have one until we're in the new house. Wouldn't be fair to have a puppy where we live now would it?" He nods his head in agreement.

"We're moving!" He tells Aaron excited. "It's a huge house and the water is right there and so much room. Mom says I can pick out whatever room I want we its done and then we can get a dog like this one daddy! I like him." The dog licks his hand making him giggle

"It's a girl." Aaron corrects his mistake.

"What's her name?" Matt questions Aaron again engaging in conversation and I decide to take a seat on the grass keeping a good amount of space between us.

"Guess." Aaron smirks and I'm glad to see my decision to have Matt as my wingman tonight is working. It's hard to be an asshole with an attitude around a cute kid. No matter how hard you try they seem to find a way to make you smile or laugh.

"Rocket!" Matt starts and the name guessing begins.

"No, it's a girl. Think girl names kid."

"Umm... Dory" Finding Nemo

"Nope."

"Sally." Cars

"No."

"Minnie."

"Try again."

"This is hard." Matt huffs. "Can you just tell me?"

"Lady." He tells Matt.

"Lady isn't a name."

"Well that what her name is." Matt shrugs and calls the dog's name and she barks in approval.

"Matt why don't you go ahead and toss that ball to her and play around the yard for a few minutes." I suggest pointing at the ball nearby and Matt gets up and walks over to it with the dog following seeing his intentions.

"Go ahead say your peace then leave. You ruined my life enough." Aaron growls out when my son is a distance away.

"No, I didn't. Trust me on that."

"I'm not trusting you. Everything was just fine until you showed up."

"Fine, you want to act like this. Want to know exactly why I showed up and 'Ruined your life'?" The irritation at this whole situation spikes when he starts to roll his eyes but stops instinctively in fear of punishment. "I'm more like you than you think." He scoffs at that.

"If you think you can handle it, I'll tell you exactly why I'm here. Every detail." He debates for a second, I can see the hesitation flicker across his face but then he nods and so I tell him. Every little detail about how I started with Elena much like him, what happened, how long, what I did after, and everything up to now. I watch as his mother brings out Lemonade for my son who is lying on a lounge chair near the house with the dog next to him tired from running around. I sit for almost an hour telling this kid things I've never told anyone beside Flynn and some of it to Ana. It was surprising easy; it wasn't a difficult thing for me to do like I anticipated.

"Do you realize now?" His eyes are glassy from all the details he thought he could handle and I know that Elena hasn't gotten into everything with him yet, he was still training and now he knows what horrors where ahead of him even though he would have been taught that he deserved them.

"Everyone is going to know. It's going to be everywhere." He tells me.

"Not exactly. You're a minor. Your name will be sealed away from the public as far as the world is concerned it was just a fifteen-year-old boy. No names, descriptions nothing."

"Also, I want you to see my therapist. Flynn, he's a bastard but he's good." I try to joke and he looks offended.

"I don't need a shrink." His voice is hard. I'll leave that subject for now. It's going to take time for him to realize his world isn't as bad as he seems. I stand and brush little pieces of grass off my jeans.

"I'll see you again soon Aaron." I tell him and call out to Matt telling him we're leaving.

"How about you don't. You said what you needed to say no need to bug me anymore, it's annoying." You won't be getting rid of me just yet.

"See you soon Aaron." I repeat and walk away hearing him grumble. He'll thank me one day.

* * *

"Humph." Ana flops onto her back on her side of the bed and rolls to her side watching me finish up the last of my emails.

"How'd it go?" Right before bed is usually the time, we're finally able to talk freely, no little ears around

"It went. He's a little prick but he'll grow out of it."

"Christian be nice." She scolds with that sexy mom tone that I love so much.

"Well he is." I defend myself and she rolls her eyes.

"It'll take time. I'm going to try to keep him out of the trial as much as possible. I only want him around it when it's absolutely necessary."

"Look at you. I like this whole superhero thing you've got going on." She crawls towards me and I shut my laptop and put in on the end table.

"Do you now? Anything happen with you today; do I need to use my superhero powers to save you from my sister's wedding wrath?" I ask after she straddles my hips and she groans at my question. Not the type of groan I like to hear come from her lips.

"What happened today?" I can only imagine what she did.

"No, it wasn't her, I tried to block the whole thing from my mind."

"Who was it then? I can't imagine Haven being the culprit." She takes a deep breath.

"You ready for this story?" I nod.

"We ran into Kate today."

* * *

 _"Oh come on Ana, you're driving me nuts!" Mia says huffing around the dress shop._

 _"I just don't like it. I don't know what I want, nothing feels right yet." I tell her truthfully. I'm so over being here shopping. All I want to do is go home cuddle my boy, take a long hot bath with Christian and sleep. This whole excursion started out great. We picked out the type of dresses for both Haven and Mia fairly quickly. I, however, have gotten nowhere on choosing a dress. I've tried every different type of style and maybe Mia is right that I should just have someone design something that has every little thing I wanted and loved off of different dresses. Christian has given his official announcement to his mom and Mia that there is no budget on the wedding. Mia was thrilled, Grace didn't seem surprised, and I didn't have the will to argue with him. It's his wedding too and I have to compromise mixing a simple and lavish life together._

 _I change out of the dress I'm currently wearing quickly. I can hear Mia complaining mumbling and Haven laughing at her. "I'm done, I don't think I can try on anything more today. We can continue this again this coming weekend." I grab my purse off of the sofa that's seated in the dressing area._

 _"Fine. You can have your way for now, but I swear Anastasia if you don't decide something this weekend, I'm choosing for you, or you know you could have a long engagement with plenty of planning time like normal couples." She actually looks hopeful that I'll cave._

 _"No way. One, we aren't normal couples and I don't want to wait any more than he does. Two, you just want to plan a huge over the top wedding, which is what we don't want. So, save your large planning for your own wedding." I laugh at her pout. "Let's go." We all leave and decide to stop for coffee before heading back to Escala._

 _"Coffee… I need coffee." Haven says exaggerating her tiredness when it's our turn to order._

 _"Maybe if you didn't stay up all night with a tall blonde you wouldn't be so tired." I tease and put in my order deciding on an iced tea instead of coffee._

 _"We haven't done anything." She argues. "He was just helping me move everything in, nothing else."_

 _"M'hmmm… you expect me to believe nothing is going on between you two." Mia looks extremely interested in this conversation also wanting to know what's up with the two of them_

 _"I don't know." She says taking her seat at one of the tables and I take the chair next to her. "I mean we've kissed." She has a tiny blush and her eyes dart to Mia as if she's expecting some sort of rejection to the idea of her and Elliot. "And cuddled and stuff… nothing else."_

 _"It's weird isn't it though? I mean you're marrying his brother, he is your brother." She looks pointedly at Mia._

 _"And… your point?" I ask and Mia nods in agreement with me. Who cares?_

 _"Well if we try and don't work out it'll be awkward if I'm around."_

 _"What do you mean if you're around? You're always going to be around that's never going to be in question." I shake my head a little at her. "And besides if that's the only reason you have for not trying to be anything with him then that's stupid. IF you want to try and be something with him like a fling, boyfriend or whatever then do it! It's never going to change our relationship. Besides I have a feeling that you two will work out just fine."_

 _"That would be awesome, I'd gain not only one sister but two." Mia cheers at her assumption and Haven chokes on a breath._

 _"Whoa! Hold on Mia! Don't get too far ahead. I'll think about it. I need to make sure it's the right decision for the both of us. He messes with my head and I have trouble thinking." She says that like it's a bad thing but we both can see the small smile grace her lips._

 _"Alright, you do what you need to but I am for one, rooting for you and Elliot." I tell her and I watch Mia's eyes get wide looking behind me and not in the good way._

 _"I'm sure that you had that planned all along didn't you. No wonder he would never call me back." A hard voice sounds from behind and I'm tempted on ignoring her but I know that it's going to be impossible to do._

 _"Kate." I turn in my seat at the same time she moves more in front of the table so that she can see all three of us perfectly._

 _"Ana, Mia, and I'm assuming you're Elliot's new flavor of the week. Don't bother honey; he isn't one that sticks around." She sneers at Haven and glares at Mia and I. Mia clears her throat and puts on a smile trying to pretend that the coffee shop isn't slowly filling up with hostility. Sawyer hasn't jumped in to take Kate away so I can only assume she hasn't been put on the 'Keep Away from Ana List' yet._

 _"Kate, nice to see you." Mia tries for friendly but even then, it's stiff. Mia knows that we're not on friendly terms and I know she still has somewhat of a friendship left with Kate and that's fine. I'm not looking to ruin that for her, I just don't feel the need to be near her or ever attempt at a friendship again. If she had insulted just myself then I could've eventually gotten past that but the moment she brought my son into it, I can't and won't do it. She couldn't have the respect for me being a mother and that was that._

 _"Yeah, you too. Too bad it was here and you were with your soon to be in-law. Man, Ana you sure work fast don't you?" She cackles a little and I don't even recognize the Kate I once knew. "I really didn't think you'd get him to propose but sure enough when I got back from Barbados there it was, plastered everywhere. Unfortunately, just because you went and got yourself pregnant doesn't mean it'll last forever." What?_

 _"I'm not pregnant Kate."_

 _"Are you sure, I thought that was your MO. Get pregnant to keep a guy around. Didn't work the first time though."_

 _"Are you fucking kidding me Kate?" Mia screeches loudly and the guy bringing us our drinks flinches as he nears the table. I give him a quick apology and he sets the drinks down and leaves._

 _"I'm not dealing with this or you Kate." I stand._

 _"Little Ana, scared that someone knows the truth. It'd be a shame if everyone else did too, I'd hate for those facts to get leaked." Her play on words doesn't get past me, I knew that she always wanted and successfully got a job working at Kavanagh Media for her dad._

 _"Kate you don't know a fucking thing you're talking about. I don't know what I did to you for you to think you can treat me this way but I'm done. I was done that day at school and it hasn't changed. You spreading your lies wont do anything because I don't care." I really don't. My family and I know the truth about my life and that's all that matters. What the world thinks, who gives a fuck? I'm channeling my inner Christian hard right now giving the world the middle finger on their opinions about our relationship._

 _"You're delusional Ana, if you think that a guy like Christian Grey is going to be happy with some blue collar girl, that goes for you too" she gestures with her hand flippantly to Haven. "Elliot is too much for you to handle. They both need women with high society standard." With that she flips her hair over her shoulder proud of her dig at us._

 _"That's it." Mia stands ready to defend but it's not necessary._

 _"No, Mia it's okay. Let her think what she wants because in ten years when she's washed up and lonely because a guy will never take her seriously, she'll know how wrong she was; because in ten years, I'll still be happily married, traveling the world with my beautiful husband and multiple children." She just glares and I turn walking away giving Sawyer a nod saying I'm okay._

 _"I'm giving you two seconds to take your hand off of me before I show you how us blue collar girls remove it ourselves." Haven barks and I glance back seeing Kate's hand move quickly away from her shoulder. Haven and I exit the coffee shop and are in the SUV waiting for Mia who comes five minutes later red and puffed up with rage. I don't ask what was said and Mia doesn't give the information up like she would usually. All of us simmering in some form of anger sit quietly as Sawyer drives us all back to Escala._

* * *

 **Ana POV**

"Christian the whole point of me being able to tell you everything is for you not to freak out every time! I get that you want to protect me but seriously she isn't worth your time! Just let it go." Christian overreacted more than I was expecting after I told him about the run in with Kate. He leapt from the bed ready to do what? I don't know. I love him for his need to protect anyone that hurts my feelings but I handled it. It's done and over with.

"I can't just let it go." His jaw flexes and his eyes are hard, set and determined.

"Look, lets compromise here, IF she decides to write some story about us then you can handle it in CEO Christian Grey fashion for all I care, but other than that…. Let it go! Please." I try to give him my sweetest pleading look I can muster.

I can see the wheels turning in his head as he debates on my offer so I decide to pull out the big guns and quickly take off my shirt leaving myself bare to him,

"Come on Christian… I'd much rather be doing other things than argue about one of my ex-friends." I shift standing on my knees and my breast shimmy at the movement and his eyes follow the shake.

"You wont always get your way you know." He shuffles out of his underwear and pounces on me sending me flat on my back and my panties are ripped away from my body like they were tissue paper. It's a good thing I seem to have an endless supply of underwear in my drawer.

He presses the tip of his dick against my clit and bumps it once, twice, a third time and then moves it down and he enters, burying himself completely. Holding my hips in place he slams inside again and begins to move faster and harder drawing loud moans from me.

"Mine." He growls and slaps the side of my thigh gently.

"Yours." Possessive caveman. He pulls out and flips me over onto my knees in one fluid motion and then slides in again and this time the slap hits my ass directly.

"Damn right you're mine." Another slap and he pumps his hips relentlessly. No mercy from my fiancé tonight. He continues to claim me, hard and fast until my walls clench around him making me scream his name. I let him ride out his high until he pulls out completely and slams back inside one last time with a sure deep stroke and then he's still. I can feel him pepper my back with soft kisses and then he's off of me, rolling me over and into his arms kissing me until we both can't fight our exhaustion and fall asleep. Thank god for locked doors.

* * *

I wake before my alarm, not from the sun shining in my eyes or a child knocking on the door demanding to see his mom and dad but from licking, some long and hard, others soft and teasing. Christian's head between my thighs feasting on me. He must have been at it for a little while because I'm seconds away from coming. My eyes are still drowsy from sleep so I decide to keep them shut enjoying the pleasure racking through my body. I reach down and run my fingers through his hair to let him know I'm awake but I have a feeling he knew the exact moment I awoke. He closed his mouth around my clit and sucked, He rolled his tongue over it, never breaking suction and plunged his fingers inside curling them and succeeds in sending me right over the edge. It takes a minute to calm my panting enough to speak and open my eyes. What a way to wake up.

"Morning." I tell him and his eyes are lite up.

"Very good morning indeed Angel." He licks his lips and I shudder a little at the action. He's hard and ready to go and it's my turn for breakfast. I give him a smile and sit up pushing him down onto his back and take him into my mouth giving him the same ravenous treatment until he explodes.

* * *

 **Haven POV**

"Shut up." I mumble out begging for that god awful ringing to stop. The pounding in my head doesn't help either. I roll over and reach out to shut it up myself and run right into a hard body. Wait what? He groans and reaches over grabbing his phone.

"Elliot. What time is it?" He shuffles shitting up. "Shit, yeah I'll be there soon." I glance at the clock on the side table. Shit!

"Oh my god!" I hop out of bed and I'm out of the bedroom not even bothering to look back at Elliot. He can let himself out. "Where are my shoes?" I mumble and glance around the room looking for any sign of them. Running my hand through my hair combing it out the best I can. Oh my god, Ana is going to kill me for being late. I look up and look at the kitchen table.

"Matty have you seen my shoes? I'm supposed to go and pick up Ma—Matty?" I have to close my eyes and do a double take. When I realize he's real I rush over to him and pop in the chair next to him. "What are you doing here?" I was supposed to pick him up this morning not the other way around.

"Mommy brought me. She said not to wake you or Uncle Lelliot until I finished eating." He takes another bite of his cereal.

"Right…" Well so much for being the one to tell Ana I decided to take a chance with Elliot… I'm sure she saw us cuddling again this morning. "You ever had a hangover from drinking too much?" I ask Matty hypothetically knowing he won't know exactly what I'm talking about. The pounding is back and I can see the empty bottles of wine on the kitchen countertop mocking me.

"One time I drank so much milk and when I laughed it came out my nose." He gives me his two cents. I grab one of his pieces of toast and take a bite out of it.

"Yeah that about sums it up kiddo." I tell him in a very unladylike manner still eating while I speak but he doesn't care.

"I'll see you later, I'm late." Elliot bounds into the room and gives me a kiss on the head. "You too buddy." He ruffles Matty's hair and is out the door I give him a small wave even though he can't see it. Before the doors shuts I get a glimpse of Matty's CPO standing right next to the door guarding it.

"Does uncle lelliot live here too now?" What a little inquisitive child.

"No definitely not, he was just visiting." He helped me move in Wednesday and I wasn't planning on seeing him yesterday and I really thought about not seeing him at all after we ran into that crazy bitch Kate but apparently one glass, one very large glass of wine persuaded me to call him over for a chat. A chat that ended in drinking more wine, lots of kissing, touching and cuddling. The first time we do have sex, I plan on being completely sober or else last night I would have been all over that. Ana and Mia were right if it fails, it fails. However, I'll never know until we try and Elliot has been relentlessly trying to break down my walls I put up in place for heartbreaker men like him. It's hard, I've never been one to believe that when you meet someone you have that instant click that goes beyond attraction and we've had it since day one. Those types of instant feelings aren't supposed to happen, it's not supposed to be something that can happen realistically that's usually left for the movies and books. So feeling something similar to those instantly put up a red flag and I'll admit scared me. I sit here and think back on last night while my favorite tiny human finishes his breakfast.

 _When someone knocks on the door I know who it is. He said he'd be here right away and it seems that the time has arrived. I take another large gulp of my wine before I walk over and open the door. There he is, gorgeous as ever. One more sip._

 _"Sweetheart." He smiles and steps in his lips grazing my cheek as he passes. "So tell me did you enjoy shopping around with Mia?" He walks past me into the apartment like he owns the place. There are still boxes scattered around. I don't have too many but I didn't have time to really unpack after work since I had to meet Ana and Mia shorty after._

 _"It was fine." If you call running into one of your ex's fine. God I wanted to slap that stupid smirk right off her face, but I could tell that Ana needed to do this. She didn't want anyone defending her when she could do it herself. Next time, if there is one, there will be nothing to stop me from shutting her mouth up personally. Mia didn't say anything once we were all in the car but I'm hoping and praying that she at least got one slap in. She looked positively livid leaving the coffee shop._

 _Elliot must have been talking to me because he grabs my chin with his hand and tilts it up looking straight at him. "You alright there Haven." He gives me that goofy yet sexy side smile._

 _"Yeah sorry, what where you saying?" I ask and take another gulp of wine and step away. He raises his brows at the action but doesn't comment on it._

 _"I was just saying I hope she didn't scare you away."_

 _"Never, Mia's awesome. Ever since that night at your parents she's officially declared me as a friend." I tell him with a small laugh._

 _"Well good." He's dressed in jeans and a simple blue-green shirt that does nothing to hide all the rippling muscles underneath. We've formed this strange relationship I guess you'd call it. We've kissed a few times, cuddled a lot. And so far since I've been here in Seattle I've spent quite a few nights asleep in his arms. He's mentioned taking me out on a date a few times but I've never given him an answer and he's never pushed letting me take the lead._

 _"So how was your day?" I clear my throat to break up the awkwardness. It doesn't work._

 _"Boring until now." He gives me a beaming smile and I roll my eye._

 _"Seriously?" The sarcasm is heavy and its his turn to roll his eyes he walks over and grabs a glass of wine out of the box that still houses many of my glasses and pours himself some wine takes a sip and grimaces a little but drinks it. I already know he's more a whiskey and beer type of guy but hey. I was feeling wine tonight so that's what I have to offer._

 _"Come on sweetheart." He grabs my hand and walks me over to the sofa that Ana thankfully left behind. "My day was alright, had a little trouble on one of my worksites but nothing out of the ordinary. So yes, boring until now." He throws his free arm over my shoulder and cuddles me into his side and gestures with the hand that holds his wine glass for me to tell him about mine._

 _"Well work was good. Shopping was good, Ana was driving your sister crazy and it was pure entertainment watching her huff around." I giggle a little picturing Mia's face everything Ana said no to a dress and went to change and Mia was holding her temper tantrum in each time. "Oh we went to get coffee…. Ran into your psycho ex and came home. That's all." I rush a little on the end and I feel his arm stiffen slightly._

 _"My psycho what?" He questions and gives me a look like he really can't comprehend what I said._

 _"Yeah your psycho ex, there we were just waiting for our coffee and she came up all mad about you not being with her, warning me about how you'll be done with me in a week and mad at Ana and Mia supporting whatever this is" I gesture between the two of us. "Her and Ana used to be friends in school until Ana realized what a colossal bitch she was and I can see why. Her name is Kate something." I don't remember what Ana said her last name was and I don't really care. Elliot's stunned in silence for only a moment before recovering._

 _"Hold on, one she's not my ex. She was a one time go." He grimaces at the blunt admission but I don't care, I'd rather her be honest. I can't and won't judge him for his past. It's not my business if he slept around from girl to girl before me. "And psycho I can agree, I had to change my number because she wouldn't stop calling and texting." He takes a drink of his wine and then hugs me to him tighter._

 _"I'm sorry sweetheart, I'd hope that you'd never run into one of them… but I cant promise it wont happen again." I shrug._

 _"It's fine, its not like we're exclusive or anything."_

 _"We could be." He says offhandedly but there is a small amount of hopefulness to it._

 _"It could be messy." I counter and he nods in agreement._

 _"It could but it wont." He seems so sure of that._

 _"You don't know that."_

 _"Call it a hunch." He leans and sets the glass of wine on the floor and grabs mine from my hand setting it next to his. He shifts so he's turned facing towards me and takes my face in-between his large hands and leans in planting soft kisses against my lips cracking away the remaining doubt. "Give me a chance, beautiful girl," he says against my mouth._

 _"One chance. You mess it up, then that's it." There I've officially taken the plunge and he gives a small whoop and claims my lips again. His hands leave my face and wrap around my body caging me in._

 _"Just so we're clear, this is exclusive. Any man sniffing your way better think twice." He growls and I laugh at him._

 _"That means no more psycho girls for you either." I tease. God what was he thinking with her… idiot._

 _"Oh that's definitely not going to be a problem darlin' I've only got eyes for you."_

 _"Smooth… think you can sweet talk me now huh?"_

 _"Is it working?" He asks then nips my lip making me smile._

 _"No." I pull away and reach down and grab my drink._

 _"So you ready to own up and see if you can back up that talk." He grins knowing what I'm talking about and stands._

 _"Baby, you don't have a chance." He walks over to one of the larger boxes and pulls out the large dartboard that he found yesterday when he was helping me move it. He talked a big game saying how good he was at it and of course I couldn't help myself in challenging him. Now seems like a perfect time._

 _"You hang it up and get it ready and I'll refill our drinks. You're going down pretty boy." He chuckles and I head into the kitchen to refill our glasses making a mental note to set my alarm since I'm watching Matty tomorrow early in the morning._

"Aunt Haven!" Matty's loud voice booms and I jump flinching away.

"Ow no need to yell."

"Were you sleeping with your eyes open? I talked for like six minutes and you just sat there. Can you teach me to sleep with my eyes open?" He questions excitedly.

"Sorry bud, I zoned out there. I've got some plans for us today. I technically don't work today but I thought we could go and help feed and play with all the animals that don't have homes at my work. Sound good?"

"Yeah! Then I can look for a puppy!" He throws his fist in the air. "Daddy says if mama says its okay we can have one." His tone is matter of fact.

"Well let me change and then we'll go." I tell him with a smile.

I grab his empty bowl and set in the sink and go to get ready for our Aunt and Nephew play day.

* * *

 **Christian POV**

"Sir, Eamon Kavanagh is on line one as requested." Perfect. I pick up the phone and lean back in my chair.

"Mr. Kavanagh."

"Mr. Grey, such a pleasure to hear from you." Kiss ass.

"I'm going to be brief here Eamon. I wanted to let you know personally, that if anything about my family or I is published through Kavanagh Media without my approval that I'll be very upset and you don't want that. I've done business with you a long time and I'd hate for all of it to be ruined because one of your rookie reporters decided to go rogue."

"Of course Mr. Grey. You have my word." Good boy.

"Glad we can see eye to eye on this one. Just know I'll be watching." I hang up without his goodbye and stare at my background of my soon to be wife and my son. There's nothing more perfect than that. She may have said if something were to come out in the media untrue about our lives I could do something but what my sweet little wife doesn't know wont hurt here. It never hurts to make extra precautions reminding those of who is really in charge. One wrong move from Miss. Kavanagh and she'll be found out on her ass and blackballed.

I sift through my many emails, replying to some and skipping others. My next few weeks are unfortunately going to keep me extremely busy forcing me to stay later than I'll want but its vital to get all of this done that way when I do leave for three weeks on my honeymoon I can relax for once and enjoy my beautiful wife. Planning these three weeks will be a treat for the both of us and for her surprise I'll be having our son join us on the last week. I know three weeks without seeing him will get to her and she'll want to come home early and if I'm being honest I even doubted leaving him for three weeks. He'll be in the loving care of my parents and Ana's father will make a visit as well. Ana knows how long I have it planned for but doesn't know anything else about it and I plan to keep it that way.

I page Taylor into my office and he arrives moments later.

"Get the team here, I want to know every last detail on what we have on that bitch and how we're going to keep her locked away for good. Have everyone meet in the conference room." I text Ros telling her to meet us, I can't keep many things from her and I have a feeling she'll find great joy in bringing her down as well. This case needs to stick. I'll be damned if that woman is allowed to be free to haunt my family and Aaron again.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed the little bit a drama in the chapter, I have one more prewritten chapter that will be up very very soon! Then all new material for everyone (:**

 ****I wanted to reply to one of the guest reviews that mentioned Matty is being super bratty compared to the beginning of the story and you're not completely wrong! He is being less humble... but remember he is being overly spoiled by so many new people in his life and that can make a kid's attitude change dramatically especially when it's all fresh and new, don't worry he'll mellow out. Just super spoiled right now.**

 **Please REVIEW! I love your feedback, it gets me through the day. Follow/FAV/PM**

 **xoxo**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **One Week Later.**

* * *

 **Aaron POV**

"You know I thought this obsession you have with me would have died out by now." I can't help the bitterness that comes out and Christian just rolls his eyes at me. Dick.

"Stop acting like a fucking punk Aaron." He says to me a little irritated and pulls into a parking garage. Christian has been a non-stop nuisance. I don't need his fucking help and apparently this is another one of his attempts. He texted me yesterday telling me that he was bringing me along to watch a Mariners game with his family. I told him to shove it and that I wasn't going but alas here I am. I'll never admit that I'm actually getting a little excited to go now. On the ride here he explained that we'll be able to meet all the players and will be sitting close to the field in the stands. He said that he normally is up in his private box but he wanted his son to get a full experience of being up close and personal with the game.

He parks and gets out motioning me to follow and I do but just to piss him off I slam his car door shut hard making him glare at the action. I shrug and smile. Whoops.

"I hope you at least remember your manners, I will not tolerate your attitude if you use it against my wife. Are we clear?" He crosses his arms and stares my down.

"You're not married yet."

"Semantics." He says with a wave of his hand but doesn't move from his spot. He's clearly waiting for me to answer his question.

"Yes, we're clear. Happy now?"

"We'll see." He marches over to the elevator and the doors instantly open as he presses the button. I follow and watch as he enters a code making the elevator ascend.

"Try to have fun alright?" His tone softens. "Just relax for a while, you can put your steel walls back up later but just try." I don't know about that but something nags at me to agree so I nod in acceptance and he lips curve up but a smile doesn't break through, which I'm grateful for.

We're instantly greeted with laughter and squeals when the doors open as we arrive at the top. I glance at Christian briefly and I'm taken back by his expression for a second. That smile, I was not expecting to see it full blown and he looks like he just won the jackpot and strides out of the elevator with a new bounce in his step. Not too fond about being left behind I follow before the doors close shut and when I catch up to Christian he pauses and leans against the wall watching into the next room. I step up next to him and see what he sees. There is a woman; I'm assuming this is the wife he's mentioned and the kid, who I've met. Jealousy creeps in as I watch the scene. She has the boy in her arms tipping him upside down as she blows raspberries against his neck making his squeal and giggle begging her to stop and she does take a deep breath and the smile she wears lights up the room. I think back to my mom and wish that I had what this kid has right now. Sure, she's there, but barely. It's all an act. The tears for her son that was abused sexually are all for show for when Mr. Grey is around. He doesn't know it but I do because the moment they leave she goes back to her old self, ignoring my existence and pop's her pills to numb her pain. My father, who shows up once in a blue moon when he finds time away from his other family, had an affair with my mom and one thing led to another and here I am. Mom thought that he'd leave his wife for her but that obviously wasn't the case. He made sure that we were taken care of financially but that's it. It doesn't help that I look like him, which is probably the reason she never was a real mom to me. She's only there when necessary or when she needs to put on a show of being #1 Mom.

"Daddy! Aaron!" the kid notices us in the room and runs at Christian with open arms.

"Baseball! Let's go!" I notice that he's wearing a Mariners T-Shirt with some jeans and a ball cap.

"We will in a minute, we need to wait for Uncle Elliot and Papa to get here and we'll go." He tells him and ruffles his hair when he sets him down.

"Where's Ray?" He asks his fiancé. She's smoking hot; I'll give him that.

"Just had to take a call." She points to the glass windows and there is a tall man standing on the balcony talking on the phone.

"Hey kid." I tell him when he stands in front of me and he grins.

"It's Matty remember." I know his name I just choose not to say it.

"Sure kid." I tease him and he gives a little huff but smiles.

"Guess what?" He practically bounces around and I ignore the watching eyes on us and just focus on the ball of sugar in my view.

"What?" I ask in a bored tone but it doesn't faze him.

"I'm getting a puppy." He cheers and his mom tsks shaking her head.

"Not yet, they aren't even born yet."

"But I'm still getting one! Aunt Haven took me to her work and there is a dog that looks like Lady! And Haven says she's having puppies soon!" He yells and his arms are out in excitement waiting for me to react.

"You little copycat." I smirk at him. " You can't get the same dog as me."

"Yes huh."

"Nope, you have to get a different one now." He glares at me.

"No, I don't! We can just have the same ones. I'll be so cool." His eyes light up losing their previous anger at being told he couldn't have one like mine. "We can play with them together!"

"I don't know, shouldn't you hang out with someone your own size." I lift my hand over his head and wave it back and forth to make a point.

"Uh No." And he turned around making his word final. I smile briefly. Little kid's got spunk. I like him.

"Hi, Aaron. It's nice to finally meet you. I'm Ana." Tiny mom says to me reaching her hand out for me to shake and I remember Christian's warning so I respond politely.

"You too." Her eyes are filled with warmth and she pulls back with a smile and leans into the husband's side.

"Are you excited for the game? I'm actually jealous I'm not allowed to go." She says and Kid replies before I get a chance.

"Boys only!"

"That's right Annie, no girls allowed." I deep voice says startling me and I remember that there was the man outside on the phone.

"It's okay angel, we'll go another time." The ding of the elevator makes me look back and another two men walk into the room. One blonde and younger probably around Christian's age and the other one I recognize, the lawyer. Christian's dad.

"Aaron Scott, good to see you." Lawyer man greets me first in the room and I can't remember his name.

"Elliot." The blonde introduces himself and pats my shoulder.

"Well baby bro we ready or what? Let's get going."

"Yes, we can go now." He rolls his eyes and then turns to Ana giving her a kiss making me turn away at the affection and then he shuffles everyone out and it's back down the elevator. Seriously though, I could have totally waited in the car instead of coming all the way up here only to come back down ten minutes later. I'm sat next to the kid but I'm actually cool with it. I'm starting to disagree with my earlier statement when I told him to hang with someone his size. I feel like hanging around him the whole time will be much better than anyone else. I don't feel like answering any serious questions that are sure to come my way.

* * *

 **Ana POV**

"He looked like he was being thrown into the lion's den. I feel so bad, I hope he'll have fun." I tell Haven and grab a couple more chips from the bag that we are shamelessly devouring as we binge watch on Netflix until the boys get back late tonight. Once she showed up after the boys left, we both changed into comfortable sweats and cuddled onto the large bed-like sofa in the theater room. I was able to tell Haven after permission from Christian more details about his past and what was going on. There were many questions now that this trial was going to happen and I didn't want her blindsided about anything with Christian or Aaron.

"He probably felt like it too. Don't get me wrong, I love the Grey's but I can defiantly see why they would intimidate someone initially."

"Yeah I get that too." I remember my first time meeting them all.

"So totally unrelated topic: Bachelorette party." She says and I look at her seriously. Please don't be anything crazy.

"Probably not a good idea. Christian will flip." I instantly think of all the cheesy bachelorette parties with male strippers. She must read my mind because she shakes her head.

"Yeah no. I'm thinking just the girls. Hell, we can stay here for all I care, but no Christian, no Elliot. Nada. You down?"

"That actually sounds like a good plan. But I think maybe we should go out for a little bit. I want to go dancing, it's been so long." I ache at the thought. I hadn't been able to dance in any form lately.

"Oh, I remember that Mia was talking about some club that she likes, we can go there. It sounded awesome." She grabs more chips and the bag that was full moments ago is almost gone. For someone that's getting married soon I probably shouldn't eat junk food. Eh who cares? I grab some more as well.

"I'm pretty sure that I'm not supposed to know details about all this though, isn't this all supposed to be surprise stuff?" She shrugs.

"Follow rules? Me? Nah, no thanks." I smile at that. I'm glad, I don't want to be surprised. I'd much rather be involved, it'll be much less of a headache when it comes to my love. His control freak side would go haywire at some surprise bachelorette party and it would take him a half of a second to throw me over his shoulder caveman style and lock me away in his cave holding me captive for his pleasure. Actually, that's not a bad idea either. I feel a small tingle at the thought and focus back on the show to distract my mind and keep it out of the gutter for a little while. We both fall into a comfortable silence just like old times watching TV or movies making commentary for it all and I feel at peace. I have my best friend in the city permanently; my son is happy as ever with a puppy on the way and I'll be marrying the love of my life in only a few short weeks. Life is as perfect as it can be.

* * *

 **Christian POV**

I'd call the 'guys day out' a success. It's been enlightening to be able to just be with my family, drink a beer with my older brother, and have a memorable experience with my son. On top of all the fun and excitement I'm giving myself the victory of having Aaron here and from what I've seen, he had a great time as well. I understand his attitude more than he will ever admit. I see the pain and struggle inside that he fights and even after my telling about all the experiences I went through with Elena and after, he still seems to think I don't get it, but I do. I'm thankful he didn't get too deep into that life with her like I did. Now that I see clearly no one deserves the types of punishments I went through at her hand. The humiliation that I once saw as deserved and a lesson learned was nothing more than her sick ways of pleasuring herself in watching young boys being put through unimaginable things. She was a professional at it. She knew exactly how to manipulate someone and she took pleasure for it.

Aaron hasn't quite grasped that concept, simply because he didn't live through it all and doesn't see how bad it could have been had we not got to him when we did. My father even expressed after his legal meeting, that involved Aaron's presence, that it was like he was talking to 15-year-old me, full of attitude, brooding and stubbornness. It's a strange thing that I was able to confide with Aaron about the horrors when I wasn't ever able to do so until I talked to Flynn. I guess I just don't want him to live a life of loneliness for so long before someone comes along to break down his walls. I want him to be able to go to high school and college and be able to do all the things that I never did. I'm starting to wonder how different my life would have been. Would I have grown out of my haphephobia and made my rounds with all the girls like normal teenage and young adult men do at their ages? I'll never know and at my point in life I don't care because had I not been where I am I wouldn't have met Anastasia and Matty and I wouldn't want to change that but there will always be that underlying what if. I'd like to think that there still could have been that chance that our paths would have crossed because I know that there is no one else made for me besides her but those are always going to be unanswered questions that I'll happily live with but I don't want that for him he deserves that chance to make his own decisions without that manipulation in his life.

He lost the remaining of his attitude about ten minutes into the game and was a regular teenage boy having a great time at a ball game. He joked around with Elliot and laughed with Matt who never left his side. It's almost like he knows that Aaron needs that comfort in his life and wants to help him through it like Ana with myself.

"Well do you want to stay and have dinner with us tonight or go home?" I ask Aaron as we walk to the car. Next to my dad is Matt who sitting atop of Rays shoulders talking a mile a minute to both his grandfathers and they both beam with joy listening to everything their only grandson says.

"Uh can I just hang out a little longer?" He scratches that back of his neck asking the question. His nervous tick I'm beginning to realize.

"That's fine. As long as it's okay with your mother to stay out longer, you're more than welcome."

"Oh, she won't care about me staying. It's all good." His nonchalant tone makes me raise a brow. After the recent events have come to light, I'd imagine that she would care.

"Call her to make sure or I can for you." I tell him and he rolls his eyes and pulls out his phone.

"He seems like a good kid." Elliot pipes in while Aaron falls back slightly to talk on the phone.

"He is, he just doesn't know it yet." I say and Elliot looks at him then myself with understanding.

"Told you, she's cool with it." Aaron says after hanging up the phone.

"And when are you expected back?"

"Oh, she says whenever." He shrugs and before I can question him some more he jogs ahead and is next to Ray and joins in the conversation with my son. Something about that whole situation feels a bit off. I make a mental note to look into his relationship with his mother more.

"Great! Now let's get back. My woman awaits." Elliot waggles his brows and I roll my eyes. Elliot hasn't been modest about his new relationship with Haven. He's been puffing his chest proud at the fact ever since. It's entertaining and I'm happy for him. He's never looked happier and for the first time ever I can actually see the playboy inside disappear which is good because I'd hate to be in the middle of that situation if it ever happened. Being pulled in two directions would not be pleasant. It's an unspoken rule to be on your brother's side but when the other side is my fiancé's best friend, practically sister, I just don't ever want to have to make a decision in choosing.

Ray and Carrick ride separately and follow us with security behind them on the way back to Escala. The ride home is loud and full of laughter with Elliot leading the charge.

"Daddy I want to go again!" Matt says as we all pile into the elevator.

"We'll go many times don't worry." I assure him. "And next time we'll bring your mother." He agrees and I pull him up into my arms to give a little more room to stand as we all are squeezed together.

The apartment is no longer a quiet solitude when you enter. Almost always there is some form of laughter and talking and it's no different this time.

My mother rises from her seat and greets Aaron. Her eyes glass over slightly which only tells me that my dad has filled her in on what's going on and she hugs him instantly.

"Nice to meet you sweet boy." He blushes and flounders about with his words not knowing what to say to the random woman that hugs him.

"Uh… yeah… you too, I guess." I only feel marginally bad for all the attention he is receiving especially when it probably feels like pity to him. Like the wonderful woman my mother is, she detects the overwhelming situation he's in and retreats to my dad to give him some room to breathe.

"Grace, it's good to see you again." Ray says and the attention is shifted when they begin to converse.

"Well, I ordered some pizza for dinner so how about you go wash up." She tells Matt. "You too Aaron. Matty baby, why don't you show Aaron where the washroom is." Matt happily accepts his duty and pulls Aaron away who looks grateful to leave the room for a minute.

"Don't worry he'll adjust." Ana says to me wrapping her arms around my waist.

"I know," I agree, " He had a good time, at least it seemed like he did." I hug her to my body.

"Pizza huh? You know I don't think I've ever witnessed Grace Grey eat pizza." I muse and she smiles.

"What? It's easy and feeds everyone. Besides I've heard it's the best pizza in Seattle." I love her.

"I'll take you to New York and you'll have to try the pizza there, or better yet. Italy." She rolls her eyes.

"Always trying to spoil me huh?"

"Always. I'll take you anywhere in the world even if it was just for a slice of pizza." I'm rewarded with a kiss.

"Well we better wash our hands too. Come on girl, I think I see some dirt under your nails, better scrub hard." Elliot tells Haven who looks confused at her hands and he practically drags her out of the room. I'm 99.9% sure that the last thing those two are doing is washing their hands.

"Don't even think about it Grey." Ana says to me when I give her a mischievous look suggesting we do the same.

"I don't know what you're talking about, we have guests here." I try to act innocent waving my hand towards to my parents and her father. She shakes her head and walks out of my arms.

"You can't fool me." Is all she says to me before she joins in on the conversation that our parents are having.

* * *

 **Haven POV**

"Elliot, really? What the hell?" I say as he pushes us into one of the guest bathrooms. Instead of a reply his lips slam on my own and I melt into him and when I feel his hands dip below my waistband and squeeze my ass I pull away.

"Oh, you brought me in here to cop a feel huh?" He smirks at me.

"More than that darlin'." It doesn't take long to catch on to what he's getting at.

"No way. We do not have time." I try to wiggle away and he laughs bringing me closer.

"We will be quick." After what I've recently experience, I don't know if he's possible of quick.

"No, you won't. Later. We can't be gone too long and you know it." He pouts but I'm not giving in. The other night he had us going for so long and for so many rounds that I was positive that I wouldn't be able to walk the next morning. I won't lie and say I didn't love it because I did, our first time and first date was amazing.

 _There are two loud knocks on the door before it opens and Elliot walks in with a smile. I'm actually taken back when I see his appearance. I've never seen him so dressed up. Even though he said to dress nice tonight for some reason I still expected him to show up in a jeans and his famous boots he wears for work._

 _"Wow, fancy." I tease him a little. Seeing him in regular clothes already gets me hot and bothered but him dressed up makes it worse. For the first time ever, I'm okay with skipping the date and stripping him where he stands._

 _"You like?" He does a little twirl that makes me laugh. " Because I do, baby I do indeed." He walks towards me and grabs me by my hips looking me over. I feel the heat of his stare and his left hand runs over my bared thigh tracing the tattoo._

 _"I love your legs." He says huskily and shivers run down my spine. "And as much as I'd love to have them over my shoulders, I actually tried very hard planning this night and I'll be damned if we miss it." Warmth spreads at his admission._

 _"Well time to impress, let's see what bob the builder has planned." He laughs and gives me a kiss. It's sweet and soft._

 _"My lady." He grabs my hand and bows playfully then leads us out of my apartment._

 _"I'm nervous." I admit sheepishly when he gets into the driver's side and he reaches over grabbing my hand kissing the back of it._

 _"We'll be nervous together." It's a shock that someone who's so naturally confident and happy that he'd be nervous about a date but when I think about what he's told me I guess it makes a little bit of sense. Women have and I'm sure still do constantly throw themselves at him and he says he's never actually taken a girl out on a real date. Sure, go out for some drinks, go to a club or bar he's admitted but this he's said otherwise. Although he could just be saying that to butter me up so I guess we'll just have to see. I always have ten million emotions running about when he's around. It's hard to listen to your heart when your head is pointing out all the negative things feeding into your trust issues._

 _I know why I have the trust issues it's not some big deep dark revelation that I need to discover. I just never want to become my parents. I want a lifetime commitment one day, with someone that loves me as much as I love them, like my grandparents who have been married for almost sixty years. However, the reality of the situation is that people aren't like that anymore. Today's society has changed and altered their view on relationships. Divorces are becoming a simple solution to everyone because they don't want to work out their issues or fight for each other. Sex is readily available for anyone. There are many people that don't care if someone is married or in a relationship and those in relationships think that they can have both. It's hard and it can make anyone skeptical of any type of relationship. I don't want that to ever happen to me so I guess that's the reason I 'play hard to get' I want someone to fight for me and want to be with me or at least get to know me and Elliot is starting to do that, which makes me happy but scared._

 _Elliot asks me about my day and I tell him about the dog that I showed Matty. She's a beautiful purebred German Sheppard that is expecting very soon. I love checking in on her, she is the sweetest thing. It's rare that you find such high-quality animals in a shelter normally we get the usual mutts who are in my opinion just as amazing. I'm just glad that some people who are smart enough to know that if they can't properly be there for their animals give someone who can a chance to adopt them._

 _"I'm almost positive that when she has puppies one of them will find a home with Matty." I tell him happily and he smiles._

 _"That's awesome, Christian and I always wanted a dog growing up. I've thought about getting one for years but just haven't done it yet. Maybe I'll join the club and get one of the puppies too, I mean I have my very own personal vet tech to help me if I need it." He jokes but I would absolutely help him if he truly wanted it._

 _"Well, how about you think about that first. Don't get a puppy on a whim, they're a lot of responsibility." I almost lecture him and he rolls his eyes._

 _"You got it boss." He says playfully and gives my hand a squeeze._

 _"How was your work day?" He tells me about some of his projects and the updates on the one's he's told me about before._

 _"Christian is so lucky, that he's my brother and I love my sister-law and nephew." He says with a small huff and I giggle._

 _"Seriously though, I've got more teams working round clock than I ever have before on anything. I get he wants his house don't pronto but sometimes I want to just smack him around a little."_

 _"Well don't do anything that will hurt your company in anyway, just tell Christian to chill. It won't kill them if they have to wait a little longer." I tell him honestly._

 _"Oh, I will, if it gets to the point where I'm strung too tight because of it I'll pull back a little whether he likes it or not but it'll work out. Luckily most of the structure on the house is good still so I don't have to worry about it. It's just a lot of modernizing it and restoring. It's going to be a fucking awesome house when I'm done with it." He says proudly._

 _"I have no doubt about that." I grab both our hands and play with the ring on his right hand that he always wears. I can tell it's an old ring._

 _"Where'd you get this?" My curiosity gets the best of me._

 _"It's from my dad. He gave it to me when I graduated high school saying that his dad gave it to him and so on. It was always given to the first-born son, adopted or not it never mattered. It's easy to forget that you were ever adopted when you've always had an amazing family." He says with a smile and I know the day I don't see a smile on his face is a day to worry about._

 _"That's awesome and one day you'll be able to give it to yours." He gives me a side look and nods._

 _"I hope so." His eyes are shining at the idea and I let myself think prematurely about a future of us together and of him giving it to our son when the time comes. I shake the thought away knowing that it's way too soon to have those thoughts._

 _We pull up to a nice restaurant and Elliot ever the gentleman makes me wait before getting out and walks to my door opening it for me and helps me out himself._

 _"You know you shouldn't spoil me so much with this knight and shining armor act, I might get used to it."_

 _"Baby, I'll be your knight and shining armor for as long as you have me." His tone is sincere and I'm struck with another round of butterflies._

 _"I'll keep that in mind." I tell him and can't help myself giving him another kiss, which he responds kissing me back._

 _Dinner goes amazing; Elliot tells me jokes some funny some not, which only makes me laugh anyway because of his ridiculousness. During desert is when his playfulness fizzles away and the lust settles in. He scoots closer so that our chairs are up against each other and his hand finds a place on my thigh where the skin is exposed._

 _"Are you going to share?" He asks when I take a bite of my dessert and leave the spoon in my mouth a second to long._

 _"You didn't share yours." I tell him looking at his empty plate and he smirks that sexy smirk._

 _"I'm a big boy, what can I say." His hand squeezes my thigh then caresses it softly and I can feel the heat everywhere as if the room was getting hotter._

 _"I suppose I could give you one bite." I spoon another piece of ice cream and lift it to his mouth and right before he takes it, I swoop it back to mine and eat it._

 _"I changed my mind." I tell him and he glares and leans in._

 _"Well that wasn't very nice of you my lady. I guess I'll just have to get some myself." He tells me and I think he's going to take my spoon but he brings his lips to my surprising me sticking his tongue inside my mouth and when he pulls away, he licks his lips._

 _"Taste's good to me." I look around seeing if anyone noticed that way too inappropriate for public kiss but no one notices._

 _"I think I'm done with it." I tell him ready to leave and continue this little game somewhere less public._

 _"Full?" He questions._

 _"Not quite." I tease him leaning in so that are mouths are almost touching and he takes the hint. He quickly gets the check brushing me off when I ask to pay for half and we are out of the restaurant faster than ever. We decide to go back to my place since it's closer and the door isn't shut for more than a second before I'm lifted up and pressed against it._

 _His hand slipped down my stomach and up my dress and was inside the red silky panties I wore for tonight._

 _"Baby, you've been driving me crazy since the day I picked you up at the airport." His hand encountered my slick wetness and a groan escaped my lips. "But you liked that didn't you, driving me crazy day after day. Keeping me close but so far away." This is a whole new side of him that I haven't seen and I love it. I always new deep down that he would be this way; it's all in his presence. Fun loving, goofy with a loud personality but I always knew that he was an alpha male he just doesn't show it to everyone. He's completely happy with being the easygoing guy to be around._

 _"Am I right?" He asks again pulling his fingers away and I can't remember the question._

 _"Uh…" His fingers dance across my center teasing me again._

 _"You like to drive me crazy?" He repeats and I pant out loud nodding yes._

 _"That's what I thought." He slid his middle finger through my heat and when he finds my swollen nub, he begins his relentless assault. He keeps me pressed against the door so I can't move. He doesn't stop until I reach my climax. I'm breathing heavily and he just hums in my ear soothingly until I calm down. Holy shit._

 _He keeps me in his arms and lifting me and walks us to my bedroom and drops me on the bed. From there he starts stripping me down._

 _"As much as I love these boots on you baby, they've got to come off." He says pulling my right boot off and then the left. I reach forward and unbuckle his belt and then tug at his jacket, which he removes and starts to unbutton his shirt. His tanned skin shows more and more with each button being released. I've seen his chest multiple times now but this time it feels so much different looking at it. Better. After removing his shirt, he goes for the buttons on my dress and I let him slowly unbutton each one driving me father into insanity. When he notices that my bra's clip in in the front, he quickly does away with it and his hands mold over my breasts and then he tugs on my nipple with his thumb and finger before his mouth descends flicking it with his tongue then draws the tip into his mouth._

 _"Stop… stop…" I practically beg, wanting for him to finish undressing before he sends me over the edge before I can even get him inside. I push against his chest and he reluctantly back away._

 _"It's your turn." I reach for his pants again and when I slide them and his underwear down, I try not to react at his size. When I go to take him in my mouth, he stops me._

 _"No, I want to be inside of you, we have plenty of time for that later." He kicks his shoes off and the clothes that were tangles at his feet and he climbs onto the bed making me crawl father back._

 _"You can't even begin to understand how long I've been waiting, wanting this." He says eyes staring into my own. They're a bright green, brighter than I've ever seen before._

 _"Are you ready for me baby?"_

 _"Yes." More than I've ever been before._

 _"Tighten those delicious thighs around my waist." He practically growls out and I do as I'm told. He guides himself inside me slowly filling me up inch by inch and hold his place letting me adjust to his fullness before he begins to move. He moves slowly watching my reaction and when I met my hips with his pressing with my feet for him to go harder, he does._

 _"Is this what you wanted beautiful girl?" He asks and begins to pound into me. I can tell this is what he wants as well. We are finally able to release all the sexual tension that's been floating around us for weeks and it's euphoric._

 _"Yes, Elliot. More." I tell him between moans and he shows me just how bad he's wanted this and I do the same. Over and over and over until we both pass out with exhaustion right before the sun comes up._

* * *

 **Ana POV**

Elliot and Haven come back quicker than both Christian and I expected. They both look normal and I'm glad that they decided to not do whatever Elliot was planning on. My dad and Christian's parents are here and it would have been a little awkward if they both walked out looking all glowing from their personal escapade.

It seems like Aaron's earlier awkwardness in being around all the Greys has diminished and he's talking with my dad and Carrick about old cars. He perked up when him and Matty walked into the room and overheard them talking and joined in instantly. Christian's beam at that didn't go unnoticed well at least it didn't by me. I know that all he wants to do is be there for him and help in any way he can. I can foresee car shows in the future for Aaron if Christian has anything to do with it.

When the pizza finally arrived everyone dug in, even Grace although she did eat hers with a fork ever the elegant mother in law. I adore her and if there were ever a role model for me to base of being a great mother from; it would be her through and through. I love sharing stories about when Matty was little with her and her giving me some in return about Elliot, Christian and Mia. It's been so nice having my dad around the past two days and I'll be sad when he goes home tomorrow, I know Matty will be too. Even Christian has spent some good time with him and seemed to enjoy the past few days. I see Matty start to yawn a little, trying to keep up with all the adult conversation that he probably doesn't understand and stand up.

"Come on, let's get you washed up and ready for bed." I tell him and he shakes his head no.

"No, want to stay and play with Aaron." Aaron smiles at him and I look at the clock seeing it starting to get a bit late.

"Aaron honey, what time do you need to be home?" I ask and he just shrugs.

"I'm fine to stay a while longer if that's okay with you guys?" He asks and looks at Christian for approval. Christian thinks for a moment and I'm curious as to what he's thinking so hard about.

"That's fine with me, I'll take you home in a while." He says and Aaron nods.

"How about this, let's go get you washed up really quick and you and Aaron can go watch a movie in the TV room? And I bet if you ask nicely Aaron will let you pick the movie." He nods and I excuse myself from the room and take Matty up to his room and into the bathroom to wash him up and get him ready for bed.

Everyone is still around talking in the great room when we're finished and I gesture to Aaron to follow us and lead the boys into the same room Haven and I were lounging around in earlier.

"You don't have to watch a movie if you don't want to." I tell him while Matty decides on what he wants to watch. "If you want to hang out in there with us you can." He's going to be sixteen soon he doesn't need to be sectioned off like a child.

"Nah, it's cool. You all are too old for me anyway." He jokes and I smile at it.

"I'm not that old mister. I could easily be your sister at my age." I pinch his side and he smiles, his first smile that's directed toward me.

"But really, he'll be asleep within minutes if you change your mind and want to come back out there." He nods and flops down onto the sofa bed and Matty crawls up next to him.

"Avengers!" He yells and Aaron raises his fist for Matty to bump. I make sure they're all set before turning off the lights and head back into the great room.

It's about two hours later and everyone starts to head home. I make plans with Grace to meet up about more wedding stuff soon. Mia wasn't able to join everyone tonight because she had other things to do but I'll know I'll be seeing her soon anyway.

Elliot and Haven are the last to leave and my dad excuses himself to go to bed.

"Let me know if you need anything." I tell him and hug him.

"I've got everything I need Annie. Don't worry." He says and walks up stairs.

Christian and I walk into the theater room to get Aaron so he can take him home but we're met with two sleeping boys.

"Maybe you should just call his mom and tell him we'll bring him home in the morning." I whisper to Christian. I'd hate to wake him up. Christian nods and leaves the room and I walk in keeping quiet. I grab the stack of blankets in the corner and cover both of them up deciding to just leave Matty in here with him to sleep. I kiss my son's head and smooth out his hair and move over to Aaron who is passed out. I take off his shoes slowly which he doesn't budge from and cover him up instinctively smoothing out his hair as well. I see Christian walk back in and he nods giving me thumbs up pointing at Aaron. I turn off the screen and leave the door cracked slightly.

"Everything's good then?" I ask looping my arm around his waist as we walk to our bedroom.

"Yeah, it's fine, you know I was expecting a little bit more resistance about having him stay here from his mom. But she really sounded like she didn't care which is odd from the other times I've spoken to her." Christian says and I can see from the look on his face that he's not all that happy with her reaction.

"Well she obviously trusts you, I'm sure it's fine." I tell him and he nods but still looks a little far off. "Let's worry about it in the morning, I'm in need of a nice long hot bubble bath. Would you like to join?" I ask knowing that he'll accept and perk up at the idea of us naked in the bath and I'm right when I see his facial expression change and lips curve up.

"Nowhere else I'd rather be baby." He locks our bedroom door and walks me backwards to the bathroom lifting off my shirt as he goes. Definitely going to be a nice long hot bath indeed.

* * *

 **One month later:**

I'm sitting on the couch anxiously waiting for Christian to come home. The last month has flown by. With Matty playing in his room it's giving me time to reflect on all the events that have passed. In light of today's events my first thoughts go back to the morning that Aaron woke up with all of us. We had a good morning and he seemed to be in good spirits especially since it was just Christian, Matty and I around. He seemed more comfortable than he did the night before when it was pretty much the entire family around. We ate breakfast and conversation was full of laughter and jokes many coming from Matty who learned them from his favorite uncle. On our way home after dropping Aaron off with his mother Christian told me how when I left the table with Matty that morning to get him ready to go, he questioned Aaron on his home life, asking him if there was anything, he needed to tell him and on his relationship with his mother. Aaron who Christian claims in almost a mini clone of himself when he was a teenager didn't give him much information on the subject but that doesn't stop my fiancé from sticking his nose into others business especially when it's someone who he cares about. Turns out Welch dug up everything he possibly could on his mother. We found out that his mother has been on depressants for a while. We found no evidence of abuse which made me extremely happy but Christian and I have both come up with the idea that while he hasn't been abused from his mother, he's probably being ignored and that can be just as damaging. Unfortunately for us we can't prove she abuses her medication or that she ignores him especially when Aaron is tight lipped about the situation.

Aaron has started to take a more permanent place in our household and hearts. He's over here more often than not, which we don't mind, I adore having him around and so does our son. I've seen Matty attach himself to many of the men in our life and Aaron is no different.

We spent July Fourth over at Grace's and once again she proves she knows how to throw a great party. This one I enjoyed more than ever especially because it was more casual. We had a barbeque and a day in the pool. There were plenty of games and fun for us adults and for Matty. Aaron's mother let him join in on the celebration and he had a blast. It's a constant concern at how his mother simply just lets him come and go so frequently without care but I'd rather him come and go with us then be left alone to wander around for another monster out there to recognize his needed attention and prey on him like Elena did. Aaron also joins Christian with his workouts on occasion taking a great liking to kick boxing and it's comical at how bad he wants to knock Christian on his ass but it hasn't happened yet. Christian doesn't mind saying that it's good to have a goal even if it focusing on kicking his ass.

The pregnant German Shepard that is at Haven's job finally had her puppies and Matty is over the moon about it and we have to constantly remind him that his puppy needs to stay with his mom for at least eight weeks before we can go pick one out. I think Christian is just as excited even though he tries not to show it. He already has puppy obedience trainers lined up and waiting and everything a puppy could dream of is ready to be ordered. It's a stroke of luck, or a guess I should say Christian's bank account and power that by the time we bring the puppy home we will be moving into our new home which is being done at a rapid pace. I feel so bad that Elliot's crews are working so hard and I'm constantly apologizing to him saying that Christian would understand if we had to wait longer but as ever, he just smiles, hugs me and brushes me off saying not to worry about it.

The sound of the elevator makes me snap to attention and I'm instantly out of my seat walking towards it and I'm relieved when Christian and Aaron walk through with Taylor following. Aaron gives me a small smile but doesn't say anything and leaves the room going upstairs.

"Is he okay?" I ask Christian a little worried.

"He'll be fine." He gives a sigh but then greets me with his beautiful smile and pulls me in his arms where his lips find my own. The fire that constantly hums under my skin intensifies every time he kisses me. I love it.

"Well, tell me what happened." I say when we pull away.

"Long story short, she'll be locked up long enough that if she ever is released, she'll be nothing but a frail old lady same goes for Jack Hyde." He tells me and I whoop making him smile again. I wanted to go with him so bad today but he insisted that this was something he needed to do and that he wanted me home with Matty. I wasn't upset at that, seeing that I didn't want to see that woman ever again but I did want to be there for him but I had to trust that he'd be fine.

"Yes! Yes! She's gone. Woohoo!" I dance out of his arms and he laughs. The weight that was hanging around has finally lifted now that she's gone from our lives for good.

"Come here dancing queen." He says and pulls me back to him stopping my happy dance.

"Are you okay?" I ask taking his face in my hands.

"Yeah Angel, I'm perfectly okay." I know this is harder on him than he says. "Relieved it's over."

"Me too." His hands start to roam a little he squeezes my hips and pulls me even closer.

"I just need you."

"I need you too." I tell him honestly. "But we'll have to wait. Mommy and Daddy duty awaits." He pouts and sighs but his smile tells me that he isn't all that upset about it.

We both make our way to Matty's room and see him playing on the floor and Aaron is laying on his bed watching him listening to him talk about his toys.

"Daddy!" He says when he notices our presence and gets up to give Christian a hug.

"What are you doing buddy?" He asks.

"Building stuff." He says and pulls his dad to his scattered LEGOs on the floor explaining his creation. I walk over and lift up Aaron's feet and sit on the bed dropping his feet on my lap and watch Christian who is dressed to impress as always sit on the floor and help him build stuff.

"You hungry?" I ask Aaron who shakes his head.

"Not really, thanks though." His attention is back on my boys and I tap his leg making him look back to me and mouth silently to him: are you okay? He nods yes.

"Mom can Aaron sleep over again?" Matty asks pausing his playing. Before I can answer Aaron does it for me.

"Sorry bud, I've got to go home tonight." Matty looks sad at that but doesn't say anything else.

The rest of the day goes by pretty alright, we attempted to take Matty and Aaron to the park but because of the trial today the media was in a frenzy trying to get pictures of us as we were out, so we ended up just having some lunch and took Aaron home before going home ourselves and hanging out the rest of the day there. Carrick and Grace wanted to have a mini celebration in our success of putting the wicked witch away but Christian just wanted to be with us. Aarons mother who did attend the trial with her son let him spend the day with us when Aaron asked. Once Matty went to sleep that night Christian and I started our time in the bath, which was much needed.

"Favorite time of the day." I tell him once we're immersed in the bubble filled water and Christian hums his agreement hugging me tight to his chest and both our bodies relax in the hot temperature.

"I thought I'd end up feeling bad or some form of guilt but seeing her smirk almost the whole time today was like the final nail in the coffin on that chapter in my life." He says after a few moments and I just listen. "I know that it probably doesn't make much sense but even though it was wrong with her in my life, she still was there for a large portion. And when the judge concluded her sentence all I felt was relief, relief that she wouldn't be able to hurt my family in any way ever again." He holds me a little tighter and I snuggle farther back into him, not sure what to say. I can understand the way he feels even though I have different thoughts on the whole thing. I wish he would have never had those thoughts of lingering guilt but I know it'll take time before he fully comes to the conclusion that he would still be here without her influence and that this was more for him as well as us.

"I love you." Is my only reply and he kisses the top of my head.

"I love you most." Doubt that.

"Two more weeks and then you're stuck with me. You ready for it?" I tease him and I'm relieved when I get that deep chuckle. Nothing is better than seeing him smile and hearing him laugh.

"Angel, nothing would make me happier. I only wish it would come sooner." I turn my head tilting it up puckering my lips waiting for his lips and when they don't come, I open one eye and look at him smiling down at me before he finally gives me what I want.

"Brat." I mumble into our kiss. His tongue dips into my mouth and I succumb to his control; the kiss gets harder and needier as it goes and I take it in stride. I love the way he tastes.

I shift in his arms and the water splashes over the tub in the rushed movement and I straddle his thighs, my fingers tangle in his wet hair and I give it a hard tug making him groan into my mouth. He pulls back and looks at me with his eyes hooded and full of lust. I know what he wants and needs. I reach in-between us lifting up so that I'm hovering over him and position him right at my entrance before I ease down onto him reveling in the fullness inside me. I groan when I manage to take him completely. Keeping my eyes on him I watch his jaw tense in my lack of movement. I know he wants me to move but I wait, just feeling him. He flexes his hips impatiently and I gasp leaning forward so that our faces are just breathes apart. My hands trail up his chest and he sighs. I move up and down slowly keeping the pace as our breaths entangle with each other. Neither of us makes a move to close the gap with our lips both just breathing each other in. In each down movement I grind against him sending more sparks throughout my body. His large hands grip my hips when I speed up my movements chasing my release. He lifts me faster and faster and I start to recognize the delicious tightening. The water is sloshing around us making a mess but neither of us cares at the moment.

I never thought I'd love someone as much as I love this man. I love everything about him. I love that he loves our son and me. I love that while he takes pride in his accomplishments, he never likes to show them off, wanting to keep the feeling to himself. I love when he smiles, a big genuine smile, that he gets a small dimple on the one side and that his cheeks fill with color. I love watching him read to our son at night who insists that Christian tells him all about his work day so that he can be ready whenever he spends the day at his daddy's work before his bedtime story. I love that even when we argue about stupid little tiny things that don't matter, it never lessens my love for him and he is still here every night wrapping his arms around me.

"Almost there, Angel." He breathes out a ragged breath and I grind a little harder. It doesn't take but a few more strokes before I come, my orgasm ripping through me and Christian pulls me flush against me and thrust up two more times before he finds his release, both of us groaning out each other's names.

* * *

"So, what's your agenda for the next week?" Christian asks me before climbing into our bed.

"Like you don't already know." I say with a little bit off sass and I get a tiny glare from him, which makes me smile. His glares don't faze me. I'm not naïve enough to not know that he basically has all my movements scheduled into his calendar so that he knows my every location and it doesn't help that there is Sawyer always there to let him know a change in plans. It's one of the things I love and hate about him but it's never going to be worth the battle so I let it go. I know the main reason he asks every time is for conversation and that he just wants to listen to me talk.

"Well… I work until Thursday which I'm only working a half day before I'm officially on vacation until we get back from the honeymoon, which by the way I still feel awful for taking so much time off when I haven't even been working there for very long." I get an eye roll at that comment. "I have an appointment with Franco that afternoon, we're practicing wedding hair." I make a show of flipping my hair over my shoulder in a very dramatic way and he lets out a snort. "And Matty is getting a haircut as well. We've got another fitting Friday morning and you do as well. Don't forget or your sister will cut your head off. I love her, I do but she's starting to drive me up the wall. Even your mom has to rein her in at times and that's saying something because your mom is just as excited. Umm… oh yeah you and Matty are staying at your parent's house that night." He groans turning his head into his pillow, he was not happy with having a bachelorette party at all but I told him that we were only going out to one place and then spending the rest of the night here. It took a lot of naked convincing to get him to agree. "You'll be fine, it's only one night, well two when you count the night before we get married. Besides you'll have Elliot to keep you company as well." I scoot closer throwing my leg over his hip and he finally looks back at me.

"I don't like sleeping without you."

"Then have Matty cuddle with you for the night, you'll be fine. You're a big boy." I tell him with a smile and he just continues to stare at me not impressed.

"Just let me add one more security detail."

"Nope, Sawyer is plenty." He rubs his face with one hand.

"You're killing me woman." I shake my head at him.

"Okay, your turn."

"Meetings, meetings, oh and more meetings." He says monotone making me giggle.

"That CEO life sounds really rough. Whatever will you do when you don't have a day where you order people around?" I tease again and he smiles.

"Never going to happen baby." I love teasing him about his job sometimes. It's all for fun though. I know the seriousness in his work and the passion he has into is. He really does have a tough job but I think that my teasing of him keeps light of the hard situations he does have at work. I always make a point to let him know that I'm there whenever he needs me and I'm more than happy to help him should he ask.

"Well we better enjoy our weekend then before you have to go back to work and suffer through your meetings. I was thinking if you wanted, we could take your boat out. It's supposed to be hot tomorrow and Matty would love it." I suggest and he grins.

"Sounds like a perfect day to me. I'm thinking next year we'll put him in sailing lessons, just start with the basics and get him a little sail boat for the house." He says to me eyes full of excitement.

"As long as you're always with him then I'm cool with it. Oh, I almost forgot, we need to get everything ready for school, once we get back, we won't have much time before school starts." I tell him mentally creating a checklist of stuff I need to get done for my soon to be kindergartener.

"You know we can always just home school him." He suggests and not for the first time.

"Nope, he needs to go to school Christian it's good for him to be able to interact with other kids." I'm standing firm on this.

"He can, just when he's older. Let's just keep him home for the first few years."

"No. Because if you let him homeschool now, he may never want to go to school and if he does, he might have a harder time adjusting. You can't keep him in a bubble besides I'm sure you already have the exact school in mind with all the security preferences you want. Am I right?" His eyes shift and I know I'm right we'll I guess that's one less thing I need to narrow down.

"We'll case closed." I tell him and give him a smile before kissing him. He pulls back and turns reaching over and turns off his lamp before his arm is back around me. When his hand dips into my panties squeezing my ass and I feel his hard erection press against my stomach I hold back a giggle.

"Again?" I ask.

"Again." My insatiable man.

* * *

"Remind me again, where are you guys going tonight?" Christian asks leaning against the doorway of our bathroom. He's been glaring at me all day, more so right at this moment. However, instead of his boardroom glares I've be receiving lustful glares in between the angry ones. It's entertaining me, watching him grumble about. He even tried to go as far as seducing me into submission to stay home and not go out but that only earned him his spot from outside the bathroom in the doorway while I get ready. His wandering hands were starting to make an impact on my decision making so I banned him from being in the bathroom with me.

"Christian, are you serious right now?" I glance over at him and I see his mouth quirk up at the corners. "You know exactly where we are going, I don't have to tell you again. Hell, you even helped with the arrangements."

"Humor me angel, just tell me one more time. Maybe you should come closer though when you do. Since you're so far away I might not hear you."

"You're such a baby." I mumble under my breath and continue to finish getting ready. Mia and Haven should be here soon.

Tonight, our plans are to go to a bar called Keys on Main for a little while and then come back here to Escala. Christian was able to get us in since Mia and I are underage. We aren't allowed to drink on the premises but that doesn't really bother me anyway since we are going mainly for the fun of the night and then when we get back to Escala is when the drinking shall commence. I'm excited to go out with the girls but I do hate being away from my boys. Christian is staying at his parents with Matty for the night and Elliot is tagging along to keep Christian company and because Haven is going to be here with us. Those two have been pretty inseparable lately. I spray my hair with some hairspray and shake it out before I declare myself done. All I need to do is change and I'm ready to go.

I walk out of the bathroom receiving a smack to my ass as I walk past Christian who is now in pout mode and I walk into our closet stripping out of the sweatpants and tank top I was wearing while I did my hair and makeup. I hear Christian make a noise from his throat and glance over at him watching his eyes as they travel from head to toe and repeat the action. Do not fall for his tricks Ana; you're stronger than this. I will not let his ogling prevent me from going. Grabbing a simple pair of black shorts and a cute black blouse I quickly change. Looking over at my ever-growing collection of shoes I grab a pair of strappy gray colored heels and put them on as well. Looking at the complete outfit in the mirror I can see Christian walking up from behind me and he wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me tight nuzzling his face into my hair and growls slightly.

"Definitely not going anywhere looking like that Angel." I giggle at his possessiveness and he growls again.

"You are such a crab tonight. It's one night, not a year."

"Every man in sight is going to try to get into your panties Anastasia." He replies and I roll my eyes.

"No, they won't. Besides if they did it wouldn't matter anyway. I am very very happily taken." I turn in his arms and kiss his lips then pull back before he can take it any further.

"Damn right you're taken."

"Forever and ever." I agree. "Now…"I give him a light pop on the ass "I've got to go say bye to Matty." I wiggle away from him and grab his hand dragging him along with me.

Just as I finish saying my goodnights to Matty and telling him to have a good time with his daddy at his Nana's house Mia, Elliot and Haven walk out of the opening elevator doors. Both girls are dressed up and ready to go for the night and Elliot looks like him and Christian has been drinking the same angry water all day. Grumpy men.

"Goodnight baby, mommy will see you tomorrow." I kiss Matty once more and lean in to give my other boy his own kiss. "Text me okay?" I ask him and he nods before pulling me in for an inappropriate kiss.

"I love you Anastasia." His eyes bore into my own and I know he means it with everything he has.

"Love you more." I tell him and he shakes his head no.

"Alright let's get going!" Mia says happily and I agree. Sawyer comes out of the security room and is ready waiting for us. Haven and Elliot kiss each other goodbye and then we all make our way towards the elevator ready for whatever the night brings us.

* * *

 **Next... The bachelorette party (:**

 **Please Review/FAV/Follow/PM**

 **I'm going to now try to upload weekly with new material, now that all my prewritten stuff is out, I won't be able to upload so fast like I have been.**

 **Xoxo**


	13. Chapter 13

Hello Everyone! Another A/N,

I know, first and foremost I want to apologize to you all for my extremely long absence, I'd never forget you or this story, that being said I went through kind of a rough bout of depression there for a min and everything that was once important to me (writing) legit just slipped through fingers as I tried to get through it and be the best mom I could be. Trust me, you don't know how many times I sat at the computer and just stared at the start of the next chapter begging myself to just have the energy to write and finish it because I wanted to so badly only to turn off the computer and take a nap. Life sucks sometimes and that's all there is too it. Good news: I'm healthy, my son is doing wonderfully growing bigger every day he'll be 21 months here soon (: I also have my birthday coming up here in less than two weeks. I'm feeling hopeful. I want and will try everything in my power to get you a LONG AF chapter by my birthday. But always remember I will never ever in a million years not finish this. I'm just slow.

Also am I the only one that doesn't get emails anymore? Literally haven't got any emails from FFnet, usually I'll get story updates, pm messages, follows/favs/review notifications for my story. NADA. This is the first time in a long time that ive logged into my account and I have so many notifications and story updates… that should of went to me in my email so I'd know they were there… hmmm.

Hoping and Praying to be back in action asap. I'll be getting to replying to my PMs that have been patiently sitting there forever soon! and I probably should work up the courage to log into my facebook account... yeah I need to do that.

Xoxo

NaunieKay ️


End file.
